


B.E.long drabbles

by Allybabe747



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Bisexuality, Biting, Cheating, Coming Out, Crimes & Criminals, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, Kidnapping, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, OT12 - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Troublesome maknaes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 158,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allybabe747/pseuds/Allybabe747
Summary: Hey guys! Welcome to my EXO and BTS drabble series. I’ll be accepting prompts in the comment section so if you have a prompt/scenario that you would like me to write, feel free to request it.*Please read first chapter for request informationREQUESTS CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. Request Information

 

 

 

Hey guys! Welcome to my EXO and BTS drabble series. I’ll be accepting prompts in the comment section so if you have a prompt/scenario that you would like me to write, feel free to request it.

 

**Rules and information about requesting:**

-One prompt/scenario per comment

-Be specific. If there are specific things you want make sure to include it when requesting

-I’ll be accepting EXO/EXO, BTS/BTS, EXO/BTS pairings. Basically, anything goes (romantic or platonic). If you request something that does not include either an EXO or BTS member/s (members from groups other then EXO and BTS) I am within my rights to decline the request.

-No badgering. These things take time. Make your request and then wait patiently

-Requesters will be credited unless asked otherwise

-Length of drabbles could be anywhere from 300 to 5000 words, depends on where my flow goes

 

 

**PLEASE NOTE:**

-I’ll write the fics in order of request. However, there will probably be instances where one will just grab my attention and I’ll go along with it.

-Feuding in the comments will not be tolerated

-Will be accepting prompts from both AO3 and AFF

 

***Failure to follow the requesting criteria will result in your prompt being cast aside**

****If you see that your request has been fulfilled, please leave a comment so I know you've read it, I would really appreciate it**

More information may be added later

 

 


	2. Comfort

**  
**

**  
**

**Request from Hana**

_Can you maybe do something with omega Chanyeol or Jongdae and comfort from the whole pack because of hate_

**_Word count: 783_ **

**__**

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

 

Chanyeol knew he didn’t fit in. He never had. Ever since he was a child he had been labelled as different. He had always been taller than the other kids his age, had ears that were bigger than theirs. He was often picked on but despite that he was a happy child, always smiling and laughing, teeth on full display. He had loving parents, a protective older sister and overall an ideal home life.

 

Chanyeol had always been someone who was eager to please, something which became more apparent as he grew older. It was clear to him and his family that when he finally presented, there was a high chance he was going to be an Omega, something which proved to be true shortly after he had turned fourteen. He wasn’t surprised at the result nor was he thrilled about it but there was nothing he could do. It wasn’t something that you could change.

 

Luckily he had friends, a pack, that helped him through things. There was Baekhyun and Jongdae, his best friends who were both Omega’s with innocent looks but words which could sting. There was Kyungsoo, a beta who claimed he hated the world and everyone in it yet would be the first to listen to your troubles. There was Yifan and Sehun, Alpha twins who were just as tall as Chanyeol and just as awkward. Yixing and Luhan, both Beta’s were always attached at the hip. There was Minseok, a small but sturdy Alpha and Jongin, a perpetually sleepy Beta. And lastly there was Junmyeon, a motherly Beta and ZItao, a bratty Omega.

 

They had all formed an unlikely bond, one of brotherhood forged through tough times. They had all had their fair share of hate directed towards them. Baekhyun and Jongdae being too loud, to ‘disobedient’ to be Omega’s. Minseok, who was ‘too small’ to actually be an Alpha. Yifan, Sehun, Yixing, Zitao and Luhan for being in the wrong county, words like _‘Go back to where you came from’_ being shouted left and right.

 

Not matter what had been said, what had been done, they were always there to comfort each other, heal the hurts that had been thrust into them. Most of the time everything was fine. They were sting, they could take it. But sometimes, sometimes it was just too much. Today was one of those days.

 

Chanyeol was absolutely atrocious at hiding his emotions. He was a massive open book, so when he arrived at Yifan and Sehun’s house, they all knew that something was wrong immediately. If the red eyes weren’t an indication of how upset he was, then the furrow in his brow and downturned lips certainly did. Chanyeol could try and put up a façade but it was useless as the eleven of them could see through it without any trouble.

 

Wordlessly Yifan led Chanyeol inside, a comforting arm around his shoulders. Leading him towards the common area they were met with ten pairs of eyes. With one look at the Omega in near distress, they knew what they needed to do. Baekhyun and Jongdae took over for Yifan, hugging their tall best friend between them.

 

In the background the others were moving around. They had a protocol for when something like this would happen. They would all disappear, soon returning with mattresses, pillows and blankets. Pushing the table in the middle if the room off to the side, the mattresses were lain out on the floor, blankets and pillows piled on top of them.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae shuffle Chanyeol towards the pit, carefully helping him crawl to the middle. When he’s situated on his side, Baekhyun lays with his chest lined up with the taller Omega’s back, hugging him from behind, Jongdae doing the same from the front, sandwiching him between their own bodies. The others look at the scene with grim fondness. They soon join the three Omega’s, lying on the mattresses in a circle, as if forming a protective barrier around him and his faithful companions.

 

Like a dam forced open by torrential rain, Chanyeol’s walls finally break, sobs bursting from his throat and hands fisting the material of Jongdae’s shirt in a punishing grip, knuckles turning white at the force applied. Baekhyun only hugs him tighter, the others moving in closer.

 

They don’t say anything, instead letting him cry it all out. Words would mean nothing in this situation, they know from experience. It’s their presence that matters, it’s enough to heal the hurts inflicted upon them by others.

 

The world was cruel, especially to those who were different. But they had found each other and everything would be alright. They would make sure of it.

  


  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first request done and dusted. To be honest. I'm actually quite surprised with how quick I finished this. Hana, as you can see I ended up choosing Chanyeol. I love Jongdae (he is my EXO bias) but I have a thing for Omega Chanyeol. There's just something about him being an Omega that draws me in. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> *I'm still trying to recover from BTS's comeback. 'Spring Day' is such an amazing song. Once again, Namjoon has proved how amazing his lyrical talent is. 'Not Today' is such a jam. I can't wait for the music video and the choreography to come out.
> 
> Oh, and Happy Valentines Day everyone. If you're like me and don't have anyone, I'll be your Valentine *gives you a big hug*


	3. Woes of a Leader

 

 

**Request from Bobpaullee**

_What about some leader/leader action? Junmyeon and Namjoon bitching about the woes and hardships of being a leader. You know burning off some tension. The leads to them burning off some tension in another way_

**_Word count: 1842_ **

 

 

 

**_Leader:_** _noun;_ the person who leads or commands a group, organisation, or country

 

They were both well aware of what the word meant, of what the job description entails. They had known what they had to do, how much they would have to sacrifice to lead a group of seven to twelve members. While one group had dropped down to nine, it hadn’t made it any easier. They had to put their own needs behind those of the members they were supposed to take care of, nudge in the right direction.

 

Don’t take it the wrong way, they loved their members, but sometimes it was all too much, too much for them to handle.

 

Junmyeon had trained for seven years. Seven long years where the hope he had to debut was getting smaller and smaller every year as his friends got their time in the spot light, as new trainees – all eager to succeed with bright eyes and hopes of making it big – replaced the ones who had lost it. He was soon to join them but his last efforts had paid off. Looking at Jongdae and Baekhyun who had trained for less than a year, he had felt something stir inside of him. Why did they get to debut when he had struggled for longer than their dreams of becoming a singer had been realised. As soon as those thoughts had come to mind he had been crushed by guilt. It wasn’t their fault, why should he take it out on them? So instead, he focused his efforts on helping them get up to speed. He was the most experienced so it was his duty, wasn’t it?

 

It was only natural that he was named the leader. He had accepted the position proudly, but with burdensome thoughts. What if he wasn’t good enough? He represented not only the group, but the company as well, what if he screwed up?

 

Namjoon was just a man passionate about music who wanted to share his own interpretations of it with the world. He had grown up in a strict household, his father pushing him to achieve well in school. He parents hadn’t agreed with his love of music and performing from the start, even going to the extremes of throwing out his equipment and hiding his lyric books. That hadn’t deterred him, in actual fact it had only made him try harder. He had struggled for a long time. The underground crowds were far from inviting. No, they were vicious and mean. No one pulled any punches, something which he had learnt quickly.

 

It was by chance that Bang Sihyuk found him, a youth who rapped and wanted to spread the influence of hip hop. Thus, the idea of creating a hip hop group was born. Rappers came and rappers left, the first to stay was Yoongi, a rapper/producer from the underground of Daegu, Hoseok, a dancer from Gwangju coming soon after. Soon, their rap group was filled with a mixture or rappers, dancers and singers, much different from what it had originally been. Namjoon had known from the start that he would eventually become the leader, as the founding member it only made sense.

 

Neither of them had been prepared for the amount of support they had received, EXO hitting it big with Growl and BTS doing the same with I Need U. With their rising fame came the added pressure. Longer practices, more television appearances, less sleep, became the new norm. With their growing fan-bases came bigger fan wars and criticism. However, that had only helped in bringing the two groups closer together.

 

Junmyeon, after appearing as a guest on the show Namjoon was on, the two had gained a connection through sharing their own woes and hardships of each leading widely successful groups. They had exchanged numbers after the recording, keeping in touch ever since. Junmyeon, while closer to Hoseok and Taehyung, found it easy to talk to Namjoon, to tell him about his worries and stresses. Namjoon feeling the same. They could understand each other.

 

Their groups had become so intermingled, members catching up with each other, interacting during award shows as they tried not to pay attention to the feuds brewing. They were stupid, couldn’t they tell that the groups had nothing but respect for each other?

 

The end of year awards were coming up and as a result, their stress levels were amped to the max. Preparations, concerts and comebacks had taken up all of their time. There was no time for rest or relaxation, which is why Junmyeon was startled to receive a text not long before bed time.

 

 _“Need to get away?”_ It said, eyes flashing to the messenger’s name. Junmyeon worries his lip, wanting to but knowing he shouldn’t. Too caught up in his thought’s he doesn’t notice someone reading over his shoulder until that person speaks.

 

“You should go.” Yixing’s voice startles him, nearly causing him to drop his phone. “Go and spend some time to relax. You need it the most.”

 

“But-“ he’s cut off.

 

“I’ll look after everything here. Don’t worry, hyung.”

 

Jumnyeon furrows his brows. “Okay.” He says finally, Yixing smiling at him, pleased that he had given in.

 

 _“Where?”_ He types. He doesn’t need to wait long before there’s a reply.

 

 _“Room 1601.”_ Is what it says.

 

Gathering his wallet, phone and shoes Junmyeon makes his way over but not before checking that Yixing will be okay, only leaving after he’s reassured that _“Yes hyung. I have everything sorted.”_

As he knocks on the door, he doesn’t know why he’s starting to feel nervous. _‘Maybe I’m just scared that someone would see’_ but he knows that is couldn’t be that as the floors ten and up had been restricted from civilian access. Namjoon opens the door, a tired smile on his face, bags under his eyes and Junmyeon knows that what he sees on the youngers face is reflected on his.

 

“Hey hyung.” Namjoon greets the elder, voice sounding just as exhausted as his face suggests.

 

“Hey.” Junmyeon smiles at him, walking into the room when Namjoon gestures for him to come inside.

 

They sit on a three seater lounge, each leaning back against an arm rest, facing each other. Namjoon is the one that breaks the silence first.

 

“So, how are you hyung?”

 

Junmyeon knows he doesn’t need to lie, knows even if he did Namjoon would see right through him. “I’ve been better.” He admits, sighing deeply.

 

Namjoon nods in understanding. “I know the feeling. It’s been… stressful, to say the least.”

 

“Do you…” Junmyeon pauses. “Do you ever, do you sometimes wish that you were somewhere different, somewhere else. Somewhere you didn’t have to worry about anything, what the world thinks of you, some place where no one can pick you apart and bring all of your weaknesses to the surface to be laughed at and ridiculed because of them.”

 

“Sometimes. But then I remember how many people are counting on me, how many people I’ve helped, even if it means that I’ll continue to suffer to bring them happiness.” He says, looking at him so openly.

 

“It’s just, it’s hard. It’s so hard to be someone that has people who rely on them. It’s so hard I sometimes find myself wanting to give up.” His voice starts to turn frustrated. “I’m not good enough.”  He says sadly and Namjoon is worried by how sincere he had sounded, almost like he believes the four words he had just uttered.

 

“You are! Hyung, you’re more than enough!” he said, voice coming out louder than he had intended. “Don’t think that about yourself. Junmyeon, you’re perfect the way you are.” His words and the way he had said it creating a new tension in the air, one that was so palpable it could practically be tasted.

 

They stare at each other, both stock still. A pin could drop and they would be able to hear it clearly. Junmyeon swallows hard, breaking eye contact with the younger leader.

 

The next thing he knows he’s being pressed into the lounge, warm lips up against his own. He doesn’t know what makes him but he’s kissing back, hands bunching the front of Namjoon’s shirt. Their tongues play, battling for dominance before Junmyeon surrenders, letting the younger man take full control.

 

Namjoon breaks the contact but is soon moving down Junmyeon’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses and light nips to the skin. Junmyeon gasps, head falling back which fully exposes the column to Namjoon’s actions.

 

Namjoon bathes in the noises that are coming out of the older mans mouth. He may not be a main vocalist but his voice is melodic, music to his ears. At just the sound he can envision hundreds of melodies to describe it. He itching to write them down, work never ending but for Junmyeon he would make an exception. Right now, Junmyeon is what he needed to focus on, who he needed to take care of.

 

“Let me show you just how perfect you are.” He whispers into the shell of his ear, causing shivers to crawl across his entire body.

 

He knows he should stop, knows he shouldn’t let it get any further but he can’t bring himself to pull away. Instead he pulls Namjoon impossibly closer, grinding up against him, eliciting a hiss from his lips.

 

He doesn’t know how they do it but they stumble to the bed, collapsing onto it, Namjoon’s body hovering over Junmyeon’s, taking in his red lips and eyes full of lust, need and want. He doesn’t know if his he’s ever seen anything as beautiful as Junmyeon is in this very moment. Before long, clothes are being shed, leaving them completely bare and open for them to explore.

 

Their bodies line up with one another’s, moving together like waves in the ocean, advancing and reseeding like the tide. In the aftermath of pleasure they lie beside each other, chest heaving almost violently, their sweat slicked skin shinning even in the dimness of the room. As they calm down, hearts no longer threatening to burst out of their chests, the reality of the situation comes to them.

 

Junmyeon is surprised that panic isn’t what he feels, instead all he can feel is an overwhelming feeling of content. Something which causes him to smile. Seeing the expression cross the elders face, Namjoon smiles as well. Wordlessly he brings and arm to wrap around Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him towards him so his back is pressed up against his chest, hand settling on the older mans belly.

 

Namjoon feels as Junmyeon sighs, brings his hand to rest atop of his, lacing their fingers together. Nothing has ever felt so right. They both hope that this won’t be a one-time occurrence.

 

If anyone notices that Namjoon and Junmyeon are in a better mood the next day, no one questions it. Sometimes, somethings are best left unanswered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how fast I got this done. 3 hours is probably a new record for me. I wanted this to be happy but it ended up being angsty as hell. Today has been a really good day, finished writing this, finding out that BTS IS COMING TO AUSTRALIA HELLZ YEAH and Jongdae releasing an OST for Missing 9 tonight. The only thing that wasn't good it Maccas running out of sweet and sour sauce but that was okay because I have like a stock pile at home.
> 
> Bobpaullee, I hope you enjoyed this :)


	4. Hidden

 

 

**Request from Guest**

_Okay, so I was wondering if, like how your secret omega Jongdae fic went, the other members find out later but Jongdae tried to hide it for a while and they find out later when they originally found out, putting him in worse condition. And instead of just Minseok, can you please make it a OT12 fic with all of them being one pack involved romantically? And please write:_

  * _How the heat goes through, and how they help with through it_
  * _How they claim him into the pack officially_
  * _How they talk to him about why he was on the suppressants in the first place, leading to comfort and tears and protectiveness for the by now touched starved omega_



**_Word count: 4492_ **

 

Jongdae honestly didn’t know why he had continued to do this to himself. He knew it wasn’t healthy, knew that it in no way benefited himself but he had been doing it for so long, hiding it for so long he wanted to keep hiding behind the façade, the façade of being someone he’s not.

 

It had started out innocent enough. His parents had wanted to protect him from unwanted advances and knew his brother wouldn’t always be there to guard him. His parents had always been protective over him, he had just given out that aura they had said. If they could they would have covered him in bubble wrap and kept him within their sights at all times but that was cruel, knew that it would be unfair to do this to a child that was so full of life, someone who had big dreams of sharing his voice with the world.

 

He knew the day would come when he would present, knew even before hand what he would present as so when the heat came it hadn’t been surprising, it had been expected. It had lasted three days and the pamphlets and talks about sexual education hadn’t prepared him for what he would experience. It had felt nearly unbearable, even cold showers hadn’t worked for long. All he wanted for was it to end so when it did he had thanked the gods.

 

It had taken his parents less than two days after it had ended to take him to the clinic where he had gotten his injection and his first 100 capsule bottle of pills. He had been warned that going onto suppressants so soon after his first heat he would experience a difficult adjustment period as his body hadn’t had enough time to properly adjust to his Omega designation. He had also been warned about how dangerous it would be if he missed taking the pill once a week.

 

“I would advise to only stop taking the pills if you’ve found yourself someone you want to mate with. If you’ve been on them for a long period of time – around one to two years – only an Alpha’s knot will be able to stop the heat that comes with it. If that doesn’t happen, you could die.” The doctor had told him.

 

He had already known what could happen, but hearing those words coming out of a professionals mouth had suddenly made it all the more real. He didn’t particularly want to but he knew that it was the only way that his parents would let him go to Seoul to pursue his dream. He knew his brother had the same reservations that he did but there was also a part of him that agreed with their parents.

 

It was no secret that Omega’s in the entertainment industry were often abused or discriminated against. Even in this day and age there were still Alpha’s that believed that it was okay to claim random Omega’s on the streets, something which made Jongdae feel sick to his stomach. Being on suppressants made him smell like a Beta, which made him less likely to experience advances from unwanted Alpha’s or be the victim of abuse.

 

Coming to Seoul for his audition at SM Entertainment was extremely nerve wracking. He knew only the best would make it through. He had desperately hoped that he was good enough. The next couple of weeks were tense. He had been waiting for the call telling him whether or not he had succeeded, never straying too far from the phone. When he had finally heard the news he nearly couldn’t believe it. He had made it.

 

Less than a week later he was moving to Seoul, saying goodbye to his family and his room and moving into a shared dorm with 5 other guys. He knew he had to keep the fact that he was actually an Omega hidden. He had gone to the doctor and gotten pills disguised as iron supplements so no one would get suspicious. Some people didn’t take to kindly to the idea of suppressants.

 

His training period was short but hard. It hadn’t been long before he had been put into a debut team as a member of the Chinese sub-group EXO-M. They had all gotten close, the group having a mixture of Beta’s and Alpha’s, him being the only Omega, not that anyone had known.

 

Sharing a room with Yifan when they were in China was difficult for him. When the Alpha was angry or frustrated he found himself simultaneously wanting to flinch away and calm him. While the suppressants did suppress most of his Omega instincts some of them still found their way to the surface. He was still effected by strong pheromones. When the rooms where switched and he ended up with Yixing he felt like he could breathe easier, the Beta’s scent calming him.

 

He had always been a physical being, someone who loved to touch and be touched, someone who craved affection through contact with others but being on the suppressants had changed him. Sure, he loved physical affection but he found himself pulling away, scared that if someone got to close they would discover his secret. It was hard when you were part of a group where touch was like second nature.

 

It was almost natural that their group had slowly turned into a pack, with them spending all of their time together. Packs were a thing of the past but it wasn’t unusual for a tight nit group of people to become one. Jongdae could see how friendships started to turn into something more, Baekhyun and Chanyeol being the first made official. Jongdae watched, happy but withdrawn, the weight of his secret still baring down on his shoulders, banging at the forefront of his mind.

 

And then it happened. To be completely honest he’s surprised by how long it had taken. Close to seven years and he had finally screwed up. He knew what it was the moment he had felt it, the heat familiar to the one he had experienced all those years ago. He was scared, his entire body shaking like a leaf. What should he do?

 

“Jesus Christ, what’s that smell?” he heard Luhan saying from across the hall. “Is there an Omega in here or something?”

 

Jongdae panicked. He knew going outside would be dangerous so he chose the next best option. He made a be line for the bathroom, the only other door apart from the front which had a lock.

 

“Jongdae what…?” said a dumbstruck Sehun in the hall as he passed. He could see as a look of realisation overtook the maknae’s face, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scent wafting off of Jongdae.

 

Jongdae didn’t stay long enough for Sehun to do anything. He locked himself in the bathroom, turning the shower onto its coldest setting and stripping out of his clothes. Soon he was sitting on the shower floor under the icy stream of water, trying desperately to cool the heat and hide from the world. Loud knocks at the door startle him.

 

“Jongdae, open up!” yells Junmyeon from the other side, the door handle moving as he tried to open the door.

 

“No.” he hugs his knees.

 

“Jongd – “

 

“Go away!” he yells hoarsely, beginning to rock back and forth. Everything goes quiet and he sighs in relief, though the relief is short lived as moments later the door opens, Chanyeol kneeling at the door way and Jongdae curses who had ever thought it was a good idea to teach him how to pick locks.

 

Yixing is the one to enter the bathroom but he can see the others hovering out in the hall and it makes him shrink into himself trying to make him appear smaller than he already is.

 

Yixing turns off the water. “You’re going to give yourself hyperthermia.” He scolds lightly, wrapping a bath robe around his shivering form, despite the rest of his body feeling like it’s been dipped in a vat of oil. “Come on.” He says, leading Jongdae towards the sitting area. Jongdae keeps his eyes down, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He doesn’t want to see the judging stares directed towards him.

 

Yixing sits him on the couch, taking the seat beside him. Baekhyun sits on the other side, squishing him between the two Beta’s forms. He wants to flinch away from the contact but lean into it at the same time. All is quiet. He risks a glance upwards and sees everyone staring at him. He’s startled that none of them seem angry, confused and surprised maybe but not angry. He takes it as a good sign. Jongin looks like he wants to say something but Yifan interrupts him.

 

“How long have you been on these?” he asked holding up the bottle of disguised pills though it’s plainly obvious that everyone now knows they’re not iron tablets.

 

Jongdae whines, burying his face into Yixing’s neck. He doesn’t want to answer.

 

“How long Jongdae.” Jongdae wants to collapse at the authority in the Alpha’s voice and he finds himself more affected than he usually would be.

 

“Seven years.” He answers eventually and there’s no denying the shocked gasps that are let out by everyone. Seven years was a long time and they all knew what it meant.

 

“S-seven years?!” The usually composed Kyungsoo exclaims.

 

“Why?” Zitao asked but Jongdae can start to feel the heat creeping up once again after a brief relief.

 

He brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his leg, hoping that squeezing himself would somehow keep the heat at bay.

 

“Do you want us to help?” Baekhyun pipes up from beside him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

 

Jongdae _needs_ help. He knows he does, just like he had been told all of those years ago in the clinic.

 

“Jongdae, you need to tell us. We’re not going to anything without your permission.” Jongdae absorbs Junmyeon’s words. He knows that they know what needs to happen but the fact that they’re still seeking his permission causes his heart to flutter in his chest. Too many times had he heard the stories about Omega’s being taking advantage of and used during their heats.

 

“Please.” He mumbled.

 

“What was that?” Minseok said.

 

“Please, help me.” He said, this time loud and clear. They all look at each other, having a silent conversation that Jongdae’s to gone to even try and decipher.

 

The next thing he knows plush lips are on his own. He moans and a tongue invades his mouth. He’s never been kissed before but he can say with confidence that whoever is kissing him knows what he’s doing, and he likes it. Opening his bleary eyes he sees tanned skin – _Jongin_ – and he wonders where the second youngest had learnt how to kiss like that, it’s as if he’s trying to devourer his very soul.

 

He feels another set of hands on him, inside his robe, up and down his chest. He sucks in a shuddering breath. He knows, without even seeing the person’s face, who those fingers belong to. He’s being double teamed by the maknae’s. In the back of his mind he wonders where Baekhyun and Yixing had gone but the thought is completely gone when one of Sehun’s hands sneak downwards and teasingly touch his already straining erection. He moans wantonly into Jongin’s mouth as the maknae strokes his length. His movements getting faster and he soon finds himself coming embarrassingly fast.

 

He breaks away from Jongin’s mouth, chest heaving and head tipped back making the bobbing of his adams apple stand out more than it normally would. Suddenly he feels as Jongin and Sehun are pushed out of the way and a mouth attaches itself to his neck causing Jongdae to once again let out a moan, the persons hands opening up his robe and exposing his front to everyone in the room.

 

“Jongdae-ge.” Zitao says, nosing at his ear. There’s a shift in position and before he knows it he’s seated in the Chinese maknae’s lap, straddling his thighs.

 

Never in a million years had he thought he would be in this position with Zitao, having his neck ravished and nipples pinched. It hurts but it sends jolts of pleasure straight to his groin, his cock already beginning to rise in interest again. A chest presses against his back, hand coming up to his shoulders to pull his robe completely off of him. A wet finger trails its way done his spine heading in a direction that had never been explored before. When it finally meets its destination the digit trails around his rim before pushing in. Jongdae leans forward, whining as the finger is slowly thrusted in and out. He doesn’t know how, but he knows that the finger belongs to Baekhyun. A second finger slips in easy, his self-produced slick making the slide easier but when the third in placed in with the rest is when the stretch starts. He hisses at the sting. Baekhyun gives him time to adjust before moving his fingers. When the forth is added he lets out a small whimper, the pain becoming more prominent.

 

Suddenly a wet heat it wrapped around his cock, his hips giving an involuntary jerk forward.  There’s too much happening – Zitao on his neck, Luhan sucking him off and Baekhyun four fingers wide in his ass.

 

“You’re doing so well.” Baekhyun praises and the Omega inside of him preens.

 

“Is he ready.” Comes the kind voice of Junmyeon. He doesn’t hear Baekhyun’s response but the fingers in his ass disappear, hands coming to pick him up under the arms pits. Through lust filled eyes he makes out the leaders face before his is deposited into his lap in the same position he had been with Zitao just moments before. “Hey.” He says and Jongdae could slap him for being his usual awkward self but at the moment he can’t even find himself minding. He just wants it to end.

 

Jongdae whines, locking his lips with the Alpha’s in a ferocious dance, wordlessly telling him to hurry the hell up. Strong hands rest on his hips and lift him up, his dick touching but not breaching the Omega’s entrance. After a moment Junmyeon slowly lowers Jongdae’s small body onto his cock, not stopping until he is fully sheathed. Jongdae bites at the Alpha’s shoulder. It hurts. Junmyeon’s dick is wider than Baekhyun’s fingers.

 

“Shh, shh.” Junmyeon coos, rubbing circles into his hips with his thumbs, not minding Jongdae’s teeth latched onto his shoulder. Why should he mind when it’s clear that Jongdae is the one that’s truly in pain?

 

Jongdae doesn’t know how much time has passed but the pain had finally dulled. He sits up from his slumped position and in doing so causes Junmyeon’s length to shift inside of him, dragging out moans from both of them. Licking his lips, he rolls his hips experimentally and is nearly shocked by the pleasure that shoots it way up his spine. He rolls his hips again, wanting to feel what he had just felt again, but it’s not enough. He wants _more._

Junmyeon, sensing this, grips Jongdae’s hips more securely, lifting him up and them forcing him down. Soon he is bouncing up and down on Junmyeon’s cock. Jongdae can’t help but cry when the tip of the Alpha’s cock hits something which nearly makes him see stars. His own members is red and hard, a bead of pre cum forming at the head, desperate for contact of any kind. He reaches down to wrap his hand down but another beats him to it, jerking him off in time with Junmyeon’s thrusts. The callouses on the hand tells him it’s Yixing, years of playing the guitar roughening his hands.

 

Jongdae can feel and Junmyeon’s arousal expands until it is impossible to pull out, instead resorting to grind his hips upwards.

 

“Ahh!” he yells. It feels like he’s going to split in half and it almost seems impossible to feel pleasure from it but there it is in his lower belly, ready to explode. With a well timed grind from Jumnyeon and a stroke from Yixing he orgasms for the second time that night. He comes down from the high of being fucked for the first time, nuzzling his nose into Junmyeon’s chest as he tries to catch his breath.

 

“You did so good.” Junmyeon coos once again, Yixing pushing his hair out of his eyes. Jongdae can’t help smile a little. The moment is ruined when he feels the heat come back, and it’s then that he knows that taking one knot won’t be enough.

 

“Come here baby.” Says a deep voice by his ear. Chanyeol lifts him of off of the leaders lap, his cock and come slipping out of his hole. It’s sort of uncomfortable but he doesn’t have a chance to think on it as Chanyeol has him on his hands and knees, thrusting into him without warning.

 

Chanyeol fucks into him with the enthusiasm he carries with him in everyday life, eagerly and wholeheartedly, though not without kindness. The grip he has on his hips was light, not adding to the bruises that he was sure to be sporting in the morning from Junmyeon’s hands. One particular hard thrust has him falling to his forearms, left side of his face pressed into the carpet, a wet patch forming from the saliva he can’t keep inside of his mouth.

 

Chanyeol kisses the base of his spine, jack rabbiting his hips at a frantic pace as he chases his oncoming orgasm. His knot grows, stretching him wider than what Junmyeon’s had. He bites into his forearm to stop the cry from escaping his lips as it finally stops, Chanyeol releasing inside of him. His own member is still achingly hard. He doesn’t have to wait long before it’s Yifan that is upon him.

 

He man manhandles Jongdae into his lap, his back against the Alpha’s chest as Yifan sits on one of the love seats. By now his skin is so slicked with sweat and other fluids he’s practically sliding off of Yifan’s lap. His erection is pressing up against his leaking hole. The slide in is easy with him being stretched thoroughly by Jumnyeon and Chanyeol’s lengths. Jongdae leans his head back onto Yifan’s shoulder, legs spread over either side of the Chinese man’s own as he takes in how deep the Alpha is buried inside of him. He’s longer than the other two, reaching places he doesn’t think anyone else could reach.

 

With one hand wrapped around his waist and the other on his chest keeping him upright, Yifan’s dick moves into him slowly but deeply. There’s no hurrying in the way he moves, the pleasure building up to slowly but Yifan’s thwarts any effort he does to try and make him go faster.

 

“Y-yifan…” he whines, begging him to do something, anything. His manhood is rock hard, bouncing up and down, slapping against his chest. _‘It’s not enough’_ his mind cries, tears falling from the corner of his eyes in built up sexual frustration, he almost starts to sob until Kyungsoo comes to his rescue, kissing him like no tomorrow, lube slicked hand playing with his balls and slit.

 

 If he were in the right state he would thank the younger man for putting him out of his misery but he’s too focused on Yifan’s deep thrusts and Kyungsoo whacking him off. Never in a millions years did he think Kyungsoo of all people would be touching him in the way he is now. The sensation of Yifan’s knot swelling and Kyungsoo’s hand on his rod sends him over the edge, spilling over Kyungsoo’s hand. His entire body goes limp in the Alpha’s arms, chest heaving as if he had run a marathon and then competed in an iron man challenge.

 

He can still feel the heat simmering inside of him, it having not been completely sated yet. Kyungsoo leaves him, his Omega wants to call him back, doesn’t want the contact to leave. He had been without it for so long he didn’t want to let it go away.

 

“It’s okay Jongdae, it’s okay…” comes the voice of the eldest, hands cupping his face, feline eyes staring into his own. He wipes the tears from his cheeks, dotting kisses across his red face. He takes Jongdae it his arms, carrying him bridal style over to a clean section of the carpet and laying him on his back.

 

Minseok crawls between his legs, hovering over his exhausted body. He runs his hands up the Omega’s thighs, admiring how strong they look. He hoists his legs over his shoulders, nearly bending him in half. Jongdae hisses when Minseok enters him, rim red and puffy from the sessions previously. It’ll be miracle if he can even sit tomorrow.

 

“You okay?” He asks and Jongdae nods quickly. Minseok’s always been to kind for his own good. He pistons his hips into him, alternating between short and deep and fast and shallow. Just when he thinks he had caught onto the elders rhythm Minseok changes it, as if he’s teasing him.

 

Jongdae’s legs drop from the Alpha’s shoulders, instead coming to bracket his hips. He’s completely pliant, in Minseok’s control and he finds that he likes it, likes being led by someone he knows that he can trust with every part of his being. Minseok kisses him like there’s no tomorrow, completely dominating his mouth. Minseok had always been an Alpha, the smell being a tell all but he had never exuded dominance like what he is feeling right now. It’s new but he can’t say that he doesn’t like it. It’s then that he becomes conscious of all of the eyes on him. He knows he should feel embarrassed but for some reason the feeling doesn’t come.

 

Minseok’s thrusts become more hurried, his knot catching on his rim, too big to even think about pull out without hurting the Omega. Jongdae writhes on the ground, Minseok’s knot being the biggest out of the four, stretching him wider than what should have been physically possible. He comes for the nth time, having lost count a while back.

 

Jongdae lies completely spent on the ground. Even if he wanted to he doesn’t think he could even move. He eye lids are heavy, threatening to close. He feels his body being picked up and carried somewhere. Body sated and heat no longer present he drifts off to sleep, letting the dark abyss claim him.

 

When he awakens the first things that becomes apparent is that his entire body aches, right down to the bone. He tries to sit up but is immediately forced to lie back down. The next things he notices is the mixture of scents around the room. He can pinpoint every single one, relating it back to one of his members. What’s new to him is the scent that’s coming off of him, it smelling fresh and sweet like it had when he had first presented. He smiles at it, it seems _right._ He had missed it.

 

Steeling himself he slowly brings his aching body up into a sitting position, the dull throb in his lower back making itself known and solidifying that yesterday did in fact happen and it wasn’t some sort of dream his mind had concocted. He thinks it’s about time that he faces the music. He knows they all must have questions and he would rather answer them sooner or later, though he can’t help the little pang of nervousness. What if they hate him because of it?

 

Sliding his legs off of the bed he stands up using the back board as a crutch. After waiting for a moment he makes his way out of the room with careful steps. Noise from the dining room comes to his ears, the casual chatter that occurs when they all gather for meals together. The familiarity of it calms him.

 

As soon as he is within eye shot the chatter ceases and Jongdae is worried for a minute before they smile at him.

 

“Come and eat something. We’ll talk after.” The leader says to him and he obeys, taking his usual seat beside Baekhyun and Minseok. The chatter picks up again but Jongdae is content to sit back and listen for now. It’ll be his turn to talk later.

 

The plates and tables is cleared, everyone migrating towards the living room. Like he had expected it Junmyeon that takes the lead.

 

“Why?” he asks, that single word holding so many questions. Why was he on suppressants? Why didn’t he tell any of them? Why? So he tells them.

 

Tells them about his parents reluctance to let him go to Seoul, about their worries regarding Omega’s and the entertainment industry. About how he wished he could tell them but was afraid of their judgement knowing that suppressants weren’t a topic that most agreed on and still controversial to this very day. About how he didn’t know whether or not the company knew he was on them and more importantly how ashamed of himself he was for agreeing to do it in the first place. How in trying to keep it a secret he had held back a fundamental part that makes him who he always has been, a being of affection and touch. How much of a hypocrite had felt for always saying ‘be yourself’ when he had been doing just the opposite.

 

The whole time he talks the others are quite, not interrupting him and listening with their full attention. By the time he had finished he’s crying, fat tears falling down his cheeks and dropping off his chin and onto the floor, throat so tight he can no longer produce any words.

 

He’s enveloped in warmth, arms wrapping around his frame. He’s manoeuvred into a position where a part of everyones body is touching his own.

 

“We could never hate you Jongdae hyung.” Sehun whispers into his ear, Jongin voice agreeance next to him.

 

“We love you.” Adds Kyungsoo.

 

“Nothing could ever change that.” Says Luhan.

 

“No matter what.” Choruses Minseok, Yixing and Baekhyun.

 

“We’re family.” Says Chanyeol.

 

“Forever.” Finished Yifan.

 

This time the tears that fall are happy ones, over whelmed by everything that had happened in the last few days. He’s so lucky that he was these people in his life. People that he can count on, no matter what.

 

He’s knows that the dynamic of the pack will never be what is was before but he looks forward to what it will become. He may be off his suppressants and suffer through heats but he won’t have to suffer through them alone.

 

After all, he does have eleven handsome men to help him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow. What have I done? This is supposed to be a drabble series and this is four and a half thousand words!!
> 
> I sort of went crazy with this prompt. I've totally skipped threesomes and foursomes and gone straight to twelvesomes. My smut factory has been completely exhausted. Don't expect any smut from me for a little while. I need a rest haha. I really had fun writing this, it's pretty much a different interpretation of my other fic 'Secrets and Love'. You don't need to read that if you don't want to but here's the link anyway http://archiveofourown.org/works/7747030/chapters/17663149
> 
> I had a busy day today. Went to the beach with a friend, had some lunch and then went and saw The Great Wall. I had to try so hard not to coo every time Luhan appeared on screen. I don't know about you but I actually really enjoyed the movie. It's gotten mixed reviews but it was definitely worth my money.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this. Next one should be to far away. So until next prompt~ :)
> 
> Oh and some more information:  
> -This takes place mid to late 2017  
> -Jongdae is the only Omega  
> -Yixing, Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Zitao, Luhan and Kyungsoo are all Beta's  
> -Minseok, Yifan, Chanyeol and Junmyeon are all Alpha's


	5. Coming Out

 

 

**Request from Bobpaulle**

_Basically an EXO member is either in a relationship with a BTS member or is a best/close friend. They come out to Rapmon_

**_Word count: 1515_ **

 

 

****

****

****

Namjoon wondered when he became the one everyone would come to when they needed advice or just a listening ear. Sure, he could get pretty deep, spouting his philosophies or telling lessons he had learnt through music and books but it puzzled him sometimes. Seokjin, Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung would share their worries as easy as a leaf would fly with the wind. Jungkook tended to keep to himself, growing up to fast in a city that was unforgiving, his walls built up as high as the building that surrounded him. He cared more about others then himself.

 

Yoongi… now Yoongi was a man that only really spoke about himself when it was done through music but even then it was hidden. He wasn’t one to let his emotions shine through. It wasn’t often that he would let himself go. It was always Namjoon who he turned to, one of the only people in the world he would let himself go and allow to see the weak side of him that was hidden behind a front of indifference.

 

Yes. He wasn’t sure when it had happened but he was glad that they trusted him enough to tell him everything.

 

It wasn’t a secret that they were close friends with other idol groups. It was practically impossible for it to happen, they were both idol groups at the height of their popularity. Taehyung, like always was the social butterfly, talking to anyone and everyone. He was the first person to bridge the gap between EXO and BTS. He and Baekhyun could pass as brothers, or as the fans like to say ‘mother and son’. It was only natural that as time went by their groups would become more integrated. Namjoon was the only one that hadn’t really formed a solid connection with anyone, even Jungkook had managed to get close to the maknae’s – Jongin and Sehun – which was honestly a recipe for disaster. Junmyeon came the closet but even then he wouldn’t exactly call them friends.

 

So it came as an absolute surprise when Jimin had said that Chanyeol would like to speak with him. Actually, if he was telling the truth it had been more of a shock than a surprise. He also wouldn’t have been lying if he had thought that Chanyeol wanted to speak with him about something music related – he knew that the older man was an aspiring composer/producer/song writer and Namjoon could tell that he had a lot of potential.

 

Now, even though Namjoon didn’t know a lot about Chanyeol he knew that the older rapper was usually happy and smiling, the perfect picture of an excited puppy but looking at him now Namjoon couldn’t see any of those qualities in him and it was… startling to say the least. No, he was like a ball of nerves, eyes lowered to the ground and shoulders hunched. He didn’t look anything like the six plus foot tall man that he is.

 

Jimin leaves them both in his room alone and Namjoon doesn’t fail to notice the comforting pat the small dancer gives the tall rapper which tells him that whatever is on the others mind is serious, at least to him. Chanyeol stands there awkwardly, as if he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Namjoon decides to put the poor boy out of his misery.

 

“Here, why don’t you take a seat?” Namjoon points to the chair opposite him making sure to smile comfortingly at the male. Chanyeol does as he’s told. Even when he’s seated he still looks uncomfortable and unsure. “Jimin said you had something you wanted to talk to me about.” He says.

 

Chanyeol looks up at him with those big eyes of his, bottom lip caught in his teeth. He seems to be deciding whether or not he should speak, whether or not he should spill what had obviously been worrying him to the point where he needs to confide in someone who is closer to a stranger than a friend.

 

Finally, after what seems like an eternity Chanyeol speaks. “Jimin said that you were the one to talk to. That you wouldn’t judge.” He says. “He also mentioned that you give some pretty good advice and right now, that’s what I need.”

 

It’s then that Namjoon notices just how tired the other looks. There’s deep bags under his eyes, a snap back adorning his head which covers the dishevelled hair underneath it, a look which is familiar. He’s seen it on all of their faces before. The schedules that he they do that to you. It’s a part of the road to fame, something which a lot of them hard learnt the hard way.

 

Chanyeol takes of his hat and runs his hand through it and takes a deep breath. “I’m gay.” He says bluntly and Namjoon just blinks, outwardly showing no reaction. Chanyeol seems surprised at by it and stares at him.

 

Inside of his own head Namjoon now realised why Jimin had sent the older man to him. While he hadn’t specifically stated it, the fans were well aware of the fact the he supported equal rights for all, which included sexual orientation. His members were well aware of his stance, them all having talked about it many times before, a view in which they all shared.

 

Namjoon can tell by how the other reacted that he hadn’t ‘came out of the closet’ to very many people, but had told Jimin who in turn had brought Chanyeol to him.

 

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Chanyeol questions, a slight shake in his voice.

 

“What do I need to say? I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Chanyeol’s jaw drops, like he hadn’t expected that answer. “I don’t know what other people have told you but who you decide to love is none of their business, it doesn’t matter what anyone else says.”

 

Namjoon gets up and moves to sit next to the older man, placing a comfortable hand on the others back. Namjoon wasn’t someone who was overly affectionate but he knew that a reassuring touch can go a long way.

 

“How many people have you told?” Namjoon ask, curious.

 

Chanyeol clears his throat. “Um, my sister, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Jimin, Yoongi somehow found out on his own and, ah, you.” He says. To be honest he wasn’t surprised that Yoongi had figured it out. He was pretty perceptive when it came to things like that, despite popular belief.

 

“You haven’t told Junmyeon, or your members?” he was surprised but honoured.

 

“I don’t know I just can’t, I just can’t bring myself to do it. What if it doesn’t go well? What if it completely destroys our friendship and the group? What if it gets out to the public?” he says and there’s fear in his eyes. Fears of losing the ones closest to him.

 

“I’m not going to sugar coat this. There will always be who will be disgusted, people who will put you down and cast you out for something as little as you being you, but you also have to remember that there are people who will love and support you no matter what. The ones who really love you will stay, and that’s when you really know who deserves to be loved and cherished by you.” He says, Chanyeol caught in his every word. “Now, don’t think I’m telling you what you should do and who to tell, it’s yours to do what you want with, whether or not you keep it hidden or reveal it is completely up to you. Just know that there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. You’re Chanyeol and that’s all that matters.” He finishes.

 

There are tears in Chanyeol’s eyes and Namjoon watches as they fall. He’s silent as he lets the older man cry. It’s all he could really do. Chanyeol had the courage to come to a near stranger to reveal one of his biggest secrets so it was the least he could do.

 

When he’s finished Chanyeol wipes his tears with the sleaves of his jumper. His eyes are red and puffy from crying but there’s a small smile on his face, not as big as what Namjoon’s used to seeing but it’s a smile none the less.

 

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” He laughs, embarrassed but Namjoon just waves him off.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He says, his own smile on his lips. Namjoon takes out a slip of paper and a pen, writing something down onto it and giving it to Chanyeol. “If you ever need someone to talk to, don’t be afraid to give me a call.” 

 

“Thankyou.” Chanyeol takes the slip of paper gratefully. They talk for while after, the subject moving towards music before the elder leaves, much happier than what he had when he had come.

 

 

 

 

 

(Namjoon starts to find his favourite Japanese snacks placed in his room. If anyone else notices the looks passed between the leader and the small dancer no one mentions it.

 

And no one had mentioned just how much busier his phone had become.)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates on this and 'Mutt'. I've been really busy. I've started University again and I have so much to do. It's the first week and I'm already doing prac, the workload is just insane. This and 'Mutt' will be updated but I can't promise when it will be. I am completely swamped at the moment but when it slows down I'll be sure to get more out.
> 
> I'm not completely happy about this one. I wrote it in like 30 minutes and it didn't really turn out the way I had originally planned it but I couldn't think of any other way to make it go so I just decided to post what I had already done. For everyone who has requested, I will get yours done, but again I can't give you any promises as to when that will be. I hope you all are having a great day :)


	6. Golden Light

 

 

**Request from fadingdarkness**

_Totally random shipping, but how about you try writing Jungkook and Baekhyun? Lol I really liked watching them dance to Rainism. Too bad there wasn’t more interaction between the two. In general I don’t think Jungkook has interacted with EXO that much if at all._

 

**_Word count: 1699_ **

 

 

****

****

****

If you had asked Jungkook how it had happened he wouldn’t be able to tell you because even he didn’t really know.

 

Jungkook wasn’t someone that could just walk up to a stranger and start talking to them. He wasn’t a social person, never had been and his unwillingness to interact with people socially had been his downfall especially during his school days. He was quiet and was content to blend into the background and watch the people around him which is why he didn’t have any friends.

 

Baekhyun was the exact opposite. He was loud and brash, jumping from person to person like an excited puppy. He revelled in the attention, always being in the centre. He was someone who made everyone laugh with his quick thinking and witty comebacks, his personality earning him the title of beagle which suited him to a ‘T’. He didn’t seem afraid of social interactions. Something which he didn’t have.

 

Jungkook often found himself becoming jealous of people like that.

 

They hadn’t interacted much before. Jungkook tended to stay away from those he didn’t know, using his members as shields to keep others away. It had worked with outstanding accuracy until one day it didn’t.

 

He had managed to somehow get separated from his members, leaving him on his own and looking around almost frantically for them when he had bumped into a smaller body, yelping slightly as a head collided with his chin. He had looked down to see Baekhyun who had a hand on his head, the warmth from his hand soothing the bump. Jungkook had blinked owlishly at the elder, eyes widening in panic and he had registered what had just happened, scared that the singer was going to tell him off.

 

Instead, Baekhyun had just smiled at him, lips forming into a rectangle showing pearly white teeth. “Wow, that chin of yours could kill someone!” he laughed, eyes shining with what Jungkook identified as mischief.

 

“Ah, oh my god I’m so sorry!” Jungkook had apologised but Baekhyun had simply waved him off.

 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t looking where I was going anyway.”

 

“I didn’t even see you.” He had said, freezing when he had realised the implications behind his words. “No! I didn’t mean it like that!” he blurted out worried that he had offended the older man but he only gazed at Jungkook with a look that said he was clearly amused by how flustered he had made the younger.

 

“You’re cute.” Baekhyun said, smiling. “We should hang out some time.”

 

Jungkook stood stunned as Baekhyun walked away, trying to process what had just happened. He’s forced out of his musing when someone collides into his back, arms wrapping around his chest and squeezing him tight.

 

“Kookie, there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” The familiar voice of Taehyung came blaring into his ear. “What are you doing standing around like you’ve just discovered the meaning of life?”

 

“Oh, ahh… nothing.” He said dumbly, allowing Taehyung to pull him back over to their members, chatting his ears off along the way.

 

Hours later his phone had dinged, an unknown number flashing on the screen. His brows furrowed and confusion. He started at in for a while, thumb hovering over the home bottom in apprehension, wondering if it was some crazy fangirl who had somehow gotten a hold of his number. After a moment of deliberation he finally clicks on the message.

 

**_From: Unknown_ **

_Hey, it’s Baekhyun! I got your number off of Tae, I hope you don’t mind_

 

 _‘No, it’s fine sunbaenim’_ he had replied, cringing as the reply as soon as he had hit sent but inwardly panicking.

 

**_From: Unknown_ **

_Hey, none of that ‘sunbaenim’ nonsense. Baekhyun or hyung is fine. Sunbaenim makes me feel old_

Jungkook had to laugh at Baekhyun’s reply, practically hearing the whine in his words. _‘Okay Baekhyun hyung’_ he typed.

 

**_From: Unknown_ **

_Better :3_

_Do you want to hang out tomorrow?_

Jungkook had dropped his phone at the question, scrambling to pick it up from where it had fallen on the ground. _‘Okay’_ he typed simply and he received an immediate reply.

 

**_From: Unknown_ **

_Great! See you tomorrow~_ o(>ω<)o

 

He rested his phone against his chest, staring blankly up at the ceiling. _‘What just happened?’_ he thought. That night as he lies in bed he can’t help but smile.

 

**_Baekhyun hyung added to contacts list_ **

****

****

**~X~**

From that day onwards they met up quite often. The members were happy with that change. Their maknae had finally made a friend that wasn’t them, Seokjin being the mother that he is and nearly tearing up in pride, sniffing ‘ _My little boy is growing up’_ as he wiped imaginary tears from his eyes.

 

Baekhyun would drag him out of the house and take him anywhere and Jungkook would return back to the dorm exhausted and cheeks hurting from laughing and smiling too much. Everyone had noticed the change in their youngest, how much happier had had become and that made them happy, seeing the often recluse Jungkook open up to someone who wasn’t them. They weren’t jealous, though Taehyung often teased that Baekhyun was trying to steal him away and that he would fight for him, waving his mighty sword – a bangtan bomb light stick – in the air, Jungkook shoving him playfully which resulted in them wrestling each other to the floor.

 

December found Jungkook busy in the dance studio practicing the dance for Rainism for the KBS Song Music Festival. He was sweaty and tired, having been at it for hours. He wanted, _needed_ to get it perfect. Rain was one of his idols and he couldn’t do a half assed job of it. It needed to be perfect. Deciding to give himself a break he laid flat on the floor and closed his eyes. He must have drifted off as his eyes felt heavy. Opening his eyes he lets out a startled yelp when he sees a face just centimetres from his own. Baekhyun laughs at his reaction but there’s worry in those eyes as well.

 

“Hyung! What are you doing here?”

 

“You weren’t answering your phone. I called Taehyung and he said you should be at the studio so I decided to pay you a visit.” He answered. Jungkook checks his phone and low and behold there are multiple messages and missed calls from Baekhyun.

 

“Sorry.” Jungkook mumbles running his hands down his face, feeling the sleep that had crusted in the corner of his eyes and wiping it away.

 

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun says, smiling at him kindly though there’s something in that smile that Jungkook can’t quite place. “You’ve been working hard, you need the rest.”

 

“I’ve rested, now I need to get back to practicing.” Jungkook says, standing up.

 

“Why don’t you teach me the dance?” says Baekhyun. Jungkook is about to say no but the expectant expression the elder is giving him completely changes his mind.

 

“Sure.” In the back of his mind Jungkook knows that Baekhyun is trying to make him take a break but he can’t bring himself to care all that much.

 

They laugh as Jungkook teaches Baekhyun the steps which soon turns into them just fooling around. Song long forgotten Baekhyun plugs his phone into the stereo, his own music coming out of the speakers. They have no idea how much time had gone by when they finally stop dancing they’re panting, lying spread eagle beside each other on the dance room floor. Despite their bodies feeling exhausted they’re smiling brightly.

 

Jungkook lolls his head to the side to see Baekhyun gazing at him warmly. His heart speeds up and butterflies flutter in his gut at the look. Suddenly his mouth feels dry so trying to wet his lips with his tongue is futile. He doesn’t realise that their faces are getting closer and closer together until their lips meet. Jungkook doesn’t know what to do. He never been kissed before, never experienced the feeling so he lets Baekhyun take the lead as by the others actions he seems to know what he’s doing.

 

Their lips move together, Jungkook picking up quickly what he’s supposed to do. It’s wet and sloppy and usually Jungkook could cringe away from something like that but at this moment it doesn’t bother him. He’s never felt anything like that but he finds himself enjoying it.

 

They part to catch their breaths, lips close but no longer locked together. Jungkook can’t believe what they had just done, can’t believe that Baekhyun had kissed him and that he had kissed back. He had never thought about kissing anyone before, let alone a guy but for some reason it doesn’t faze him. It had felt _right_ and if it had felt right than there couldn’t possibly be anything wrong with it, could there?

 

“What are we?” Jungkook breathes, his quiet voice appearing louder than it is actually is in the quiet room.

 

“We’re us.” Baekhyun answers straight away and Jungkook likes the sound of that.

 

“Us has a nice ring to it.” He says.

 

“It does.” Baekhyun agrees, leaning forwards for their lips to meet again.

 

 

**~X~**

 

 

They dance to Rainism together at the Golden Disk Awards, bodies knowing every move as if it’s second nature. Jungkook doesn’t think that he could ever forget, not after the memories that had been made when they had learnt it. It something that he wants to hold onto for as long as he can.

 

Baekhyun stands to the left of Taehyung while he comes to stand on the right, strategically placing Taehyung between them so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch the older man. Jungkook doesn’t miss the looks the other passes him and he’s sure Baekhyun doesn’t miss the ones he gives in return. They’re the only two that know and their content for it to stay like that for the time being. They don’t want to put a label on it. They’re ‘them’ and they’re content to stay like that. They’ll take everyone one day at a time. It’ll be their little secret.

 

He couldn’t tell you how it had happened but he doesn’t care.

 

He’s just glad it did.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was an unusual pairing but I love it! I'm pretty sure this is the first Baekhyun/Jungkook fic in existence and I'm pretty proud of it (at least I haven't come across any). Baekhyun, Jungkook and Taehyung dancing passionately to Rainism is now my new aesthetic. 
> 
> I was going through my list of requests and noticed that there are a lot of hidden Omega fics. You guys sure love them don't you haha.
> 
> And guys have you heard? CBX IS DEBUTING IN JAPAN IN MAY!! ARGHH I'M SO EXCITED XD Their live line was so adorable :3 Jongdae like always takes the cake for me. Him imitating Gudetama and a cat was just purfect~ ;) My 'You Never Walk Alone' albums arrived the other day, now I just have to wait for Taemin's 'Press it' and Jonghyun's 'She Is'
> 
>  **Vietnamese translation:** https://www.wattpad.com/story/118556996-golden-light-exo-bts


	7. Touch

 

 

**Request from Lau**

_Can you do something with small Omega Jongdae and the others love to pick him up and carry him or hold or cuddle him because he’s so cute like that? Maybe throw in some angst somewhere in there but I’m fine with anything! Ily! x_

**_Word count: 2089_ **

 

 

It was not a secret that Jongdae was small. You could plainly tell just by looking at him. The Omega only reaching just over a hundred and seventy centimetres. Being short came with its downfalls – like reaching the top cupboard where the cups where kept – but it also had its advantages.

 

 

 

**Baekhyun**

Baekhyun had known Jongdae nearly his entire life. They had grown up next to each other, the older boy occupying the house to the left of Jongdae’s. They had played together, laughed together and fought with each other only to make up minutes later. They were practically attached to the hip.

 

Baekhyun would find any excuse to have a part of his body touching the other Omega, whether it be holding his hand, stroking his hair, wrapping an arm around his waist or snuggling together on the lounge while watching television. If Jongdae was around, Baekhyun was bound to be only a few steps away. He made no effort to hide his affections towards the younger Omega which on multiple occasions had caused others to get the wrong idea about the nature of their relationship. When asked they would both just cackle like it had been the funniest thing they had ever heard.

 

“I wouldn’t touch that with a ten foot pole. Who knows, I might catch some incurable disease or something.” Jongdae would comment, scrunching his face in disgust when Baekhyun would slap a sloppy kiss right on his cheek.

 

“Right back at you.” Baekhyun would say fondly.

 

 

**Yifan**

The first time he had seen Jongdae he was scared to touch the small Omega, afraid that he would somehow break him like fragile glass. His worries, at least to him, weren’t unfounded. He was big and he was embarrassingly clumsy. For weeks after meeting him he had stayed away, reluctant to touch or be close enough to endanger the Omega. He considered himself a walking hazard and tried to keep it that way, but Jongdae had other plans.

 

He had noticed the Alpha’s not so stubble avoidance of his very being. He had let the issue pass for a while until he had had enough. It had gone on for too long and he couldn’t deal with it anymore. Two months after their first meeting Jongdae finally confronted him.

 

“You need to stop.” Jongdae had said, plain and simple and completely out of the blue, catching the Alpha off guard.

 

“Stop what?” Yifan had questioned, his thick eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

 

“You need to stop treating me like a piece of glass. I’m not going to shatter just from your touch. I’m stronger than you think.” He declared, hands on his hips and eyes serious. Though he was startled, Yifan had to try his hardest not to coo at the younger who, even though was trying his hardest to be threatening looked more like a pouting child who had had his favourite toy snatched away.

 

Before he could say anything in response stomped away, leaving Yifan standing by himself, his composure crumbling down, his chuckles finally slipping free.

 

From that day on Yifan would drape himself over Jongdae practically acting as a blanket to the Omega and Yifan knew the younger loved every second of it.

 

 

 

**Yixing**

Yixing loved cute things: bunnies, kittens, puppies, unicorns – you name it. It if was cute he was bound to fall for it. Jongdae was no different.

 

Yixing was completely and utterly endeared by the young Korean man. I mean, who wouldn’t be? With those kitten like lips, wide smile and they ways the corner of his eyes would scrunch up when smiling and laughing. In his honest opinion, Jongdae was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his entire existence. He just wanted to hug him like there was no tomorrow, press him to his chest like he would with one of his many plush toys.

 

He didn’t want to seem weird but as many had pointed out before his constant staring was pretty creepy. Not only that, the light pats that Jongdae’s behind would receive from himself would seem unusual to outsiders but that was just the way in which he showed his appreciation and affection towards someone he considered a friend, though Jongdae was on the other side of that affection more so than others. If it wasn’t a tap in the butt is would be a hand on his waist just above his pant line and under his shirt.

 

Oh well, call him weird or creepy but at least he knew how to appreciate the good that was in front of him.

 

 

 

**Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo wasn’t one to show affection or faun over ‘cute’ things. Most people though he was cold and couldn’t care less about those around him but that was far from the truth. Sure, he was easily annoyed and wouldn’t put up with anyone’s shit but that didn’t mean he was incapable of caring for someone. No, he could be caring when he wanted to be and showed it in his own unique ways.

 

Jongdae was someone who he just couldn’t be angry with. Jongdae, along with Baekhyun and Chanyeol had earned the title ‘beagle line’, a name which they wore proudly and flaunted at every opportunity that they came across and Kyungsoo more often than not was the victim of their pranks and plots. It had seemed that the Omega/Alpha/Omega trio had perfected the formula to making his daily life a living hell while finding pleasure in his misfortune.

 

After one of their plots Chanyeol and Baekhyun would receive well placed hits which would make them wince in pain, however when it came to punishing Jongdae for his deeds the elders guilty looking face would cause his resolve to crumble. Instead, Kyungsoo would lightly tug on his ear and ruffle his hair, so sue him for picking favourites.

 

That same night Jongdae would always sneak into his room and snuggle up next to him, Kyungsoo hugging the other close in return, silently conveying to the elder Omega that he was forgiven, Kyungsoo curling around the man. The morning after Jongdae would receive a portion of food bigger than the others, Kyungsoo’s hand massage his neck for a few seconds before sitting down in his own chair.

 

 

 

**Chanyeol**

Chanyeol would find any excuse to wrap his arms around the small Omega. Saying hello: hug. Giving thanks: hug. Watching a movie: hugs that turn into cuddles. Jongdae smiled cutely: hug. Seriously, anything Jongdae did was good cause for Chanyeol to gather the Omega into his arms, hug him close and attempt to shield him from the world. Chanyeol sometimes wished he could keep him in his embrace forever, shielding him from the rest of the world and the cruelty that unfortunately lied on its surface.

 

But he knew Jongdae was strong, knew he could combat anything that came his way. Sometimes Chanyeol felt inferior, Jongdae was a role model for him, someone he aspired to be like. There wasn’t a lot he could do for the slightly older male, but one thing he had was his affection. Now that was something he could give away and he enjoyed doing so.

 

 

 

**Minseok**

Minseok may have been small but that by no means meant that he was weak. He was far from it actually. More often than not he would have to use his strength to pull Chanyeol and Baekhyun away from a raging Kyungsoo, which despite appearances was harder than it looked. An enraged Kyungsoo was like an immovable mountain. There were times however, when he used his strength for a gentler purpose.

 

Like lifting a squealing Jongdae onto his shoulders while at the beach or throwing him into the pool, manhandling him off the couch and onto his lap or piggy backing him while out for a walk when the Omega complained that his legs were hurting – Minseok always knew he was lying, Jongdae was fit as hell.

 

Jongdae would complain, whines falling from his lips at Minseok having his way with him but he knew despite the complaints that Jongdae loved it.

 

 

**Junmyeon**

Junmyeon could admit that he was inclined to hold grudges and stress over things more than he should. He wouldn’t say he was easily offended but the words directed at him would hit with more punch than what was intended by the speaker. He blamed his upbringing. He parents had always wanted him to strive for perfection, be the best he could be, be better than everyone else around him. Failure was not an option but as he grew he had learnt that failure was just another part of life but even now he sometimes fell into that hole of not being good enough. Jongdae was always there, helping out of the dark place his mind had fallen into.

 

Jongdae would always be there to comfort him, would curl up next to him when Junmyeon needed a presence that wouldn’t judge him. Junmyeon would pull the other close to his chest and burry his nose into the Omega’s hair. Sometimes he would cry, sometimes he wouldn’t. Just the warmth of someone he trusted was enough to bring him back. They would lay curled up together four hours on end. Junmyeon would manoeuvre Jongdae onto his chest, the Omega’s body acting as a blanket. Neither minded.

 

 

**Luhan**

Luhan had a sort of fixation with Jongdae, a fixation that involved the youngers waist. He just couldn’t understand how it was so small, like he could wrap his hands around the entire expanse of his hips. Luhan loved to leave his arm around the others waist, whether they were walking next to each other or sitting beside each other, Luhan had made it his mission. 

 

When Jongdae was preparing something in the kitchen Luhan would come up behind him and wrap his arms around him, chin propped on the Omega’s shoulder as he observed his actions. Jongdae would just take it in stride, adapting his movements to situate the added weight and loss in mobility. Luhan was stronger than he looked and he used that to his advantage to pick Jongdae up and carry him to the lounge where he would trap him in his arms, embracing him like a baby koala.

 

Luhan enjoyed moments like this.

 

 

 

**Zitao**

Zitao was clingy, it was something that everyone knew. He was also someone who became overly excited at little things so it was no surprise that with those two things combined anyone in the general vicinity of him would be in danger of being attacked by him. It was an unconscious response and they only way he knew how to show his excitement as his impulse control was absolutely atrocious.

 

The victim of his fits was usually Jongdae. He was the only one who wouldn’t get annoyed. Instead he would laugh and embrace the energized panda, letting Zitao drag him in the direction where he had seen whatever had caught his attention and had his cells vibrating. Zitao appreciated having Jongdae there during those times. Jongdae would indulge him, something which he adored his hyung for and besides, shopping alone was boring.

 

 

**Sehun**

It bothered Sehun sometimes just how much Jongdae did for all of them. If someone asked him to do something or needed him for something he would drop anything and do it and even if he wasn’t asked, he would still do it. He was even guilty of doing it himself. Sehun may be the bratty maknae but he wasn’t oblivious the going’s on around him, nor was he ungrateful. He was the exact opposite. He greatly appreciated what his hyungs would do for him but hands down, it was Jongdae who he appreciated the most.

 

He could always tell when it all became a bit too much for the Omega. He would take him out for bubble tea when it was obvious that Jongdae just needed to get away from everything. When work and school was just too much he would coral his hyung into his room and onto his bed snuggling up to Jongdae, feeling as his calming Alpha scent relaxed him, the tension and stress draining out of his body.

 

Jongdae may be the default mother of their little rag tag group but even mothers needed breaks.

 

 

**Jongin**

Jongin was a dog person, always has been and always will be. He’d never really been that inclined to felines that was until he had met Jongdae. To him, Jongdae was like the human personification of a cat, what with those lips that curled up making it look like he was always smiling. The more and more he looked at Jongdae, the more he saw a cat and the more he found himself liking the creatures.

 

It was a common occurrence to have Jongdae’s head in his lap while he threaded his fingers through his hair and Jongin could swear that he could hear the Omega purring as he would nuzzle his face into his thigh, minutes later drifting off to sleep, a content smile adoring his features. Jongin could honestly say that after dogs, cats were his favourite animal.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Truthfully I was going to post this like 4 days ago but I'm helping my friend out with work this month and I was just way to exhausted and it took me 2 days to recover. My first assignment was also due, it took a while but I finally got through it thank god. I also had to buy tickets for the GOT7 fan meet in Perth on April 24th and I'm honestly so excited. We barely get western artists over here, let alone artists from Asia. 
> 
> I hope you're all having a lovely day. See you next update~


	8. Suppressed

 

 

**Request from guest**

_I was wondering if you could do something with Omega Yoongi being forced on suppressants or something because he’s not “a stereotypical Omega and they don’t need one like that in the group” and the suppressants are destroying him and the pack finds out (have them be whatever gender you want) and they help him though his super intense heat and then talk to him about it._

 

**_Word count: 1367_ **

 

 

****

****

****

The underground isn’t a child’s playground, Yoongi knew that better than anyone. Show weakness and it’ll spit on you and throw you out like last week’s garbage. It’s not a kind place and being an Omega is just an invitation for violence and bigoted assholes who thought they were better because they weren’t born ‘at the bottom of the food chain’. Yoongi had gotten used to hiding his status, using scent masking sprays over the alternative of suppressants. He battled the scenes for years before an opportunity came about in the form of an addition for a small entertainment company, one which had not yet made a name for itself.

 

A successful audition pulled him one step closer, only for him to be floored by what had left the managers mouth.

 

“There’s no place for Omega’s in this group, especially one like you. No one would ever take you seriously.” The manager had said maliciously, words not hiding his disgust as if the very mention of ‘Omega’ left a bad taste in his mouth. “If you have any hopes what so ever of getting into this group you _will_ go on suppressants and you _will_ keep your mouth _shut_.” He hissed, finger painfully poking his chest and eyes narrowed.

 

All Yoongi could do was nod, afraid of the repercussions if he said no. That same day he started on his first round of suppressants, the sick feeling in his gut not quelling even for a moment, at the same time feeling like he had just sold his soul to the devil.

 

 

**~X~**

Training was absolute hell but he had made it, him and six others. The Alpha’s: Seokjin, Namjoon and Jungkook and Beta’s: Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung. Despite his initial insistence of staying away, it wasn’t long before he forged strong connections with all of them. It was bound to happen, especially with seven guys spending practically every living moment in each other’s bubbles. He felt like he could trust them with his life, but there was one thing he just couldn’t bring himself to tell them, something he himself wasn’t proud of. The implications of what could happen to him if anyone found out haunted him, the manager keeping a watchful eye on him, the same person who supplied him with his suppressants and the only person in the world he could honestly say he was afraid of.

 

A bit over a year after he had started taking the dreadful things he could tell that they were messing with his body. He had heard of things going wrong to Omega’s that were on them. Dread settled in his stomach when he noticed the signs – fatigue, weight loss, cold and warm flushes, frequent illness from a weakening immune system – the list went on. They were worrying signs and something he didn’t want to think about. He had told the manager whose response had been to “Suck it up princess”, sneer blatantly apparent. It was destroying him, mentally and physically and he didn’t know what to do.

 

He knew something was up the moment Namjoon and Seokjin had sat him down, calling the other members when was seated on the lounge, Jungkook and Hoseok on either side of him, caging him in. He felt nervous and he had every right to be for Seokjin took something from behind his back and held it in front of him.

 

“Yoongi, what is this?” he asked, frown deeply imbedded on his face. Yoongi’s eyes widened. In his hand were his suppressants, the yellow packaging standing out as if mocking him. Yoongi dropped his head between his shoulders. There was no need for him to answer the elder’s question. They were well aware of what Seokjin held in his hand.

 

“You haven’t been well Yoongi, we’ve all noticed it. We didn’t know what had been causing it, but then Jimin found these under your bed. Jesus christ Yoongi, we all know how dangerous these can be! Why on earth would you do this to yourself?”

 

Yonngi wanted to run, wanted to hide but the solid forms of Jungkook and Hoseok were keeping him from moving an inch. “I didn’t want to.” He said weakly. “Manager made me, said that there’s no way an Omega like me would make it in the group otherwise.” He admitted. The smell of anger wafted itself into his sensitive nose, the sour scent coming off his six bandmates.

 

“How dare he!” Namjoon growled, fists clenched tight. He could feel the vibrations coming from Jungkook, the young Alpha just as displeased about the information as his hyungs were.

 

He felt Hoseok hold his hand, threading their fingers together in comfort, Taehyung leaning over the back of the couch to hug him and Jimin wrapping his arm around one of his legs, the scents of the three Beta’s calming him.

 

“Starting today you are not to take these anymore. This,” Seokjin says, once again holding up the suppressants, “Is going in the bin.” Yoongi opens his mouth about to argue, knowing that if he stops taking them his heat will re-emerge with a vengeance, but is shut down when Seokjin continues to speak. “When your heat comes we’ll help you though it.” He says kindly, the Seokjin he is used to seeing coming back. Yoongi agrees.

 

Three days later Yoongi is hit with the most intense heat he has ever felt. His entire body burns and it feels like he’s being repeatedly stabbed in the stomach. The entire time his members are there by his side, taking care of him and easing the pain the heat brings about. He doesn’t know how long it takes but by the time it breaks his body is exhausted and drifting off to sleep, not feeling as he is bathed, dressed and put to bed.

 

When he wakes his body, albeit tired and sore, is sated. For the first time since he had been on suppressants he well and truly feels like himself. Swinging his aching body off the bed he pads his way out to the lounge room, eyes still half closed and sleep heavy. He plops down onto the lounge wincing at the pain, his behind still tender. Something warm is placed between his hands and without looking he lifts it up to his lips, the bitter but oh so delicious taste of coffee coating his throat.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jimin asks.

 

“Alright.” He croaks, taking another big gulp of coffee, relishing in the taste of heaven. The atmosphere is almost tranquil, as if the last few days hadn’t happened.

 

“While you were asleep we went and spoke to Bang Pd-nim.” Namjoom says and Yoongi nearly chokes on his coffee, Taehyung having to pat his back as he coughs to clear his airways. “He wasn’t happy. He’s a massive advocate for equal rights and what that manager made you do goes against everything be believes in.”

 

“Enraged is more like it. I’ve never seen him that angry before.” Jungkook said.

 

“The manager looked petrified, I swear to god he peed his pants. I didn’t think Bang Pd-min could cuss like that, and those threats… wow. I wouldn’t be surprised if he went home and cried to his mother.” Jimin remarked.

 

 

 

“It was awesome but sort of scary. I’ve never seem Pd-nim so angry before.” Taehyung shuddered. He never wanted to get on his bad side.

 

“He’s never coming back and Bang Pd-min will make sure that he can never do what he did to you to anyone else.” Seokjin says looking directly into his eyes, the promise of his words shinning in his orbs.

 

Yoongi doesn’t know why but is eyes start to burn, beginning to water. Everything was just too overwhelming, there was so much happening at once he didn’t know how to deal with it. He’s soon full blown sobbing, something which he hadn’t done in years. All the while his members were right next to him, comforting him and looking over him like protectors, like iron sentinels. This ordeal had only made them stronger and had only made them just the more protective over the small Omega. 

 

Yoongi didn’t find himself minding one bit. Not at all.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have this one out for you guys to read. And finally I have one centred around the other half of my ultimate bias duo. Yoongi and Jongdae are the shit fight me!
> 
> I honestly want to die. Why are all my assignments due at practically the same time?! I'm crying TT I have one due on the same afternoon that I'm going to see GOT7 so I definitely have to get it submitted at least a day before it's due and not like an hour before like I usually do (I am a proud procrastinator). May god bless me with the power to make it through this month (and the next two and a half years).
> 
> It's EXO's 5 year anniversary tomorrow! I'm so proud of what they have accomplished. Congratulations! Both of my babies have gone so far since they have debuted and I love them all so much ^^
> 
> I already have the next three drabbles written but I'm unsure of when the next will be posted. I want to keep it so that I always have a few ready just in case something happens.


	9. Wandering Hands

 

 

**Request from Mhtbleach**

_V wanting to adopt Chenchen after seeing his latest selfies in the black hoodie because he’s too damn cute. V bothering Baek until he arranges something and the other BTS members disturbing their meeting because they can’t handle the cuteness._

**_Word count: 1591_ **

 

 

****

****

****

Taehyung had never seen anything as cute as what was before his eyes. It’s so cute he has to muffle his squeals into his pillows, not wanting to wake up his sleeping members. His discovery – Jongdae’s selfie in the hoddie – had sparked a late night scroll fest, something which he didn’t know if he could escape. He had fallen into the deep hole called Kim Jongdae, one that was consuming him. What had started off as a fascination with how one person could be that adorable, especially a 24 year old man, had turned into nearly an obsession. Somehow he had ended up on a tumblr page dedicated to the mans legs, which wasn’t so bad, until he had stumbled across one directed to his butt and damn…he had never seen something like that ever before.

 

Hours of youtube videos and fan accounts later he had been completely consumed. That being said he wasn’t quite ready to step into the category of fan fiction just yet.

 

Something had to be done. This was just getting too much. It was honestly kind of creepy how much time he had been spending ‘researching’ the main vocal. There was only one thing to be done. He needed to confirm if what he had been seeing was real and not just something made up online. He needed to see Jongdae’s cuteness in person and see if his globes were that awesome and he knew just the person who could make this happen.

 

**To Baekhyunnie**

_I need you to set me up a meeting with Jongdae_

**From Baekhyunnie**

_What, why?_

**To Baekhyunnie**

_I need to confirm my research_

**From Baekhyunnie**

_Uhh…I don’t feel comfortable with what that implies_

**To Baekhyunnie**

_Please hyung~_

 

Ten minutes went by and he still hadn’t received a reply. Groaning he flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, pout firm on his lips. His only key to getting him what he wants is ignoring him. He needs to step up his game.

 

**To Baekhyunnie**

_Hyung_

**To Baekhyunnie**

_Hyung…_

**To Baekhyunnie**

_HYUNG!_

**To Baekhyunnie**

_Hyung~~_

**From Baekhyunnie**

_Taehyung please…_

**To Baekhyunnie**

_Hyung~~ TT_

**From Baekhyunnie**

_Omg fine! I’ll bring him over in a couple of days_

**To Baekhyunnie**

_Yay! XD Thankyou! I love you hyung_

**From Baekhyunnie**

_You owe me. I will have my repayment._

**To Baekhyunnie**

_^^_

Taehyung squealed, rolling around on the floor. He would finally have the real thing right in front of him. His door opens, the concerned face a Namjoon popping through the crack.

 

“Is everything okay in here?” he asked.

 

“Yep, everything’s fine!” he smiled, Namjoon sending him a somewhat sceptical look before closing the door. He resumed his happy dance, this time quietly as to not draw the attention of his members.

 

It took three days for Baekhyun to set a date, messaging him an hour before they arrived. He had told him members that Jongdae would be coming around, all confused as to how this had happened in the first place. None of them had had any real interactions with the man so it was a little unusual, however they did know the rumours surrounding the male, one that involved the others ‘perfect behind’. There was no denying that they were all curious to see if the rumours were true or just that, rumours.

 

A knock on the door had them all on high alert Taehyung was the one to answer it, the faces of the two beagles greeting him. Baehyun smiled his usual rectangular smile while Jongdae’s curled lips pulled up further and it was clear to him that his was nervous. Taehyung couldn’t really blame him though, he probably would have been if he had been put in the same situation hanging out with someone who was pretty much a stranger.

 

“Come on in.” he smiled. Jongdae enters but Baekhyun stays where he is. Instead he hugs him.

 

“I swear to god if he’s not in one piece when I get back I’ll gut you.” Baekhyun whispers in his ear and Taehyung shivers. He knows that’s it’s more than a threat. After that Baekhyun leaves but not before sending a pointed look at him.

 

Closing the door he sees Jongdae looking around nervously, obviously feeling out of place. He has the sleaves h his red jumper pulled over his hands and Taehyung has to resist the urge to coo at the man. He’s just so damn cute. He then notices the skin tight jeans on the others legs, something with perfectly outlined the swell and he’s sure that his members have noticed it as well.

 

“Hey hyung, do you want to come into my room?” he asks Jongdae who smiles and nods his head. Taehyung leaves the way, the eyes of his members following their forms. “You probably feel uncomfortable, huh?”

 

“Ah, a little bit.” He says honestly. “It was a little…surprising? Unexpected? When Baekhyun said you wanted to hang out.”

 

“Sorry about that. I just thought it would be fun to get to know you.” _And confirm my research._

“No, it’s cool. I don’t really get out of the dorm too much, a part from work that is.”

 

“A homebody?” Jongdae laughs, eyes crinkling and Taehyung stares, amazed at hearing the sound in person rather than through videos.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I have an Xbox, do you want to play.”

 

“Sure! But I have to admit that I’m not the greatest when it comes to videogames.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” That receives him a swipe on the shoulder and he laughs. He directs Jongdae towards his bed, hand in his lower back but slowly slipping down to rest on his butt. Taehyung doesn’t know if Jongdae takes notice on his actions but he doesn’t say anything. Taehyung inwards cheers, from the quicks feel he had gotten it was just as what the rumour had stated. He nearly grins but stops himself knowing that it would come off as creepy. _If his actions already weren’t_ his mind sent back.

 

While playing, Taehyung, on multiple occasions found himself getting distracted by Jongdae. He was just too adorable. The way his lips formed into a default pout and the way he laughed like he had nothing to hide was just so endearing as well as the way he whined it almost seemed like Taehyung was the older one. He looked so innocent it was understandable that Baekhyun would be protective of him.

 

He has no idea how long they played but they were taken out of their battling when there was a knock and Seokjin pokes his head in, smiling when Taehyung gives him the evil eyes, making sure that Jongdae couldn’t see.

 

“We ordered some food if you’re hungry. Chinese?”

 

“Sure. My stomach was getting a little empty.” Jongdae says, smiling at the slightly younger man.

 

They pause the game and head out to the sitting area, Taehyung not missing the look his hyung sends towards Jongdae’s ass. Taehyung pushes Seokjin in the back urging him forward. When they get to the sitting area there are multiple containers with food already opened. Jungkook hands them each a plate and they dish out their food.

 

Conversation at first is a little forced but becomes more relaxed when the subject moves to music. They can all tell that the beagle is passionate about music, he even gives the singers pointers about singing, something which they greatly appreciated knowing that the elder was skilled in that particular field.

 

 Not long after they finish eating the sound of a knock coming from the front door comes to them and they all know that Baekhyun has come to collect his friend and bandmate.

 

“Looks like Baek’s here.” Jongdae comments, standing up and dusting off his jeans, giving Taehyung the perfect view. “Well, I had a great time. We should do this again sometime. You have my number right?”

 

“Yeah and I would like that.”

 

Taehyung gives Jongdae a hug, hands going down to lightly squeeze his butt and again Jongdae makes no reaction before he walks in man to the door, Baekhyun waiting on the other side.

 

“Did you have fun?” Baekhyun asks like a mother does to her child after a play date. Taehyung knows Baekhyun is just teasing and it seems Jongdae does to.

 

“Why of course mother.” Jongdae answers.

 

“Come on you, manager hyung is waiting in the car.” Baekhyun pulls Jongdae out of the door way, the younger of the two whining at the ‘harsh’ treatment.

 

“See you Taehyung.” Jongdae waves.

 

Baekhyun does to but not before he whispers, “I’ll collect my payment in due time.” eyes narrowed.

 

“Is it real?” Hoseok asks when Taehyung comes back into the room.

 

“Oh yeah.” Taehyung smirks.

 

Rumour confirmed, new friend made and phone number acquired and the option of adult adoption researched. What a busy day it had been.

 

He wondered if it was possible for a grown man to adopt another grown man. Looks like more research was needed.

 

 

**~X~**

“So how was it?” Baekhyun asked when they got into the car.

 

“Fine. We played games and ate some food.”

 

“Nothing weird happened, did it?” he asked, mildly worried.

 

“Other than him groping my ass. No, not really.” Jongdae said nonchalantly.

 

“Aren’t you creeped out?”

 

“On the contrary I find it quite flattering. It’s a fine piece of meat if I do say so myself.” He boasts, leaving Baekhyun a little stunned though he couldn’t deny the claim.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Four days later.

 

**From Baekhyunnie**

_I’m at the door. I’ve come for my payment_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! Hope you all have a great day :)
> 
> I'm pretty sure that this could be considered as my first crack fic. I have no idea how this went. As you can see I've channelled my slight obsession with Jongdae's legs and butt (but really, who wouldn't?). I don't really have a lot to say on this one. I'm staring to feel a little sick this morning and I hope it gets better. I have so much work for my assignments to do that getting sick is not what I need right now.
> 
> See ya'll for the next drabble (which hopefully shouldn't be to long)


	10. Double Trouble

 

 

**Request by Ali**

_Hey I was wondering if you could do Sehun and Jungkook? It would be fun to see the trouble making, but shy maknae’s get together and cause pain to their members_

 

**_Word count: 1066_ **

 

 

****

****

****

They never should have let it happen. It was a disaster waiting to happen. They were bad enough on their own so putting them together was just asking for trouble. To be honestly none of them had actually thought that they would ever talk to each other, both being too shy to approach strangers despite their cool appearances. None of them really knew how they got so close having not witnessed it but they shook their closed fits, damning it for all eternity.

 

But thus, the duo of one Oh Sehun and Jeon Jungkook had been formed: Double Trouble.

 

Everyone was doomed.

 

They had been doomed from the moment they had made contact.

 

From the moment they had exchanged their first mischievous smile.

 

They were doomed.

 

“Doomed.” Seventeen minds echoed.

 

Nothing would save them.

 

Let the fun begin.

 

 

**~X~**

It was little things at first. Things that were not going to be easily noticed. Like hair and skin care products being misplaced or clothes going missing. It was odd but not enough to draw any attention.

 

Things started to get weird when some of their right shoes disappeared. Just vanished. Poof, into thin air. No trace what so ever only for them to find them in outlandish places days later. Like who the hell puts a shoe under the vanity? Why would you even…?

 

Next was the spoons. Even the wooded spoons had just mysteriously grown legs and ran away. Breakfast was eaten with forks. Dinner cooked with tongs. The spoons never showed up again. Seokjin mourned. Kyungsoo raged.

 

Things started to get weirder when they found their doors strangely lacking their handles. Yoongi stared, eyes narrowing before shrugging his shoulders. At least opening doors would be easier now. Hoseok screamed as the door to the bathroom opened, Yoongi waltzing right on in. Jungkook smirked, screwdriver hidden up his sleeve.

 

Honestly, none of them had any idea what was happening.

 

Sehun laughed inwardly, fighting off the twitching of his lips. Jungkook mentally cheered, restraining his body from dancing in accomplishment.

 

Things started to get creepier. Many were convinced that an entity was occupying their dorms. What the hell was going on? Were their dorms haunted? Seokjin shuddered. Jimin checked before entering a room. Hoseok had nightmares. Baekhyun kept every light on. Chanyeol slept with his rilakkuma doll clutched snugly to his chest. Junmyeon prayed. Yoongi didn’t care. Namjoon was concerned. Taehyung was Taehyung. Minseok bought new utensils. Kyungsoo glared. Jongin had hidden his shoes and precious belongings. Jongdae laughed finding it amusing. Yixing had no reaction, he hadn’t noticed anything. Jungkook played videogames. Sehun played with Vivi.

 

“Man, some weird things have been happening lately.” Baekhyun commented while on the phone to Taehyung.

 

“Same here hyung.” Taehyung says and Baekhyun blinks.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well…” Taehyung explains how things had been disappearing or misplaced, with most of it turning up a couple of days later. Baekhyun’s brows furrowed as he listened to the information that sounded strangely familiar.

 

“What you’ve just told me is the exact same was what’s been happened at our dorm.” He tells Taehyung whose eyes widen.

 

“No way!” he says astounded.

 

“Yes way.”

 

“How…?”

 

Baekhyun ponders for a while, multiple explanations forming in his mind as he tries to find the most probable answer.

 

“Sehun’s been acting…out of the norm lately.” He says slowly, thinking about the maknae’s change in behaviour. “He’s been pretty quiet lately.”

 

Taehyung notices something. “So has Jungkook.”

 

“Oh god.” Baekhyun breathes, realisation coming to him like a smack to the face.

 

“Please no.” Taehyung whimpers.

 

Their maknae’s had made contact.

 

World War Three had commenced. Sound the alarms and ready the battle stations.

 

All seventeen of them shuddered.

 

When confronted Sehun and Jungkook looked at their hyungs innocently. They all knew that neither one of them were innocent. Seokjin demanded the return of the spoons. “How would I know where they are?” Jungkook replied. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sehun said. Kyungsoo fumed.

 

“We promise.” Sehun and Jungkook chanted in unison when they were told to never do anything like that again sounding like those creepy twins from horror movies. Hoseok’s hair stood on end.

 

None of them believe the maknae’s. Their expressions were just too innocent. Like they already had something planned.

 

The next day Junmyeon looked in the mirror so see that his hair had been turned a pinkish purple colour.

 

“OH SEHUN!” the usually calm leader shouted, voice resounding throughout the dorm.

 

Sehun walked into the bathroom. “Oh, it looks good hyung.” He said with an approving nod. Junmyeon seethed.

 

Jimin was awoken to the sound of an air horn. He jolted awake, scared out of his skin.

 

“Good morning sunshine.” Jungkook announced sounding way to happy for Jimin’s liking. Jimin glared at the younger, well as much as he could with a swollen face and barely opened eyes.

 

“I swear to god…” he threatened, croaky voice making the threat seem harmless.

 

It was no secret that Chanyeol was afraid of bugs. It was a well-known fact. He would jump in fear any time he saw one. Sehun used it to his advantage, placing fake bugs all around the house, even throwing them on him or placing it somewhere in his body when he had nodded off to sleep. Chanyeol suffered from multiple near heart attacks. The only safe haven he could find was his studio. Opening the draw to retrieve his sheet music he screamed in terror, big black spider staring at him with its beady eyes. He cried.

 

Yoongi had remained largely unaffected the incidents plaguing the two groups from the two maknae’s. That was, until he opened his laptop screen, the face of Nicholas Cage greeting him. Yoongi blanched. The sight was so horrific he nearly through his laptop in surprise. Why would someone even..? Frantically he changed his wallpaper, sighing when instead of Nicholas Cage he saw Min Holly. _How did Jungkook even know his password?_

“Hyung, you might want to change your password. Min Holly is pretty obvious.” Jungkook said casually, taking a bite out of an apple. Yoongi clenched his first.

 

This was just the beginning.

 

There are many more to come.

 

The members beg them to stop.

 

The two continue their scheming ways.

 

They meet up regularly for bubble tea and lamb skewers. The perfect setting for planning their hyungs misery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The spoons are never found.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't even know what this is. It's sort of all over the place. Sehun and Jungkook are little shits though. Just imagine if they became close in real life. Their hyungs would probably suffer. It's enough that Jungkook and Yugyeom are friends. 
> 
> Speaking of Yugyeom. It's been two days and I'm still recovering from the GOT7 fanmeet. Like, I can't believe I've actually seen them in the flesh. I can't believe they actually came to Australia, let alone little old Perth. They were so good and so funny. Jinyoung's english was so good and the sexy dances they were made to do my lord... XD I screamed so much I'm surprised my voice was fine the next day. I made a friends as well. The girl sitting next to me came by herself as well so we started talking and exchanged contact details :3 My baby Mark, I have finally seen you. That's one group down. Hopefully I can make it to Sydney for BTS!
> 
> I was going to post this earlier but I completely forgot about it but her it is now. I'm currently on 2 weeks break now which will give me more time to write but I also have assignment to start and Uni work to catch up on. I'll see you lovelies next chapter~ :)


	11. Misunderstandings

 

 

**Request from endingday**

_Hey I was wondering if you could do a drabble for Jimin and Chanyeol? Something like where to two like each other and try to secretly date. Some of their members are supportive (Taehyung, Suga, Baekhyun, Kai, Suho, basically everyone that interacted with a member of the other group), but some of their members don’t like it and it causes tension between the groups. But of course love prevails and the two groups learn to get along and accept the relationship._

 

**_Word count: 2381_ **

 

 

****

****

****

Neither of them had expected it to happen. It just sort of…did. They had just been hanging out when Chanyeol’s face had come closer, his lips pressing up against Jimin’s. Chanyeol hadn’t known what had driven him to kiss the younger singer but when the other had responded he didn’t really care. Jimin didn’t know why he gave into the kiss but he did and when they had pulled away he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. His face had been red in embarrassment at his lack of experience but that was it.

 

Chanyeol had been afraid of the youngers reaction, afraid that he had ruined their buddying friendship but was relieved when Jimin had only smiled shyly at him. Chanyeol has linked his hands with Jimin’s, completely dwarfing the dancer’s small hands in his larger ones, smiling fondly at the difference.

 

“What does this mean?” Jimin asked. He wasn’t sure what this meant. He had never thought of himself as being gay. He’s never had a problem with people being gay but up until this point he had seen himself as straight. The discovery that he might just like guys was less startling than the stories he had heard.

 

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol answered. “But we have time to figure it out.” He said hopefully, rubbing his thumb on the back of Jimin’s hand, heart soaring when he smiles up at him, glad that he hadn’t ruined his chance from his impulsive action.

 

They had decided to keep it a secret, wanting to first explore their new feelings before making anything official, to see where things went and what they wanted to do. Keeping it from their members had been hard, both being absolutely atrocious at lying but they had somehow managed it. There were times where they knew some of them had suspected something but no questions had been asked.

 

It wasn’t until a couple of months later that they finally decided it was time to reveal it all to their members. They had talked extensively and came to the decision that it was best to do it on their own, each of them telling their own members. It would have been an understatement to say that they were nervous. They were absolutely terrified. Neither of them could predict to reactions to their news, something which they were sure none of them were expecting.

 

It had gone better than they had expected. There were no outbursts of anger or disgust. There had been expressions of surprise, more on Jimin’s side as none of his members hand know that he was gay, something which was a well-known fact about Chanyeol with his own members. Everything had gone well but there were a few who had their reservations.

 

Jungkook had remained silent throughout the entire conversation, something which made Jimin nervous. Jungkook was one of his closet friends and his opinion mattered a lot to him. He had told Chanyeol of this, the rapper smiling sadly at him, telling him that two of his band mates, Yixing and Sehun, had had the same reaction. It worried them. They hadn’t thought that any of their members were homophobic, but maybe they had been wrong. Maybe they had read the signs wrong. Maybe they should have kept quiet.

 

“What should we do?” Jimin asked in a voice so small it was nearly inaudible, ear pressed up against the tallers chest.

 

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol answered honestly. They had thought that telling their members, their brothers, was the right thing to do but now they were questioning their decision. That night they slept restlessly, bad thoughts plaguing their dreams.

 

 

**~X~**

Jimin didn’t know what to do. In front of the cameras everything seemed fine, like everything was normal but behind them was another story. It would have been impossible not to miss the awkward air between the two. It seemed that Jungkook had made it his mission to avoid Jimin. Jimin would attempt to talk to the younger only to have him walk around like he hadn’t seen him in the first place. Jimin’s face would fall, tears threatening to escape. Seeing that look on his face just wasn’t right. They had all missed the young dancers smile.

 

They only hoped that the two would sort everything out soon.

 

Chanyeol was facing the same situation with Sehun, however it was a bit different with Yixing. The Chinese man was back and forth between China and Korea, Chanyeol never really having enough time to properly talk to the dancer. It was frustrating. He just wanted to know why his bothers had acted the way that they did.

 

There was tension in the air, something that both groups could both see and feel and it was effecting them. Something needed to be done before it got out of hand.

 

 

**~X~**

 

 

Jimin was confused when he and Jungkook were led to one of the companys meeting rooms by Namjoon. Were they in trouble? What did they do? Those thoughts flew through his head. When Namjoon opened the door he was shocked by to see Chanyeol, Yixing, Sehun and Junmyeon in there as well. He froze at the door and Namjoon had to push him into the room. Jungkook seemed hesitant to enter however one look from his leader had him scurrying inside.

 

They sat down, Jimin taking the seat next to Chanyeol, wanting to be close to his lover. There was silence for a while, no one looking each other in the eyes. It was awkward to say the least.

 

Junmyeon cleared his throat. “We’re going to sort this out today. I don’t need to tell you what because I’m pretty sure you’re all smart enough to figure it out on you own.” He says, eyes piercing the five in question.

 

“And no one is leaving until everything is sorted out.” Namjoon added, voice holding as much authority that Junmyeon’s had.

 

No one speaks. Namjoon and Junmyeon stand with their arms crossed, looking the every bit of a leader standing over their people. None of them knew what to say or where to start.

 

Chanyeol sighed and all attention was brought to him. By the looks of things no one else was going to say something so he might as well start.

 

“Do you really not like that me and Jimin are seeing each other?” he asks the three, looking at them sadly. Yixing opens his mouth to answer but closing it when nothing comes out. He doesn’t know what to say and that makes Chanyeol feel worse than he already does. The others remain silent.

 

“Is it because I like a guy?” Jimin asks instead, question directed at Jungkook more than the others. Jungkook widens his eyes.

 

“N-no hyung, that’s not it!” he says in a hurry, voice raised.

 

“Than what is it Kookie? If it’s not that why have you been avoiding my very presence since I told everyone? It hurt, Jungkook. It really hurt. Out of everyone I wouldn’t have expected you to behave like that. We’re best friends, aren’t we?” Jimin says, tears shinning in his eyes ready to fall at any moment. Jungkook himself looks like he’s close to tears as well.

 

“It’s just,” Jungkook starts but stops as if he’s trying to gather his thoughts. All the while Chanyeol is rubbing comforting circles on the back of his hand. “I was angry and upset. You hadn’t been spending as much time with me for a while. I thought I had done something wrong. Then you tell us that you’re dating and I…” he looks up at the ceiling. “I felt betrayed. I thought you would have told me, me of all people and it felt like I was being replaced. You starting spending all of your free time with him and…” he trailed off, voice becoming smaller and smaller as he went on until it faded.

 

“Kookie I, I could never replace you.” He tells the younger. His explanation may have sounded selfish and petty to most but Jimin knows of the youngers fear. His fear of losing those closest to him. After all, Jungkook was still a kid, a kid who is on the brink of adulthood but still a kid none the less. “You’re special to me, just like how Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung and Seokjin are special to me. You’re my best friend and I love you. The love I feel for Chanyeol is different from the way I love you but it’s still love and nothing could ever change that.” He tells Jungkook. “I’m sorry for making you feel that way. I never meant to do that.” He says, his sincerity showing throughout his entire being.

 

Jungkook wipes his eyes with his sleeve. “No hyung, you shouldn’t apologise. I’m the one who should say sorry. If I hadn’t acted like a spoiled child you wouldn’t be hurting.”

 

“Oh Kookie, come here.” Jimin holds his arms out and the younger immediately falls into them, head buried in the crook of his neck. Jungkook may be tall but in this position he looks so small being cradled by Jimin who strokes his hair. Jimin flicks his gaze over to Chanyeol and smiles at him. Chanyeol tries his best to do the same but at the moment he’s strung high. Now it’s Jimin’s turn to do the comforting.

 

“Why?” Chanyeol says simply, knowing that after Jungkook’s confession that’s all the provocation that he’s going to need to get them to talk. Surprisingly, it’s Sehun who talks first.

 

“I don’t know. At first I was confused. We all knew that you were gay but you’ve never really showed any interest in dating before. I guess I was surprised but then I got worried. What if someone other than us found out? But then I guess I just sort of felt jealous that you had someone other than us that was so important to you and I don’t know. I knew that it was wrong if me to feel like that and then take it out on you but I didn’t know how to talk to you about it. I’m not really that good at admitting that I’m wrong. But for what it’s worth I’m really sorry. I understand if you can’t forgive me. I know I wouldn’t.” he says, looking down at his hands guiltily, frowning with his lips pressed in a flat line.

 

Jimin can’t help but see the similarities between the two maknae’s. Sehun may be three years older than Jungkook but they’re both still sensitive, still children at heart.

 

“I forgive you Sehun. I really wish you would have come to me though. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

 

“I know and I’m deeply sorry hyung.”

 

Chanyeol smiles, patting Sehun on the knee. Now it’s Yixing’s turn. Yixing is older and wiser than what he is, someone he looks up to. Jimin knew that Yixing’s reaction to the news had hurt him the most and he only hoped that Chanyeol would have his fears laid to rest.

 

It takes a little while for Yixing to speak and when he does his words are tinged with hesitation, slowly pronounced as if he’s unsure of what’s coming out of his mouth.

 

“I want you to know that I don’t have a problem with you dating a guy. We’ve always known what your preferences were and none of us have a problem with that. It’s just, I’m worried…um…” he pauses, gathering his thoughts. Chanyeol is looking at him intently, hanging off every single word. In fact, everyone is. “Dammit, you know I’m not good at explaining my feelings, especially in Korean, uh…” he sighs. “You know how people reacted when it was revealed Baekhyun was dating Taeyeon, and then Jongin and Soojung. I honestly don’t care what they fans think but you know more than anyone what it did to them all. It was something that should have been celebrated but they were all unhappy. It was hard on all of them and I don’t want that to happen to you!” Chanyeol’s eyes soften at his words. “I know you’re not fragile Chanyeol but you’re extremely sensitive. Who knows what would happen to you if it was revealed to the world. And then what happens if you two break up? How will you take it?”

 

“Hyung…” he swallows. “I understand your concerns hyung and I mean no disrespect about what I’m about to say but if that happens, if we’re discovered or we break up it’s something that is for me to deal with. You should have told me about this sooner.”

 

“I know, but there was never really a right time. I was never really here and when I was it wasn’t for long. I shouldn’t have let this sit for so long. _Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn_ _Cànliè.”*_ he bows his head.

 

“I know you are hyung.”

 

All if a sudden the sound of a clap resounds in the air startling all five of them. They turn their heads and see Junmyeon with his hands together.

 

“We’ll now that’s all sorted let us just say a few words. You know that it wouldn’t have come to this if you had been upfront about everything to begin with, don’t you?”

 

“I’m pretty sure we’re all well aware of it now hyung.” Sehun says.

 

“Now don’t get smart with me brat.” Junmyeon hisses but he can’t hide the amusement in his face.

 

“I think it’s about time we leave. We organised a get together for both groups. You guys can get to know each other there.” Namjoon explains, pushing off the wall and walking out of the room, Junmyeon following close behind. They five of them look at each other before getting up to follow all smiling. Their leaders had put an awful lot a faith in them making up which just proved how much they know each other.

 

Jimin and Chanyeol hang back, hands intertwined with each other. They’re glad that everyone had opened out and sorted out the misunderstandings that had plagued them. They know not everything is perfect, that there are still some things they need to work through but things are looking good for the first time in what seems like an eternity.

  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm so sorry Chanyeol (Cànliè is his Chinese name)
> 
> I'm seriously running out of things to say in the notes now haha. The only thing that has really happened it that I'm going to the BTS concert in Sydney. I've booked my hotel now I just need to book my flights and then I'm all set :) And have you guys seen the videos of Yixing and Luhan? I'm actually squealing. First that Luhan and Tao interaction the other day and now Luhan and Yixing...I somehow feel complete. I wonder if Tao and Yifan contact each other? 
> 
> Anyway that's all from me. Oh and for those who watch attack on titan I'm super pumped for episode 6 tomorrow XD


	12. Lose Control

 

 

**Request by lee_kyungmoon**

_Alpha Jongdae. He’s not a super obvious Alpha and perhaps doesn’t even come across that way to his friends. He goes all BAMF Alpha when someone threatens a friend and wont back off or get nasty after a rejection._

 

**_Word count: 2334_ **

 

 

****

****

****

Alpha’s were supposed to be tall and muscular. They were supposed to exude dominance from their every core. Well, maybe fifty years ago that would have been true (lets be real, it wasn’t even that true back then) but in this day in age it simply wasn’t like that and Jongdae would be the first to attest to that for he didn’t fit into the mould of a typical Alpha. He was small but he was fine with that. He wasn’t jacked but he was decently muscled. His scent wasn’t even particularly strong or potent. It mainly simmered at the surface, content to remain largely hidden.

 

It had been a complete surprise to his parents and brother when he had presented as an Alpha. All signs indicated that he would be a Beta like his mother but that hadn’t been the case. He hadn’t felt like anything had changed. His brother had described the feeling of somehow feeling stronger but Jongdae felt the same as he always had. Plain old Jongdae who loved the rain, rescued homeless kittens from dingy alleyways and helped the old lady across the street with her groceries every Saturday morning. Yes, he was still plain old Jongdae.

 

He and his brother were complete opposites. Always have been and always will be, nothing will ever change that. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his brother but they were just so different. They may share a physical resemblance but their personalities did not match what so ever. His brother is what you would call a typical Alpha. He liked to make it known that he was an Alpha, letting his scent stink up the place, not even bothering to control it and while Jongdae didn’t hide that fact that he was an Alpha he didn’t exactly advertise it either.

 

He hadn’t really come across any problems in his time as being an Alpha. There had been times where Alpha’s had come up to him expecting him to be an Omega only to turn away in disappointment when they were close enough to get a whiff of his scent – which, let’s be real is pretty close which had left him in some interesting situations. It didn’t bother him. If anything he found it kind of flattering that an Alpha would find him attractive enough to approach him in the first place. Something which made him smirk every time the though crossed him mind.

 

He had asked people out before and he could see the way that some had hesitated to reject him in fear that he would lash out but he always made sure to tell them to make their own decision. The ones who had rejected him would smile sympathetically at him, saying they were sorry but Jongdae would just wave them off. It’s not like he would want to date someone who felt forced to go out with him. He had been in relationships before. Some didn’t last long and others did but when they eventually came to an end they had all parted amicably. He was still in contact with most of them. He honestly didn’t understand how a large majority on Alpha’s would get offended when they would get rejected.

 

His hidden scent is probably what’s to blame for the pretty large amount of Omega friends he has, something which had perplexed him at first.

 

“It’s comforting.” Luhan had told him one day. “You make us feel safe. Your scent is definitely Alpha but it’s not too overwhelming that we can be around you and not feel like we should drop to the ground and obey your every command.”

 

“You know I would never make you do that.” Jongdae had told him and Luhan had smiled kindly at him.

 

“I know. You’re to kind to ever do something like that.”

 

Jongdae’s heart had felt full at Luhan’s explanation. Never before had he thanked god more for inheriting his mother’s kind and caring nature.

 

There had never really been a chance where he’s had to go all ‘Alpha’ on someone. He usually left that up to Chanyeol or Yifan or even Baekhyun. Now he was one feisty Beta, someone you didn’t want to get on the wrong side of if you wanted your being to remain intact. There had never really been a reason. A few times he would let his scent slip at the club when an Alpha had been making unwanted advances towards one of his Omega friends. More often than not Yixing being on the receiving end of those unwanted advances. Yixing didn’t have a bad bone is his body. He was to kind to tell someone he wasn’t interested and Jongdae had no qualms about doing it himself. Most got the message pretty quick, backing off when they realised that their catch has already been taken in some weird show of respect. Not that Yixing and him ever had a thing, however it’s not like the Alpha’s wouldn’t know that.

 

Yes, so far he hadn’t encountered a situation where he would have to use it and he hoped that he would never need to. Though it seemed like world liked to go against his wishes.

 

Everything had been going fine. They had gone to a club that they frequent enough that the bouncer and bartenders knew them by both name and face. Jongdae had been casually sipping his drink and conversing with an already tipsy Sehun and a getting there Jongin when something in the corner of his eye had caught his attention. Kyungsoo was over by the stairs, a tall man standing in front of him.

 

Normally he would have thought nothing of it, Kyungsoo can take care of himself but the look of nervousness and agitation on his face made him stop. Turning fully to face them Jongdae lowers his drink, eyes narrowing in suspicion. His change was blatantly obvious for even an inebriated Sehun had taken notice of it. The two Beta’s eyed Jongdae and then followed his line of sight but not before taking into account the tight hold Jongdae has on his drink, knuckles turning white. Wordlessly Jongin slips off of his chair and disappears. To focused on Kyungsoo and the unfamiliar man Jongdae doesn’t even notice the younger leaving.

 

Kyungsoo makes eye contact with Jongdae across the room, eyes practically pleading at Jongdae to come and save him and he doesn’t hesitate. He practically jumps off the bar stool. Not even halfway to his friend the unfamiliar male grabs Kyungsoo by the shoulders and pushes him into the wall, the Omega yelping in both pain and fear. Jongdae snarls, picking up speed. Reaching them he rips the male off of his friend and moves to stand with his back to Kyungsoo acting as a human shield.

 

Kyungsoo looks at Jongdae with wides eyes, nostrils flaring at the powerful scent invading his sinuses, anger being the scent that’s the strongest coming off of his usually composed friend.

 

“Hey man, what’s your problem?” the other Alpha yells, his own snarl on his face.

 

“What’s my problem? How about the way you were treating my friend just moments ago.” He growls, glaring at the Alpha.

 

“What do you mean? We were just talking.”

 

“ _Just talking_ doesn’t include shoving someone into a wall.” He hissed. By now a small crowd had formed around them, all keen to see what the argument is about and witness the action.

 

“What does it matter to you? He’s just an Omega and it’s not like he belongs to you. I can do whatever I want to him and you can’t do shit.” He taunts and his words have Jongdae’s hackles rising. The crowd around them start to take a few steps back at the scent of pure murder coming off of Jongdae but the other Alpha doesn’t seem to notice it, continuing to smile smugly at him. Jongdae knows that it’s not going to take much for him to finally snap.

 

“They’re all just whores. Warm places to stick a dick in. Don’t worry, when I finish with him I’ll be sure to give you a turn as well. I’m sure his screams will by music to your ears.” He says and it’s then that he finally snaps.

 

Teeth bared Jongdae leaps forward and lunges for him. The Alpha can’t even move as Jongdae takes grip of his hair and slams his face into his knee before slamming him to the ground face first, one arm trapped under him and the other twisted behind his back painfully, Jongdae straddling him and keeping the Alpha flush against the floor.

 

“You want to say that to me again asshole.” Jongdae snarls into the Alpha’s ear, pulling the arm further behind him, making him gasp in pain. Jongdae’s sure he hears a pop followed by a scream but he’s too preoccupied with keeping the Alpha on the ground.

 

One minute he’s growling into the Alpha’s ear and the next he’s being pulled up and dragged out of the club. Blinded by the anger his thrashes against the person holding him but it’s soon apparent that who over has a grip on his is much strong than what he his. The freezing cold air from outside hits his face, slowly knocking him out of his anger filled haze, mind starting to clear enough that he recognises the hands on him. _Yifan._

 

Sensing that Jongdae had calmed down enough Yifan lets him go, the smaller Alpha stumbling for a second before sitting down on a bench. Holding his hands out in front of him he can see that they’re still shaking, the adrenaline still running strong through his veins and making his head pulse. He brings his shaking hands up and pushes his face into them, groaning.

 

Never in his life had he lost control like that. Never if his life had he ever felt that angry, that gone that he would resort to violence. He just can’t believe it.

 

Yifan watches the small Alpha in concern as he rubs his hands down his face, distress evident from both his face and his scent. He’s about to say something when the sound of running footsteps catches his attention. He looks and sees their friends running over to them, worry lacing their faces. Those who hadn’t witnessed the incident looking at Jongdae’s form, stunned by what they had heard.

 

Jongdae can’t bring himself to take his face out of his hands, to ashamed at himself to even bare to look at them, can’t bare to see their faces for he is afraid for what he might see. Still shaken up by what had occurred, Kyungsoo hesitantly comes forward, making sure to make his footsteps easily heard as to not startle the Alpha. Kyungsoo kneels in front of Jongdae, moving his hands aside and bringing the Alpha’s head to rest in the crock of his neck.

 

Tense at first, Jongdae soon relaxes as if all of the energy had been sucked out of his body as he breathes in the comforting and calming scent of his friend. Kyungsoo strokes the Alpha’s back, humming a tune that Jongdae doesn’t recognise.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jongdae whispers and Kyungsoo hushes him.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

“I just…I was so angry at what he was saying about you, about what he called you and I just lost it.”

 

“Hey, none of that.” Kyungsoo scolds him lightly. “You know that if it was Chanyeol or Yifan, or god forbid Baekhyun, they would have done a lot worse.”

 

“Yeah, from what Kyungsoo was telling us you showed quite a lot of restraint so it’s not something you should be ashamed about.” Junmyeon the all-knowing says.

 

“You could go all Alpha on me anytime.” Minseok winks, a seductive smirk on his face that makes them all laugh, even if Jongdae can feel his cheeks turn a little red.

 

“Eww hyung, no~” Zitao whines in disgust, earning another round of laughter from them all.

 

Jongdae feels so much lighter. His friends sure know how to cheer him up and brighten the mood. He wonders what he had ever done to have friends as good as these.

 

“Dude, you dislocated someone’s arm. That’s awesome.” Sehun comments, an awed lift to his voice which earns him a disapproving head slap from Junmyeon.

 

“Come on, let’s go back to Baekhyun’s place. He has a whole fridge full of alcohol.” Chanyeol announces and a betrayed sound makes its way out of Baekhyun’s throat.

 

“You weren’t supposed to tell anyone!”

 

“Sorry Baek.” Chanyeol says, not sounding the least bit sorry. In fact, he seems quite pleased with himself.

 

“Well what are we waiting for?” Yifan asks, already walking off in the direction of Baekhyun’s house.

 

“Hey, wait up!” Zitao calls out, running over to catch up to the tall Alpha.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Kyungsoo says to Jongdae who stands up and begins to walk beside the Omega.

 

An hour later they all find themselves sitting on the floor in Baekhyun’s living room, all drinking out of their own cans, Baekhyun’s concern about them drinking all of his alcohol completely gone. They’re all laughing and smiling, chatting with each other. Jongdae smiles, bringing up his can to take a sip only to realise it’s completely empty.

 

Getting up he walks over to the fridge, grabbing another can and cracking it open. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Minseok coming towards him, his own empty can in hand. Without a word Jongdae passes his can over to Minseok, receiving a nod in thanks and getting a new one out of the fridge. Jongdae brings his can up to his lips.

 

“You know, I wasn’t joking.” Whispers Minseok right beside his ear, hot air hitting his neck. Jongdae chokes on his drink, having to cough to dislodge the liquid from his throat. He swings around only to see Minseok walking back towards the living room, hips swinging more then they usually would.

 

Jongdae swallows.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time I wrote an alpha/dominant Jongdae fic. I had a lot of fun writing this. It's something I've wanted to do for a while but keep getting sidetracked by my obvious addiction for omega/submissive Jongdae. Sorry this had taken a little bit to get posted. I keep getting held up by Uni and my inability to keep track of when I post these chapters. And I just couldn't help but put a little bit of Xiuchen in there. My OTP is once again making an unplanned but necessary appearance. 
> 
> On another note I've booked both my flights and accommodation for the BTS WINGS Sydney Concert. It's feeling a whole lot more real now. Less than 2 weeks until I get to see them I'm so excited!! I've also planned to go and see my great grandparents while I'm there. They don't know I'm coming so it's going to be a great surprise for them :3 Haven't seem them in 6-7 years.


	13. Discovery

 

 

**Request from Mhtbleach**

_Instead of giving Chenchen shit about it how about Chenjin/Jinchen uni!au? I think they could become great roommates, friends and maybe even more and they’d be awfully domestic ^^_

 

**_Word count: 4170_ **

 

 

****

****

****

The moment Jongdae walked into his dorm, the colour of pink suitcases and bedding assaulting his eyes, he knew he and his roommate would get along just fine. Any man that could appreciate the colour of the gods was a good man in his books. A good man indeed. _Take that Park Chanyeol._

Deciding that hovering in the doorway is weird and impolite, he lugs his own suitcase packed to the max into the room, struggling to lift in up onto the other untouched bed, his muscles straining. By the time the suitcase lands ungracefully on the bed Jongdae is panting like he had just run a marathon and he realises that he’s not as fit as he thought he was, something which if he were to be completely honest about it wasn’t a surprise in the least. The only exercise on his agenda are short trip to the fridge.

 

Deciding that he was too tired after his impromptu weight lifting class he falls face first onto the bed, pushing his suitcase into the floor where it lands with a loud bang. Despite the effort it had taken for him to get it on the bed in the first place his nap takes priority over anything else. Shoes still on his feet, Jongdae falls asleep.

 

 

**~X~**

Walking back into his new dorm room after taking a quick trip to the café for some much needed food and bubble tea, Seokjin nearly chokes on some of the bubbles when he notices a stranger lying face first on the bed.

 

“Holy shit.” He whispers, clutching his chest with his hand. _‘He must be my roommate’._ Silently as to not wake the sleeping male, Seokjin walks over to his bed, sitting down cross legged and settting his food out in front of him.

 

As his eats he studies the man, taking notice of his fluffy hair and upturned lips even while his face is slack in sleep. Seokjin tilts his head in interest and can’t help but find him strangely endearing, almost like a little kitten, even if his face is being smashed into mattress. Before long he finishes his food and puts the rubbish in the bin in the kitchen. It’s small and not at all like he’s used to but it has everything that he needs to cook so it’s something. There’s only so much you can afford when you don’t come from the top of the socioeconomic food chain.

 

All of a sudden his phone rings, the sound resounding throughout the tiny dorm and he cringes as the sound causes the man in the bed to twitch, obviously on the verge of awakening due to his obnoxiously loud ringtone. After scrambling to get a hold of his phone he answers it straight away not even pausing to check who was calling.

 

“Hello.”

 

 _“Hyung! How are you settling in? How’s the room? Have you met your roommate yet? Is he an asshole? Is he hot?”_ the person answers in a rush and Seokjin sighs but can’t fight the smile that lifts his lips upwards as the sound of his brothers excited rambling.

 

“Hello to you to Taehyung.” He says quietly, ignoring his brother’s many questions.

 

_“Hyung why are you whispering?”_

 

“My roommates asleep and I don’t want to wake him.” He says, flicking his eyes over to the male who he’s sad to see is beginning to wake up, eyes moving behind closed eyelids and face creasing.

 

 _“Is he nice? Can I talk to him?”_ Taehyung asks, excitement apparent in his tone. He had always enjoyed meeting new people.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t had the opportunity to talk to him yet and no, you can’t talk to him. I don’t want you scaring him off before I even get the chance to introduce myself.”

 

_“Aww hyung~”_

 

“No Tae.” He says, sending a guilty look and mouthing ‘sorry’ to the male who just smiles sleepily and waves him off, seemingly not bothered by being woken up. “Hey look, I’ll call you later okay?”

 

 _“You better hyung or else I’ll be coming down there myself.”_ He threatens.

 

“Goodbye Tae.” He hands up and sighs as he puts his phone on his pocket. He always felt so drained after talking to Taehyung. That boy just had too much energy for him to deal with sometimes.

 

“Sorry about waking you up.” Seokjin turns towards to man who is ruffling his hair in the effort to make it look somewhat presentable.

 

“No, it’s fine. It’s about time I should be getting up anyway. I still haven’t unpacked any of my stuff.” He groans. “I’m Jongdae by the way. Kim Jongdae.” he introduces himself, holding out his hand for Seokjin to take.

 

“Kim Seokjin.” He shakes his hand.

 

“Should I be calling you hyung?” Jongdae asks, curious as to how to address the older looking male by.

 

“I don’t know. I’m a ’92 liner.”

 

“What month?”

 

“December.”

 

“Oh wow.” Jongdae whistles, eyes wide in disbelief. “I can’t believe I’m older than you. No offense but you look like you could be at least two years older than me.” Seriously, Jongdae can’t believe he’s older.

“None taken.” Seokjin laughs. “I could say the same about you. You definitely look younger than me.” He comments and Jongdae laughs it off, not offended in the slightest.

 

“You should see my brother then.” He chuckles. “How about we just stick to first names.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Seokjin smiles, Jongdae smiling back at him.

 

Introductions aside, Jongdae begins to unpack his things. He doesn’t have a lot, mainly clothes and a few personal items but he had told Seokjin that in the next few days before classes start he’s going to go and buy his textbooks second hand from a guy that his older brother Minseok knows, Yixing… or something. Seokjin had found out that Jongdae is studying music, something which he had loved for a long time.

 

Jongdae in turn had found out that Seokjin was studying to become a chef, something which he greatly admired. He couldn’t cook to save his life. The most he could do was make himself a cup of noodles which admittedly didn’t take a lot of skill but he had never been blessed by the gods of the culinary arts so he would take what he could get. He had found out that it was his youngest brother that had been on the phone, someone Jongdae could tell that he loved greatly if the affection in his tone was anything to go by.

 

Both of them had managed to secure themselves decently paying jobs and had agreed to split the cost of rent and food which suited them both fine. In the couple of days that they had known each other they had grown quite close, already laughing and joking around with each other. It also helped that they had their love of the colour pink and anime to bond over.

 

One thing that Jongdae had a problem with was Seokjin’s habit of making dad jokes. It seemed that even in University, hours away from home he still couldn’t escape his second oldest brother. Junmyeon the stubborn little bastard just couldn’t leave him along could he? Though coming from Seokjin he couldn’t help but laugh along with the way the youngers laugh sounded like someone was cleaning windows and how his face twisted in his own amusement. It was slowly growing to become his favourite sound.

 

Things were looking up for both of the new students. The nervousness had long since quelled with the onset of a new friendship.

 

 

**~X~**

Class had started and the new friends had found themselves caught up in the flow, attending classes and working shifts at their part time jobs. Despite being in totally different courses the two still found time to catch up with each other between their classes, going out to eat lunch or simply study quietly in the comfortable company of someone familiar. They had made their own friends, which had been inevitable but they still found the time for each other.

 

Nights were spent going over notes from earlier in the day, making dinner together – Seokjin had made it his mission to at least teach Jongdae the basics even if it killed him – and watching anime on Jongdae’s old, beat up laptop.

 

They say graduating high school and entering university is a time where one discovers themselves, a place where they start to find out who they really are. Seokjin wouldn’t go too far as to saying that he’s discovered everything about himself but he had found out a few things.

 

He wasn’t one for drinking, he couldn’t handle his alcohol for shit but he had somehow been convinced to attend one of the parties a fourth year was throwing to celebrate passing his exams. One, two, three too many drinks later had Seokjin letting himself loose. The next morning he had woken up, head hurting like nothing he had ever felt before and in an unfamiliar bed, naked like the day he had been born. Shuffling from next to him catches his attention, an equally as bare male sleeping beside him. His face turned red. There was no question as to what had occurred. Quietly he shucks on his clothes which had been scattered across the room.

 

Tiptoeing out of the room he takes one more look at the unfamiliar male still fast asleep on the bed before continuing on his way. As he walks the distance to his dorm room, the morning cold nipping at his nose he tries to remember what had occurred last night. Sighing he takes his phone out of his back pocket and grimaces at the multitude of missed calls and messages from Jongdae. He must be worried sick.

 

Suddenly something flashes into him mind. Warmth on his lips, hands all over him, his hands all over someone else, bodies moving together, groans of pleasure. He doesn’t need to question what they’re from. Strangely he’s not as bothered by what had happened then he thought he would be, that he thought he should be.

 

He had liked it.

 

 

**~X~**

It hadn’t taken Seokjin long to figure out that it was a nearly one hundred percent possibility that he was attracted to the same sex. That didn’t mean he wasn’t attracted to women because he was, but the fact that he also liked men, as well as acknowledging that he did was something that was new to him. It was something that he had yet to tell anyone.

 

“Hey Seokjin, are you okay?” Jongdae asks him one day while they’re engaged in one of their study sessions.

 

“Yeah, why would I be?”

 

“You’ve just seemed a little…distant lately. Like somethings on your mind.” He says worriedly.

 

Seokjin makes a face. “Was I really that obvious?”

 

Jongdae hums. “Not really. It’s just that I find it easy to read you.” Seokjin is startled at the information coming from the slightly older man. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

Seokjin nods but doesn’t follow his confirmation up with a response and Jongdae doesn’t continue the conversation. They go back to looking over their notes, a semi comfortable silence surrounding them.

 

“I’m bi.” Seokjin says suddenly and Jongdae looks up, lid of his pink – _of course_ – highlighter held between his teeth.

 

“And I’m gay.” Jongdae answers. Seokjin’s eyes widen. That is not the response that he had expected. Not in the slightest. Jongdae chuckles at Seokjin’s expression, bottom jaw dropped and pencil slipping out of his hand.

 

“I-I…what?”

 

“Why do you look so shocked? I haven’t exactly been that subtle you know. I mean, have you seen my lock screen?” he asks and Seokjin has. It’s none other than a picture of Jackson from that boyband called GOT7, shirt off and abs fully exposed.

 

“It’s never really clicked I guess.” Seokjin says sheepishly.

 

“Jesus, you can be so dense sometimes, can’t you.” He says but there’s no heat to his words.

 

“Hey!” Seokjin yells offended. He’s not dense. “I am not!”

 

“Sure. Whatever helps you sleep better at night.”

 

And that had been the end of that conversation. Well not completely. Jongdae had made it his new life goal to send him pictures of hot guys. When asked why, Jongdae had simply replied that it was a ‘bonding experience’ and that he shouldn’t act like an ‘ungrateful little brat’ for showing him the ‘wonders of the world’.

 

While Seokjin felt comfortable with his new found sexuality with Jongdae he had yet to feel comfortable making it known to the rest of the world. Jongdae was always there to comfort him, reassuring him that he had nothing to worry about but to only reveal it when he felt like it was the right time. Seokjin was grateful for the others support and before he knew it Jongdae had become one of the most important people in his life.

 

 

**~X~**

University time went on and pretty soon the year was coming to an end. Stress levels were on an all-time high, everyone struggling to finish final assignments and prepare for exams. Jongdae, despite the constant buzz of anxiety floating around the campus felt pretty zen. His text scores had been good and he was confident that he would pass his exams so he didn’t feel like it was necessary to worry over something that hadn’t happened yet. Besides, it was his job to make sure that his roommate didn’t pass out due to exhaustion. The poor boy had been frantic that last couple of weeks. His wellbeing was always on his mind.

 

Actually now that he had mentioned it, the younger boy was occupying his mind quite frequently lately. It was rare that he wasn’t somewhere in his thoughts, whether it be at the back for right at the forefront. It was somewhat startling and he didn’t know what to make of it. He would find himself staring at Seokjin for what seemed like eternity, most of the time not even realising that he’s doing it. He didn’t know what it meant but he wanted to find out.

 

Exams passed like everything else did, everyone breathing a sigh of relief when they were over. He and Seokjin decided to go to a café to celebrate. It was nothing fancy but neither of them could afford something more expensive and neither of them were into the partying scene. It was tranquil, a nice time away from school. They discussed their plans for the break. Seokjin had planned to go home for the holidays to spend time with his parents and brother, Jongdae planning on doing the same. Neither of them had had time to go back home for a visit so they were anticipating their respective trips.

 

It was then when Seokjin laughed that familiar squeaking laugh that he had grown fond of that he realised what the meaning of his feelings were. Everything had finally come together but with that came other feelings. He was unsure. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what the other would do, didn’t know what he would think. Did Seokjin feel the same way that he did? He sat on those thoughts, right up until the day it was time for them to depart until their classes for next year.

 

“So, I’ll see you next year.” Seokjin smiled at his friend, Jongdae doing the same albeit his smile a little strained at the edges.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ll message you okay. So remember to check your phone and answer when I message you okay?”

 

Jongdae laughed. “I will.”

 

The sound of a horn made them jump. They turn to the source of the noise and see Jongdae’s brother Minseok waiting for Jongdae. Jongdae sends a quick wave over to his brother before turning back to Seokjin.

 

“Looks like my rides here.” Picking up his suitcase Jongdae hesitates, a battle waging itself inside of his head. Deciding to throw all caution out of the window he takes a step towards Seokjin who looks at him in confusion.

 

“Wha-“ he starts only to be cut off by a pair of lips pressing onto his own. Jongdae doesn’t give him any time to react before he’s running off to his brother car. Face beet red, Jongdae doesn’t look back as they drive off. He completely ignores the questioning look being sent his way by his brother. He also misses Seokjin’s stunned reaction, fingers lightly touching his lips.

 

The entire way home Jongdae couldn’t help but feel like he had screwed everything up.

 

 

**~X~**

Neither had messaged nor gotten into contact with each other during the break. Jongdae was too afraid while Seokjin was just confused. It probably wasn’t the best course of action. They knew they would need to face each other when school went back but were just stalling the inevitable. Jongdae had thought about changing rooms but could bring himself to do it. That would just be wrong and completely insensitive. All that was left for him to do was face the music. Minseok hadn’t said anything about what he had witnessed, at least to him anyway. He had probably told Junmyeon if his own little looks were something to go by but they knew this was something that he had to sort out on his own.

 

Before long the break had come to an end and Jongdae, with his bag full yet again made the trip back to school. He didn’t know what would be waiting for him when he got there and that’s what scared him the most. He may be a spontaneous guy but when things weren’t in his control he started to freak out and this was one of those times.

 

After all, everything was in Seokjin’s court.

 

After saying goodbye to his brother Jongdae trudged along with his suitcase, his mind not even needing to think as his body walked the familiar path towards his second home. Even when riddled with nervous energy and mind not quite present in the moment he needn’t think. Before long he’s standing outside the door. Part of him hopes that Seokjin has yet to arrive though the other part of him wishes that he’s already in there waiting for him. Steeling himself he opens the door somewhat hesitantly nearly freezing at the sight of Seokjin sitting on his bed. Jongdae closes the door and they stare at each other, neither knowing what to do.

 

“Hi.” Seokjin says.

 

“Hey.” Jongdae replies. It’s awkward, something both of them can blatantly see. Jongdae doesn’t think they had ever had an awkward phase, not even when they had first met so it’s not something he’s used to. “Um, how was your break?”

 

“It was fine.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

Jongdae wordlessly makes his way over to his chest of drawers and begins to place his clothes in them. He remembers when he and Seokjin had bought them from a discount store for two for the price of one. The matching one can be seen on Seokjin’s side of the room. When he thinks about it, everything apart from the furniture provided by the university they had bought together, splitting the costs of each item.

 

Jongdae was aware that the younger man was watching his every movement as he could feel the others eyes boring into the back of his head. He knows that he shouldn’t put it off any longer. He’s never considered himself a coward nor someone who runs away in the face of rejection but Seokjin means so much to him, something which had taken him a while to realise and he didn’t want to lose it because he couldn’t keep his own feelings at bay.

 

“Okay, that’s it.” Jongdae hears Seokjin’s voice, followed by the shuffling of sheets and turns around only to be startled when he sees the other mere inches away from himself with a look that’s a mixture between annoyance and pure determination.

 

Jongdae takes a step back and flinches when his back comes into contact with the drawers, Seokjin’s hands coming to rest just above his shoulders, palms flat against the wood. Seokjin has completely caged him in. The reality of the situation makes him tremble. The way Seokjin is looking at him makes his knees want to give out. He swallows deeply, trying to get rid of the dryness that had suddenly befallen his throat.

 

“S-Seokjin what-“

 

He’s cuts off when he feels Seokjin’s lips against his own. His eyes are wide and mouth still, his mind not being able to comprehend what’s happening. Why is Seokjin kissing him? _This can’t be real, can it?_ Jongdae doesn’t notice as his eyes fall shut, eyelashes tickling his cheekbones. He doesn’t know what to do with his arms, finally settling them around Seokjin’s neck who tangles his own hands into Jongdae’s belt loops, tugging their bodies closer together.

 

When Seokjin pulls away Jongdae’s eyes remain closed as if he’s still lost in his own world. He bites his lip and slowly opens them to see Seokjin looking at him looking slightly ruffled. Like he had just been kissed silly…which he had.

 

“Honesty I should punch you instead off kissing you.” Seokjin says bringing Jongdae back down to earth. “Who kisses someone and then just leaves?! And then doesn’t call or text that person for a couple of months then tries to act like nothing happened when he sees that person again? Like seriously!” Jongdae just watches on as his roommate – _boyfriend?_ – vents. He can admit that he did the other dirty but to be fare Seokjin didn’t try and contact him either.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mutters weakly and cringes at his poor attempt of an apology. Seokjin tries to glare at him but just can’t. Jongdae is just too cute to be angry at. “Um, I’ll buy you food?” Seokjin perks up at the mention of food.

 

“Really?” he was excitedly.

 

“Sure.” Jongdae smiles when he sees the younger light up at the prospect of someone buying him food. “Anything you want.” He says but suddenly regrets saying it when he sees the smirk on Seokjin’s face.

 

_“Anything?”_

 

“Anything.” Jongdae whimpers. He can just see the damage this is going to do to his bank account.

 

“Let’s go.” Seokjin pulls Jongdae towards the door.

 

“What, now?”

 

“Why not? Can’t I take you out on a date.” He asks and Jongdae nearly trips over his own feet but Seokjin manages to catch him before he floors himself. Things are moving too fast for his brain to catch up on.

 

As Seokjin drags him out of the building Jongdae makes a note to call his brother for council. Minseok, not Junmyeon. He desperately needs it.

 

What in gods name had he gotten himself into?

 

 

**~X~**

“Oh my god you guys are disgusting. Just go and get married already. You’re too domestic for my poor eyes to handle. Quick, someone hand me some bleach to clean my eyes and purge my brain from the sight of you two.” Taehyung cried from where he laid spread out on Seokjin’s bed.

 

“Oh shut up you.” Seokjin chastises, throwing a cloth at his younger brother who easily dodges it. Jongdae smiles at the brothers, it widening as Seokjin pecks his lips, the sound of Taehyung gaging prominent in the background. As unexpected as Taehyung’s visit had been Jongdae found himself enjoying the youngers company. It’s also fun to see someone who could tease Seokjin and garner such an amusing reaction. The embarrassing stories from his boyfriends childhood is also a bonus.

 

Jongdae thanks all the powers that be that Seokjin had yet to meet Junmyeon. There’s no doubt that his second oldest brother would gladly spill the beans. Minseok was too nice to put him through that torture. He dreads the day that happens.

 

“Don’t try and deny it. You two act like mum and dad do. I feel like throwing up.” Taehyung says good naturedly, the look of fake disgust on his face just making them laugh. “I’m still mad at you though. I can’t believe I had to find out from Namjoon. Like, he may be your best friend and all but I’m your brother. Blood trumps best friends by like, miles. Where’s your honour?”

 

Jongdae laughs. Taehyung’s an odd one, a little out there but Jongdae really likes that about the other. Taehyung just has this way about him where it’s honestly impossible not to like him.

 

“I have no honour.” Seokjin fires back immediately, obviously used to his brothers antics. Jongdae finds their interactions far too amusing to butt in. He’s more than happy to sit back and watch it unfold in front of him.

 

Suddenly a knock at the door startles them all. Jongdae looks at Seokjin confusedly. Neither of them had been expecting anyone. Jongdae pads over to the door with a frown on his face. when he opens the door he freezes.

 

“Hey little brother. I heard something interesting from Minseok.” Jongdae’s face pales.

 

_Why?!_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kinda disappeared for a little while. My assignments were a killer but they're all done now. And guess what guys? I bloody saw BTS live and they were lit!! XD It's been a week and I'm still reeling from just how great they were. They were all amazing and I thank the gods that they came back to Australia. Seokjin was so extra during the ments, bragging about his 'worldwide handsomeness' and professing his love to us through kisses and heart shaped bracelets cut from a piece of fabric. This has solidified that Seokjin is in fact my BTS bias wrecker, sitting just bellow Yoongi.
> 
> I honestly wrote this a little while ago and as I went back and edited it I realised just how much I enjoyed writing it. It may not be my best piece of work but I really like it so I hope you all so to. And in regards to CBX's album I'm in love with it. All of the songs are great but 'Diamond Crystal' has to be my favourite. I've ordered all four versions of the album and can't wait for them to arrive. I've also ordered Monsta X's 'Beautiful' so I'm also waiting for that as well. I've had a few new requests in the last week and I can't wait to get started on them and for those of you who have been waiting for a while hopefully I'll get them typed up and posted soon :)


	14. Old Fashioned

 

 

**Request by Angel_Demon_Princess**

_Can you do something Taehyung centric, with him being an omega and hiding it for whatever reasons… Like for example, the rest of bts are all alphas or betas (idk, just no omegas for some stupid reason) and the manager decided to have him go on suppressants because he was really old fashioned and didn’t want an omega to mess the group or something? And basically, it all comes out ofter some alpha decides to go after him and the others get mad and then it’s revealed somehow?_

 

**_Word count: 2900_ **

****

****

 

 

****

Taehyung knew that becoming an idol came with a price. He just hadn’t imagined that this was the price he would be made to pay.

 

Auditioning was risky, especially for a big company like SM, JYP or YG. Even if you had successfully passed the auditioning process and became a trainee the chance of debut were slim to none. Taehyung didn’t believe in himself enough to even try for a company as big as them. A smaller label would be the way to go but even that carried its own risk. While it wasn’t easy to pass the auditions the opportunity to become successful was also at risk. He had risked it for his dream and he had made it. He thanks his best friend for showing him that grainy video of an up and coming rapper that had recently signed with Bighit, a small and not yet recognised entertainment label. He had been the inspiration for him auditioning. He may not see it in himself but he could see when others had talent. And boy did this guy have talent.

 

He was a bundle of nerves, stumbling over his words with an accent so strong that he questioned whether or not anyone could understand him. He hadn’t thought he had done very well but it had seemed that the judges had seen something in him, something that had fit with whatever their plans had been. After an hour of deliberation with Taehyung sitting out on the hall sweating buckets did he receive the news that he had been accepted into the company. He was an official Bighit trainee. He was ecstatic. His dreams had seemed so much closer than what they ever had been.

 

There was only one unexpected hurdle that had found itself lodged in his way.

 

It was a well-known fact that the companies were only given the basic information of the person auditioning such as their name, age, place of birth and any skills or specialties listed by the individual. The designation of the individual was not to be revealed until after the individual had been accepted as a trainee to discourage any bias towards their performance at the audition. Even in the 21st century the bias, especially towards Omega’s still existed. Taehyung just happened to be in that category. He hadn’t had any real problems with it before. A few snide remarks here, some teasing words there, but that had been it.

 

A week after he had been accepted he had packed his bags and said good bye to his family. His brother and sister had cried and so had his mother when she had wrapped him and a crushing hug. His father didn’t cry but he could tell that he wanted to. He had said goodbye to his grandparents the day before. It was only when he could no longer see his house did he let his own tears fall for he had not known when would be the next time he would see them but he knew it would be no time soon.

 

The drive was uncomfortable to say the least. The man tasked to pick him up rubbed him the wrong way. He didn’t speak but would look back at him in the rear view mirror with something akin to disgust in his eyes. It unsettled Taehyung. The man – that he identified as an Alpha – had a sour scent that just didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t think about it too much, mind to occupied with his impending future.

 

He was confused when the car came to a stop. They were nowhere near the city, why would they be stopping in practically the middle of nowhere. He flinched when something was thrown from the front seat into his lap. Picking up the small box shaped object he lifted it close enough for him to read the text, dropping it in surprise at what he found on there.

 

_SUPPRESSANTS_

Taehyung turned towards the man with wide eyes not believing what he had just given him.

 

“I don’t…”

 

“Starting right this instant you’re going on suppressants.” The man told him.

 

“What, no! I can’t.” Taehyung yelled. “I won’t!”

 

“You can and you will.” The man hissed, turning around in his chair to grab the collar of Taehyung’s jumper, pushing him hard into the back of the chair. “The other trainees don’t need a whore like you to distract them from their training. The boss has high hopes for these ones and I don’t need a weak little Omega like you screwing it up.” He growled.

 

Taehyung trembled, frightened to his very core. The Alpha’s scent was making him want to cower, bow his head in submission and make himself appear as small as possible. Never before had he had an Alpha use their dominance against him. He whimpered, finally nodding when the Alpha’s grip tightened on his jumper.

 

“Good.” He says. Turing back towards the front he passes a bottle of water to Taehyung who flinches and he can see the Alpha’s mouth form into a smirk seemingly pleased by the affect he has on the young Omega. Opening the box with shaking hands he quickly swallowed one of the pills, washing it down with water. However the water can’t wash away everything. He can still taste the bitterness of shame. He closes his eyes tightly and clenches his fists, thinking about how much this would mean for his family financially in efforts to justify why he had given in so easily.

 

Just like it had been before the rest of the ride had been silent.

 

 

**~X~**

Any chance of him ‘neglecting’ to take his suppressants was quelled when it was announced that the man – who he now knew as Jongwoo – was to be appointed their manager, who he had found was old fashioned in his thinking (no surprise there!). He didn’t believe that Omega’s should play prominent parts in society. Rather he viewed them as house wives whose only job was to prolong the dominant partners’ line. Taehyung felt sick just thinking about it.

 

Taehyung had been surprised when nearly immediately after his arrival at the company he had been placed into the debut team consisting of six other guys including the very man that had convinced him to audition at the company. Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin and Jeon Jungkook were all Alpha’s though Jungkook, the youngest had only just come into his designation. The boy was shy and not quite comfortable in his skin but Taehyung knew it wouldn’t be long until he flourished, the awkwardness of adolescence disappearing. Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin were all Beta’s though with Yoongi’s attitude most would assume he was an Alpha. Yoongi didn’t take no shit from anyone. Taehyung had found it hard to approach the brash Beta at first but he soon realised that the man wasn’t as tough as he first appeared.

 

When news came that they would be debuting in June of 2013 it was met with the excited chatter of everyone. They had managed to gain themselves a respectable fan base, nothing large but certainly enough to get them going. Preparations began with more time spent practicing and with that came the added presence of their manager. Taehyung could always feel the Alpha staring at him, watching his every move and it made his skin crawl. He had yet to miss a day where the Alpha wasn’t somewhere in the vicinity of himself and Taehyung knew he was keeping an eye on him making sure he didn’t ‘mess up’. He had thankfully been able to keep the fact the he was an Omega a secret, his members assuming from the new scent the suppressants gave him that he was a Beta.

 

Their debut came and yet and soon years had gone by. They were on the rise, their album ‘The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part 1’ taking off like no tomorrow. All the while Taehyung had managed to keep his secret on the down low. Taehyung had always thought it was weird as to why he was made to take suppressants. Even other groups from bigger companys then their own didn’t seem to have a problem with Omega’s in their groups. Why would he be any different? He was too scared to speak it out loud though. He was sure the manager would punish him for even asking.

 

The members had noticed Taehyung’s discomfort around their manager and had made it their mission to keep him away from their 4D member even though they had no idea as to what the reason may be.

 

“He does anything to you, you tell me right away and I’ll do something about it, okay?” Namjoon had told him, voice hard. The Alpha was protective of his members like they were his own children and there was no way he was going to let anyone harm them.

 

Taehyung had nodded and Namjoon had smiled at him. Taehyung had smiled back though he tried his hardest for it to seem genuine. He wanted so badly to tell him that he was already too late but he just couldn’t. This secret could affect more than just him but the entire group as a whole. So he kept quiet. His secret was still that – a secret. The guilt remained.

 

 

**~X~**

Fan signs were something he had always enjoyed. Interacting with his the fans brought him happiness. It wasn’t every day that you were able to meet your idols. Even though it was impossible to remember every single fan he had seen at them he tried to make each encounter unique. He tried to treat them as if they were a friend that he hadn’t seen in a while. It was difficult but in the end it was worth it when they smiled at him and looked so grateful that he had noticed them, even if it was only for a few moments.

 

Everything had seemed to go on as usual. He had lost count of the number of fans he had seen, the number of photos and posters he had signed and the amount of times he had to tell a fan not to hide their face when a male fan had found himself in front of him. It wasn’t too unusual to see male fans at their signs though they were still heavily outnumbered by the female fans. It was bound to be just another encounter when he froze at the strong Alpha scent being projected his way.

 

Looking up he sees the Alpha staring directly into his eyes, pupils dilated and nostrils flaring. Taehyung swallowed. He was scared. He could detect the faint scent of arousal and it had his hair standing on end. Seokjin who was sitting beside him had noticed the encounter but before he could do anything the Alpha had jumped the table pushing Taehyung back in his chair, the both of them tumbling to the floor.

 

Screams broke out but Taehyung payed no mid to them as he tried to push the Alpha off of him. He started to panic when the Alpha didn’t budge and nearly cried out when suddenly the weight was lifted off him. Taehyung laid there stunned, breathing hard and eyes glued to the ceiling. He was dimly aware of being pulled up and marched out of the room, the weight of Namjoon and Seokjin on either side supporting him.

 

In his distress he hadn’t even noticed the sweat scent that he had started to emit but the others had and they looked at each other in confused wonder. Yoongi had his lips pressed into a thin line, clear distaste in his face. He knew why Taehyung smelled like that and he didn’t like it, not one bit and he knew by the look on Namjoon’s face that he was well aware of it as well. They were angry, furious, but Taehyung’s welfare was what mattered to them the most in that moment.

 

As fast as possible they walk Taehyung to their dressing room and making sure that no one else is in there they lock the door. Taehyung doesn’t need an audience.

 

Taehyung only comes to when he feels a bottle being pressed into his hands and with shaky hands he takes a large gulp the action none too similar to from the situation years ago. He still rattled but no as much as what he had been before. This wasn’t something the happened every day. Sure, they were used to being crowded in airports but to have someone physically attack them…now that was something entirely different.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jimin asked, placing a concerned hand on his back and rubbing soothing circles there. Taehyung nods and exhales shakily.

 

“I think so.”

 

“Are you hurt?” This time it’s Hoseok and Taehyung smiles. It’s so much like Hoseok to ask if someone is hurt.

 

“No, I’m okay.”

 

Jungkook had been strangely quiet and Taehyung looks over to see him standing awkwardly near the door twisting the ends of his shirt in his hands.

 

“Come here Kookie.” Taehyung directs opening his arms for the young Alpha. He hesitates for moment before practically falling into them. He sniffles but doesn’t cry. Jungkook is quite sensitive when it comes to seeing his hyungs hurt. Jungkook buries his nose into Taehyung’s neck and frowns.

 

“Hyung, you smell weird.” He says and Taehyung stiffens.

 

“We’ll talk about this but not right now.” Namjoon says and Taehyung just knows that he knows. “My priority right now is getting you home.” The _‘then we’ll talk’_ goes unsaid. Taehyung thanks the heavens that the managers things are kept in the dressing room as Yoongi rummages through his bag and throws the car keys in Seokjin’s direction. He was not someone he wanted to be in the presence of.

 

Somehow they make it out without anyone spotting them and before long they’re pulling up to their dorm. Wordlessly they walk inside and situated themselves in the lounge room.

 

“Talk.” Namjoon orders though it’s not in an unkind way. He just wants answers. Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook looked confused and he knows the explanation he’s about to give is more for them than the others. He’s pretty sure the others have already worked it out.

 

So he talks and talks and talks. He doesn’t leave anything out and by the end of it everyone is angry though angry is putting it mildly. They look pissed the fuck off. Yoongi is practically seething. No one stops him when he gets up and head towards the front door, slamming it on the way out.

 

“I’m going to kill him.” The usually sunny Hoseok states.

 

“Not if Yoongi gets there first.” Jimin comments as he tries to reign in his onw anger.

 

“Do you think someone should go after him?” Taehyung asks worried. He doesn’t want his hyung going to jail.

 

“He’ll be fine. He’s not stupid enough to do something brash. He just needs to let off some steam.” Namjoon says and Teahyung hopes he’s right.

 

That night they sleep together on the floor in the lounge room. It’s not until 2am that Yoongi comes back to see them all huddled together. Making sure not to wake them up he joins them. He has a lot to tell them when they all wake.

 

 

**~X~**

The next morning they had found out where Yoongi had gone. As it had tuned out Bang Pd-min had no idea what the manager had made Taehyung do. As soon as he had found out he had promptly fired them man. He had felt guilty that he hadn’t realised it sooner. The boys were like sons to him and to have one of them taken advantage of made him furious. Sihyuk had ordered Taehyung to go to the hospital for a check-up and there it was revealed that the effects of the suppressants over the years had started to wear down, his body building up an immunity to the drugs which partially explained why the Alpha had attacked him in the first place. He had be able to smell he, as weak as it had been.

 

Of course it hadn’t excused what the Alpha had done but Taehyung didn’t want him to be punished for what had happened. No one had gotten hurt. Yoongi had told him that he was to kind for his own good but he couldn’t find himself caring. The next issue to deal with was the media. It was the talk of the town and every news outlet had their own take of the events. Taehyung didn’t want the fact the he had been forced on suppressants revealed so instead Bighit had released a statement saying that Taehyung had presented as an Omega late.

 

The news was met with varying opinions. Some believing it and others not. It did happen though not too often. His parents had been called before the news had been released and the whole situation explained to them. Sihyuk had paid for his family to come down to the city. Despite the explanation they wanted to see Taehyung and there were more things that needed to be talked about.

 

Things had taken a while to die down but soon a sense of normalcy returned to them. People still talked but it didn’t bother them. He was still Taehyung and that’s all that mattered.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm still here! This might be the last update until the 21st as exams started today. If I find time before then I'll post another but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> One of the 5 CD's that I ordered have arrived and it's none other than Jongdae's version of 'Girls'. I have yet to open it and I won't be until the other ones arrive. My birthday is also on the 21st so that means money and that means I can buy some other albums that I really want and prepare for EXO's impending comeback. 
> 
> There's also something else that I wanted to mention. Recently I have lost a lot of respect for a few of the youtube channels that I'm subscribed to. I used to really enjoy their channels but now I can't even bring myself to watch any of their videos and it's really disappointing. I won't mention any names but it's just something I wanted to share. I'm debating whether or not I should unsubscribed but I have yet to come to a decision. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all have a great day and until next time!


	15. Taken

 

 

**Request by kakashilover**

_So…since you are the only writer who write a manly Baek that I love so much I would love to see a Baekchen, maybe like a branch from your original Baekchen fic (referring to[Paint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6426607/chapters/14711596)). The plot will be: Baekhyun and Jongdae have a couple fight which makes Jongdae leave the house angry, while that a criminal escapes from prison and recognises Jongdae as the wife of the cop who had arrested him so he kidnapped him as bait. It takes a little while to come up with a plan for rescue and Jongdae is a crying mess in Baekhyun’s tearful embrace._

 

**_Word count: 5178_ **

****

 

 

****

****

It was stupid. They both knew it was. They had been stressed lately. Both of their jobs had taken a lot out of them with neither one of their schedules matching up with each others. They couldn’t remember the last time they had spent as little as thirty minutes with each other just doing nothing. Baekhyun was always out working cases, leaving early in the morning and returning just as late sometimes not even bothering to come home. When he did come home Jongdae would either already be gone or fast asleep. In conjunction with being too tired Baekhyun just didn’t have the heart to wake him. He looked to peaceful and the dark circles under his eyes was basically a billboard sign warning him to leave him be.

 

Both of their jobs took a lot out of them. As a detective Baekhyun’s hours were erratic and being one of the best in the city his case load was often large. His cases ranged anywhere from petty crimes to high profile cases that went all of the way to the top. Jongdae was a high school art teacher and that in itself took a lot of time, hard work and dedication. Programming was no joke. Not to mention dealing with hormonal teenagers and their behaviours. He was surprised that his experiences hadn’t put him off having kids. He and Baekhyun were quite at that stage yet but it was something that they had talked about and were both set an achieving one day.

 

It was a rare occasion that they were both home and awake at the same time. Baekhyun had been given a day off and Jongdae had be asked to stay home. His classes had been out on an excursion for the day so the school hadn’t deemed it necessary for him to be there. It should have been a time where they were enjoying the time they had together, instead a small issue had stemmed into something much larger.

 

“Oh, so I can’t even sit down on the couch _by myself_ to watch some tv _by myself_ without you having to be a part of it.”

 

“Are you seriously going to start? I thought you would enjoy spending some time with me considering I barely even see you anymore. It’s like you don’t even live here anymore!” Jongdae countered, hackles rising.

 

“What about you? The only time I ever see you is when you’re asleep. I want to do a whole lot more than just lie next to you and wake up to an empty bed in the morning!” Baekhyun yelled.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry that I have a job and can’t answer to your every beck and call. What do you want me to do, quit?” he said sarcastically.

 

“Maybe you should! Maybe if you did then the house wouldn’t look like a mess and there would be dinner waiting for me when I got home.” Jongdae’s eyes widened in shock before his lips pulled up in a sneer.

 

“Don’t start that shit with me Byun Baekhyun. I’m not some 20’s housewife that waits patiently for their husband to come home. I have my own life that doesn’t revolve around you so don’t you even fucking dare!” his hissed, fingers gripping the sleaves of his long sleeved shirt.

 

“It’s not like you even earn much from teaching. I earn more in one day than what you do in an entire month!”

 

“So basically you’re telling me that I don’t contribute enough to this relationship?” Jongdae said sounding hurt and normally that would be enough for Baekhyun to stop everything but he’s too worked up to pay any attention to the tone of his voice.

 

“You’re damn right I am!”

 

“You know what Baekhyun? Fuck you!” Jongdae shoved Baekhyun back. “Fuck you and your high and mighty self.” He shoved him again. “I can’t be here right now. If I stay any longer I’m going to do something I regret.” He glared at Baekhyun, shoving him aside one last time before storming out of the house, the front door slamming with a resounding ‘bang’.

 

Baekhyun stood there stunned, face crumbling from angry to regretful immediately after Jongdae’s exit.

 

Jongdae in is hast, hadn’t even remembered to grab his phone off the table, too angry and frustrated for it to even cross his mind. Hot, frustrated tears run down his face wetting his cheeks and dripping from his chin. It was stupid. He shouldn’t have gotten so worked up. He knows that Baekhyun hadn’t meant the words that he had said but they still hurt. He had put every ounce of his soul into teaching. Art was his passion and the fact that he was able to teach his passion to others was like a dream come true and for Baekhyun to basically say that his job didn’t mean anything caused a stab of pain to go through his heart.

 

Jongdae didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t really care. He just needed to go somewhere to cool off. They would work things out later. With eyes still wet with tears Jongdae continues to walk. He suddenly gets an awful feeling in the pit of his gut but before he can think too much about it a hand is coming from behind and over his mouth, muffling the scream that is pulled from his throat. He tries to fight off the offender but he manages to drag him down an alley, the press of a sharp object against his neck halting all struggles. Jongdae once again feels tears come to his eyes but this time out of pure terror rather than frustration.

 

“Well, well, well…look at what I have here. Just the person I was looking for. You know, I always knew how much that fucker of a detective cared about you but I didn’t know you would be such a pretty little thing.” He whispers huskily in his ear and pressing Jongdae’s own body closer to his own. The warm whist of air sends unpleasant shivers done his spine, his body beginning to shake. The wall of the dirty alley is the last thing he sees before everything goes black.

 

 

**~X~**

Baekhyun was worried. It had been hours and Jongdae still wasn’t back. It was unusual for him. Usually he would only be gone for an hour, two tops before he made his way back to their apartment but he was still nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t call him, he had left his phone at home as he had found out when he tried to call after a couple of hours had passed.

 

All of a sudden the loud ring if his phone startles him. Reaching into his pocket his doesn’t even look before answering, hoping that it’s Jongdae calling him from somewhere but is disappointed when the sound of his chief’s voice.

 

“Look Chief, I really can’t come in right now. If it’s a case just pass it onto Taekwon, he can handle it I’m sure.”

 

“Baekhyun…you’re really going to want to take this one.” The Chief says and the strange bit of concerned emotion he can hear in his voice makes his hair stand on end, dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“It’s Minhyuk…”

 

Baekhyun’s face drains of colour.

 

“…he has Jongdae.”

 

Baekhyun was out of the door in seconds.

 

 

**~X~**

_He’s a pretty little thing, much better than your ugly mug._

_You should really keep your eyes on something like that._

_I wonder what would happen if I were to mess up that face of his?_

_Or maybe I should just make him mine._

_Hurry detective…he may not be in one piece when you find him._

Baekhyun had to try his hardest not to scrunch the letter in his hands. The handwriting is more than familiar having being taunted by the writer many times before he had finally caught him. The drop of red on the paper has his heart beating fast and hands shaking. There’s no doubt what it is – _blood._ The lab had put a rush on the analysis, confirming that it belonged to his husband, _his Jongdae._ Though the amount was small it was impossible to tell if Jongdae had been hurt severely or if it was just a nick but Baekhyun knew what Minhyuk was capable of. Knew that he had no mercy if the bodies in graves and the multiple life sentences against him were anything to go by.

 

He had hoped he would never have to hear his name ever again. It sent chills down his spine. It had been years but that case still haunted him. Ten dead before they finally caught him, saving his eleventh victim from his untimely demise. It had taken them a year to catch a man who had years of experience ahead of him. It had taken three years for them to realise the murders had been connected to one another and by that time six were already dead.

 

“Fuck.” Baekhyun tilts his head back trying to keep tears at bay. He can’t break down now. He needs to get Jongdae back.

 

“Byun we’ve found something!” comes a shout from across the room. Without pause Baekhyun runs over to the source. “We know where he was taken from.” One of his colleagues points to the screen

 

Baekhyun’s eyes are glued to the screen as his sees a figure walk down the street, one that he can immediately tell is Jongdae. Baekhyun can tell he’s upset just from the way he’s carrying himself. Baekhyun’s heart beats faster as he sees another figure come up from behind him and pull him into an alley and out of view. There’s a short period where no movement is seen before Minhyuk, with Jongdae thrown over his shoulder appears from out of the alley. He stops and looks directly at the camera, flashing it malicious smirk that makes Baekhyun’s blood boil. He trying to rile him up and it’s working. There’s no way it wouldn’t. The person he cares about most is in the hands of a monster.

 

They need to hurry.

 

For the first time in his life he doesn’t know if he’ll make it in time.

 

 

**~X~**

It’s cold.

 

That’s the first thing Jongdae notices as he begins to regain consciousness. The next thing is the pounding in his head that makes him scrunch his face up in pain. He pulls himself into a sitting position, his whole body aching from laying on the cold, hard ground for only god knows how long. He begins to shiver, the cold being too much for his light clothing.

 

“Ah…you’re awake.” Says a voice and Jongdae flinches, recognising who it had come from. He looks to where the voice had come from only to see the man seated in a chair, twirling the same knife that he had held against his neck earlier, the silver blade now stained red. A pain in his hand that he hadn’t noticed before has him cradling it to his chest, a large cut across his palm that had begun to bleed again from his movements just before, the blood trailing from his hand down his arm. The wound isn’t life threatening but it stings.

 

“Sorry about that. I needed to send a message.” The man said which draws Jongdae’s attention away from his hand and back to him. He doesn’t sound the least bit apologetic, if anything he sounds pleased with himself as if the thought of inflicting injury excites him.

 

“Who are you?” Jongdae asks cutting straight to the chase. It’s cliché but it’s something he needs to know. 

 

Disappointment seems to flash on the others face which confuses Jongdae.”I’m surprised your detective husband hasn’t told you about me. I was after all the man that he obsessed over for over a year.” Jongdae’s eyes widen in realisation. “Oh…so he did mention me.” He smiles in glee. “Did he also tell you he got me locked up in that hellhole for the rest of my life.” His face takes on more of a menacing expression.

 

Jongdae knew. Knew just how much of an impact this man had had on his husband. For an entire year he had been consumed with chasing him, receiving taunting letters and suffering from nightmares. It had taken a toll on both of them. When Baekhyun had finally caught him they both breathed easier, believing they would never have to hear from the person that had had such a negative impact of their lives ever again.

 

“You know, this is all his fault. I gave him an option. If he let me go I would leave him alone but no, he believes in ‘justice’ and just couldn’t do it. I promised him that I would make him pay and do you know what he told me? ‘ _You’re never getting out of there’_ but guess what. I made it out and look what walked right into my clutches.” He tells and Jongdae shakes as those piercing eyes look straight at him. Jongdae doesn’t like what he sees inside them.

 

The man gets up from the chair and walks over to Jongdae who tries to shuffle back but to no avail. He grips Jongdae’s chin forcing him to stop moving and pulling his face just centimetres from his own, his breath hitting his skin making him want to gag.

 

“The names Minhyuk, pretty.” He grips Jongdae’s face harder as he tries to remove his hand.

 

Jongdae closes his eyes and whimpers.

 

_‘Please Baekhyun…please find me…’_

**~X~**

Nine hours.

 

That’s how long it had been since he had last seen Jongdae. The thought that Jongdae had been with that monster for that long made his skin crawl. Who knows what that lunatic had done to him in that time. For all he knew he could already be dead.

 

At that thought all of his emotions came to the top and burst from their confines, his fist meeting the wall with a loud bang that drew all attention in the squad room to himself he gritted his teeth and went in for another hit only for him to be pulled back. Hr struggled against the hold on him but whoever had him was stronger than what he was. He was manhandled and thrown into a room, the sound of the door slamming shut.

 

“Byun control yourself!” the voice of the Chief greeted him with authority harder than usual.

 

“Control myself! You want me to control myself when my husband is in the hands of that psychopath?! Having who knows what done to him?” he yells, not caring that he’s speaking disrespectfully to his superior.

 

“Calm down before I take you off the case.” The Chief hisses and that stops Baekhyun dead in his tracks.

 

“You wouldn’t. You can’t!” he calls out in outrage.

 

“I can and I will if you don’t calm down and control yourself. With the way you’re acting you’re more of a liability than a help and you know that.”

 

Baekhyun stops and takes a big breath, another and then another, his shoulders finally falling leaving his body feeling drained and mind lost.

 

“I understand how you must feel but now is not the time nor place for you to let your anger cloud your judgement. You have a job to do, so do it and release your anger out on that bastard when we find him.”

 

“Yes Chief.” He says. The Chief is right. Now is not the time nor place. He has others things that he needs to focus on. He needs to find Jongdae. He needs him safe and in his arms.

 

He needs him.

 

 

**~X~**

Jongdae hadn’t been more scared in his life than what he was right now. Minhyuk had left, to where he had no idea but the fact that he was no longer in the same room as him made him rest a little bit easier. There was no way he could escape however. There were no windows and he had made sure to lock the door when he left, cutting off his only escape route.

 

He just wants to go home. He wants to wrap himself in Baekhyun’s warmth. Wants to lay his head on his chest and listen to the sound of his heart beating and feel the up and down movement off his chest as he breathes. He just wants to be anywhere but here, where ever here is.

 

When Minhyuk comes back he’s holding a bag, the smell of food drifting over to him from it and Jongdae feels his stomach rumble. It’s been a while since he’s eaten anything. However Minhyuk makes no moves towards him. Instead he goes to sit on the chair, taking the food out and beginning to eat it. Jongdae turns away unable to watch as he devours the food. It would just make him hungrier.

 

“Hungry?” Minhyuk asks. Jongdae doesn’t make a sound and Minhyuk raises an eye brow. “You sure?” he asks again and Jongdae ignores him. It seems to annoy Minhyuk for he stands up and makes his way over to him. Jongdae looks at him, scowl heavily in place. He doesn’t want Minhyuk anywhere near him.

 

“Come on. I know you’re hungry.” And as if on cue Jongdae’s stomach rumbles, Minhyuk giving him a smug smile which pisses Jongdae off. “If you give us a kiss I’ll give you this.” He holds out a wrap.

 

“Fuck off.” Jongdae spits, distaste evident and the very notion of it. Minhyuk doesn’t seem to like that answer for his face twists into an expression of irritation.

 

“Listen here you little shit.” He starts, moving closer to him only for Jongdae to push him back. “Oh, feisty. I like that.” He smirks, this time moving too fast for Jongdae to react in time as Minhyuk plants his lips onto Jongdae’s who gasps in surprise, his hands pushing at his chest. Minhyuk uses this as an opportunity to stick his tongue into his mouth and Jongdae immediately feels violated. Without even needing to think he bites down on the muscle and the criminal retracts with a yell of pain.

 

Jongdae is only given a brief moment of satisfaction before Minhyuk slaps him hard across the face, his whole head being turned to the side from the force of the hit. His cheek stings and the taste of iron invades his mouth from both the blood of Minhyuk and his own split lip.

 

“You little slut!” he growls, grabbing Jongdae by the hair and forcing his head to the ground, his forehead impacting with it. It didn’t hurt as much as the slap had but Jongdae was sure that it would leave a nasty bruise behind.

 

He laughs and the sound is so unexpected given the situation Jongdae doesn’t know what to make of it. He suddenly pulls Jongdae’s head back up, grip still tight in is hair and Jongdae yells at the pain. His eyes widen and his breath stops when he once again feels the pressure of a blade on his neck. Minhyuk’s face is directly in front of his own, so close that their noses are nearly touching. Jongdae tries to lean back but the grip Minhyuk has in his hair keeps him from doing that.

 

Suddenly the pressure of the blade increases and he hisses as it breaks the skin, the slightly ticklish feeling as blood trails from the cut down his neck. If anything, the sight of Jongdae’s blood makes Minhyuk grin even wider, smiling in something that’s akin to childish glee.

 

“Did Baekhyun ever tell you how I killed those people?” Minhyuk purrs and Jongdae swallows. Baekhyun hadn’t and that tells him one thing…that it’s something he doesn’t need nor want to know. “Well, did he?” Minhyuk asks again pressing the blade against his skin harder.

 

Jongdae reluctantly shakes his head.

 

Minhyuk’s eyes glint dangerously.

 

 _‘Baekhyun…’_ he pleads in his head.

 

_‘Please…’_

**~X~**

It had felt like an entire lifetime had passed on by yet they were still nowhere near closer to finding out where Minhyuk had taken Jongdae. It was almost like they had just disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving nothing behind. He was holding it together but he didn’t know how much longer he could do it for. They were all working around the clock to drill up any leads but so far nothing had fallen through. He wanted to get angry, wanted to yell at them to try harder but he knew they were doing everything that they could.

 

“Baekhyun! We found them!” the Chief announced and Baekhyun was sure that his heart left right out of his chest at those words.

 

“Where?” he asks as he runs over to the Chief, hand on his gun holder in his hip.

 

“An abandoned apartment block down town. We already have units on standby. Suit up, we leave in five minutes.” Be briefs Baekhyun making to remain short and sweet and making sure to only include relevant information. Anything else wasn’t needed.

 

Baekhyun didn’t even need to think. He had done this enough for it to become muscle memory. In two minutes he was fully suited up and out by the cars. He didn’t wait. He got in and floored it, the yells of his colleagues fading out in the background. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to get there now. You weren’t supposed to go in alone but this was something he needed to do.

 

He skids to a halt at the building, throwing the door open and readying his weapon. He ignores the bottom floors knowing that with Minhyuk and his ego he would go right to the top. As he climbs the stairs his legs scream at him but he pays it no attention.

 

He only hopes that he made it in time.

 

 

**~X~**

Jongdae felt sick to his stomach. There was no wonder why Baekhyun hadn’t revealed the details to him. He wanted to throw up. How someone could do that to a living person and not feel any remorse, instead taking joy from the suffering of others and his own actions was just beyond him. He was a monster and he wasn’t sure if he could even call him human.

 

Minhyuk revelled in his reaction, loving as his face turned as white as a sheet, as his body trembled and as his eyes grew wet with horrified tears.

 

“I knew you would like it.” He purred, trailing his eyes down Jongdae’s form. “They all looked exquisite but I’m sure I could make you look wondrous. Imagine Baekhyun’s face when he comes to find you only to see you laid out on the floor stained in red. It would be just perfect.” He gushes like a teenaged girl would do when talking about their crush.

 

Minhyuk all of a sudden stops and makes a disappointed sound. “Ahh, but it looks like we don’t have enough time for that.” Jongdae perks up at that. ‘ _Does that mean Baekhyun’s here?’_ He could only hope.

 

“I’ve enjoyed out little time alone together. Shame we couldn’t engage in some more _exciting activities.”_ He said suggestively and Jongdae grimaced. He was now well aware of what the other was capable of. Jongdae wanted to gag.

 

 

**~X~**

He kept moving, not stopping even for a moment to rest. Every second counted.

 

He cleared the stairs like it was nothing. By the time he had finally reached the top his breathing had turned heavy from the physical strain of climbing do many stairs in such a short amount of time. Reaching the top floor he throws the door open and makes his way down the narrow hallway. In the hallway is a lone door, one which is slightly ajar. Baekhyun gently pushes it open and is greeted by a dirty apartment that had obviously seen better days.

 

He checks each room, frustration building as each one is empty until there is only one left. Hearing a yelp he kicks the door in, weapon raised and ready to shoot. When he sees has his heart drop but he keeps his face passive. He can’t let his emotions betray him now. In front of him is Jongdae with a terrified look in his face, Minhyuk standing behind him with a knife poised at his neck. The glint of the blade draws Baekhyun’s attention only for a moment but it’s long enough for him to notice the red that had dried on his husbands neck as well as the tear tracks on his cheeks. He also notices the bruises on his face and it angers him but the fact that Jongdae is alive and breathing sends relief throughout his whole body.

 

Jongdae looks so relieved to see him. Despite the situation he is smiling at him and Baekhyun remembers just how much he loves it when he sees the youngers smile. It feels like it had been so long since he last seen it and it probably had.

 

“Hello detective. It’s been a while. Thought you’d seen the last of me, didn’t you?”

 

“Minhyuk.” Baekhyun answered coldly, voice like steel.

 

“Ahh I see you’re still the same. How do you like the place?” he asks and Baekhyun scowls.

 

“Cut the bullshit Minhyuk! Let Jongdae go.”

 

“Now why would I do that? I’ve grown quite attached to him despite a few… _disagreements._ I think I might keep him.”

 

“Baekhyun.” Jongdae says quietly, shake apparent in his voice. Baekhyun takes a step closer but stops Minhyuk pressing the knife closer to Jongdae’s neck who lets out a hiss.

 

“Stay right where you are detective. You wouldn’t want me to _slip,_ now would you?”

 

Baekhyun breathes deeply. “What do you want?”

 

“What do I want? Oh, nothing in particular. Just to see your suffering. You know this was all your fault. You remember what I had proposed to you?” Minhyuk pauses and Baekhyun, after a moment nods. “That if you let me go I would leave you alone. But if not well…here we are. I told you I would get out of there but you just didn’t believe me. Your so called inescapable prisons can’t keep me in for long.” He seethed and Baekhyun gripped his weapon tighter. Minhyuk was dangerous normally but when he got angry that was a whole new story. He had seen the results of his rage reflected in the bodies of his victims.

 

“Just let him go. He has nothing to do with this. It’s me you want.” Baekhyun tries to placate him.

 

“Well that’s where you’re wrong. My bone lies with you but what better way to hurt you then to hurt the one you care about the most in this world.” He trails the knife up the side of Jongdae’s face, his own face nuzzling Jongdae’s neck.

 

Baekhyun bristles at the sight. He can see how uncomfortable Jongdae is and it makes him shake in repressed anger. The entire time Jongdae’s eyes are focused on Baekhyun, silently begging him to end this. Jongdae’s eyes flick down and Baekhyun’s follows, seeing as Jongdae moves his foot out to the side. Baekhyun looks back up, realisation coming onto his face before hardening again. It’s a risk, something he doesn’t know will work but what other choice do they have? It’s not likely that Baekhyun will be able to talk Minhyuk down. So Baekhyun nods just enough that Jongdae is able to see but not enough for Minhyuk to detect.

 

Now they just need a distraction.

 

It seems as if god had heard their prayers for the sound of police sirens pierce the air. The sound causes Minhyuk to relax his hold and Jongdae takes full advantage of that. It’s like the entire thing happens in slow motion. Jongdae pushes Minhyuk and then leaps to the side, body falling to the ground. Minhyuk looks stunned and that’s when Baekhyun shoots, his arms feeling the ripples from the recoil and the bullet travelling across the short distance and into the criminals body. Minhyuk falls to the ground and everything seems to stand still as it someone had stopped time itself.

 

They sit like that for what seems like an eternity, eyes fixed on the unmoving body of the man that had put them through so much pain. He doesn’t move nor does his chest rise and fall. He’s completely still.

 

Baekhyun lets go of his weapon. By the time it hits the ground he is already wrapping his arms around Jongdae who begins to weep uncontrollably into Baekhyun’s neck, gripping him just as tight.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…” Baekhyun mumbles over and over again, his own tears leaking from his eyes. The thought that he could have lost Jongdae is just too much to handle.

 

And that’s how they are found, locked in an embrace that no one could or would even try to separate them from.

 

 

**~X~**

Baekhyun had been put on temporary leave while the investigation into the shooting took place though they were all confident that the result would be that of a good shoot. Jongdae had been taken to the hospital to have his injuries taken care of. Thankfully they were all minor, the worst being the cut on his palm and neck. All they needed was a bandage and he was good to go. There was a chance they would scar but even that would be minor. It didn’t really bother Jongdae, a few scars were better than his life. Baekhyun however could only feel guilty. In a way he was the cause of those injuries however Jongdae made sure to tell his that it was by no means his fault.

 

Both had been referred to a psychiatrist, their sessions being fully paid for by Baekhyun’s department. The physical injuries of the ordeal maybe easy to fix but the emotional and mental impact would take more time.

 

Baekhyun had refused to leave Jongdae’s side the entire time, scared that if Jongdae was out of his sight he would just disappear. Jongdae didn’t quite mind it. He didn’t want to be separated from Baekhyun either.

 

For the first time in days they found themselves back in their house. It felt good to be home. They didn’t say anything. One look at each other conveyed that they both wanted – _needed_ – the same thing.

 

Baekhyun cups Jongdae’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Jongdae places his own hand over Baekhyun’s bringing it towards his lips and placing a kiss on his knuckles, the whole time never breaking eye contact. Baekhyun slowly walks Jongdae back, their clothes leaving a trail to the bedroom. Their bare bodies move against one another, gasps and moans of pleasure and loving words falling from their lips.

 

_“I’m sorry”_

_“You have nothing to be sorry for”_

_“I love you”_

_“I love you too”_

_“Forever…”_

For the first time in god knows how long they lie in each other’s arms, smiles on their lips, love in their hearts and imprinted on their bodies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“…and always”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took the longest for me to write. At times the POV switches were a little tiring but I'm overall please with how it turned out, especially with this being my first time doing something like this. I myself try to stay away from confrontation so writing it is a little hard for me which is why the fight as the beginning is probably petty but hey, when your angry fights tend to turn petty anyway.
> 
> My exams are finished and I'm officially 19 today so I guess I've had a bit on and eventful day. All of my CBX albums have arrived and guess what, I got the Jongdae photocard and 3 Baekhyun photocards :/ Don't get me wrong. I love the guy but I at least wanted a Minseok card as well. I have yet to pull a Minseok card. With the Hey Mama album I got 2 Jongdae cards and 1 Baekhyun card. I may trade one of Baekhyun's cards but Idk yet *shrugs* P.S. Why are the Minseok photocards so expensive?! I looked in ebay and people are selling them for like 20-50 AUD like...the fuck? That's more then the album itself. Sorry for my french. Still waiting on my MONSTA X album.
> 
> But guys, can we just take a second to stop and appreciate BLONDE JONGDAE!!! I'LL SAY IT AGAIN BUT KIM JONGDAE IS BLONDE!! I'VE WAITED 5 YEARS FOR HIM TO BLEACH HIS HAIR AND ITS FINALLY HAPPENED! AND BAEKHYUN'S HAIR! THOSE RED HIGHLIGHTS! AND THE KING OF CHINA ZHANG YIXING IS COMING BACK TO KOREA! THE COMEBACK IS SO CLOSE I CAN PRACTICALLY TASTE IT! Sorry for the excessive use of caps I'm just really excited XD


	16. Change

 

 

**Request by Lo**

_Is there a chance you can do a short drabble for this, because in the writing it was mentioned that the dynamics would never be the same and I’d like to see how they changed? (Regarding ‘[Hidden’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9672443/chapters/22089995))_

**_Word count: 844_ **

 

 

****

****

****

Things were bound to change and change they did. Most looking in from the sidelines wouldn’t have noticed the changes that had taken place since that day but Jongdae could see them as plain as day, especially those that happened behind closed doors.

 

It was subtle things at first, something that seemed so natural, something that he was sure most of the time the others didn’t even realise what they were doing. When he walked into a room they would naturally drift over to him, making sure they could touch him in some way. Yifan, Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun would drape themselves over him, their larger bodies acting like a living blanket. He would find an arm slinging itself around his shoulder or a hand coming to wrap around his waist.

 

When sitting on the lounge he would be squished between the two people who had been quick enough to grab the seats beside him. At breakfast, lunch and dinner his portions of food would be bigger, like what an Omega’s mate would do to ensure that his Omega was well fed and healthy, except it came from eleven others and not just one. More often than not he didn’t sleep alone. His bed had turned into something that was more likened to a nest compiled of blankets and pillows. He would fall asleep alone but regularly wake up to Baekhyun breathing down his neck, Kyungsoo hugging him from behind and Yixing laying across his legs.

 

Walking in public or through crowded airports Jongdae was gently pushed to the middle of the pack, the others surrounding him in a protective circle shielding him from any harm but putting themselves at risk. It was like he had his own personal security detail.

 

Affection was something they had always shared whether it being physical or emotional but even that had changed. In the months since his true designation had been discovered the affection had turned into something that wasn’t quite platonic but not quite romantic. The usual hugs and booty taps had been joined by kisses that ranged from innocent pecks to full blown make outs. The first time it had happened Jongdae was sure that he was going to faint right then and there. The offender, Minseok, had looked at him with worry in his eyes and arms out ready to catch him should he fall.

 

Jongdae had stuttered out a startled ‘why’, blushing like a teenaged girl. Minseok had asked him if he should stop but despite it all Jongdae had said no. He had enjoyed it and he didn’t want it to stop. After that the kisses had kept coming. It had seemed that Minseok was the ‘straw that broke the camel’s back’ so to speak.

 

When the issue of his heats had been brought up they had left the entire decision to him. He could do it alone, wait it out until it ended with the help of toys, or they could help him. Jongdae didn’t like the idea of doing it alone. If his first heat had been anything to go by he didn’t want to spend days in pain that only the intimacy of another could get rid of in a few hours. That being said it still hadn’t been an easy decision. After days of deliberation it had been decided that Jongdae would not spend a heat alone. They would be with him every step of the way.

 

It was then, in that moment that he realised that he held more than just feelings of friendship towards his members and he was sure that it was the same for all of them if their actions were anything to go by.

 

“I love you.” He said and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. “I love all of you. Is that wrong?” he asked and it sounded as if he was asking not them but himself as well.

 

“We love you too, we were just waiting for you to realise it yourself.” Junmyeon smiled lovingly at him and he felt his heart flutter. The flutter turned into a warmth he had never experienced before when he noticed the matching looks everyone was sending his way. It almost felt as it everything was suddenly revolving around him. He didn’t like being the centre of attention despite what his loud and outgoing personality seemed to convey to people but this was different, though it was a good different.

 

Yes, things had changed. Their dynamics would never be the same as what they were before but he couldn’t find himself minding at all. If anything, it was new and exciting. There were bound to be issues that needed to be brought up but they would deal with them when they came up, together. They belonged to him and he belonged to them.

 

The only thought running through his mind was how on earth he was going to tell his parents that he had found a mate in not just one individual, but eleven.

 

Now that was going to be interesting.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little continuation of Hidden that had been requested. I don't really have to much to say this week. All I've really done is hang out with my best friend. Oh, I've started (well attempting to start) a Kpop journal. It's something that I've wanted to do for a while but never really had the time for. Though for me it's a bit difficult. I have no artistic talents what so ever and I would day that I'm a little bit OCD so there may be a few ripped out pages haha. I'm going to try and write in lead pencil first and the go over it so maybe that will help.
> 
> It's a little disappointing to see that Yixing won't be promoting with EXO for their comeback :'( I'm just hoping that he'll at least be in the MV and album. However I do understand that a lot of it is out of his control. I just hope he gets enough rest. On a better note Jongdae's going to be on Fantastic Duo, the episode airing on the 9th. I can't wait to see him with his hair!! Fan accounts of people who were at the recording said his blonde hair was pulled back so I can't wait to see it :) I love it when he has his hair off his forehead :3 
> 
> Hopefully I can get some more updates out a bit quicker. See ya~


	17. Worthless

 

 

**Request by Tae**

_Can you do something with BTS having a really tough day or week or something and Tae tried to cheer them up but they end up snapping at him and yelling and him, and he ends up leaving and just hiding somewhere in a breakdown and then he avoids them for the next month and eventually bighit nim notices and scolds the team and they end up comforting Tae and realising they fucked up really, really badly (because he’s sick or really thin or has cuts or nightmares or no self-worth, something to show their words affected him?)._

**_Word count: 1682_ **

 

 

****

****

****

He had only tried to help. He was the cheerful one, the one that cheered everyone up when they were sad, angry or stressed out. It was his role, a role which he enjoyed and took seriously. It may sometimes take a while but he always succeeded in the end. While they didn’t always voice their thanks he knew his members appreciated the effort he put in to cheer them up.

 

Everyone had been stressed. The pressure of writing songs that were better than the last added with practice and their tour wore everyone thin. They were all tired. They all snapped more easily than they usually would have. It was all in the nature of having an approaching comeback just around the corner.

 

Taehyung had noticed it. How Yoongi would become increasingly frustrated when the beats didn’t turn out the way he wanted. When Namjoon would come to a brick wall, the right lyrics failing to fall from the pen like usual. When Seokjin, sweaty and tired after hours of dance practice still couldn’t get the moves quite right. When Hoseok couldn’t execute the key move to his solo dance after days of trial and error. When Jimin couldn’t hit the notes he usually could due to the overuse of his vocals. When Jungkook had been struck down with a cold and banned from practice of any kind.

 

He had his own worries of course but he always put others before himself. So he had had tried to help.

 

Yoongi was cooped up in his studio again. He had been in there for days with barely any food or sleep.

 

“Come on hyung, come and eat with me.” He whined, trying to put on the aegyo in his voice.

 

“No Taehyung.” Yoongi had uttered shorty, his frustrated concentration directed to the screen.

 

“Hyung~” he whined again hoping that this time it would be enough.

 

“Taehyung go away! I don’t need you distracting me.”

 

Taehyung deflated at Yoongi’s words. With his head down like a kicked puppy he walked out of the studio, the elder still fully concentrated on his own work to see the dejected Taehyung leave.

 

He had been met with similar responses from the others. Jungkook had simply ignored him, something which had hurt him more than it should have, but in the wake of Yoongi’s rejection he was still feeling raw. Namjoon had pushed him out of his own studio, locking the door from the inside so he wouldn’t be disturbed by ‘an annoyance’ again. The drink he made for Jimin to sooth his throat remained untouched, Taehyung telling him he needed to rest before he completely lost the voice that had been giving him so much trouble falling on deaf ears. Hoseok was gentle, telling him that he would rather be alone but it still hurt none the less. It was Seokjin that had hurt him the most. He knew that the words he had spat were done out of pure frustration at his inability to get the moves right but one word bounced around in his head like a mantra.

 

_Worthless…_

Was he worthless?

 

He knew he was the last member to join. He had thought that he was the last piece of the puzzle but had he really been an unwanted part to an already well-oiled machine? It had started to feel more like the truth as he thought about it. He wasn’t the best dancer. He wasn’t the best singer. He wasn’t the best looking and his rap skills were questionable.

 

Did he really belong?

 

Was he wanted?

 

He thought he knew but he wasn’t quite so sure anymore.

 

That night, wrapped up in sheet and in the dark, he cried in sadness for the first time in a long time, muffling the sounds of his cries into his pillow. Even if they heard he was sure that they wouldn’t care anyway.

 

He avoided his members after that. Maybe the lack of his presence would somehow make them better. They didn’t even notice that he was no longer a constant presence in their lives. He was hoping that one of them would notice, would come and ask him what he was doing, would ask him to hang out with them but none of that happened. Everything went on like normal except he wasn’t a part of it. He had distanced himself.

 

His appetite had waned. He no longer felt hungry for the hurt settled in his stomach, filling his body with fuel that only served to damage his self-worth. The days and weeks went by and he only started to feel worse and worse and yet his members, his brothers, still hadn’t noticed.

 

Was he really important?

 

Did he really matter to them?

 

He felt like an outsider looking in. Like someone out in the cold looking through the window at a family surrounded by a fire in envy, in longing. Where had the warmth gone?

 

Their manager was starting to become worried. He could see that way Taehyung had begun to exclude himself. It wasn’t like him. Taehyung was a social butterfly. He loved interacting with everyone and anyone. He observed for a few days before bringing it up with Bang Pd-min who then brought it to the attention of the members.

 

At first they had looked on him in confusion. But when he began to explain what the manager had told him, what he had seen, realisation seemed to dawn upon them all. They remembered how in the past month Taehyung hadn’t joined them for the shared meals they had had. During preparation for their comeback the shared meals always become less frequent then normal but they always made time for a few. The last times Taehyung hadn’t been there. Now that they thought about it they hadn’t seen him at all in the last couple of days.

 

“Where is Tae?” Jungkook asked but received no answer. No one had seen him.

 

“We need to find him.” Said Seokjin.

 

Without a word they all set off, each searching a different room. They had tried to call him but his phone had gone straight to voice mail.

 

“Guys I found him!” shouted Hoseok from Taehyung’s room. They all came rushing towards the sound of Hoseok’s voice. When they walked into Taehyung’s room their hearts broke at the sight before them.

 

There on the bed laid Taehyung, huddled up in his blankets, face red and body shivering as if it were cold. Seokjin runs towards him, placing a hand to the youngers forehead and nearly flinches at the temperature of his skin.

 

“He’s running a fever.”

 

“His sheets are soaked. Someone help me move him so we can changed his bedding.” Says Namjoon, Jungkook helping the leader lift his body off the bed. Jimin comes over to them and places a blanket over the sick man while Hoseok and Yoongi strip the bed.

 

Seokjin looks on at Namjoon running his hand through Taehyung’s hair in guilt.

 

“This is my fault.” He says and they all look at him. “I called him worthless.”

 

“Hyung it’s not your fault. You didn’t mean it.” Hoseok tries to sooth him but gets shaked off.

 

“But it is!” he sobbed. “Look at him. He hid away in his room while he was sick because he thought we wouldn’t care. He hasn’t been eating. You can all see that’s he’s lost weight.”

 

“If it’s your fault them it’s out fault as well.” Yoongi speaks up. “Let’s just focus on Taehyung before we blame ourselves. It’s him we need to focus on.” He said, his own guilt eating him up.

 

When the bed had been remade and Taehyung’s clothes changed they lifted him back on the bed. Seokjin disappeared for a while to go and make his famous soup, the one he makes when one of the members get sick. Taehyung had still yet to wake, something which worried them all.

 

It wasn’t until a couple of hours later when his temperature had gone down did he finally open his eyes, the light forcing him to close his eyes again as a throbbing pain made itself known in his head.

 

“Hey, you’re awake.” Says a soft voice from beside him. Looking over he sees Jimin smiling at him although it’s more subdued than his usual smiles. “Are you hungry? Seokjin hyung made you some soup.” He holds out a bowl. Taehyung doesn’t feel hungry but he takes it anyway, spooning it into his mouth slowly. It warms his throat, that warmth going all of the way down to his stomach.

 

Too immersed in the soup he doesn’t see as Jimin took out his phone and types before putting it away. In less than a minute his room is filled with all of his members who all look equal bits relieved and ashamed.

 

“Hey…” Taehyung says weakly trying his best to smile convincingly.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Seokjin said, face crumbling.

 

“No, you have no-“

 

“We do. We all do. We were horrible to you when you were just trying to help and because of that you got sick.” Yoongi cut him off.

 

“You’re not worthless. You’re far from it. I don’t expect you to forgive me for saying it but I’m so, so sorry.” Seokjin cried, his tears finally falling. It was as if he had started a chain reaction for tears started to fall from all of their eyes.

 

Taehyung stares at them, eyes wide and his own tears inching their ways out. His heart begins to feel lighter, the cuts that it had been dealt beginning to mend. There are arms around him hugging him tight. All of his hurts can’t be mended in a day but they are well on the way. They’ll deal with it and come out stronger then ever.

 

_Please stay at my side, please stay with me_

_  
Please don’t let go of the me who is holding your hand_

_  
If you go one step further away like this_

_  
I can just take one more step and that’s enough_

_~ V and J-hope- Hug Me ~_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guess what? I'm sick and miserable :( At least my cat knows how to comfort me :) I'm sort of 'meh' about this one. I don't hate it but I'm not overjoyed about it either. It's been cold and raining the last few days, something which I am enjoying very much ^^ 
> 
> BTS's remake of Seotaiji's 'Come Back Home' is sooooo good!! XD I've probably listened to it 50+ times already. Luhan also released his new song 'Set it off' the other day and it's amazing. He releases some really great music (I feel as if he's finally found his sound) though there is a...questionable lyric "Put your hand on my joystick"... Luhan does it again. The animation is great but it gives me some vivid 'Lu' flashbacks that have me breaking down into laughter remembering the first time I had listened to it. I've been getting back into Tao's music. I sort of went on a bit of a hiatus with him, not because I don't like his music because I do, I just stopped actively searching for his stuff but I've been listening to his new stuff and jamming to them. I just need Kris to release some more music because 'July' was such a jam. I'm expecting him (hoping really) to release an album either this year or early next year. I've finally seen an actual video clip of Jongdae with his blonde hair and I'm loving it XD It was only like 2 seconds long and is from his Fantastic Duo preview but I'll take what I can get. He looks like a prince :3
> 
> Question: How do you all feel about BTS's new logo and meaning? I have no qualms about it. Like, they're still going to be known as Bangtan Sonyeondan. I love the meaning behind it was well.
> 
> I feel like I'm forgetting so much stuff but if so then I'll just mention it next time. You know, I'm curious as to how many people actually read my rambles at the end of each chapter.
> 
> See you soon!


	18. Shock

 

 

**Request by Faith+Benton**

_-Sehun gets injured in some way and the reactions from everyone in the group. How they handle it. I’d like for it to be an idol conon au so anyway you want to take that from there is fine I just want to see how they take care of their maknae._

_-Sehun has a run in with a sasaeng and it scares him he can be injured or not but other members taking care of their maknae._

_*Both requests have been combined._

 

**_Word count: 2057_ **

****

 

 

****

****

It wasn’t the first time they had encountered sasaeng fans. It happened quite frequently as a matter of fact. Most of the time they were only minor disturbances, ones that they didn’t pay too much attention to and ones that didn’t affect them too much. It came with the territory and every group had them, some more than others. EXO was no different.

 

Airports were something that they both loved and loathed. It was the place that took them to so many beautiful places in the world. Without it they would never be able to visit their fans that lived in countries so far away from their own. They loathed them because they were dangerous. Thousands of fans would pack in to the building in tight huddles, hoping to catch a glimpse of their idols. Even with the security protecting them and warning the fans to stay away the sheer amount of fans made it nearly impossible for them to safely get from point A to point B, even then they somehow managed to come out ruffled but uninjured. It was something as a celebrity that you got used to. There was nothing you could really do about it, especially when you were as high profile as them.

 

It was just another days and another trip overseas, this time flying from Japan back to Korea. They were all tired and with their back to back concerts it was no wonder. Most of them had managed to sleep on the plane, well as much as they could with a flight time of under two hours. Security was waiting for them when they landed, ready to escort them through the airport and into the company cars waiting for them.

 

Everything had seemed to progress normally but Sehun couldn’t help think that something bad was about to happen. The walked single file, Chanyeol leading with Minseok taking the rear. Sehun was between Jongin and Minseok. He looked around nervously. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

 

They were nearly out of the airport when Sehun felt hands on his bag and he was pulled to the side, his loose grip on Jongin’s shoulder not having the time to grab on and stop his forced movement.

 

“Sehun!” he heard Minseok’s shocked yell before complete and utter chaos descended on the crowd.

 

The force that had pulled him to the side had pushed him off balance and he came crashing to the ground, his left wrist taking the brunt of the impact as he tried to catch his fall. He yelled in pain, eyes squeezing shut.

 

“Sehun, I love you!” he heard through the haze of pain, feeling a weight settle itself on his waist. He tried to get up but couldn’t. His eyes opened as he saw a girl straddling his waist. The girl put her hands in his collar and begin to shake him back and forth spouting her undying love for him and the look on her face terrified him. It was frantic and obsessive.

 

Just as quick as it had started the girl was heaved off of him and carried out of his eye sight by security, three others coming to left him up and march him towards the cars where his frantic members were waiting. They had been stopped from going back to help their maknae, something which they had faught against. It had all happened in the blink of an eye.

 

The security guards quickly put Sehun in the car and not even a second later the car was on the go, speeding away from the airport. Sehun had been caught by Junmyeon and Minseok who had been waiting for him. Sehun was too stunned by the events to even move, his brain still trying to process what had happened when a nudge to his wrist had him yelping.

 

“Sehun you’re hurt.” Junmyeon said holding Sehun’s arm up, his wrist already bruised and swollen. It’s then that he notices that he’s shaking and it’s not just contained to his hands, it’s his entire body.

 

Sehun are you okay?” Minseok asked hugging him from behind, trying his best to sooth the youngest member. Sehun doesn’t answer because frankly he doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to portray the multitude of emotions inside of him.

 

“Hyung, we need to head to the hospital.” Kyungsoo said to the manager from the front seat and it’s the first time Sehun had noticed the elder. Baekhyun, Jongdae, Jongin and Chanyeol are nowhere to be seen. _‘They must be in the other car’_ he concludes.

 

“Already on the way Kyungsoo-yah.” Says the manager. “Call someone in the other car and tell them where we’re headed and to meet us there.”

 

Kyungsoo does as he’s told, immediately getting out his phone to dial one of the others. Sehun tunes everything out, everything apart from the pain in his wrist. That cuts through everything. He doesn’t even realise they’ve made it to the hospital until Junmyeon and Minseok are walking him down the white halls.

 

Their manager must have called ahead as they’re ushered into a private room and helped onto a bed. Moments later the rest of his members come rushing into the room all looking worried for the wellbeing of their little brother. It’s not long before Sehun is taken off for x-rays, his wrist to swollen to identify whether or not there had been any damage to the bone.

 

“Lucky nothing is broken, just sprained. It will hurt for a while but when it’s healed it will be as good as new.” The doctor tells Junmyeon who had refused to leave the maknae’s side the entire time.

 

“He’s still shaking and he’s doesn’t really respond when we talk to him.” Junmyeon tells the doctor, concerned.

 

“He’s still in shock. He went through a traumatic experience and his body and mind are still trying to come to terms with everything. Give it some time. His vital signs are all good so it’s nothing to worry about. He’s alright to go home. I’ll be in contact with your manager about check-ups and future appointments.” The doctor tells him and Jumnyeon bows gratefully.

 

Within the next hour they’re all back at the dorm. At this time they would usually be sleeping but none of the feel tired, the events of the day keeping them wide awake. The only one that seems tired is Sehun, the adrenaline that had been running through his veins finally disappearing. They tuck Sehun into bed making sure that he arm is positioned in a way so it won’t accidently get hurt.

 

When Sehun wakes he feels disorientated. It takes him a moment to take everything and realise that he’s in his room. The bed next to him is empty, Junmyeon nowhere to be seen. He moves his hand and winces in pain, forgetting that it had been injured.

 

With his uninjured hand he searches around on his bedside table for his phone, feeling a brief moment of achievement when he finds it. He doesn’t even bother to look at the time, finger immediately going towards the ‘news’ icon. Like he had suspected there are multiple articles about the ‘incident’. He knows he shouldn’t but he does anyway. He reads every single one and watches all of the videos attached. After the first one he had turned his volume down to zero, the screaming had been too much for him. That and he didn’t want to alert any of his members to the fact that he was awake.

 

He couldn’t help but shake as he watched them. He had been scared, absolutely terrified and watching it happen again made everything he had been feeling at the time resurface. His face dampens from both his sweat and the tears that fall down his face in steady streams.

 

The door to his shared room opens slowly, Kyungsoo’s head coming around the corner. Sehun doesn’t bother to put his phone down. He knows Kyungsoo knows what he was doing by the frown on his face.

 

“You’re awake.” He comes to stand beside the bed.

 

“I’m awake.” Sehun confirms, voice strangely flat, it lacking the usual sarcasm that was so like him.

 

“You must be hungry. Baekhyun ordered in. I was going to wake you but seeing as you’re already up it makes my job easier.” He smiles and Sehun appreciates how Kyungsoo isn’t coddling him.

 

Sehun gives Kyungsoo a half smile as he throws the cover off him and sits up. His body hurts but he doesn’t make it obvious. He doesn’t want his hyungs to worry about him anymore then he’s sure they already do. He walks into the living room and there are his members seated around the centre table, various contained of what looks like Chinese food spread out over it. They all turn to look at him as he arrives. Their smiles are comforting and more subdued then they usually were which didn’t surprise him. What did surprise him was a face that wasn’t supposed to be there.

 

“Xing hyung?”

 

“Hey Sehunnie.” He greets smiling, his dimples showing.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I saw what happened and decided to come back early.”

 

“But you have schedules and everything. You can’t ditch them because of me.”

 

Yixing frowns. “I came back because I wanted to. Did you really expect me to stay in China and just sit back and wait for any news?”

 

“ ‘m sorry hyung.” Sehun apologises, feeling guilty.

 

“There’s no need for you to apologise.” Yixing pats his butt and it’s so like him he has to crack a smile. The moment in interrupted by Baekhyun.

 

“Can we eat now? My stomach feels like it’s going to eat itself if I have to wait any longer.” He complains but yelps when Jongdae slaps him across the back of the head for being an ‘insensitive prick’.

 

They all begin to eat, the chatter picking up around the table. Sehun is usually vocal during times when they are together but this time he just sits back and observes. No one tries to drag him into any of the conversations picking up that at the moment he didn’t want to talk. Sehun is thankful that his members are so perceptive.

 

As the food runs out the conversations begin to die down. The empty containers are stacked into a pile out of the way. They migrate to the lounge room when everyone had finished eating. Sehun is squished between Chanyeol and Jongdae, the younger two of the beagle line claiming the spaces beside him before anyone else could. Baekhyun huffs buts plops down between Jongdae’s legs, his back leaning against the lounge.

 

“I was scared, you know?” He says suddenly and everyone turns to looks at him, halting their conversations. “There was so much screaming and at first I didn’t know what had happened but I knew I was terrified. It’s silly but I was scared.” He presses the heel of his uninjured palm to his eye.

 

“It’s not silly. Anyone would have been scared in your situation.” Minseok reasons.

 

“What’s going to happen to the girl?” he asks and Junmyeon sighs.

 

“Don’t know. Unless you decide to press charges probably nothing.” He tells him flat.

 

“I don’t want that.” He whispers. He swears that he could hear Chanyeol mumble _‘Of course he wouldn’t. He’s too damn compassionate for his own good’._

“The company will probably issue a warning. That you can’t stop.” Baekhyun says bluntly though not unkindly.

 

“That’s good enough for me.” Sehun says.

 

“Well, look in the bright side. They’ve given us a few days off.” Sehun laughs wetly at Jongin, the others giving their own little cheers.

 

“Thank god. I’m absolutely beat.” Chanyeol groans. Jongdae slaps him in the stomach and he bends forward in pain.

 

“Looks like you need to hop to the gym a bit more Park. It looks like your falling behind.” Jongdae remarks playfully, smirking that kitten smirk.

 

 Chanyeol glares at him for a moment before lunging, Jumnyeon’s cry of _‘Watch out for the furniture!’_  goes ignored as more join in on the action. Sehun can’t help but laugh out loud, getting out his phone to record the fiasco.

 

It may have been an unconventional way to cheer him up but he can’t say it didn’t work.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so shook. Or should I say...Jungshook ;) Seriously these boys are going to be the death of me. I don't know how I'm going to survive this. They all look to freaking good. Jongdae's blonde hair is so amazing he's like an angel. I'm iffy on Jongin and Baekhyun's hair but honestly those two can rock anything. Chanyeol's hair is like fairy floss, nice and fluffy, so much so I want to eat it. On a sad note it's basically confirmed now that Yixing isn't going to be in the MV or album at all which is disappointing :( I had really hoped...but that doesn't mean I'm not going to support them just as hard as I would if he were there. 
> 
> You guys have probably noticed that I've been updating once a week and that will probably continue, though there's a good chance that's I'll update when the MV comes out, give you my thoughts and everything on it and the album. In like 20 minutes the next teaser is going to drop and I don't think I'm ready yet.


	19. Pain

 

 

**Request by Faith+Benton**

_If you could do one about when Jungkook injured his leg during the awards show when he was hanging from the harness and still performed even though it hurts and the groups reaction to it. And the pov from Jungkook and the pairing would for it would be Jungkook/everyone._

**_Word count: 1042_ **

****

****

 

 

****

He immediately knew something was wrong. As he hung there, the MAMA crowd cheering away, the only thing he could think about was the shooting pain in his left leg. When he was lowered to the ground and the support from the harness gone he wanted to collapse to the floor. The pain was intense! It felt like he had been stabbed. Through his haze of pain he heard the call for standby. It was nearly time to go on stage.

 

Composing himself he walked to the stage, hiding his pain under the face of extreme concentration and determination. He couldn’t let anyone see. Couldn’t let anything impact this performance. Everything was riding on his ability to work through the pain.

 

When the opening bars of ‘Blood, Sweat and Tears’ began to play his leg was already yelling at him to stop. He didn’t know if he could do it. Multiple times he could feel his leg wanting to give out. He had started to sweat and this time not from dancing but from the shock he was giving his system, pushing his body past its physical limits.

 

The break between ‘Blood, Sweat and Tears’ and ‘Fire’ was like a god send, no matter how short it was. He spent that time massaging his leg. He knew that at this stage it wouldn’t do any good but he could pretend and maybe then it would somehow make it easier for him to get through the next four minutes.

 

It was perhaps the worst four minutes of his life. His leg was shaking so badly it was practically vibrating. All the while he made sure to keep a smile on his face, no matter how fake it was. He – _they_ – had an image he needed to uphold.

 

When the music stopped and the lights dimmed Jungkook didn’t remember himself ever feeling this happy that a performance had ended. Usually he would be slightly upset, wanting to perform for longer but right now he just wanted the pain to stop. He managed to make it off stage and behind before he collapsed, his left leg completely giving out, him hitting the ground hard and yelping.

 

He can hear the surprise and shocked cries of his band members through the haze of pain. The adrenaline he gets from performing had started to wear off making it unbearable and his dancing sure hadn’t made it any better.

 

“Jungkook! Kookie, what’s wrong?” Taehyung says frantically, cupping the youngers face to reveal one stained with tears and pain filled eyes.

 

“My, my leg.” He strains out, holding the appendage in his hands as if squeezing it would make the pain go away.

 

“Quick, get him up. We need to take him to medical.” Said an unfamiliar voice. Suddenly he’s lifted off the ground and into the arms of someone muscular bridal style. When he opens his eyes just enough to see what’s happening he sees that it’s one of the security guards who is carrying him through the halls with his members trailing just steps behind them, all sporting looks of pure worry.

 

It doesn’t take long for them to reach the temporary medical wing that had been set up for the event. He’s placed on the bed and the security guard walks away, probably to go and get one of the nurses. He closes his eye and readies himself for the interrogation.

 

“When did you get hurt?” Namjoon questioned him. Neither of them had noticed Jungkook showing any sign of pain during the performance.

 

He hesitates. “When I was in the harness.” He confesses earing him gasps of shock.

 

“But that was at the beginning of the performance!” Seokjin said in disbelief.

 

“Kookie why didn’t you tell anyone?” asked Jimin astounded that he hadn’t.

 

“Because - because this is MAMA! Because we’ve all worked so hard to stand on this stage, to practice for this performance and I didn’t want all of that hard work to go for nothing. I didn’t want to take this away from you…I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. I would rather suffer through the pain then do that to you guys!” he yelled as his stunned members. Yoongi was the first to break out of it, giving the younger a disapproving look that Jungkook knew that it meant he was about to be scolded.

 

“Jungkook none of us care about that. It doesn’t matter how hard all of us worked, your welfare is more important to us than any stage.” The older rapper scolded him.

 

“You know how bad it is to perform with an injury. What if you made it worse? What if it doesn’t heal properly?” added Hoseok. Aggravating old injuries and worsening current injuries was something that could end an idol’s career. It happened all of the time with athletes and they were no different. Injuries needed proper time to heal.

 

“Kook, you need to tell us these things.” Taehyung looked at Jungkook with so much hurt in his eyes he could practically fell it, those puppy dog eyes pleading at him to never do anything like that again.

 

“I-I promise.” Jungkook said with his eyes down, the guilt eating at him. He just wanted to do what he thought was best he now realised that what was best was for him to be healthy.

 

“Now when the doctor comes in your going to abide by everything she says and I don’t care what you think but you are banned from dance practice until that leg is one hundred percent recovered, do you hear me?” Namjoon said strongly, finger pointed at the youngest and voive and eyes holding no room for argument.

 

“Yes sir!” Jungkook responded receiving a shove from the leader.

 

“Brat.” He quipped.

 

“Okay, group hug time!” Hoseok announced and immediately everyone piled over to Jungkook on the bed, even a usually reluctant Yoongi had no qualms.

 

They all laughed with each other, being mindful of Jungkook’s injured leg. They probably would have stayed in that position for longer if it wasn’t for the appearance of the doctor who looked quite surprised to be greeted with a pile of seven young men balanced on a narrow hospital bed.

 

It definitely makes as an interesting first impression.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm great a titles aren't I? *I say sarcastically* Honestly titles have always been my achilles heel.
> 
> Now something I'm sure all of us have been waiting for for a very long time, EXO's long awaited comeback! And can I just say that they killed it! The visuals for the MV were amazing, I loved the colours. And can we just bless the gods because I don't think Jongdae has ever gotten this much screen time in an EXO MV then what he did with KoKoBop. Everything for this song was actually pretty even/fair in terms of screen time and lines. Sehun's rap line was soooo good!! He's improved so much! ^^
> 
> As much as I liked KoKoBop it's definitely not one of my favourite songs on the album, that would have to be between 'Going Crazy', 'The Eve' and 'Forever'. I haven't actually been able to choose which one I like better. The other songs I love so much. Now I'm going to talk about my least favourite song and please, don't have me for this. I know that this song is actually a lot of people's favourite song from the album. I mean, I don't hate the song (there's isn't a song in EXO's history that I don't like and yes that includes Wolf as well because let's be real, it's not a bad song at all). You're all probably wondering what song I'm talking about, and that song would have to be Chill. The arrangement was a little messy. The song it pretty much split up in two different sections. The beginning and then the part before the ending which showed in Chanyeol's teaser. Now don't get me wrong, the parts are great (and can we just take a second to appreciate rapper Kyungsoo :3 Tao would be so proud *wipes tears*) but it felt like the end bit was just added for the hell of it. It sound like it was a completely different song (here I'm mainly only talking about the parts that we heard in Chanyeol's teaser). It only lasts for like 15-20 seconds and then goes back to how it started but it sort of throws the whole song off, if you know what I mean? Doesn't mean I won't be playing it nonstop bobbing to it. Like I am right now as a matter of fact.
> 
> Overall this is a great album that I'll be blasting 24/7 for many days to come. My family will just have to deal with it XD I've seen the photocards and my god I wan't Jongdae's so bad!! If I don't pull his I'll probably buy it online or something, that is if I can find it at a reasonable price.


	20. Unwelcome Encounters

 

 

**Request by Faith+Benton**

_Jungkook has a run in with a sasaeng fan and gets hurt and is scared. And how the others react and handle it. It could be that he got separated from the rest but I’ll leave that up to you if you want to do that or have him coming back to the dorm alone because he stayed out late at the studio._

 

**_Word count: 2380_ **

****

 

 

****

****

Jungkook had a bad habit of disappearing from his hyungs sights. It wasn’t like he did it on purpose it just sort of happened…all of the time. He tended to get distracted easily, his curiosity needing to be fulfilled when he had seen something that had caught his attention. Usually one of the members would keep an eye on him to make sure he didn’t wander off to far, or someone would accompany him so he wasn’t alone, so no one would get overly worried.

 

They didn’t tend to go out that often anymore. It had become too hard. They would usually get bombarded with fans and get to a point where it was unsafe for everyone in the vicinity. There were times when they are able to successfully sneak out but they were few and far between.

 

What they had found was that it was safer while they were overseas. They still wore face masks and tried to act as inconspicuous as possible but they were not recognised as frequently as they were when they were in Korea. This gave them the opportunity to explore the countries that they visited even though they never had long to do so.

 

They had just finished one of their concerts overseas when Taehyung had suggested they go out and explore the city. They had all agreed. It would be nice to go and stretch their legs while enjoying the city of a night time. Their manager had also given them the all clear, something which they were usually hesitant about.

 

“You boys deserve to have a little fun.” They had said. “We’ll stay here but make sure to call us if anything happens.”

 

They had smiled widely at their manager, thanking him over and over again for letting them do this. However they all knew that even if he hadn’t given them his permission they would have found a way to get out, something they had done on many occasions before. Where there was a will, there was a way and weren’t they damn good at finding it.

 

With their faces completely void of makeup and masks covering their mouths they set off into the night, a buzz of excitement surrounding them.

 

“Make sure to keep close to one another.” Yoongi reminded them, all nodding at the eldest rappers words.

 

“Let’s go then!” Said Hoseok, doing a little dance to show how happy he was. They all smiled at the dancers actions fondly.

 

As a group they walked the streets, pointing out things that caught there attention as well as stopping to take pictures, some that were bound to end up on their twitter page to document their travels and experiences. The fans loved it when they did stuff like that.

 

They had done a great job of remaining unnoticed. People would look at them as they passed by but that had a huge deal to do with how noisy and rambunctious they were being. If they were one thing it definitely wasn’t quiet. Even Yoongi who was often silent – even though he had his moments where he was just as loud as everyone else – was getting into the mix.

 

Jungkook, out of the corner of his eyes spotted something that look unusual. Wanting to get a better look he walked over to it without a word, his members not even noticing him breaking off from the group. By the time that he had walked over to the object his members were already out of his eyesight, something which he had yet to realise.

 

As it turned out the object was simply a silver can that had been reflected by the light of the moon, something which left him feeling disappointed. He pouted.

 

He turned around in the direction that he and his members had been and blinked when he didn’t see them. He was sure they were there just a few seconds ago and that one of them would have seen him leave. ‘ _Not again’_ he sighed. He sort of felt guilty. It’s not like he did it on purpose but it still happened often enough that he should pay more attention to whether or not his members had noticed he was gone.

 

Completely forgetting about the can he walked to where he had last seen everyone then he preceded to walk in the direction that he knew they were heading. After walking a couple of hundred metres he stopped when he still could not see everyone.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket with the intention of calling one of his hyungs when he heard a shrill scream that made him jump out of his skin. The next thing he knows his arm is being grabbed and pulled, his phone falling out of his hand and clattering to the pavement.

 

“Oh my god Jungkook is that you!” the voice of a girl screamed. Jungkook’s whole body jerked, his heart beating faster that he had thought it ever had before.

 

He tried to dislodge the girls hand only for his efforts to be in vail as the girl was gripping his arms way to tight, so tight that his hissed in pain. He was sure that the skin would bruise.

 

“G-get – get off!” he yelled in stuttered and heavily accented English, once again trying to pull his arms from the girls grip. Suddenly the girls hand on his arms disappeared which put him off balance. He crashed the ground, palms on his hands and knees taking the brunt of the damage. He scrambled for his phone before taking off in a spirt. In the background he could hear the girl screaming for him, her own footsteps resounding in his head as she chased after him.

 

He didn’t even risk to turn his head to look back. He kept on running. He didn’t know where he was going and he didn’t really care, he just wanted to get as far away from the area as possible. He runs until his legs grow tired and his chest burns. He plops down in a secluded area of a building, making sure that if anyone was on the streets they wouldn’t be able to see him easily of clearly. With how scared he was he’s surprised that he had taken that into account.

 

He leans back against the building, his head tilted up as he tries to calm his breathing. Jungkook stretches out his legs and winces at the sting. The knees of his pants had been ripped open from the fall. They’re bleeding and he can feel and see bits of gravel from the pavement imbedded in them. His palms are also pretty much in the same state as his knees though not as bad. At least the bleeding on his hands had stopped.

 

He turns over his phone and signs when he sees the smashed screen. He had only just gotten it a few weeks ago. He only hopes the phone still works. With shaky hands he presses the home button, his hopes rising when the phone unlocks. Next he presses the contact icon and is relieved when it opens. He’ll need to get a new phone but at that moment the only thing he focuses on is calling for help.

 

He doesn’t even look at who he’s calling as he had just pressed the number that was at the top of the list. He doubts he would have been able to read it very well if he had even tried, the screen being too cracked to see anything that clearly.

 

“Jungkook?” comes the confused voice of Hoseok.

 

“Hyung…”

 

“Jungkook where are you? Why do you sound like that? Are you hurt?” the dancer questions worriedly. He doesn’t like the shake in the youngers voice and the fact that he isn’t with them.

 

“I-I don’t know where I am.” He nearly cries with a weak voice.

 

“Kookie what happened?” he asks and Jungkook can hear the others trying to ask Hoseok what’s going on only to be shushed by him.

 

“I got hurt. Can you please come and find me?” he pleads. He just doesn’t want to be on the streets and alone for any longer.

 

“Hurt? How?”

 

“Just… _please_.” he begs and Hoseok must sense the desperation in his words and he voices his confirmation.

 

“Okay, tell us what you can see.” Hoseok prompts and Jungkook doesn’t hesitate to relay what he can see. There isn’t a lot that he can see but he tries his best to describe it anyway however it takes twenty five minutes for them to finally find him.

 

When they do they rush to him and Jungkook feels so much relief at seeing them. Jimin reaches him first, immediately dropping to his side to fret over him, the others following just after him.

 

“Jesus Kookie.” Seokjin hisses when his eyes lay upon the youngers knees. They’ve stopped bleeding but the still look bad.

 

“Kook what happened? Did you fall?” Taehyung asks him.

 

“Let’s just head back to the hotel before we interrogate him. We need to clean his hands and knees first.” Namjoon interrupts.

 

Namjoon and Taehyung haul Jungkook up, both supporting his weight as Jungkook puts his arms around their shoulders. It hurts to make any sort of movement. He would ask one of them to carry him but he doesn’t want to burden them anymore then he already has. He also knows it would be faster this way, and faster is what he wants.

 

The entire walk back to the hotel Jungkook is paranoid that the girl that had attacked him was still lurking around the area. Thankfully, due to the time of night they didn’t come across anyone but that still didn’t quell his fears. When they enter their hotel they take the elevator up to their room. Their manager is nowhere to be seen. It’s likely that he had already gone to bed.

 

“Set him down on the couch.” Yoongi tells them, Namjoon and Taehyung doing as he had told them. Jungkook still has his phone in his hand and when Jimin sees it he whistles.

 

“Damn Kook, you’re gonna need to get a new phone.”

 

“Yeah.” Jungkook says plainly.

 

“Take your pants off so I can clean your knees.” Seokjin tells Jungkook. When Jungkook had managed to get them off with the help of Taehyung Seokjin comes and begins to dab his legs with a damp cloth that he had run under warm water. It stings but he bares with it, Seokjin apologising every time he hisses.

 

When he finishes with Jungkook’s knees he moves over to his palms and this hurts more than what his knees had, the skin on his hands being more sensitive. It didn’t take Seokjin to clean them to an acceptable degree and Jungkook is happy when he does. He doesn’t like feeling pain.

 

“I’m sorry…for wandering off again.” he mumbles.

 

“It’s okay.” Namjoon smiles.

 

“How did you hurt yourself?” Jimin asks.

 

“…I tripped.” He said but had hesitated before answering, something which hadn’t been lost on everyone.

 

“Jeon Jungkook.” Namjoon says sternly and Jungkook drops his head in guilt, like a child who had been caught read handed stealing out of the cookie jar. He had been found out. “What aren’t you telling us? You didn’t just trip, did you?”

 

Jungkook gulped hard, his adams apple bobbing. He licked his lips as he stared at his marked hands. “I – I um…encountered a fan that gripped onto my arm and wouldn’t let me go. She was screaming at me and I kept trying to get her off. When I got her off me I lost my balance and fell over and then I just ran.” He admitted.

 

“Jungkook whoever that was they weren’t a fan.” Stated Hoseok, face completely serious.

 

“Pull up your sleave and show me your arm.” Yoongi orders Jungkook who does it without complaint. Honestly, Jungkook isn’t surprised when a hand shaped bruise can be seen and he also is not surprised by how angry his members looked.

 

“In the morning you’re going to tell Manager hyung exactly what happened. I don’t know what the company will want to do but something has to be done. People have to realise that we’re human to so ‘fans’ can’t treat us that they own and can do anything to us without consequence.” The leader preaches and Jungkook can see everyone nodding in their own acceptance of Namjoon’s words.

 

“We’ll talk more in the morning. For now let’s just sleep. We’re flying out in the afternoon.” Said Seokjin.

 

“Why don’t we all sleep in mine and Jungkook’s room, like a sleepover.” Jimin suggests and Taehyung releases a happy yip at the suggestion.

 

“It has been a while since we’ve done something like that.” Hoseok hums.

 

“We’ll I guess it’s been decided then.” Namjoon say, ignoring the mumbling from Yoongi about his snoring because he totally doesn’t snore.

 

“Who’s going to sleep where?” Seokjin asks.

 

“I dibs the bed!” Yelled Jimin, already racing off towards the room.

 

“So do I!” screamed Taehyung as he raced after Jimin.

 

“Wait! Jungkook gets one of the beds.” Namjoon called out.

 

“Me and Kookie can share! I’m small enough.”

 

“I think that’s the only time I’ve ever heard Jimin admit he’s small.” Yoongi comments.

 

“Like you can say anything.” Jimin fires back.

 

Yoongi’s face blanks before turning to one of outrage. “Come here you little brat!” he yelled.

 

“I’m not the only who’s little.” Jimin taunted.

 

The rest of them laughed at the scene, highly amused at what was transpiring in front of them. It wasn’t often that one of them managed to rile Yoongi up.

 

However as amusing as the scene was, it was early in the morning and people were sleeping. Namjoon and Seokjin had to tell the two now turned four as Taehyung and Hoseok had decided to join in, to break it up.

 

It was a tight fit, but they all managed to find a place to lay down and sleep. When the manager had come in to wake everyone up in the morning what he found was the seven boys all squished into one room, most tangled and lying on one another. Before waking them up he made sure to snap a picture of the cute sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ready for Uni to start again! Do you know what else I'm not ready for? BTS's comeback in September. Eager to hear what they have in store for us this time. I feel like they've been away for far to long but I hope that they've had some time to rest. I'm still not over EXO's comeback. I've listening to the album pretty much everyday, both the Chinese and Korean version. The performance of 'The Eve' oh my lord...I've watched so many fancams of this performance and the Jongdae ones have officially killed me. Whoever said this boy can't dance can go take a hike and never return. He's so good! 
> 
> I'm gonna go and have my dinner now so I'll see ya next week~


	21. Pointers

 

 

**Request by DitA13**

_I don’t know if anyone had requested this before or not, but can I have a drabble with Junmyeon and Hoseok just out together. Doesn’t matter where they are or whether there are other members with them, just have them interact with each other, like them hanging out, maybe shopping or maybe Hoseok giving Junmyeon some dancing tips. Whatever you’re comfortable with. ILY <3!!_

**_Word count: 2601_ **

****

 

 

****

****

Usually when Junmyeon went out more often than not he would be accompanied by Sehun. If not he would usually go by himself. This time, he had found himself accompanied by Hoseok. It had happened out of the blue. Over the last couple of months the two groups had gotten closer and it hadn’t taken long for a group chat to develop. He didn’t know who had started it but the likely suspects were Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Taehyung.

 

He had asked on the group chat whether or not anyone was free to go out, some responding that they had schedules to attend to while others didn’t reply at all. Hoseok had been the only one that had replied that he was free. He had hesitated at first, having never spent time alone with the younger and even he could admit that he was quite awkward at times, but in the end his desire to get out of the dorm outweighed his worries and the day out had been set.

 

Spending a day out in the city when you were as famous as them was difficult. Disguises rarely worked. Funnily enough they had the most success at not being recognised when all they would do was remove their make and change their clothes to ones that didn’t look as flashy as designer brands. Junmyeon was quite thankful that after an hour of walking around the shopping centre with Hoseok no one had looked at them twice.

 

“Honestly, I’m surprised that we haven’t been swarmed.” Commented Hoseok as he critically analysed a pair of shoes, trying to figure out by look whether or not they would be good for dancing.

 

Junmyeon hummed, agreeing with the youngers statement. “It’s nice.” Then, “Those ones would be better for dancing.” He points to a pair a bit further down. Setting the one had back on the rack, Hoseok goes over to the ones that Junmyeon had pointed out.

 

“Hey, these look pretty good actually.” He says, sending a thankful smile over to the elder.

 

“Jongin, Sehun and Yixing have those shoes. They said that they’re great for dancing and wear them to practices. They may not be the best appearance wise but they do the job.” He tells him.

 

“Well I’ll trust their judgement then.” Hoseok laughed, grabbing a box off the shelf and going over to the counter to pay for them. The lady behind the counter stared at them with eyes slightly squinted like she recognised them but not being sure where she had seen them before. Junmyeon held his breath and sent her a tight smile, mentally chanting _‘please don’t recognise us’_ over and over again like a mantra.

 

“Thankyou!” Hoseok smiles at the lady brightly when he had finished paying, receiving a ‘ _you’re welcome’_ in return. “Let’s go hyung.” He said and they walked out of the store, Junmyeon releasing the breath he had been holding. That had been a close one. He didn’t want their day out to be spoiled just yet.

 

Don’t get him wrong. He loved his fans, it’s just sometimes they went overboard, completely disregarding their welfare and the welfare of others as well as ignoring the values of respect and personal space that they had surely been taught at school and by their parents.

 

In the corner of his eye Junmyeon spotted an ice cream shop and his eyes lit up. “Hey, do you feel like some ice cream?” he nudged Hoseok who smiled like a child at Christmas at the question.

 

“Of course!” he answered and they both changed their course to head towards the shop.

 

“What flavour do you want?” he asked the younger who had stopped to look at the many different flavours.

 

“Mm, chocolate mint sounds delicious.”

 

“Okay.” Junmyeon nodded as he stepped over to the counter. “Hi, can I get one chocolate mint and one cookies and cream please.” he said to the lady, passing his card over to pay for the icy treats.

 

“I can pay for mine.” Hoseok offered when he saw that Junmyeon was paying for both.

 

  
“No, it’s okay.” Junmyeon smiled, waving his hand in dismissal. He swears he hears the younger mumble something that sounds suspiciously like ‘Jun-money’ under his breath but he can’t be completely sure but decides it’s best to ignore it.

 

They don’t have to wait long before they are handed their ice creams and both are practically drooling. They both have strict diets that they need to follow but one little deviation can’t hurt. They each take a small taste of their ice creams and moan simultaneously.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve had ice cream.” Hoseok nearly cries, scoffing down the treat like it’s the end of the world.

 

“Same.” Junmyeon mutters absentmindedly, too focused on trying to eat his ice cream before it melts and keeping it from staining his shirt. Both are completely silent as they eat, wanting to cherish the taste and moment as they are unsure when it would happen again.

 

“Hey.” Hoseok suddenly says. “There’s a dance studio around here that I use all of the time. Would you like to go and mess around a bit?” he asks and at Junmyeon’s unsure look he adds, “Don’t worry about anyone seeing. The studio is owned by my Aunt and Uncle and the rooms are private. They always have one that’s reserved for me when I want to let off a little steam.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” He answers after thinking it over for a bit. He also thought that it would be a great opportunity to maybe get some pointers. Even after years of dancing he’s still not confident in his ability. It’s something that he thinks he’ll always be self-conscious about. He’s a singer not a dancer but the job description of being in an idol group requires him to do both.

 

The walk to the dance studio was a short one. They had actually been pretty close to the place. Walking in they were greeted with by a bright smile, one which was jarringly similar to Hoseok’s own smile. Junmyeon thought it was safe to assume that it was his Aunt.

 

“Hoseok! Back so soon?” she said warmly and Hoseok laughed.

 

“Yes Auntie. I brought a friend this time.” he said confirming Junmyeon’s thoughts.

 

“I can see that. You always bring such handsome boys around.” She winked at Junmyeon who blushed beet red, obviously flustered.

 

“Careful Auntie, Uncle might think you’ve grown tired of him and want to replace him.” He teased and received a shrug in reply. Junmyeon chuckled silently at the older woman’s antics having recovered from the earlier embarrassment. He looked on at their interactions and smiled fondly. “Well…we’ll be headed over to my room then.” He told her.

 

“Okay dear. Now you two make sure that you don’t overwork yourselves.” She said pointedly, glare directed at Hoseok who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Yes Auntie.” Hoseok said at the same time Junmyeon said “Yes ma’am.”

 

“Call me Jihyo, none of that ‘ma’am’ stuff.” She chastised Junmyeon. “Now you to go have fun.” She shooed them off.

 

“Your Aunt’s nice.” Junmyeon commented.

 

“She is. Sometimes she asks more like a mother than what my mum does.” He laughed. They stop at a door and Hoseok takes out a key. Putting it in the lock he turns the key, opening the door when the click had been heard. He flicks on the light and room can now be seen.

 

It’s smaller than what a usual dance practice room would be but then again he guesses if it’s only for personal use then it’s not so bad. There’s still enough room for four to maybe six people to move around comfortably. It’s nice.

 

“It’s nothing special but it works.”

 

“No, it’s nice.” Junmyeon reassures him.

 

“Just give me a sec to put these shoes on. I want to test them out.” He says as he sits on the floor and pulls off his shoes, replacing them with his new ones. Once they’re on he stands up and rolls his feet. Grabbing his phone he plugs it into the aux chord connect to the stereo after playing around with it for a while the room is filled with a hard hitting hip hop beat, one that Junmyeon vaguely remembers hearing during one of the dance lines improve sessions.

 

The younger dancers breaks out into a series or complex dance moves that match perfectly with the beat which leaves his mouth wide open in awe, not unlike his expression whenever he watches Yixing, Jongin and Sehun dance. There’s a way that they all move that just can’t be taught. It’s inbuilt, something that they were born with and had refined throughout the years to fit their bodies and dance styles. It’s something that he’ll never be able to achieve in his lifetime.

 

“Wow, these shoes really do feel great.” he announces when he had finished testing them out. “Thanks hyung! I need to tell Yixing hyung, Jongin and Sehun that they have great taste.”

 

“No problem.” He says and them a thought comes to his head. “Hey, wouldn’t happen to know the moves to ‘Monster’, would you?” he asks the younger.

 

“Yeah.” He replies and then adds with a slightly embarrassed face, “I’ve watched the dance practice and live performances a lot. I really like the dance.” He admitted.

 

“Would you mind giving me some pointers?”

 

“No, not at all!” he said, if anything he looked excited. He had that same look in his eyes that their dance line did when anything in regards to dancing came up.

 

Junmyeon smiled at the youngers enthusiasm. Getting ready to dance he stripped off his jacket leaving him in a plane shirt and skinny jeans which weren’t really practice to dance in but it was all he had, that and years spent dancing in skinny jeans had gotten him used to the feeling. Hoseok joins him later after putting the song on each immediately falling into position when the familiar industrial like sounds that mark the beginning of the song start playing.

 

While Junmyeon focuses completely on dancing, Hoseok dances beside him however he makes sure to keep an eye on the elder, mentally filing away things that he needs to work on. The things that he notices are only minor and nothing to bad. Really, it’s something most wouldn’t even notice unless they had a dance background and understood the technicalities behind certain movements.

 

They go through the dance a few times before Hoseok feels he had enough information to pick out the parts that he needs to work on.

 

“Honestly hyung, there’s not a lot you need to improve on.” Hoseok tells him as they have a water break. Sweat had begun to leak from their pores and there breathing and heart rate had increased due to the physical activity.

 

“Really?” Junmyeon said surprised.

 

“Yeah. Sometimes you forget to fully extend your limbs. You keep some of your movements closer to your body making them look smaller when they need to be extended so they seem larger.” Hoseok demonstrates, showing the difference between the two and Junmyeon can see how it can completely change the feel of the movement.

 

They practice together slowly, gradually beguiling up the speed as Junmyeon gets the feel of when he under extends. Soon they’re back to dancing to the full song. It’s minor but Junmyeon can not only see the difference in the mirror but feel it as well.

 

“Thanks Hoseok.” Junmyeon thanks the dancer as he wipes his sweat off his forehead with the hem of his shirt. “You have no idea how much this has helped.”

 

“It was no problem and you dance great anyway.” He compliments.

 

“No I don’t. I suck at dancing.”

 

“You don’t and that’s where you’re major problem is.” He says and Junmyeon looks at him questioningly.  Hoseok sighs and sits down on the floor, patting the spot next to him in an invitation for Junmyeon to come and sit beside him. “You don’t have confidence in yourself. You may not be a dancer but that doesn’t mean you’re bad at dancing. You’re actually great at dancing, I’ve seen it for myself just minutes ago. You don’t have confidence in yourself and when that happens you tense up which causes your movements to appear stiff. It happens to the best of us. Have confidence in yourself hyung. You worked hard to get to where you are now. You deserve it.”

 

Junmyeon listened on in rapt attention the entire time the younger was talking and almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It almost felt too good to be true. Their touching moment it ruined when suddenly the sound of Red Velvets ‘Russian Roulette’ booms around the room. They look at each other startled until they burst out into laughter.

 

Getting to his feet Junmyeon breaks out into the dance, Hoseok doing the same just moments later. Their moves are horribly exaggerated but they’re too busy laughing their asses off and enjoying themselves to pay attention to that fact that they know the entire dance routine and could dance it properly. They also don’t notice as Hoseok’s Aunt peaked her head into the room and smiles at the boys enjoying themselves before leaving them to their own devices. It was nice to see her Hoseok having fun.

 

Bodies exhausted and sweat dripping off them like water they lie in a heap on the floor laughing and smiling like complete idiots and using each other as a pillow. What’s a more perfect way to bond then over their shared love for Red Velvet?

 

They don’t get back to their own dorms until late in the night but not before grabbing dinner at a small and hidden restaurant near the studio, both being slightly sad when they had to part. They had had a great time together and had already promised to meet up again, when they didn’t know. They both had busy schedules. The life of an idol, right?

 

The both go to bed with satisfied smiles on their faces.

 

When Junmyeon wakes in the morning he goes through his usual routine and looks through his news feed. A particular one catches his attention.

 

**_EXO’s Suho and BTS’s J-hope spotted shopping together?_ **

Curious as to watch the article contains he clicks on it and begins to read it.

 

_Yesterday there had been multiple reports of the two idols seen shopping together. While the pictures taken were grainy and the figures hard to identify, due to the number of reports we have received it is safe to assume that it was indeed EXO’s Suho and BTS’s J-hope. Both are members of two of the most popular groups in recent years._

_The friendship between the two groups is well known as they have been spotted on many occasions interacting warmly with each other during award ceremonies and music shows, despite the obvious squabbles between members of their respective fandoms. It’s nice to see that despite the rivalry between fandoms that the group members themselves have great relationships with each other._

Finishing the article Junmyeon locks his phone. He’s a little disappointed that they were spotted but even that can’t dampen the great time he had with the younger yesterday. Maybe this may even work in their favour. God knows the fan wars needed to stop. Maybe this would be one step in the right direction.

 

He already had plans to meet up with the younger again and maybe they would be able to drag some of their members along.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I need more Junmyeon/Hoseok interactions, well EXO/BTS in general. They give me life and make my heart warm.
> 
> I've officially started Uni again and I can't say that I'm ecstatic to be back. It was nice seeing some familiar faces, people I would call more acquaintances than friends but at least I have people I'm comfortable with to share workshops will, especially considering in two of my units I have group/paired assignments. My tutors all seem nice so that's also a bonus. Something that's not so good is that our oven decided to stop working. We know what's wrong with it but unfortunately we won't be able to get the part to fix it for another week as they have to order it in from another state as our model of oven is a...lets just say it's not very popular. 
> 
> My albums still haven't arrived yet. I know they're in Australia somewhere but I'm not sure on where they are specifically. Not BTS or EXO related but I listened to/watched JJ Projects 'Tomorrow, Today' and I'm in love with it. The lyrics are so beautiful!! When I have a little more time I'll listen to the full album. 
> 
> Well, that's all from me today! See you next drabble.


	22. Drunk

 

 

**Request by Jungkooks_bae**

_Could you possibly make one (OT7) where Jungkook gets drunk and he passes out in an alleyway and the hyungs are panicking and are like shitting themselves and they somehow find him. If it’s not too much trouble could you only make it strictly platonic?_

 

**_Word count: 2830_ **

****

 

 

****

****

He hated the taste of alcohol. Absolutely hated it.

 

He hated the way it burned his throat, the way it settled heavily in his stomach, the way his body disagreed with it and he hated it when it would eventually come back up in an effort to purge the poison from his body.

 

He hadn’t been of age for long, only a couple of months and he could count the amount of times he had drank something alcoholic on one hand. He wasn’t fond of the stuff and everyone around him knew that due to the event surrounding his birthday celebration. He had had one to many, wanting to celebrate the fact that he was now of legal drinking age rather than the fact he actually liked it. Each drink was hard to get down but he threw them back like no tomorrow. He hadn’t even made it to twelve in the morning before he was puking his guts out in the bathroom.

 

Which is why he didn’t know how he found himself in this situation, drunk and stumbling down the footpath with no idea where he is or where he’s headed, not able to think straight. He had lost all of his inhibitions hours ago with each concoction of god knows what alcohol that he chugged down, ignoring the burn and unsettling feeling in his stomach.

 

He should have been cut off after the first few drinks but they just kept on coming, the bartender seemingly not caring about his condition. What could he say? He wasn’t in the nicest part of town but a business was a business and he was providing it with what kept a business afloat. By the time he had finally left he was barely able to stand, the bartender not even sparing a glace as he stumbled out of the bar. He didn’t care for his welfare.

 

He felt a vibration in his pocket, one that had become a constant over the hours but he hadn’t the energy nor the conscious thought to check where it was coming from and why. The sickening feeling in his stomach suddenly magnifies and he nearly kneels over at it. He doesn’t know what happens but he’s falling forward in what seems like slow motion. When he finally hits the ground he barely feels the pain as the feeling in his stomach overpowers it. He crawls to his hands and knees, bleary eyes staring it his own hands as if they don’t belong to him. His stomach lurches as the liquid that he had forced into his body rushes out of his mouth and onto the gritty pavement of the alleyway.

 

The act of expelling the alcohol out of his stomach had taken the last once of energy he had left. With his head spinning he falls to the side, thankfully managing to land just out of the reach of his own vomit before he closes his eyes, the insistent buzzing continuing.

 

 

**~X~**

At first they hadn’t worried. There were times that Jungkook would disappear for a few hours only to reappear and apologise for his phone going flat and it wasn’t like they needed to know where he was every second of the day. He was an adult after all. They just couldn’t help it. He was the maknae, the youngest in their friend group and they still felt responsible for his state of being. Jungkook would always reply to their messages even though he sometimes complained that they babied him (though they were sure that he enjoyed the attention).

 

So it hadn’t seemed odd until a few hours later when there had still been zero response with no one having seem him all day.

 

“Guys, I’m really starting to get really worried.” Seokjin voiced to them after another thirty minutes of failed attempts to get in contact with him. “His phone hasn’t been going to voicemail so that means it’s still charged and not turned off.”

 

“He’s glued to his phone. This isn’t like him at all.” Taehyung commented, bottom lip caught between his teeth and frown on his face.

 

“Something has to be wrong.” Said Hoseok, his usual sunny self having been diminished in his own worry.

 

“Should we go out and look for him?” Jimin suggested. There was really nothing else he could think of doing.

 

Namjoon sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “I think it’s the only thing we can do.” Yoongi nodded.

 

“We’ll look in groups of two and each group will look in a certain area. I’ll go with Jimin, Taehyung and Seokjin, and Namjoon and Hoseok.” They all nodded in acceptance.

 

“Make sure to keep in contact with each other and try to call Jungkook as much as you can. He still a chance he might answer.” Said Seokjin and with those parting words they all set off on the prowl for their brother hoping and praying that he was okay.

 

They searched and searched but still hadn’t found any signs of him. The longer they looked the more frantic they became. They were now positive that something must have happened. This was totally out of the ordinary and not at all something that Jungkook would do.

 

“Where could he be? We’ve searched for ages and we still haven’t found him!” said Jimin as he rubbed his hands together, the air starting to grow colder as the night went on.

 

“I don’t know.” Yoongi said, voice showing his concern. “Try calling him again.”

 

“What’s the point? He hasn’t answered any of the other times that we’ve called.” He said frustrated.

 

“Just do it, you never know.” Yoongi tried to sound hopeful but he was sure that it didn’t sound genuine at all.

 

Digging into his pocket Jimin takes out his phone and calls Jungkook’s phone for the billionth time, it only taking seconds as he has Jungkook’s number on speed dial. They’re both completely silent as it rings, eyes glued to the red call symbol. When they hear something in the distance.

 

“Wait…do you hear that?” Yoongi asks. Jimin tilts his head before shaking it.

 

“No. I didn’t hear anything.”

 

“Quick, call him again.” Yoongi orders. Confused, Jimin does what he says, yet again pressing the call button. They hold their breaths in an effort to make sure they’re completely silent and that’s been they hear it. The buzz of a phone a short distance away. They look at each other in surprise before darting off in the direction of the sound which leads them to a nearby alleyway.

 

Jimin is the first to make it there and when he does he freezes and gasps at what he sees. Jungkook lying on the cold group seemingly unconscious next to a pile of his own vomit. Yoongi is there seconds later and he to pauses at the sight but is knocked out of it much faster than Jimin, rushing over to the out of commission Jungkook and kneeling beside his prone body. His hand immediately goes towards the pulse point on his next, sighing in relief when he finds it beating steadily and thankfully normally. It’s then that he smells it. The strong and pungent smell of alcohol. He wrinkles his nose.

 

“Is – is he okay?” Jimin asks timidly, finally coming to crouch down near the two.

 

“He’s okay, just passed out.”

 

“I smell alcohol. Has he been drinking?”

 

“Yeah and by the looks of if more then he rightly should have.” If Jungkook was awake and coherent he would surely be scolding him but all Yoongi is concerned with at the moment is getting him home.

 

“But he doesn’t even like alcohol.” Jimin comments weakly. It something they all know well.

 

“I know.” Yoongi says simply. “Call the others and say we’ve found him. Tell them to meet us back at mine, Namjoon’s and Seokjin’s place. Oh…and make sure they buy some aspirin. He’s going to need it when he wakes up.”

 

The walk back is long, especially with Yoongi supporting Jungkook’s weight on his back. When they enter the apartment Yoongi dumps Jungkook on his bed, talking off the youngers shoes before tucking him under the covers, turning the light off and closing the door.

 

They had some questions to ask in the morning.

 

 

**~X~**

The first thing he was aware of was the throbbing pain in his head. The second was the dryness of his mouth and the queasy feeling in his stomach and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why he felt like that.

 

He opens his eyes and groans, squeezing them shut when the light coming through the curtains piercing into his eyes, amplifying the throb in his head. He turns on his side and slowing opens his eyes again, a glass of water and two white pills catching his attention immediately. He’s washes the pills down with the water mentally thanking whoever had left them for him. He doesn’t remember a whole lot from the night before but he knows that he regrets everything that had happened.

 

He just wants to curl up and never leave the room to face the music that is ultimately waiting for him outside. He recognises the room he’s in as being Yoongi’s which means he’s at his three oldest hyung’s shared apartment. It’s also safe to assume that the others are also waiting for him. He sighs and sits up, lethargically moving to the door, the movement making his head ache and body scream at him to cease all activity.

 

Opening the door gives him the worst feeling in his stomach, this time one of extreme nervousness. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this nervous to see his friends since the first time Taehyung and Jimin had introduced him to the rest of them.

 

Seokjin is the first one he sees. He’s in the kitchen at the stove and cooking pancakes by the smell. He turns when he hears Jungkook approaching him and instead of greeting the younger with him usual smile his face his blank. He nods to acknowledge his presence and then turns his attention back to the stove. Jungkook lowers his head, feeling ashamed. A voice startles him so bad that he jumps.

 

“Don’t stand in the doorway where people need to walk. Go sit down or something.” Yoongi grumbles, words lathered with his usual blunt nature and it makes him breathe a little easier. He sends Yoongi a grateful smile though he’s unsure if he sees it, what with his eyes still half lidded with lingering sleep and hair a complete and utter mess.

 

Jungkook takes a seat at the table, eyes watching Seokjin as he mans the stove. He’s really the only one out of them that can cook. A cup of steaming coffee is placed into front of him. He looks up and sees Yoongi with his own. Yoongi only really becomes part of the living after he has his morning caffeinated beverage. His takes a sip and nearly moans at the taste.

 

“Thankyou hyung.” He mumbles gratefully and only receiving a grunt in reply.

 

By the time he had finished his coffee the rest of the gang had migrated their way to the kitchen, their stomachs rumbling at the enticing smell of Seokjin’s pancakes.

 

“God those smell so _good_.” Moans Taehyung, mouth practically watering.

 

“They’ll be done soon.” Seokjin replies to Taehyung’s whining plainly, his cheer absent. The mood is felt by everyone around the table.

 

Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung try to lighten the mood by starting a conversation, occasionally getting the others to join in but the tension is still blatantly present. With the pancakes finished Seokjin places the pile in the middle, everyone immediately reaches out and grabs one but Jungkook is the only one who hesitates when he sees Seokjin looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Unable to look at him for too long without wanting to melt into the back of his chair Jungkook directs his full attention to his breakfast.

 

They eat silently, something which never happens when they’re all together. It’s almost eerie. It feels unnatural.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook suddenly says, unable to handle the stiff atmosphere any longer. Everything stops like someone had pressed the pause button on the remote. “I’m really, really sorry.” He apologises again.

 

“You’re damn right you better be sorry.” Hisses Seokjin. “Jesus christ Jeon Jungkook do you have any idea how fucking worried we were about you?” he yelled and Jungkook looked down in guilt. It wasn’t often that Seokjin swore and when he did it was because someone had done something wrong, either angering or upsetting him.

 

Jungkook risks a look around at the others who all seem like they’re leaving it up to Seokjin to scold him. Taehyung seems like he wants to come to his defence but is kept quiet by Hoseok’s hand on his shoulder. As much as he would like someone to defend him he knows that he deserves it. He had worried them to the point of panic.

 

“How could you be so stupid and irresponsible?! Do you want to know how we found you? Passed out in some alleyway next your own vomit! You were so unresponsive Yoongi had to carry you back!” he glares at the younger with all of his might. “You’re lucky nothing else happened to you! You could have – “ he pauses, trying to fight down the tears that suddenly tried to fight their way out. “ – what if none of us found you? You could have died alone in some scummy alley and none of us would have known. Why would you do something like that to yourself?” he says.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook says quietly, voice full of regret and with tears falling down his face. “I’m sorry.” He says again, hands coming up to cover his eyes. He wants to hide away from the world.

 

Arms come to wrap in in a hug. He opens his eyes to see who it is and what he doesn’t expect is for it to be Seokjin who was hugging him, not after the lashing he had just given him.

 

“Shit Kookie, I’m sorry but – look at me – you scared the shit out of all of us.”

 

“Seriously man, we were all worried as hell about you.” Said Namjoon.

 

“When me and Yoongi saw you on the floor I literally couldn’t move. I didn’t even know if you were alive, you weren’t moving at all.” Jimin’s voice shook at the end.

 

“Why would you do that to yourself? You don’t even like alcohol.” Asked Hoseok. They were all wondering the same thing.

 

“I-I don’t really know. I felt a little depressed and somehow found myself at a bar. I wasn’t going to drink anything but the bartender suddenly put a drink down in front of me and I thought it would be rude if I refused so I drank it and then more kept coming and then I don’t know, I don’t remember a whole lot.” He admits.

 

“Kid, you gotta learn that it’s okay to say no. I’ll tell you this now but I ain’t gonna be carrying your limp ass anywhere anytime soon.” Yoongi says as blunt as ever, something which startles a laugh out of the group.

 

Jungkook wipes away his tears, his eyes stinging from crying.

 

“If you feel like that you can come to us for help, you know that right? What are friends for?” Seokjin hugs Jungkook to his side, smiling at him for the first time that day and he’s relieved to see his hyung looking at him like he usually does. Jungkook nods. He’s learnt from his bad choices. The terrible feelings of a hangover also teaching him a lesson as the throbbing in his head once again makes itself known. He grimaces which only prompts Yoongi to laugh.

 

“It’s not a pleasant feeling, is it?” he smirks.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you guys but Overwatch is calling so if you’ll excuse me.” Taehyung’s runs off, Jimin and Hoseok running off behind him. Seconds later they can hear a commotion as the three fight over the controller.

 

“Children. They’re all children.” Namjoon mumbles. He then looks at Jungkook. “Well, are you going to join them?” he asks, eyebrow raised. Jungkook thinks about it for a moment before getting up and darting to the battle for the controller.

 

Seokjin, Yoongi and Namjoon smile at their antics, a smile which turns to a frown when a series of loud thumps are heard.

 

“Hey, keep it down in there! This is our house not yours!” yells Yoongi, a chorus of _‘yes hyung’_ being heard. “Jesus I’m too young to be a parent.” He sighs.

 

“Wait until you actually have kids then.” Seokjin laughs.

 

“Hell no.”

 

“You say that now.” Points out Namjoon.

 

“I say that from here until I’m cold and in a coffin and I expect you all to attend my funeral.”

 

“Sure, whatever you say.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me start off by saying I've never been drunk and have no plan to do so any time soon so I don't know how it feels to be drunk. I myself don't really enjoy alcohol all that much and as you can see I've sort of projected that into this drabble. And before some of ya'll jump to conclusions I am of legal drinking age (it's 18 in Australia). 
> 
> My albums arrived the other day and I was so happy! For version A I got Baekhyun's card, version B I got Sehun's and for the Private version I got Junmyeon's card. I always manage to pull Sehun and Junmyeon. I ad already ordered Jongdae's card in advance so I was happy that I didn't actually pull him. I also ordered Chanyeol's version A card because it has Jongdae on the back. I may actually collect all of the comic cards as I really like them. Poster wise I got Sehun, Minseok and Jongin along with a few freebies. I got their XOXO poster, their Miracles in December poster as well as their Lucky One poster which I already have. I ordered mine from Kpoptown and noticed when I was watching unboxing videos that depending on where you ordered them from the freebies that you got were different. I'm going to need to buy new bookcase to store my albums as I've nearly finished the one where I'm currently storing them in especially when I plan on getting EXO and BTS's earlier albums (my BTS collection starts at HYYH Part 1 and EXO at EXODUS).
> 
> Speaking of BTS I'm eagerly awaiting their comeback. It feels like it's been way to long since they've put something out when it actually hasn't been all that long.
> 
> The dates for Kcon Australia have been released as well as most of the acts which include Monsta X, SF9, Girls Day, Up10ntion, Victon, Pentagon, Wanna One and WJSN with I think one more yet to be announced. I want to go so bad but seeing as I went to BTS I'm not going to be able to afford to fly over to Sydney again to go. I'm super bummed about it but there's not a lot I can do. Hopefully if they hold here again next year I'll be able to go then but we'll see.
> 
> Well, I'm going to end my little talk here and finish the last of my notes for Uni tomorrow. Have a nice day or night depending on what time zone you're in :)
> 
> [EDIT] EXO HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED FOR KCON AUSTRALIA I'M FUCKING CRYING!! TT


	23. Bruises

 

 

**Request by 88four3six**

_I was wondering if you’d be willing to do a Sebaek (Sehun/Baekhyun) prompt about Baekhyun playfully biting Sehun on stage and accidently leaving bruises. One day Baekhyun notices bruises on Sehun’s shoulders and arms and is mesmerized by them. It could be platonic or lean to their first time or something – I just can’t get the idea of Baekhyun admiring and tracing the bruises he’s given Sehun out of my head **(“Me too...me too…” - allybabe747)**_

****

**_Word count: 2111_ **

 

****

****

****

****

No one knew why Baekhyun seemed to have a fixation with biting, well…biting _Sehun_ more specifically. At first they had all found it weird but after years of being together and spending practically every living by each others sides they had gotten used to it. They had all just chalked it up to one of his habits, something like Yixing’s own fixation to butt touching and Minseok’s obsession of revealing his donsaengs bodies. Nothing unusual there. Even Sehun himself had become accustomed to the random pains he would feel on and off stage when Baekhyun would playfully nip him in the fashion of a puppy, something which the fans liked to compare him to.

 

It was just another day in the dorm. They had just come back from the Japanese leg of their tour and were taking advantage of their down time. They were all off doing their own thing, most taking the opportunity to rest as back to back concerts left them feeling absolutely exhausted.

 

Baekhyun had decided to make the lounge room his new home. His body was too sore to even think about getting up and moving to his room. He had resulted to scrolling on his phone, barely even paying attention to what was on the screen, he just needed something to keep him busy. Still, he was so _bored_. There was nothing to do. No one wanted to play and doing nothing drove him absolutely mad!

 

The sound of one of the doors opening drew his attention away from his mindless scrolling to see Sehun emerging from his room, hair dishevelled from sleep, shirtless with only a pair of low hanging sweatpants on his hips. Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

 

No. It wasn’t the fact that Sehun was half naked that had his eyes widening. He did that often enough for anyone to become used to it. It was the small purple and brown patches of discoloured skin that dotted across his shoulders and upper arms that had caused such a reaction. He started at them completely mesmerised as Sehun trekked from his shared room with Junmyeon to the kitchen, unaware off the eyes tracking his movement. Soon he had moved out of his sight and Baekhyun tried to bring his attention back to his phone but the image of those discoloured patches of skin were ingrained into the forefront of his mind.

 

He felt no guilt at the fact that he wold have had to of bit the younger hard enough for bruises to form, the only thought going through his mind was how beautiful they looked, how they stood out against his oh so pale skin, how he wondered what the same marks would look like dotted across his chest, his stomach and oh god… _the insides of his thighs._

 

He stopped there. He could feel a stirring inside of him that he hadn’t felt in a while, something which simmered in the bottom of his stomach. He knew what it was. He was aroused by the image of Sehun covered in little bruises, bruises that he had left.

 

“Hey dude, are you okay?” Said Chanyeol snapping him out of his thoughts. “You look sorta constipated.” He commented and Baekhyun relaxed his face not even realising that he had scrunched it up in the first place.

 

“Yeah, just thinking about some stuff.” He answered, trying to dispel the image from his mind. “Wanna play some Mario Kart?”

 

“What kind of question is that?” Chanyeol scoffed, hopping in the couch next to him. “I hope you’re prepared to lose!”

 

“Pft, as if.”

 

 

**~X~**

Days later he still couldn’t purge the image from his mind. He found himself constantly staring at the younger when he was in eyesight. He could see the bruises even though they were covered by shirts and jumpers. Sehun had caught him staring a few times but had just looked at him confusedly before continuing on with what he had been doing.

 

It was beginning to become a problem. It was all he could think about and he didn’t know what to do about it. His… _problem_ seemed to be more than Yixing’s own fixation with butts because he was sure that Yixing didn’t think about butts twenty four seven like he was with the marks he left on Sehun. It was a big problem, especially when he found himself growing hard at the thought of marking his entire body. Let’s just say that he and cold showers had become extremely familiar with each other lately.

 

Was it a kink? He had no idea. He had never had such an intense reaction towards biting before, or bruises for that matter.

 

To test his working theory his mouth found itself attached to Sehun’s shoulders more often. What he had discovered was the act of biting did nothing for him, it was what resulted from them – the bruises – that aroused him. It made him feel proud when he saw them and even prouder when someone else commented about them so much so he felt like smirking.

 

Was it a mark of ownership? He had no idea.

 

It seemed that he hadn’t been as subtle as he had thought for one day after dance practice Sehun had cornered him, pushing him up against the door to the dance practice room after everyone else had filed out.

 

“Okay, what’s been up with you hyung?” Sehun asked staring directly into his eyes.

 

“Nothing.” Baekhyun answered nervously.

 

“Nothing my ass. You’ve been constantly staring at me and your little habit has somehow become an everyday thing.” He said but Baekhyun was barely paying attention to his words. Instead his eyes were glued to Sehun’s collarbone where his loose shirt had shifted to expose the pale skin which caused a couple of the bruises to become visible. Baekhyun swallowed deeply, warmth beginning to stir inside of him.

 

Sehun blinked when he didn’t receive a response. His eyes tracked Baekhyun’s and widened when he saw what the older was looking at, expression slightly stricken, _wanting_. Slowly he moved the collar of his shirt so it further exposed his shoulder and collar bone, which in turn exposesd more of the bruises that Baekhyun had left. He watched as Baekhyun swallowed and his eyes dilate at the action. Something clicks in his head.

 

“You’re…turned on by them.” He says slowly though it’s not accusing, it’s more of a statement of discovery than anything else.

 

Baekhyun hesitates before nodding in confirmation, mentally relieved that he doesn’t sound angry, shocked or disguised. Instead he sounded somewhat curious.

 

“Sehun…” he trailed off not knowing what to say. Sehun studied him, face remaining blank but eyes sparking with something unfamiliar, something he hadn’t seen in the youngers eyes before. Everything is silent, even their breathing barely makes an impact on the stagnant atmosphere.

 

“I know what you want hyung.” Sehun whipers in his ear and Baekhyun’s eyes widen and jaw drop in disbelief when Sehun takes off his shirt leaving him bare chested. “Go on.” He prompts but Baekhyun is still too startled to do anything. “Come on hyung, don’t make me change my mind.” He almost whines, sounding like the petulant maknae that he is.

 

Still hesitant, it takes a while before his finds his mouth attached to Sehun’s shoulder. They hover over the skin for a moment before he nips at the skin, Sehun releasing a little breath. Gaining more confidence as Sehun hadn’t objected he began to nip at more of his pale skin, it turning blush red and Baekhyun was sure that it wouldn’t take long for them to begin to purple.

 

His boxers started to become restrictive but it seemed like he wasn’t the only one growing excited. Sehun’s little breaths had started to turn into moans and there was no denying the bugle that he could feel pressing into his stomach. Sehun was enjoying it just as much as Baekhyun was and if anything that made him more aroused than anything.

 

Somehow they had moved so that it was Baekhyun pressing the taller against the wall. Sehun had his head tipped back, adams apple bobbing as he swallowed and Baekhyun couldn’t resist the urge to nip at the column causing Sehun to hiss as the sensitive area was assaulted by Baekhyun’s teeth.

 

“Ah fuck hyung.” Sehun groaned causing Baekhyun to ghost his lips over the most sensitive part of his neck. Sehun shivered and Baekhyun smiled into the crook on his neck, a place that was easy to reach due to Sehun’s slumped posture.

 

Baekhyun finds his hand trailing from Sehun’s lips down his neck, across to his left nipple then down the middle of his chest and over his abs to settle at the waist band of his pants. His hand is just about to slip inside the material when the sound of a phone ringing breaks them away from each other, chests heaving as they pant. The look at each other for a moment as they try to calm themselves.

 

Sehun digs into his pocket and takes out his phone, taking one last deep breath to compose himself before answering the device and making sure that it’s on loud speaker.

 

 _“Hey, where are you guys? We’re already at the dorm.”_ Comes Minseok’s voice.

 

“Sorry hyung. Baekhyun couldn’t find his phone so I stayed back to help him find it. We’ll be one our way back now.” Sehun said, eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s own.

 

 _“Okay. You guys have a key to get in right? We’re all exhausted so we’re going to head to bed.”_ Baekhyun nods at Sehun.

 

“Yeah we do.”

 

_“See you two in the morning then. Good night.”_

“Night hyung.” Sehun finishes ending the call. They stand looking at each other awkwardly. “We better be getting back.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sehun finds his shirt on the floor and slips it back on but not before Baekhyun gets the opportunity to admire his work, the skin in some places already beginning to purple. It would look absolutely stunning in the morning. That reminds him that he’s still hard in his pant and when he looks aver he can tell that Sehun is as well.

 

They wordlessly collect their belongings and begin the ten minute trek to the dorm. Every now and again Baekhyun flicks his eyes over to Sehun’s neck. The dark of the night makes it difficult to see his work but every now and again the reflection of the moon allows him to catch glimpses of the marks when the youngers shirt slips.

 

By the time they reach the dorm their hard-ons have long since disappeared which Baekhyun is both sad about and thankful for. Sad because he knew that meant nothing further would happen that night and thankful because if anyone happened to be awake they wouldn’t need to explain why they were both sporting raging erections. 

 

Baekhyun unlocks the door and they shuffle inside making sure to be as quiet as possible. All of the lights were off so it was safe to assume that everyone had already gone to bed. They stand in the entry way, neither knowing what to do.

 

“Well…night hyung.” Sehun says. Baekhyun looks up at Sehun thoughtfully before saying his own ‘good night’ to the younger but not before giving the younger one last bite, scurrying off to his own room and smiling to himself as Sehun swears quietly.

 

 

**~X~**

 

 

Waking up Baekhyun feels fulfilled. Despite having little sleep he’s up bright and early, already nursing a steaming cup of coffee in his hands when the others begin to emerge from their rooms. Junmyeon, Chanyeol and Jongdae are the only ones sitting at the table when Sehun walks in and Baekhyun’s eyes immediately zero in on the maknae.

 

Chanyeol greets the younger sending him his usual sunny smile and looking away before he does a double take when he notices something. Getting up he pulls the collar of Sehun’s shirt to the side and balks.

 

“Jesus christ. It looks like you’ve been mauled!” Chanyeol exclaimed as he took in the marks dotting across the exposed skin.

 

“It feels like I’ve been mauled.” Sehun said flatly earning him a concerned look from the leader.

 

Sehun’s gaze flashes over to Baekhyun, the elder sending him a look that promises more, the youngers eyes sharpening and slight twitch on his lips showing his own excitement. Baekhyun smirks into his coffee as Jongdae frowns at him. Sehun’s his, even if the younger doesn’t know it yet.

 

There are plenty of places he wants to see those same marks and he had made it his mission to make it happen.

 

He wanted to see the stars reflected on his body.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... yeah... Baekhyun may have a biting kink. Nah, just kidding. I think this would have to be my first time writing about kinks so it was an interesting experience to say the least.
> 
> Guys, I'm officially going to KCON Australia! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see all of the artists performing (EXO and Monsta X primarily). I got a whole heap of names to learn and songs to listen to before then but I've got a bit over a month to do so so I think it's about 75% possible. Maybe. I hate myself now for putting off learning their names for so long D: 
> 
> BTS WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME?!! I was not expecting something to drop and it gave me so many feels. They story continues! My brain is already fucked up from trying to form theories and connect them with everything else. And for ya'll who are salty and cursing about them having girls in their videos and god forbid, shaking their hand, please kindly grow up. It's not the end of the world. I'll finish my small rant here. I'm just super excited about their comeback. I need answers!
> 
> I have a surprise for the update next week. Well, some of you will think of it as a surprise anyway. You'll just have to wait and see ;)


	24. Golden Light Part 2

 

 

**Request by Sunny (as well as Butterfly_V and Diala and others [?] who wanted more Baekhyun/Jungkook)**

_I read the Baek/Kookie one and I felt myself craving more! Could you maybe do a follow up? Maybe have them do their first time and also tell their members of their situation._

**_Word count: 5724_ **

****

****

****

 

 

They had only been together for under a year but it had felt like longer to both of them. It was difficult for them to meet up with one another. BTS had promotions for their new album and EXO was still in the process of their concert tour. While they were both busy they somehow managed to find the time to text or call each other. If they were sure they were alone they would even risk a video chat however those were few and far between.

 

They both understood. They had known it would be difficult from the get go. Baekhyun had had experience in this before and knew just how busy schedules and distance could push a couple further and further apart from one another. They were determined to not let that get in the way of their relationship but they never knew what the future could hold for them. Sometimes things were just completely out of your control.

 

There also came the issue of their members. They had yet to tell them of their relationship. The members of both groups knew that they had gotten closer, but they didn’t know just _how_ close they had gotten. They both knew that their members wouldn’t have a problem with their relationship and the fact that they were both guys, the problem that they were concerned about is if it ever got out. They had been discrete but know knows where dispatch and other reporters could be lying I wait.

 

It was a well-known fact that a large majority of the K-pop community was involved in ‘shipping’, most pairings being ones of the same sex. This would suggest that they supported the LGBTQ+ community, however neither of them could say with one hundred percent certainty that they would support them. Korea was still a highly conservative country. Things had moved forward and had begun to change but it would probably still be a long time until peoples bigoted and discriminatory views on one’s sexual orientation were changed for the better. Hate crimes were all too common, reports of them being heard about to frequently.

 

They talked about it on occasion. It wasn’t something they wanted to spend their limited and treasured time together when they could be doing other things. Better things. Like making out and cuddling. It was well known that Baekhyun was a touchy person but what Baekhyun hadn’t know at first was despite what he had seen from the younger singer he was quite touchy as well.

 

They had talked about going further, more than just kissing and touching but Jungkook had told the elder that he wasn’t quite ready and Baekhyun respected that. If anything he was the one who was pushing Jungkook not to do anything until he was absolutely and fully ready to take the next step. He was nothing but supportive and it made Jungkook’s heart warm.

 

He was horribly inexperienced, something which wasn’t lost on either of them. Baekhyun had had multiple relationships with both girls and boys. Jungkook had been the exact opposite. He had never had a romantic relationship, let alone kissed anyone until he and Baekhyun had happened. He had been young when he had become a trainee which left him with little time to socialise and even before then he was too awkward to approach anyone, his personality being too timid. He had also never felt any kind of attraction towards girls and it wasn’t until he was sixteen going on seventeen that he realised that he was gay. It had all started to make sense but he had still kept it to himself.

 

In the last few weeks he had been thinking about a lot of things, one being when they should tell their members and another being whether or not he was ready to take it to another level. He had brought it up with Baekhyun on some of their more recent calls and video chats and like always Baekhyun was there to help guide his decisions and make sure he was thinking over everything, never forgetting to tell him that he’s willing to wait however long it takes, even if it’s never, to get to that stage. Just being with him was enough.

 

The sentiment wasn’t lost on him and he appreciated how understanding Baekhyun was being but he really wanted to do it. He just didn’t really know how to bring it up. He had briefly thought about texting _‘Wanna fuck?’_ to the elder but dismissed that thought as soon as it had crossed his mind. That definitely wasn’t the way to do it.

 

A part of him wanted to go to Namjoon, wanted his advice on the matter like he did with everything else but the larger part on him kept him from going to the leader. He honestly didn’t know what to do. He doesn’t remember anything ever being as hard as this and it makes him frustrated. Why can’t this just be as easy as choosing a favourite colour?

 

 _‘Because life isn’t easy’_ comes the voice of Yoongi in his head. Annoyed he viciously scratches his scalp, making his hair look like a complete and utter mess. He lays on his back and stares at the ceiling, lazily counting the glow in the dark stars that Taehyung had stuck to the roof. He already knows there’s twenty four but that doesn’t stop him from counting again.

 

After the ninth round of counting the stars he sighs heavily, bringing his arm up to cover his eyes. He’ll just have to try and bring it up next time they talk to each other and hope that he doesn’t chicken out.

 

He groans into his hands.

 

 

**~X~**

Baekhyun had been waiting for days to be able to hear the voice of his lover. Both had been too busy to be able to call each other, short but sweet messages being the only thing that they had time for. After days of non-stop activity he finally had a few hours of down time, down time that he could use to spend some much needed time talking to Jungkook, being able to see his face and listen to his voice even though it would only be through the screen and speakers of his phone.

 

He made sure that his members were either asleep or out of the dorm before he even thought about calling the younger idol. It was still their secret and not one in which they had decided to tell as of yet.

 

Three rings later the face of Jungkook greeted him and Baekhyun couldn’t help the wide smile that stretched across his face. It had been too long since he had seen the others handsome face. He had missed the other dearly. He could feel his heart beating faster in excitement.

 

“Baek!” Jungkook exclaimed in excitement, his own wide smile spread across his face. Baekhyun wanted to protect that smile for as long as he could.

 

“Hi Kookie.” He said warmly, trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice and hoping the other wouldn’t notice but he knows he’s failed when the younger frowns.

 

“Baek you look exhausted. You should be in bed resting. That’s much more important than talking to me.” He says looking guilty but Baekhyun’s isn’t having any of that.

 

“I’m here talking to you because I want to, I can sleep later. I also know for a fact that you would do the exact same thing. Seeing you is more important than any amount of sleep.” He tells the younger who blushes at his words, lips threatening to pull up again and Baekhyun nearly coos at the cute expression, just barely stopping himself from doing so. “Now tell me what you’ve been up to.” Baekhyun prompts, expertly steering Jungkook away from his previous thoughts. Jungkook doesn’t even notice.

 

He tells Baekhyun about what he and his members had been getting up to such as planning their next album, dance practices and just normal activities and shenanigans that they had gotten themselves involved in. Baekhyun laughs brightly as Jungkook retells his and Taehyung’s latest prank, Namjoon being the unfortunate victim of their plot this time.

 

When it’s his time to talk Baekhyun makes sure to be completely open with everything, from the struggles of their packed schedules and his doubts about himself and their upcoming album which they were in the process of preparing for. Jungkook listens, nodding in understanding and comforting the elder when needed. For someone who appears so sure of himself he certainly has his own set of self-doubts. It’s unavoidable when you’re in the face of the public eye, being scrutinised for even the littlest of actions.

 

They had already been on the phone for over an hour by the time Baekhyun had finished retelling the events that had taken place between the last time they had spoken to each other and now. His heart somehow feels lighter. Jungkook was a good listener.

 

“Baekhyun, there’s something I want to tell you.”Jungkook says nervously, eyes continuously flicking from the screen down to his lap.

 

“What is it?” Baekhyun asks evenly in an effort to make the younger feel comfortable. He could tell that he was nervous and he was extremely curious as to what had made him this nervous.

 

Jungkook licks his lips. “I – um…want to do something with you…” he trails off.

 

“What do you want to do with me? You know I’ll do anything you ask of me.”

 

“I want to do it.” Jungkook says and Baekhyun blinks.

 

“Do what?” he asks confused. He doesn’t see himself as a clueless person but he honestly had no idea what the younger was trying to ask him.

 

“I want to do _it?”_ he said more forcefully. “With you.” He added as almost an afterthought.

 

“Wha – “ He pauses, eyes widening comically in realisation when the meaning of Jungkook’s words finally settle in. “Jungkook are you sure?” he says seriously.

 

He watches as the other bites his lip and nods his head. “I’ve thought about it a lot and I think that I’m ready.”

 

“You _think_ or are you _sure?”_

 

“I’m sure.” Jungkook says, this time sounding surer of himself and it makes Baekhyun relax.

 

“When did you want to _do it?”_ Baekhyun asks. He wants every decision to be made my Jungkook, that way it’ll be easier for him to back out if he has a change of mind.

 

“Um…when we both have break?” Jungkook phrases it as a question, asking him when he’s free.

 

“I’m off in two weeks for a week.” Baekhyun offers.

 

“I should be able to get some time off then.”

 

“I’m going to spend the first couple of days with my parents but after that I’m all yours.” Baekhyun smiles, making Jungkook blush at the alternative meaning but it disappears when Baekhyun yawns loudly, the blush turning into a frown.

 

“Baek, go to sleep. I’ll message you in the morning.”

 

“But I want to keep talking to you~” he pouts and Jungkook laughs as he breaks out into another yawn. “Okay, okay. I’ll talk to you later.” He surrenders, smiling fondly at the younger man. “I love you.” He says sweetly and relishes in the look of complete happiness showing on Jungkook’s face at those words.

 

“I love you too.” He replies, smile soft.

 

Baekhyun presses two fingers to his lips then to the screen, the younger copying his actions before he ends the call. It had become their own little thing, a way they would end a video call and a way which they could portray their love for one another without having to verbally convey it. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

 

He stares at his now blank screen for a short moment before putting it aside on his bedside table and getting under his covers. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and thoughts of the younger.

 

 

**~X~**

Those next two weeks had been hell for them both, their minds filled with thoughts of what would soon transpire. They had decided on the date and Baekhyun had arranged the accommodation in a small hotel out of the city limits where they hopefully wouldn’t be recognised.

 

The entire time he was at his parents’ house he was fidgety and high strung. He tried to make himself appear normal and enjoy his limited time with them as he didn’t know when the next time would be but Jungkook kept invading his thoughts. Also the lube and condoms he had stashed in his bag in preparation for his and the younger time together haunted him and made him feel sort of dirty. What would his parents think if they saw them?  

 

The days he spends with his parents, while short, was something he needed. He always felt sorry for them. All a parent wishes is to see their child but with the career he has it had become nearly impossible. He’s just happy that he can provide for them and that money is not something they will even need to worry about. He knows it’s not the same but it gives him some peace of mind knowing they’re looked after.

 

Their goodbye is tearful. His mother holds him tight as tears fall down her cheeks and when he looks over to his father, while he’s not crying he looks like he’s well on his way. Baekhyun given them both a wobbly smile and a tight hug before he steps into the taxi, waving at both of his parents until he can no longer see them.

 

Baekhyun signs as he wipes his own damp eyes. Parting is always the hardest part.

 

After he tells the driver the address of the hotel he leans his head back and closes his eyes. It’s a long drive so he’ll try and get as much rest as he can. He’s somewhere between sleep and consciousness where there’s no sense of time but he can still vaguely hear the roaring of the engine and music from the speakers. The sounds are muffled as if it was just background noise but he finds that it relaxes him. He’s shaken out of his half sleep state by the driver nudging his shoulder with his hand, a soft _‘We’re here’_ being uttered from his lips.

 

Collecting himself, Baekhyun takes his wallet out of his bag and pays the driver, leaving a decent tip as thanks, before wishing the driver a good day. He walks over to the lobby of the hotel and collects his room key from a kind older lady who smiles at him and tells him to enjoy his stay. Baekhyun smiles right back, bowing slightly in respect.

 

When he gets to the room he sets his bag down and takes a look around. The room is pretty nice. There’s a king sized bed, a flat screen TV, a small sitting area, a kitchen area with a little breakfast table and a bathroom with the usual complementary bathroom supplies. It’s almost like a small apartment and Baekhyun nods his head in approval.

 

Baekhyun collapses on the bed and pulls out his phone, sending a quick _‘I’m here’_ as well as the room number. This way Jungkook can bypass the front desk and make his way straight to the room. He knows he has a few hours to kill before the younger gets here and decides to do the most productive thing he can think of…

 

He sleeps.

 

He’s woken by a knock on the door. With bleary eyes he and a face puffed up from sleep he pads over to the door. When he opens it and his eyes land on Jungkook, face mask covering his mouth, bag thrown over his shoulder and bags of food held in his hands, he becomes more awake then what he had been just moments ago. Even through the face mask Baekhyun can tell that the younger is smiling at him. Baekhyun just stands there and stares.

 

“Are you going to let me in?” Jungkook asks when Baekhyun makes no move to step aside and let him in. Shaken out of his thoughts he immediately grabs the bags in Jungkook’s hands.

 

“Oh yeah, sure!” he walks back into the room, Jungkook following behind him.

 

Baekhyun goes straight to the kitchen area and after putting the bags on the table, searches through them, laughing when he sees at least a dozen packets of cup ramen, chips and other assorted snacks. Neither of them could cook to save their lives.

 

Baekhyun then does something that he’s been waiting to do for what feels like eternity. He strides right up to Jungkook and presses his lips right against the youngers own who responds just as eagerly. He had missed Baekhyun just as much as the elder has missed him. Baekhyun has to lean up to reach Jungkook’s lips, his hands bunched at the others collar, but they had long ago worked out the dynamics to make sure that their height difference wouldn’t be too much of a stretch for the shorter of the two.

 

Their lips moves together as one as they poured all of their longing into it. When they pulled away from each other they were slightly out of breath. They lent their foreheads against each other, eyes looking directly into each other’s as they smiled. Baekhyun moved to peck Jungkook’s nose, the younger scrunching it up like a bunny and giggling at the move.

 

“I missed you.” Baekhyun said softly, still gazing at the other.

 

“I missed you too.” Replied Jungkook, this time pressing his own kiss to Baekhyun’s nose. Jungkook tips them over and they fall onto the bed on their sides facing each other. None of them make an effort to talk, they don’t need to.

 

Baekhyun pulls them so their flush up against each other, so close that they can easily feel each other’s warmth. He cups the side of the youngers face with his hand and gently circles his thumb over his cheek. Jungkook closes his eyes.

 

“Are you still sure you want to do this?” Baekhyun asks and Jungkook tenses at the question but relaxes nearly immediately after. “We don’t have to do this today. There will always be another opportunity.”

 

“I know…but I want to.” He says, voice conveying his determination.

 

Baekhyun looks at him for a moment before getting up and walking over to his bag. He ruffles through it for a few seconds as Jungkook watches him intently. After a few seconds Baekhyun walks back over to the bed, a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. Jungkook’s eyes dilate at the sight, something inside him already beginning to stir. Baekhyun places them on the bedside table and Jungkook shuffles so that’s he laying in the middle of the bed on his back.

 

Baekhyun comes to straddle him, his butt placed just below the youngers crotch. Jungkook swallows hard. They’ve been in this position many times before but this time it’s different.

 

Jungkook goes completely pliant when Baekhyun mouths at the side of his neck, making his way up and over to his mouth where he attaches to the youngers lips once again. Jungkook responds, opening his mouth and allowing the elder entrance which he takes without hesitation and yet again he lets Baekhyun take control. Despite Baekhyun being the smaller of the two, when it came to things like this he had always been the more dominant of them and Jungkook didn’t have a single problem with that. If anything he was relieved, especially in this moment.

 

Deciding to be a little bit bold, Jungkook rolls his hips up and moans at the added friction it gives his hardening member. Baekhyun nips at Jungkook’s bottom lip in amusement, hands coming under the tallers shirt, his fingers feeling the hard lines of his abs, pulling the youngers shirt up to bunch under his armpits in the process. Jungkook lifts his upper body up and that’s the only cue Baekhyun needs to pull his shirt all of the way off. Jungkook paws at the hem of the elders shirt and Baekhyun gets the hint, pulling his own shirt off leaving them both shirtless.

 

Jungkook takes in the elders naked chest, admiring the slightly softer but still impressive abs and small waist. Sure, they had both seen each other nearly completely naked before but this whole situation gave everything a whole new meaning. Jungkook brings his hands to rest on Baekhyun’s hips as the elder latches onto one of his nipples. Jungkook’s back arches as he assaults the sensitive nub. His nipples has always been incredibly sensitive. He yelps when Baekhyun pulls off only to blow the area, a cheeky smirk on his lips. Jungkook pouts. Unable to resist Baekhyun peppers kisses all over his face, turning that pout into a breathy laugh.

 

They both giggle, cheeks pressed together. Baekhyun sneakily grinds his hips down causing them both to groan as the sensation, the heat picking up again after the very brief intermission.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Baekhyun pants before they go any further and giving Jungkook the option of backing out should he choose.

 

“I want you inside of me.” Jungkook says, straight to the point and even through the surprise Baekhyun can feel his dick twitch at the words.

 

“Are you sure.” He asks. He had been prepared to go either way but he didn’t think Jungkook would choose to be on the receiving end, especially considering it was his first time.

 

“I’m sure.” He nods but for the first time since they had started he looks nervous.

 

Slowly and without breaking eye contact with the younger Baekhyun undoes the botton of Jungkook’s jeans, the zipper of his fly following soon after. Baekhyun shuffles so that he’s kneeling between Jungkook’s legs. He pulls his jeans clean off and throws them somewhere on the floor, neither of them paying too much attention to where it had landed.

 

Baekhyun can see Jungkook’s breathing increase. “You can tell me to stop at any time.” he whispers to the younger.

 

“I know.” He replies, smiling warmly up at him. With a comforting pat to the youngers hip Baekhyun continues, kissing a line from his adams apple all of the way down to Jungkook’s navel. After placing one last kiss to his skin Baekhyun toys with the waistband of Jungkook’s boxers before pulling them down, his erection standing up as it’s finally released from the confines of the restrictive piece of clothing. Baekhyun hums in approval. He can’t wait until it’s his turn. Baekhyun’s eyes flick up to Jungkook’s and while he can practically see the youngers nervous energy, he can also see his lust.

 

Baekhyun reaches over to the bedside table as grasps the bottle of lube, popping the cap and spreading a decent amount on his fingers. Jungkook watches his every move, eyes taking in Baekhyun’s long and slim lube slicked fingers. He’s wondered for a while what they would feel like inside of him, and he knows very soon that’s he’s going to find out.

 

Baekhyun taps his knee and Jungkook bends his legs, exposing his untouched hole. He circles a finger around the rim teasingly but he doesn’t put it inside.

 

“Try to stay relaxed, okay?” Baekhyun tells him and Jungkook doesn’t speak, just nods in confirmation. He doesn’t think he could get his vocal chords to work properly even if he tried.

 

Without another word Baekhyun slips a finger inside and Jungkook squirms at the foreign feeling. It doesn’t hurt, at least not yet, it just feels uncomfortable. Baekhyun makes sure to keep a close eye on the youngers expression. He wanted this to be enjoyable for him. You can only take someone’s virginity once and he didn’t want that experience to be bad.

 

When Jungkook’s face shows no sign of pain he adds another, the fit being tighter and the slide not as smooth as it had been before. Jungkook’s winces, muscles clenching around the two digits and it’s now that he can feel the sting as his hole tries to adjust to the added width. Baekhyun massages Jungkook’s thigh as he wait for him to relax and after a moment he does. It’s then that he moves both fingers in and out. It takes longer for him to adjust but soon he’s moaning as the pain disappears.

 

Jungkook doesn’t know how long it is before he feels Baekhyun nudge a third finger inside and he hisses, his whole body tensing. He cries out and Baekhyun stops.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks and Jungkook nods even though it’s not one hundred percent true and Baekhyun can tell.

 

Baekhyun licks his lips before he takes Jungkook’s erection in his mouth, the bitter taste of precum hitting his tongue. The youngers reaction is immediate. His hips jerk up and his eyes widen at the flash of intense pleasure that over takes his body. Baekhyun bobs his head up and down to the same rhythm that he trusts his fingers in and out of the youngers hole, distracting him from the pain.

 

It’s not long before Baekhyun adds in a forth finger just to be safe, spreading them a part to make sure Jungkook’s stretched enough to take his cock. He pulls off of Jungkook’s dick, the appendage wet and shinning from his saliva. He slips his fingers out and Jungkook makes a face, one that Baekhyun would laugh at under normal circumstances.

 

Standing up beside the bed Baekhyun slides his pants and underwear off in one go, his member standing proudly and Jungkook nearly drools at the sight before he had the sudden realisation of _that has to go inside of him._ While the situation dawns on Jungkook, Baekhyun rolls a condom on, letting out a little moan as he pumps it a few times spreading more of the lube over his length.

 

Baekhyun once again comes to kneel between Jungkook’s legs and runs his hands down the youngers thighs. “You still want to do this?” he asks.

 

“Yeah.” Jungkook replies, looking at him with a face so full of certainty, if not a little strung out from having four fingers up his ass and his dick sucked.

 

Baekhyun settles one hand on his waist and the other on his cock as he guides it to Jungkook’s rim. Jungkook can feel the tip nudge at his entrance but it doesn’t dip inside yet.

 

“Remember what I told you, try and relax as best as you can, alright?” he reminds the younger before he begins to push inside.

 

Immediately he can feel the youngers tight heat envelop him and he has to stop himself from slamming all of the way down. He needs to take this slow, give Jungkook the proper time to adjust.

 

As soon as Baekhyun had begun to push inside Jungkook had tensed at the stretch, the pain nearly making him grow soft. Baekhyun had prepared him well but it still hurt. He tried his best to relax but he doesn’t know how good of a job he’s doing. It felt like an eternity before Baekhyun had fully slid in, balls flush against his ass, head down as he tries to resist the urge to thrust.

 

Jungkook has a hand gripping one of the bars of the head board, his teeth sunk into his upper arm. There are so many different signals heading towards his brain he doesn’t know which ones to pay attention to. He feels Baekhyun’s hand cup his jaw and turn his face which makes him dislodge his teeth from his arm, it being replaced by Baekhyun lips as he kisses him passionately in an effort to distract him from the pain.

 

And it works.

 

Soon Jungkook can feel his body relax and he forgets about the splitting pain he had felt as Baekhyun had entered him. The kiss is messy, neither of them paying too much attention to technique and even through it Jungkook can feel the tension coming from the elder. He knows every instinct is telling Baekhyun to thrust his hips forward but he’s ignoring them to make sure that Jungkook is ready before he begins. He feels bad but at the same time he’s glad that Baekhyun is being so considerate.

 

Baekhyun knows what he’s doing.

 

It isn’t until he’s completely relaxed does Baekhyun give an experimental thrust that has Jungkook moaning at the strange but pleasurable feeling.

 

“Oh god.” He moans, eyes clenched shut. Baekhyun takes that as a positive sign and pulls out only to push back in slowly and sets a steady rhythm, his hips moving without hurry.

 

“You – you like that?”

 

Jungkook keens when Baekhyun’s mouth finds itself once again on him nipples. “Ye – ahh!” he shouts when Baekhyun gives a particularly hard single thrust.

 

Baekhyun thinks the younger looks absolutely perfect like this, face red, hair fanned out above his head, wet cheeks with eyes clenched in pleasure as he thrusts into him in a steady rhythm.

 

Baekhyun shifts, moving his hands to grab at Jungkook’s ass, lifting the youngers hips higher off the bed and changing the angle and depth of his thrusts, his cock reaching impossibly deep. Jungkook’s whole body jolts when Baekhyun hits something inside of him, shocks of intense pleasure that has his back arching and eyes rolling into the back of his head.

 

Baekhyun definitely knew what he was doing.

 

“Baek – ah! Faster… _faster plea – ah!”_ he stutters out, barely able to organise his thoughts into words. Conceding with Jungkook’s wish Baekhyun picks up the speed and in turn the force, amplifying the sounds of Baekhyun’s balls slapping against the younger ass and his responding moans.

 

Baekhyun grunts, sweat dripping down his face, his abs and thighs burning. He worked out but this was something else entirely, the exertion more than just physical. It had definitely been a long time since he had done this.

 

Jungkook had thought he felt everything, but when Baekhyun wraps his hand around his member and strokes it to the same rhythm of his trusts his whole body goes on overload. His thighs tense, tightening around Baekhyun’s sides as heat coils in his navel. It’s impossible to hide how close to the edge he is.

 

Baekhyun alternates between hard and fast, and deep and slow thrusts, the unexpected and unpredictable changes racking his entire system but that soon ends when Baekhyun starts to become close to the edge as well, his hips faltering.

 

“Shit, I’m close.”

 

“Me to.” Jungkook whines.

 

Baekhyun furiously jerks Jungkook off, the younger coming with a shout, white painting his belly and Baekhyun’s hand. After a few well times thrusts Baekhyun comes as well, letting out a long moan as he releases into the condom.

 

Everything stills, the only sounds being their heavy breathing. Jungkook looks absolutely wrecked. He had never seen the younger like this before and he likes it. He wants to see him completely out of it again and again and again.

 

He pulls out and the younger winces. His ass is sore but he doesn’t care. He feels tired, sated and like he’s been thoroughly fucked. He lies on his back, head turned to the side to watch as Baekhyun walks over to the bin to dispose of the condom. He then disappears into the bathroom and Jungkook can hear the tap run briefly. When Baekhyun returns he’s holding a wet cloth, one that he uses to clean Jungkook up. Jungkook lets him move his limbs around, body slack, laughing when Baekhyun throws the cloth behind him, it landing somewhere on the ground with their clothes.

 

Baekhyun manoeuvres them so they’re under the covers and Jungkook cuddles up to him, the elder throwing an arm around his waist and tangling their legs together.

 

“How do you feel?” Baekhyun asks as his rubs circles into the youngers lower back.

 

Jungkook hums, nuzzling his face into Baekhyun’s neck. “Like jelly…and a little sore.” He moves closer to the elder, throwing his leg over his waist. Jungkook yawns loudly, nose scrunching up cutely.

 

“Sleep.” Baekhyun tells him and the younger doesn’t even try to argue. He’s off in a matter of minutes, face becoming completely slack, mouth slightly open and his fluffy hair tickling Baekhyun’s neck.

 

Baekhyun stays awake for a while after Jungkook had fallen asleep just looking at the younger man, how perfect he is and how lucky he is to have someone like Jungkook, someone so amazing in his life. What good had he done in a past life to deserve him, to hold him in his arms and treasure him. He promises to do whatever he can to ensure that he remains happy and healthy.

 

Baekhyun opens and closes his eyes, it getting harder and harder for him to open them once they close, them eventually staying closed. The last thing he sees in Jungkook’s peaceful face.

 

They doze for a few hours, wrapped up together in a tangle. When they wake Baekhyun corrals Jungkook to the bathroom, a warm bath prepared for them. Jungkook lays with his back to the elder chest, alleviating the pressure in his lower back and giving his behind something cushiony to rest on. Baekhyun knows all too well one of the downsides of bottoming, especially for the first time. They relax in the warm water until it begins to cool, getting out and wrapping a bathrobe around each of them.

 

Baekhyun forces Jungkook to sit on the couch while he prepares four of the cups on ramen. They dig in with gusto, their activities having made them work up quite the appetite. It’s probably – scratch that – definitely not the healthiest of foods but it tastes good and fills up their starving bellies.

 

They spend the rest of the evening curled up on the couch watching variety shows on the television, commenting on what they were seeing and talking about anything and everything. They both sleep with big smiles on their faces and promises on their lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Jungkook has Baekhyun bent over the couch as he thrusts into him, the elders moans muffled in one of the cushions he had managed to grab and press his face into. The younger was inexperienced but oh did he know how to use his hips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the surprise I promised last week! I've really grown to love this pairing and love how this chapter turned out. I'm quite proud of this actually. Smut definitely takes it out of me and I've been writing an awful lot of it lately. I think I'm getting better but that could just be me trying to make myself feel better haha. I didn't even think about trying to come up with a name for this chapter, I like the paring name Golden Light to much to even try so I thought it was better to just add Part 2 to it as it is a continuation of the original. I know I didn't get to everything, namely their members finding out. I don't know if I'll write about that. I might but if I do I don't think it'll be anytime soon. I want to get through the other requests that have yet to be written and/or finished.
> 
> I want to mention something that I forgot to last week. I received a very touching PM last week from a reader of my stories on AFF who had felt a little uncomfortable commenting. It really meant a lot to me and I again want to thank that person for taking the time to send me a PM. I also want to take this time to thank everyone who has for leaving their own comments. It really gives me motivation to continue to write.
> 
> BTS's comeback is approaching. September 18th is the rumoured date but it has yet to be confirmed by Bighit. EXO will also be releasing their repackaged album soon and I am not ready. They literally just came back. But I guess I can't complain when SM has planned everything in conjuncture with the fucking cosmos. Still no date for that either. Most people think they'll comeback on the 6th but it's definitely going to be early September. I'm not ready for either of them to comeback. 
> 
> I've finally organised my photocard binder and it looks so good I feel such a sense of pride flicking through it is this normal? I'm still waiting for the rest of Jongdae's cards as well as albums that I've ordered to arrive and them my Jongdae album photocard collection will be complete (except his Chinese PC for Lotto because I can't seem to find it anywhere). I'll move onto Yoongi's next but do you know how hard it is to find his photocards, and then have them being at a price that won't break me financially? It's so goddamn hard! D:
> 
> I need to go and finish sorting out my room now. I bought a new bookcase and have to rearrange my albums. It took me a while to set up the bookcase and then move stuff around in my very tiny room so it could fit. Time to get back to work!
> 
> I'm still probably forgetting stuff I wanted to say but meh. See ya!


	25. Denial

 

 

**Request by 88four3six**

_Could you maybe write something about two members of EXO casually hooking up and fooling around since debut and keeping it secret from the other members. It’s just occasional hook-ups, but it’s been going on for years behind everyone’s backs, and it’s kinda the longest ”not relationship” that either one had ever had – so maybe they are in a bit of denial. Anyway, I was thinking that Suho accidentally finds out – NOT catching them in the act or waling in on them – but maybe he sees them intimately parting ways after the fact (leaving the others room) or catches one doing the walk of shame – and assumes it is a first time hook-up, only to realise it has actually been going on for a really long time when he confronts them. I don’t know, I just picture Suho realising they’ve hooked up, thinking it’s the first time, and sitting one (or both) of them down to talk it out because he’s concerned about than and what it might mean for the group, and the realising it has been going on for years._

_My preference is always Sehun/Baekhyun, but I would equally love Chanyeol/D.O or Xiumin/Chen._

_*Also. Mentions of either or both members dating other people while they were hooking up would not be unwelcome. And emphasis on age differences, depending on the pairing (i.e. if there is one) would be awesome. The hook-ups can be entirely platonic (two friends just helping each other out) or they can be in total denial about how they feel about each other. It’s up to you, but my preference is always denial._

 

**_Word count: 4672_ **

 

 

****

****

****

It had been happening for years.

 

It had first begun before they had debuted. Jongdae had been young, eighteen years of age and pushed into the trainee life, then into a debut team with eleven others boys with zero experience on his belt, all while trying to come to terms with the fact he might just like boys as much as he likes girls.

Minseok had been there to lend a helping hand and shoulder to cry on when things got hard. Being the eldest member he had taken it upon himself to watch over everyone, especially Jongdae and Baekhyun, their newest recruits. He had developed somewhat of a soft spot for the feline like beagle. The younger could get away with far more than anyone else could but really, everyone had a soft spot for Jongdae.

 

They hadn’t spent a lot of time together, maybe just over a month but they could both say that they knew each other quite well. It had been easier for them despite their differences in personality. Jongdae was loud and spontaneous while Minseok was more reserved and liked to have a plan for everything. They do say opposites attract and they did balance each other out quite nicely. So it didn’t really come as much of a surprise when Minseok had noticed the youngers more subdued and reserved change. He would often find the younger lost in his thoughts. It could have been the stress of their preparations for debut weighing him down, the self-doubt and nervousness of the unknown, which he couldn’t deny he felt as well, but he knew it was more than that and when he had confronted Jongdae about it, receiving that answer, he had told him he knew it was more than that.

 

Jongdae had hesitated, clearly not knowing if he should say what the main thing that had been bothering him, the fear of being judged and shunned by a person he had come to trust stopping him. Minseok, sensing this had promised that he would not judge, and the eyes so full of honestly that looked into his own were enough to have him spill everything.

 

Minseok listened, mouth shut and ears fine-tuned, as Jongdae told him everything. When he had finished Minseok had hugged him as tears leaked down the youngers face, ones that he hadn’t even realised had fallen, and comforted him, telling him that there was nothing wrong with him and that he too, had gone through the same thing. That day, Jongdae had learnt just what ‘bisexual’ meant.

 

They had somehow become even closer after that day. They were rarely seen separate from each other. Jongdae had learnt to accept himself and Minseok had been there every step of the way making sure he didn’t slip into dangerous and self-doubting thoughts.

 

They were like brothers.

 

It wasn’t until a few months before debut that the line became somewhat blurred.

 

Everyone was stressed. Little sleep and packed schedules gave them little downtime to relax. They were constantly on the move and they no longer had time for personal pleasures. Minseok was frustrated but kept it to himself. He was the eldest so he needed to be an example for the younger ones. He was also not one to complain and put his needs before others so he kept quiet. Despite his efforts to seem un-phased, Jongdae had noticed the tension in his form. There wasn’t a lot that either of them could hide from each other.

 

Neither of them remembered who had suggested it, who had made the first move, but they had both learnt just how much of a stress reliever sex could be.

 

At first they thought it would be a one time thing. Something they would never talk about again and something they would never tell a living soul. However once turned into twice, twice into thrice and thrice, well…they had lost count long ago.

 

It had become their _‘thing’._

They would find each other when the felt stressed and needed to let of steam. They would use each other’s bodies for pleasure and comfort. However there were no romantic love nor feelings that went beyond that of brothers and best friends between them. There were no declarations of love or undying devotion.

 

Afterwards they would lie together, bodies sated and full of sweat, and cuddle for a brief moment before they would part ways to wash up, one of them returning to their own room where they would sleep peacefully due to exhaustion.

 

After they had debuted it had continued.

 

Now they had a new set of worries, promoting in a country where they didn’t understand the language or customs and hiding their _‘thing’_ from their band mates. It was difficult but they managed. More often than not, while the Chinese members would be out walking the streets or visiting their families they engage in their strenuous activities.

 

Most people would call what they had, the arrangement, their ‘not relationship’ as fuck buddies, but Jongdae would prefer to use the term ‘no strings attached’, a term that he had learnt from Yifan in passing when the discussion of different categorisations of relationships had come up when they had all had a little bit too much to drink.

 

Casual blowjobs became a thing when they had little time to go all of the way. There were a few close calls but if anything it somehow got their blood running at the thought that someone could walk in at any moment and discover their dirty little secret.

 

It had continued over the years, their _‘thing’_ being one of the constants in their life as brothers and lovers alike had left.

 

They had both dated over the years that they had been engaging physically with each other. One thing that they had agreed on was that while they were dating other people, their intimate moments would cease. Neither of them were into cheating and it wouldn’t be fair on the people they were dating. None of their relationships had lasted long and soon they would be crawling back under the covers with each other as they tried to comfort each other, heal the post breakup hurts and many others that plagued them.

 

They had gone years without anyone else being none the wiser. Sure, everyone know they were close, fans even calling them husband and wife, something their members would tease them endlessly about, but no one had even stopped to think that there was more to their relationship then what first appeared. Whether they just didn’t see it or didn’t want to believe it they had no idea and as long as none asked any questions they were content with that.

 

It had just been another encounter. Their comeback was only weeks away. Everyone was stressed more than usual, more than they were last comeback. They were also frustrated for many reasons, many that they had no control over.

 

It was then that Minseok found himself in the youngers room. The younger greeted him with open arms and a willing body as they, like many times before, worked out their stress and frustration. When they were finished they both lay on their backs as their breathing evened out and blood cooled. Minseok rolled off and pulled his clothes back on while Jongdae watched on, slipping his own sleep pants on and forgoing his shirt once Minseok had finished.

 

Jongdae walked Minseok the short distance to the door, where they kissed each other goodbye. It was sort of a tradition that had developed over the years, something that signified the end of a meeting and a way they would part each time. It was sort but sweet.

 

The younger closed the door and Minseok turned to head to his own room, only to freeze as he gazed upon the leaders shocked form, his mouth and eyes open comically wide, an expression that he would normally make fun of but could only feel dread overwhelm him.

 

Minseok didn’t think he had ever been as terrified as he was in that very moment.

 

“I – I can explain.” He stuttered out, mind moving a million miles a second.

 

Minseok’s words seemed to break Junmyeon out of his shocked state. “My room. Now.” He said, short and simple and Minseok followed the leader to his room with his head down.

 

Timidly Minseok sat on the leaders bed and Junmyeon leaned his back on the now closed door, his head titled back and eyes shut. Finally he let out a sigh as he ran his hands down his face, talking a seat next to the silent Minseok.

 

“So…you and Jongdae?”

 

Minseok hesitated but nodded. There was no trying to deny it, especially after he had witnessed it with his own two eyes. Their secret was out.

 

“Minseok, I really don’t know what to say. Do you know how badly this could be for all of us? If the world found out? Or if something bad were to happen between the two of you?” he says and Minseok feels immense guilt wash over him. He honestly hadn’t thought to deeply about that even happening. They weren’t together so why should it matter? They weren’t in a relationship but he knew if something like this got out to the general public they were ruined.

 

“I’m sorry.” Minseok apologises weakly. He feels like he could tear up any minute now. He wasn’t one for crying but Junmyeon was someone he trusted and looked up to and now he felt like he had disappointed him, put everything the leader had worked too hard to achieve in jeopardy.

 

“Please don’t cry, I’m not mad at you.” Junmyeon pleads. “I’m just worried about you and what it could mean for us all.”

 

“You’re – you’re not disgusted? At what I am?”

 

“Disgusted? Why would I be disgusted? Who am I so say who you can love? Gender means nothing when it comes to love.” Minseok smiles at Junmyeon even though he fells a sudden pain in his heart. _Love?_ What he and Jongdae had was love but not the type of love Junmyeon thought. _Was it?_ “This was the first time, wasn’t it? You two have been awfully close lately.” Junmyeon asks and Minseok nearly chokes in his own spit.

 

Oh god. How was Junmyeon going to react when he told him they weren’t loves but casual bed partners and that it had been going on for years, nearly as long as the two had known each other?

 

“No.” he said so soft Junmyeon nearly didn’t even realise he had spoken.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

“No.” he says again but louder. “It wasn’t the first time.”

 

“What do you mean it wasn’t the first time? How long has this being going on for?” Junmyeon asks and Minseok can detect the leaders shock.

 

Minseok hesitates. “Since before debut.” He admits finally and Junmyeon can’t hold in his shocked gasp. Minseok looks to the leader and his expression cannot be passed off as anything other than pure disbelief.

 

“S – six years! You two have been together for six years and none of us had noticed a thing?!” he exclaims. Then something comes to him. “But both of you have dated other people in that time period.” Minseok knew Junmyeon was confused.

 

Now comes the part that Minseok doesn’t really know how to explain.

 

“We’re…we’re not together.”

 

“What do you mean you’re not together?”

 

Minseok lets out a big breath. “We’ve never been together. We just…help each other out.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Junmyeon looks at Minseok wide eyed, like he’s expecting this to be some sort of joke but when Minseok looks at him, face all serious, he frowns. “You two aren’t together. Surely after six years something would have happened.”

 

“No it’s nothing like that, just… bed partners.” Minseok says.

 

“So you’re telling me that in your six year not relationship, you haven’t even felt the littlest bit of romantic love for Jongdae.” Junmyeon tries to clarify.

 

“Its’s not like that, we both agreed.” Minseok says in defense.

 

“Both of you agreed? Or did you agree about on your own? Because I honestly find it hard to believe that either of you hadn’t at least felt something in that time.” Junmyeon pauses as he tried to gauge the elders reaction to his words. “Or even if it was like that at the beginning, who’s to say it stayed that way.”

 

“Because it didn’t. I know it.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Junmyeon says kindly and Minseok squirms under the scrutiny of his gaze, like he knows something he doesn’t and it unsettles him. “I can’t speak for either of you, and you definitely can’t speak for Jongdae, but you should really give it a long, hard think. You might just find something you didn’t know you already had.” He says mysteriously.

 

“Junmyeon wha – “ he starts only to be cut off.

 

“Just think about it and don’t do anything you’ll regret. Remember, you’re not the only person who’s a part of this.” Minseok is still having trouble trying to figure out what the leaders words mean. “Now it’s late and we have schedules tomorrow. We’ll talk more about this later.” He says and Minseok knows he’s been dismissed.

 

Minseok sighs. “Goodnight.” He gets up and begins to leave, body feeling like lead.

 

“Minseok!” Junmyeon calls just before he walks out. “I can’t say that I agree with your arrangement but just know I’m here if you need me and I’ll support any decision that you make, just please make sure that it’s the right one. For your sake and for ours.”

 

Junmyeon gives him a knowing look, one that doesn’t sit well with him at all before closing the door, leaving Minseok staring into space.

 

That night sleep doesn’t come easy despite the physical, emotional and mental exhaustion he feels. His head is to full of unanswered questions and the feeling that maybe he had been lying to himself for years.

 

The days after Junmyeon had found out their secret was uncomfortable to say the least. Junmyeon had kept what he knew to himself but the very thought that he knew and could tell anyone at any moment – even though he knew he wouldn’t – unsettled him.

 

Things between him and Jongdae hadn’t been the same since.

 

Minseok had never thought there was more to their relationship then best friends who comforted and helped each other out in any way they could. Had he been wrong the entire time? Had he been too blind to see what was right in front of him or did he truly only feel platonic love towards the younger? He really didn’t know anymore. Something which had once been so simple now seemed too difficult to comprehend.

 

Jongdae wouldn’t meet his eyes and that’s when he knew that Junmyeon had spoken to him as well. He wondered what was going through the youngers mind. He wondered if Jongdae’s thoughts were the same as his.

 

It didn’t take long for their members to realise something wasn’t quite right with them. It was obvious that something had happened between the two of them. I mean, who wouldn’t? What with them not speaking. It’s not like Minseok hadn’t tried because he did but it was almost like the younger was avoiding him. Jongdae would disappear for hours at a time, only being in Minseok’s presence during a schedule or if they weren’t alone. When he would try to talk to him Jongdae would look startled before running off.

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt not seeing him. It hurt not to see his smile directed towards him. It hurt not being able to hold him in his arms. It hurt simply not being able to talk to him. It hurt more then he could have even thought. What did that mean? Did he love him?

 

Of course he loved him, but did he _love_ him?

 

He really didn’t know.

 

Had what they been doing all of these years really only been for comfort and destressing? Had feelings developed along the way? Or had they always been there?

 

He had tried to ask Junmyeon what he had said and if the younger had confided in him but the leader had just shook his head, telling him that what they discussed would remain between the two of them unless Jongdae himself revealed what had been spoken. Minseok had tried to ask Jumnyeon for advice but he had told him that it was something that he needed to figure out on his own.

 

Minseok wondered what they had talked about. It was obviously something big if Jongdae’s behaviour the last week had been anything to go by. 

 

He didn’t know what to think.

 

Jongdae’s absence in his day to day life had affected him more than he had even thought possible and it’s then that he realised that he couldn’t imagine a life without him in it, couldn’t imagine a life without Jongdae by his side and he by his. He wanted to be more than just physically close to him, he wanted to be connected on a much deeper level, something which had been missing from his past relationships maybe because he had already had that with Jongdae, leaving him unable to connect like that with them.

 

He loved him.

 

He always had and he didn’t know why it had taken him this long to figure it out.

 

He decided then that it was time for him to confront Jongdae. The youngers avoidance of him had gone on too long. He needed answers but he was scared. What if he didn’t feel the same? What if, by admitting his love for the younger, he could be destroying their many years of friendship. But what if he felt the same way? He had to take the chance. There was much more at stake than just them, there was their group as well. This could tear them apart.

 

He had planned when he was going to do it. He knew Jongdae often refused invitations to go out if it was late at night so he had asked Junmyeon to take the others out for dinner and told him that if anyone asked why he wasn’t going along that he wasn’t feeling well. It would be safer if they were the only two people in the house. Junmyeon seemed to agree as he showed no hesitation at Minseok’s suggestion but he also got the impression that the leader knew something that he didn’t.

 

Minseok could see the fear in Jongdae’s eyes when he came into the youngers room, closing the door behind him. He hated seeing that emotion on his face. The younger tried to school his expression into one of indifference but Minseok could see right through it.

 

“What can I do for you Minseok hyung?” Jongdae asked coolly but they both knew why Minseok was here and he wasn’t going to beat around the bush.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He stated.

 

“No I haven’t.” Jongdae answered but they both knew that wasn’t true.

 

“You have.” He corrected. “You know you have and I want to know why.”

 

“Can you just leave it?” Jongdae said and he sounded a little frustrated but Minseok wasn’t giving up. He came for a reason and he wasn’t leaving until they got this sorted out.

 

“You know I – _we_ – can’t to that… so talk to me Dae.”

 

“What’s there to talk about? The fact that Junmyeon knows. The fact that we weren’t careful enough. The fact that – “ he cut himself off before he could say anything more. He almost looked like he wanted to cry.

 

Minseok didn’t miss how the younger had censored himself. “That what?” he prompted. He wanted, no needed, to know what the younger was going to say. Jongdae shook his head, eyes directed down to the floor. “What, Jongdae?” he said softly, his own heart beating loudly in his chest.

 

“W – We need to stop.” Jongdae said finally sounding completely vulnerable and Minseok felt the walls begin to cave in. “We should have stopped years ago. No, we should have never started this in the first place.” He laughed wetly.

 

Minseok felt his heart break. “Jongdae wait.” He moved closer to the younger who looked panicked at him advancing.

“M-Minseok no! We can’t do this anymore! I can’t do this anymore!” Jongdae yelled as his pushed the elder away who was startled by the tears that he begun to fall down the youngers cheeks.

 

“Why can’t we do this anymore? We can just go back to what we used to be, nothing has to change.” He lied. He would do anything to keep Jongdae by his side, even if he had to lie to himself, even if he didn’t feel the same way as he did.

 

Jongdae laughed, but this laugh wasn’t filled with joy, no, it was lined with pain. “Nothing’s changed? _Nothing’s changed?!_ Everything has changed!” he yelled.

 

“Jongdae…” Minseok said almost pleadingly.

 

“We can’t go back to what we used to Minseok, we just can’t. Do you want to know why?” Minseok held his breath. “It’s because I fell in love with you. I fucking fell in love with you!”

 

Minseok’s breath got caught in his chest. “Dae…”

 

“I fucking fell in love with my best friend who, this is the crazy part, I’ve been having sex with for years! And oh my god I can’t believe I just said that…” he slammed a hand over his mouth while the other one violently ran through his hair.

 

Minseok didn’t know what to say. He was completely frozen. He wanted to run over to the younger and comfort him, tell him that he felt the same but he couldn’t move. His body wasn’t responding. It almost felt like he was watching the events occurring through someone else’s eyes.

 

“Oh god, what have I done? I’ve wrecked everything.” He spoke mostly to himself as he cried into his hands but Minseok heard him loud and clear.

 

Minseok’s heart broke at the scene. “Jongdae listen to me. I feel the same way.”

 

Jongdae visibly flinched as his breath hitched and slightly raised his face out of his arms. His lip trembled. “No Minseok…please don’t do this to me. Please don’t say something you don’t mean. I can’t take it.” He cried.

 

“No Jongdae listen to me. I’m not lying.” Minseok insisted but he knew Jongdae wasn’t hearing him.

 

“Please just stop.” He sounded defeated.

 

“God dammit Jongdae just listen to me!” he didn’t mean to raise his voice but he was getting frustrated. He kneeled down in front of the younger and cupped his face firmly but not enough to hurt as he forced Jongdae to look him in the eyes. “I could never work out why none of my relationships had worked out.” He began. “I was happy when I was with them but they never lasted. I would use my busy idol schedule as an excuse as to why we would never work but that was bullshit! Lies! Do you know what I figured out? While I was happy with them I was happier when I was with you. I realised you were all I have ever wanted but I was too blind to see it!” he paused to take a breath. “I love you. I’ve been in love with you for six years.”

 

Jongdae had his mouth agape in disbelief. “You don’t mean that.” He said weakly

 

“I do. I mean it with all of my heart. I’ve never been so sure of something in my life.” He caressed the youngers cheeks as he wiped away the wetness from his tears that had now stopped. “I’m not lying. I would never lie about something like this.” He told Jongdae as he pulled him closer so their foreheads touched, a silence coming over them.

 

“How long?” Jongdae asked, his voice still sounding shaky.

 

“I think I’ve always felt like this but I only realised it after speaking with Junmyeon.” Minseok said honestly.

 

Jongdae leaned his head on Minseok’s shoulder and the elder just hugged Jongdae tighter. Minseok could feel the youngers hot breath on his neck. It was something familiar and something he had missed dearly.

 

“I realised I loved you when the thought of me being yours, and you being mine made me happy.” Jongdae confessed.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Minseok asked as he mindlessly ran his hand up and down the youngers back.

 

“I was scared. We both knew and agreed that there would be no strings attached from the beginning. But mostly… mostly I was afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same. That you would hate me for it. So I didn’t say anything.”

 

“I could never hate you.” He could never imagine holding hate towards him.

 

“Then when Junmyeon told me he knew about us I freaked out. It was like he was looking right through me, like he knew everything I was thinking and everything I felt. He told me I should tell you how I feel but I just couldn’t do it and just looking at you made me want to shout it out. That’s why I avoided you. I’m such a coward.”

 

“You’re not. But if you’re a coward then so am I.” he said and that got a laugh out of Jongdae whose body shook. Minseok smiled. Even though it was nothing like his usual laugh he was relieved to hear the sound he loved so much after so long. “Or we could both be cowards together.” Jongdae smiled

 

“I knew something was up when Junmyeon said you weren’t going with them to dinner.” Jongdae commented when he leaned back, eyes still read and puffy but his tears had long since dried and there was a small smile pulling his lips up.

 

Minseok smiled as well. “I didn’t want anyone else to be here when I confronted you. I knew it probably wouldn’t be a quite conversation.”

 

Jongdae suddenly got a worried look on his face. “Junmyeon won’t tell anyone, will he?”

 

“He won’t. He wouldn’t do anything like that. You know how he is and he knows it’s not his place to tell.” Minseok reassured him.

 

“I know. It’s just I don’t think I’m ready for anyone else to know about us.” He said and the other meaning in his words filled Minseok up with hope.

 

“You mean…”

 

Jongdae smiled shyly. “I mean, that is if you want to.”

 

Minseok stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a kiss. Jongdae gave a startled yelp at the expected move but soon melted into the kiss. Their lips moved together as they became completely immersed in each other. When they pulled away they were both panting with flushed cheeks but they were both grinning.

 

Minseok stood up and pulled Jongdae to his feet. He hugged the younger and then tipped them to the side so they fell straight onto Jongdae’s bed. Jongdae giggled as they bounced. He unconsciously cuddled up to the elders side, laying his head on his hard chest and placing his leg across his waist.

 

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” Minseok asked.

 

“Not right now. Can you just… can you hold me?”

 

Minseok placed a kiss on the youngers head and tightened his hold of Jongdae’s waist. “Of course I can. I’ll hold you whenever and as long as you like.”

 

Jongdae smiled his kittenish smile as he nuzzled his face into Minseok’s chest, his breath evening out as he drifted off. Minseok watched the younger as he slept, admiring the face before him before he to fell asleep with Jongdae face being the last thing he saw. They still had plenty of things they needed to talk about but they could wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours later Junmyeon poked his head into the room and smiled at the scene of the two tangled together, happy that it had worked out in the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one for you all! This is another one where I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Here's just some things that some may need a little bit more clarifying seeing as I didn't go into to much detail about it in the fic:
> 
> -Both Minseok and Jongdae are bisexual meaning they're romantically and sexually attracted to both sexes  
> -They have both dated other people in the six years their 'thing' had been happening (their lovers being males and females) however they abstained from having intimate relations with each other while they were dating their lovers
> 
> I think that's it really. If you have any other questions feel free to comment them below. I'm more than happy to answer them! About any of my stories :)
> 
> I've pre-ordered both BTS and EXO's new albums, all versions. Seeing as I ordered them all together my EXO albums will be arriving late as they will be shipped with the BTS ones to cut costs on shipping. I saved like $50 doing that and that money will be very useful *cough* Yixing's second album *cough* That teaser they dropped this morning has given me so many more questions I don't even know what to think anymore. Does RF stand for Red Force? Why doesn't Baekhyun have his orb? Why couldn't they obtain it? And does it have to do with his role in Monster? So many questions. Something which is interesting though, why is Kyungsoo's power listed as Force and not Strength? It's probably nothing but I'm curious. BTS have also been suspiciously quite and I don't like it. What are they planning? I'm waiting for something to drop any minute now.
> 
>  
> 
> And have to told you all about how much I hate group assignments, because if I haven't I'm telling you now that I really hate group assignments. They're such a pain in the ass! And that's where I'll leave you all today.


	26. Acceptance

 

 

**Request by Guest88**

_Okay, so I’ve got this plot bunny stuck in my head and I thought I’d share it. It is an A/B/O prompt in which not everyone is A/B/O and being openly A/B/O in frowned upon, so most people who are A/B/O take suppressants and try to hide the fact that they are A/B/O, but Baekhyun isn’t most people. Although he hasn’t officially come out as A/B/O, he’s playfully hinted at his status and sexuality in several interviews – a fact fans are willing to overlook beceuase he’s talented, attractive, funny and charismatic. But things change when Baekhyun starts biting a certain maknae on stage and displaying other A/B/O tendencies in public. Suddenly his sexuality and nature of his relationship with Sehun is subject to a lot more public scrutiny._

_I don’t care if Baekhyun in an alpha or omega or whether Sehun is A/B/O or not. Baekhyun and Sehun’s relationship can be romantic or strickly platonic. Basically, I was thinking of Baekhyun and Sehun being interviewed about Baekhyun’s sexuality and relationship with Sehun and being playfully evasive or Baekhyun coming out as the first openly A/B/O idol and being asked what it is like to be a role model for other A/B/O’s._

**_Word count: 4259_ **

****

****

 

 

****

There was once a time where the human race was identified by sub categories rather than outward gender. Many, many years ago there were three categories you could fit in. You could be either an Alpha, Beta or Omega. Alpha’s were are the top of the food chain, they were dominant, tended to be aggressive and became quite possessive of what they thought was theirs. Omega’s were, to say the least, at the bottom of the food chain. They were seen as weak, feminine in nature and small in stature but with wide hips that helped along with their capacity to bare children. Beta’s were a balance if both and enjoyed the life of living comfortably in the middle.

 

Over the years, individuals who did not fit into any of the three categories started to be brought into the world. The general population regarded these new beings with curiosity. They did not answer nor fit in with the current hierarchy. They didn’t feel the need to abide by the Alpha’s every command. The Alpha’s did not like this, Beta’s were neutral on the issue and Omega’s envied them.

 

Decades later the number of these new beings outnumbered the population of the three categories until it became extremely rare. It was almost like they had been phased out, like the process of evolution saw no need for them anymore. Human kind had come to see those portraying one of the three categories and little more than animals, beings that were run by instinct. Those who had the misfortune of being born with the ‘gene’ were ridiculed.

 

So they hid themselves, hid their nature from those around them.

 

But something like that was difficult to hide, especially when it was difficult to go against what your body was telling you to do, what your instincts were telling you to do. A small pharmaceuticals company had come up with a drug that supresses the gene, leaving you like the rest of the ‘normal’ population. Most, if not all of those born with the gene were on suppressants. Life was much kinder to them. Those with the gene faced widespread discrimination.

 

It was something Baekhyun had been aware of for a long time and something he’s learnt to live with, something he’s learnt to hide, not that he was embarrassed about it but he had learnt over the years just how much suffering one could receive if they were found to be carrying the gene.

 

His mother had cried they day they found out he had the gene, that he was an Omega. His father had tried his best to comfort her as the tears continued to cascade down her face. Baekhyun had looked on in confusion. He was too young to understand what it meant and why his parents were so upset but that made him upset so he cried. He cried as his mother hugged him to her chest, patted his hair and chanted _‘It’s going to be okay’_ over and over again. He hadn’t know why he had to take these pills called suppressants but he did so because he parents told him to, told him that it was for the better.

 

It wasn’t until he was eleven when he truly understood what it had meant. It wasn’t his parents who had explained it to him but a documentary that happened to come onto the television. He watched it, fully entrapped, as little things he had been told, witnessed and experienced began to piece itself together onto one big picture. It’s then that he understood. He never told his parents, knowing that he would be hurting them by bringing it up. They had always tried to steer away from anything to do with them – no – his nature.

 

It hurt him that they never talked to him about it. He hated how, as he grew older, they had begun to distance themselves from him. It hurt but he had learnt to live with it. He wondered if they hated him for what he was and unless he asked he would never know the answer. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Sometimes not knowing was better than knowing. There were times that he had envied is brother. He was the normal one, a son every parent would wish to have. There were times he wanted to hate him but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He was always so kind to him. He had never looked at him different, never treated him as something inferior or wrong and always told him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him.

 

He had cried into his brothers arms when it was time for him to go to University as it would mean that he would be moving away, leaving him alone with his parents. Baekbeom had hugged him tight and promised to call as often as he could. The promise did little to comfort him. It wouldn’t be the same.

 

So it hadn’t hurt when he moved to Seoul to become a trainee at one of the biggest companies in the country. His parents had hugged him and told him they loved him. He had smiled and said the same back, a little voice in the back of his head wondering if they were happy that he was going away.

 

He managed to make it through his trainee days quickly and without anyone finding out that he carried the gene. He made sure to keep his suppressants hidden. He didn’t know what would happen if anyone found out.

 

Things were finally looking to be heading in the right direction for him

 

 

**~X~**

It had been three years since he had stopped taking his suppressants and he had successfully been able to supress his instincts through his own will – well, most of them anyway. There were a few that always made themselves known and so far the fans and his members had just marked them down as his quirks.

 

If you had asked him many years ago he never would have been able to say that he was comfortable in his own skin and nature. Over the years he had learnt to embrace his nature. It wasn’t something that he should be ashamed about. His brother had been one of the major reasons as to why he now felt the way he did and he couldn’t thank him enough. He didn’t know if his brother knew just how grateful he was for what he had done and how much he had helped him.

 

He was who he was and he had learnt that there was nothing wrong with that.

 

He had hinted at his status on more than one occasion though he hadn’t outright announced it. Some had been edited out while others had made it and still no one had really questioned it because there was no what that Byun Baekhyun, vocalist of one of the biggest groups ever, could have the gene. It sort of frustrated him at times, that people were so disillusioned that they couldn’t see what was right in front of them, what he was practically trying to tell everyone. He had also hinted at the fact that he may not be exactly straight.

 

Every idol had been asked who their ideal type was. It’s a question that is to be expected and one that is asked more than it should. Why should it matter who their ideal type was? Why did they have to share it? Baekhyun wanted to cringe every time that question had been asked. Every time he had been asked he had never specified gender, instead he was say ‘someone like this…’, or ‘with a personality like this…’. He knew people had caught into that but most deluded themselves and thought that he was just trying to me funny. But it wasn’t funny. It was far from it really.

 

It wasn’t until a certain incident when everything he had ever said or done had started to be brought into question.

 

He had quite a great grip on his instincts, so much so that they rarely came to the surface or made themselves too obvious. However, around a certain maknae, one of his more base instincts made itself known.

 

The first time it had happened it had been in the confines of their dorm. They had been sitting next to each other on the couch with the television on. Sehun had been scrolling in his phone while Baekhyun had been watching the television, eyes occasionally flicking over to look at what Sehun was doing. He didn’t notice as he leaned his head onto the youngers shoulder, nor did he notice when his teeth had dug into Sehun’s shoulder.

 

Sehun had flinched in surprise, sending Baekhyun who was latched into his shoulder an incredulous glance, like he can’t believe what the elder had just done.

 

“What?” Baekhyun asked when he saw Sehun looking at him.

 

“Are you teething or something?”

 

“What? No…” Baekhyun frowned. “Why?”

 

Sehun studied him for a moment before turning his attention back to his phone. “No reason.”

 

It had taken him a few days to figure out what he had done and at first he was embarrassed but that quickly disappeared when he remembered the youngers reaction. Sure, he had looked shocked and a little confused but he didn’t look angry or disgusted. He had seen the curious looks Sehun had been sending him since then but the younger hadn’t made any move to bring up what had happened.

 

So Baekhyun decided to continue to do it.

 

Whenever he was close to the maknae he would playfully nip the others shoulder or arm. Sehun would laugh it off, his eyes forming into those crescents that showed themselves when his face would break from his usual stony expression. He seemed amused by what Baekhyun had been doing more than anything and it had also sparked newfound inside jokes between the members.

 

“Hyung! We really need to go and get Baekhyun some chew toys before he mauls Sehun’s arm off.” Chanyeol joked and Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at the rapper who just replied by smiling even wider than he already was.

 

Jongdae cackled. “I swear you’re more dog then actual human. Were you a dog in your past life or something?” joked Jongdae.

 

“I mean, he does whimper in his sleep and yap when he’s awake so…” added Jongin, earning a smile from everyone.

 

“I’ll make sure to take Baekhyun to a pet shop and he can choose out his own chew toy.” Said Junmyeon, making Chanyeol clap like a seal while he tried to stay upright from the force of his laughter.

 

It was things like that. He wasn’t offended by them in the least. He actually quite enjoyed it. He had always been compared to a beagle so these new jokes didn’t bother him, if anything they just added to his image.

 

He had never felt more sure of himself in his life. So that’s why he decided to take it one step further.

 

During the ment of one of their concerts Baekhyun stepped closer to Sehun and leaned against the taller. He could hear the fans screaming at the interaction. They always did. He smiled internally at their reactions. It never ceased to amaze him at how much fans enjoyed them just innocently touching one another.

 

Slowly he moved his head to Sehun’s shoulder and bit, making sure not to clamp down hard enough to leave bruises. Sehun stood there like nothing had even happened while the fans screamed, the sound in the arena increasing to levels that almost hurt their ears. The members didn’t comment on what he had just done and continued with their speeches while he and Sehun mucked around as they were already too used to his antics.

 

He continued to do so over the course of his concert tour. It was sort of hard for him to avoid considering he and Sehun were always placed next to each other and Baekhyun had decided to not try and suppress his instincts. The fans seemed to love how touchy he was with Sehun and Sehun didn’t seemed to mind.

 

He had always let come of his instincts out. One which he hadn’t even realised was his and Kyungsoo’s cat and dog like relationship. He would tease the younger man only to back off once he made it known that he was annoyed with what he was doing. Baekhyun would back down and while he knew for a fact that Kyungsoo didn’t have the gene – he would be able to sense it – his instincts still identified Kyungsoo’s presence as a dominant, as an Alpha, and his own Omega nature respected that.

 

He still found it strange at how he reacted to those who didn’t have the gene as if they did. It was something he couldn’t explain. His conscious mind knew it but his subconscious was obviously telling his body different things.

 

He loved the attention, something that was also apparently influenced by his nature. He had read books about Omega’s and how much they loved being showered with love and attention, something which as an idol he received a lot of so there was no shortage of that.

 

He had been showing more and more of his nature that’s he’s surprise it had taken so long for someone to take notice of his behaviour.

 

**_Concerning behaviour from EXO member Baekhyun raises questions among the fans and the general public_ **

****

_Fans and non-fans alike have taken to the internet to discuss the recent behaviour of EXO member Baekhyun, behaviour that some have labelled as ‘concerning’._

_There’s no denying that idols are often quite physical with each other. If anything it’s part of the job description as fans seem to love it, crave it. However some have voiced their concerns on Baekhyun and him seemingly biting member Sehun while on stage, the latter who every time has shown no reaction to his actions. As it turns out previously, questions have been raised about both Baekhyun and Sehun’s sexualities due to comments they have made in the past and these actions from Baekhyun have once again brought these questions back into the public eye._

_Others have likened the vocalist’s behaviour to that of and individual who has the gene. This claim has quickly been violently shot down by members of the fandom claiming that there is no way that Baekhyun has the gene. Others have said to have gathered ‘proof’ that he does in fact have the gene, providing videos and excerpts from interviews however with no official statement from SM or Baekhyun himself all of this is just hearsay. Whether or not a statement will be given by either parties is not yet clear and it is too early to jump to any conclusions regarding this issue as it is a well known fact that those who have been revealed to carry the gene have been subjected to widespread discrimination and violence and with the question of his sexuality also being thrown into the mix, it makes this all the more delicate of a situation._

_What do you think?_

Baekhyun had already been prepared for an article like this to come out. He would have been stupid if he wasn’t. However he was surprised by how unbiased it sounded. Whoever had written it had tried their hardest to remain objective and only state facts and not their own judgements. It gave him hope.

 

He knew his members had seen the article based on how worried they appeared to be while looking at him. They weren’t beginners at receiving ‘scandalous’ articles about them. It had happened more times than they had cared to count.

 

He had told them not to worry but he knew they would. He wondered what would happen if he revealed to them that the article and rumours surrounding him were not unfounded. He knew he would need to tell them, especially if he was going to do what he had convinced himself to do. It wouldn’t be fair on them if he didn’t tell them beforehand. Their reactions would be the deciding factor in determining whether or not he was going to stick to his original plan.

 

He was a bundle of nerves as he corralled his members into the lounge room. He would prefer to tell them all at once than having to do it multiple times. When they were all seated and looking at him with curiosity shinning in their eyes did he finally tell them. The stayed silent was he told them he had the gene and had been off his suppressants for years. He told them that he was neither straight nor gay, he liked who he liked and that was that. Lastly he told him how he wanted to reveal his status to the world in light if it finally being questioned by the public.

 

He nearly wanted to cry when he finished and there was still silence. He had risked a lot finally coming out and telling them his not so secret secret. When he looked up he was surprised to see his members giving him knowing looks, however there was one that looked all to smug. Sehun was smirking at him and Baekhyun glared at the maknae.

 

“Why do you look so smug?” Baekhyhun questioned only for Sehun’s smirk to grow.

 

“I knew it.” He said and Baekhyun’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“You already knew. All of you?” he said in disbelief.

 

“We suspected something.” Said Minseok.

 

“And you just confirmed it.” Added Yixing.

 

“How? Why didn’t you say anything?! I’ve been freaking out trying to man up and tell you all.” He nearly screeches and Chanyeol seems to find that funny as he begins to laugh, Jongin being the victim to his flailing limbs.

 

“Sehun was actually the one to figure it out and he’s also the one that convinced us to keep quiet until you said something.” Junmyeon said. “And with that article coming out we knew it wasn’t going to be too much longer.”

 

“You’re all okay with it?” he asked timidly.

 

“Baekhyun, how could we not be okay with it? I just wished you would have told us sooner. We could have done something about this ages ago.” Said Minseok.

 

“Wait…you don’t mean…” they all just smile at him.

 

“We’ll support you with whatever you want to do.”

 

Baekhyun will never admit this to anyone who hadn’t witnessed it themselves that he burst out into slightly hysterical tears, them falling heavily down he cheeks as his face morphed into something from nightmares, most of his members trying to comfort him while others laughed at his reaction and filmed the entire thing.

 

 

**~X~**

****

****

**_Exo’s Baekhyun becomes the first idol to openly admit he has the gene_ **

****

_After nearly a week of fans and the public questioning the EXO members status, Baekhyun himself has admitted live on air that he does in fact carry the Omega gene. In a bold move from the young man, he had answered all questions delivered by the interviewer with complete and utter honesty, sparing no details._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Firstly I would like to thankyou for agreeing to speak with me. There have been many questions asked about your status this last week that have gained a lot of attention from people all over the world. Would you care to comment on that?_

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _You’re welcome… There has been a lot of talk about me lately and I would have to say I’m quite flattered [Laughs]. I would like to cut straight to the chase and say that the rumours are true and I do have the gene. The Omega gene to be more precise._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _I’m surprised about how nonchalant you are about this. It can’t have been an easy decision to reveal this._

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _Oh it wasn’t as hard of a decision as you would think. It’s something I’ve wanted to do for quite a while. It’s something that I’ve felt I needed to do for a long time._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Even so you’re quite brave coming out with this, being as popular as you are._

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _I wouldn’t go as far as to say that I’m brave. Fed up is a better word. I had grown up to believe that being born with the gene was wrong. That thought had cemented itself in my head long before I even understood what it meant to have the gene. I hated myself for the longest time. On birthdays when I would blow out my candles I would wish that I was normal, that I was like all of my friends._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _It must have been hard._

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _Back then it was. I was scared that someone would figure out what I was. Nearly every day on the news I heard about those with the gene being beaten and killed and it terrified me. My world was filled with people saying that my kind should just die already and for a time I believed them._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _What made you change your view?_

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _My bother. He was always there for me, telling me not to listen to what people said. That there was nothing wrong with me and that I deserved to live just like everyone else did. He stopped me from doing something extremely stupid._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _You mean…_

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _Yes. I was close once. My brother walked in on my just before I pressed down on the blade I was holding to my wrist. He grabbed it out of my hand and punched me across the face before he hugged me tight and just cried. If he had come just as second later I can’t say he would have made it in time. He screamed at me and told me not to do anything like that ever again. At first I was angry at him for stopping me but I realised just how much I would be leaving behind. He helped me see that there is absolutely nothing wrong with being born with the gene. I don’t think I could even thank him enough for what he’s done for me._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _That’s… I don’t know what to say._

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _[smiles] You don’t have to say anything. It was a difficult time in my past but I’ve gotten past it now. I would like to think I became stronger because of it._

_His status was not the only thing that was discussed. There had been speculation surrounding his sexuality many times in the past as well as his relationship with fellow member Sehun and like he had been with questions about his status, he was completely honest about this topic as well._

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _It’s been brought up many times yes._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about in regards to it._

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _All I really have to say on that topic is I like who I like. Gender isn’t a defining factor for me when it comes to who I see romantically. I pay more attention to personality and that’s where my preferences lie._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Now in terms of that there have been rumours surrounding your relationship with fellow member Sehun._

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _Ah….well in regards to that while I can admit that Sehun is indeed quite handsome [laughs] but I hold no romantic feelings towards him. My relationship with him is strictly platonic and I see him as a younger brother and nothing more. He does smell nice though._

_He also discussed how he feels about being a role model to others out there who also have the gene and those who are also struggling with their sexuality._

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _Ahh I would say that I’m a role model but I’m just glad that with me coming out I might be able to help those who have the same thoughts that I did through some dark times. I want them to know that there’s absolutely nothing wrong with having the gene nor is there anything remotely wrong with liking someone of the same gender. If I can be a role model for them than I’m greatly honoured to be that person. I’ll try my best to be a person that people can look up to… to be a guiding light to those who are struggling._

_Lastly, Baekhyun described how his members had reacted to the news._

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _Actually, they had worked it out before I told them [laughs]_

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Are they supportive of you?_

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _They were more supportive than I could have ever expected. They’re some of the most precious people in my life and I don’t know what I would have done if they weren’t. Actually, one of the factors that prompted me in revealing my status was them. They were one hundred percent for me coming out. If they hadn’t agreed then I would have kept quiet but they wanted me to tell everyone. They knew how much this meant to me and I want to thank them for staying by my side._

_There you have it folks, from one Byun Baekhyun himself. I’m sure you all will haven’t different views on this issue but one thing that cannot be denied is that this is something we have not seen before. After this we all need to have one long and hard think about not only this issue but many others that affect so many of us in the world today._

_Maybe it’s time for a change._

_If you would like to view the full interview, click **here.**_

**__ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I loved this prompt from the moment I first saw it. I don't know if I did it the justice it deserves but I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Okay I just want to take a minute and talk about bloody Park Jimin and his perfect boyfriend material self with those heavenly vocals and visuals. Like, how dare you. I wasn't ready for something like this but I welcome it with open arms. That cat is so cute :3 I want to know who the hell directs, shoots and edits their videos because they are always amazing. So beautiful...
> 
> Now lets talk about EXO's repackaged album. I love it so much! The MV is so cheesy and fun and it's just great. Let's all applaud our lord and saviour Kim Jongdae for saving EXO's ass with his smug little smile and awesome shield thingy. Like, he's the only one who didn't appear worried the entire MV. But can we talk about how he just looked at Minseok and shrugged his shoulders like he didn't just nearly die and then walk off like it was nothing. What are you doing? Save him!! Chanyeol yet again has his hair looking like fairy floss. That eye looks sick though. I laughed when I saw his LOEY tattoo on his finger when they all put their hands together XD Sehun be looking like he doesn't really care, shooting at random and nearly killing Kyungsoo in the process. Jongin is looking hot as always. I love it when he has dark hair. It really makes him stand out. Kyungsoo's facial expressions were just funny to me. I love his little pilot hat and goggles. Junmeyon be looking like Clark Kent with his hair and glasses, fainting all over the place yet acting hella badass when he gets his orb back. Is no one talking about how the robot thingy turns into something that looks like it's come straight out of Yo Gabba Gabba? Or was I the only one that thought that? Baekhyun is still confusing me. Like, I have a few theories but I still don't really know. But the ending of the MV with him falling into the water is the start of the comic book so... jesus my head feels like it's going to explode. I love how you can also plainly see the fucking nerf logo on one of the guns XD
> 
> Now onto the songs. I think Boomerang would have to be my favourite, Sweet Lies coming in second and Power being third. Boomerang just has be KoKoBopping like there's no tomorrow. Sweet Lies killed me with those falsettos! It's been so long since we've gotten some good Jongdae and Kyungsoo falsettos. I can't wait for my albums to arrive but it's going to be ages! D: I know I'm going to need to buy more sleeves for me to be able to fit everything in my binder cause the album is choc-a-block with postcards.


	27. Hopes and Promises

 

 

**Request by Xiuchenlover**

_I’ve recently seen a couple of interviews where Minseok refers to Jongdae as his wife or refers to their relationship as a marriage and I was hoping you might like to write something about Minseok and Jongdae actually being secretly married and Minseok brazenly referring to Jongdae as his spouse/comparing their relationship to a marriage because he knows fans will just assume it is fan service, but it makes Jongdae flustered and uncomfortable._

_I was thinking that maybe Minseok teases Jongdae about their so called “marriage” during an interview and afterward Jongdae yells at him for being so brazen when they are trying to keep their relationship a secret. He’s not really angry though, maybe he even secretly gets off on the idea of Minseok outing their relationship. Basically, I think it would be nice to read a fic where Jongdae pretends to be angry with Minseok for referring to their relationship as a marriage in public and Minseok makes it up to his husband with sex._

_Other members of EXO can know about their marriage or it can just be their little secret. Fluff or angst or both is welcome._

**_Word count: 2167_ **

 

 

****

****

****

The first time Jongdae had just counted it as a slip of the tongue, something that he had just forgotten to sensor and Jongdae had let it slide despite the fact that he may have experienced a few minor heart attacks.

 

The second time he had counted it as coincidence but he still jolted at the mention of it.

 

The third time, well that definitely wasn’t a coincidence. Jongdae looked over to Minseok with wide eyes, shocked at what had just came out of his mouth for the third time in a span of less than ten minutes, in front of all of their members and tens of thousand fans recording the entire thing on camera and he knew that those recordings would end up on the internet for millions more to see.

 

Jongdae glared at Minseok who had the audacity to smirk at him playfully, completing his smug look with a wink and heart made with his fingers, the fans screaming at the interaction. Definitely not a coincidence.

 

Jongdae felt an embarrassed flush work its way up his neck and onto his face and tried to school his expression into a smile, like he was just playing along with what Minseok had said, like it didn’t make him want to run over to the elder and shake him, asking him what on earth he was doing saying things like that. The screaming from the fans did nothing to help him fight off his embarrassed flush, if anything it only made it worse.

 

And still Minseok had that smile on his face, one Jongdae wanted to smack right off. The elder knew what he was doing and it both baffled him and frustrated him that he was doing this with the knowledge that it was something they wanted to keep hidden, something they had _both_ decided to keep hidden. Who knows what would happen if word got out.

 

No one knew.

 

Their members had been kept in the dark just as their families had been. It was safer that way, for both them, their members and their families. They could all loose so much if it their secret was revealed. Only the two of them knew.

 

They were married and had been for the last two years.

 

They had been married at a private service consisting of only them and the priest in a small garden attached to a hall while they were in Mexico. They knew their marriage would not be recognised in the eyes of the law in their home country but that didn’t mean anything to them. The ceremony was short and sweet as they exchanged their vows and slipped on each others rings. They spent the rest of the day and well into the next morning consummating their union with their bodies.

 

They had returned to their members the next day, tired but happy, their rings safely kept in a little bag in their back pockets.

 

It had hurt not being able to tell anyone that they were together, that they were married, but it was for the better. It’s not like they didn’t trust them because they did, it’s just they were scared that someone outside of their circle would find out not that they would do it intentionally but it was easier when kept between just the two of them.

 

There had always been something between them from the first moment they had contact with each other. There was this spark that drew them together like magnets. It was unexplainable. And that unexplainable feeling had lead them where they are today and it was something they were incredibly thankful for.

 

Back to the present Jongdae tried his hardest to keep his gaze from landing on the elder as he was sure that he was bound to yet again turn as red as a tomato in a mixture of embarrassment and slight anger. He made an aggressive mental note to have a discussion with Minseok when this was over.

 

Only that didn’t happen as Minseok had been able to successfully distract him with risky touches and a whispered promise of much more when they were behind the four walls of their shared bedroom, his concerns having been forgotten and pushed to the back of his mind.

 

It wasn’t until a few weeks later when it happened to come up again. To be completely fair Minseok hadn’t been the one to bring it up first as their ‘married-like’ relationship had been one of the questions, so it hadn’t been completely his fault but Jongdae really should have expected Minseok’s answer.

 

Jongdae had tried to steer the question in another direction, one that he had thought would work and would have worked if Minseok hadn’t added onto it, at first with things that they did regularly together, which was fine, until he decided to add something that he thought was quite unnecessary.

 

“Just like a normal married couple.” He said and Jongdae’s eyes widened in surprise. He tried to laugh it off but he didn’t know how convincing it looked. Baekhyun had smiled at Minseok’s words and Jongdae’s reaction. Jongdae knew he found it amusing and teased them for it on many occasions.

 

For the rest of the interview Jongdae felt unsettled and uncomfortable. Minseok’s comment had thrown him off. To make matters worse he could feel the elders leg pressing up against his own and his eyes gazing on his face intently while he was talking. It seemed like hours before the staff called a close to the shoot. Baekhyun had been whisked away immediately to attend one of his solo schedules while Jongdae and Minseok were put in another car to be taken back to the dorms.

 

Jongdae made sure to keep as far away from his husband as he could, taking the front passenger seat so there was no likelihood of Minseok sitting next to him. He saw Minseok frown at the move, the elder proceeding to pout the entire way home. Jongdae wanted to coo at his actions but remembered just in time that he was still annoyed at him, remembering that he deserved it.

 

Ignoring him was difficult.

 

He kept finding his eyes drifting over to the rear view mirror to look at him, though he would quickly advert his gaze back to his phone where he mindlessly scrolled through articles that he wasn’t even particularity interested in, the droning of the car radio filling the unusual silence in the car.

 

They walked up to their dorm with the silence still covering them, Jongdae in front of Minseok leading the way. Minseok had tried to slip his hand into Jongdae’s but the younger had refused, putting his hand in his pocket instead. He could feel Minseok burning holes into the back of his head and it sent shivers down his spine.

 

As soon as they entered their thankfully empty dorm Jongdae turned around and glared at his husband.

 

“What was that?”

 

Minseok stopped. “What was what?”

 

“You bloody well know what.” He snapped, annoyed that Minseok still wanted to play.

 

Minseok looked at his frazzled husband and sighed, deciding that it was best to not act stupid. “I don’t understand why it bothers you so much. So what if I tease at it? The fans all think that it’s just a cute relationship.”

 

“Minseok, it’s supposed to be a secret!”

 

“It is a secret and still is a secret.” He countered calmly. “No one actually thinks that we’re together. What’s the harm in going along with it?” Minseok asked and Jongdae pursed his lips, arms crossing across his chest. “So what’s the real deal, Jongdae?”

 

Jongdae frowned as he looked down at his feet. “Just, stop it please.”

 

“Not until you tell me what’s really bothering you.” He said with an air of authority, though it was still kind and not forceful.

 

Jongdae groans in frustration, running his hands down his face as he begins to pace, finally seating himself down on the couch in the lounge room after Minseok had carefully pushed him in that direction.

 

“Come on babe, tell me what’s wrong.” He says and he looks so worried Jongdae just wants to wipe that look off his face because it just doesn’t belong there.

 

“I hate lying to everyone. I hate that we can’t share this with the people that we love because of people and their closed minded views. And it sort of feels like we’re rubbing it in our members and fans faces every time it comes up in conversation.” He admits.

 

Minseok cups the side of his husbands face and sends him a look that’s so full of knowing. “I know it’s hard and I know it’s unfair. I also feel at times that we’re betraying the ones we love in order to protect them. Sometime I think that we’re being selfish and that we’re protecting nothing but ourselves. But it’s for the better, at least for now.”

 

Jongdae nods because Minseok had just perfectly described everything he had been feeling in words. “I just – I just wish people didn’t view this as wrong because it’s not. We love each other and that’s all that should matter. What does gender have to do with love?”

 

Minseok doesn’t answer but he does hug the younger to his chest. It’s something that’s been brought up in conversations between them more often than they can keep track of. It’s always managed to bring the mood down. But Minseok knows that while what Jongdae was saying earlier was true, he knows that there’s something else, another reason why Jongdae had reacted in the way that he had to his casual teasing of their relationship.

 

“There’s something else though, isn’t there?” He asks, mischief heaving in his voice and Jongdae looks up, a look of caution developing that replaces the sadness. Minseok places a hand on his husbands inner thigh that makes the youngers breath hitch and clueing him in on what Minseok is getting at.

 

“N – No.” he stutters.

 

Minseok hums. “I know you like it. I know it makes you excited. The fact that no one knows, the fact that everyone thinks we’re just joking when in reality it couldn’t be any closer to the truth. You may not admit it but I know you get a rush out of it when our relationship is flaunted in front of everyone’s faces and they don’t even know the truth.” Minseok smirks and Jongdae’s face reddens. “Don’t try to deny it. I saw the way you squirmed when I called you my wife that time. I can see the pride in your eyes when people call us a married couple even if they don’t know that we already are.” By the end of Minseok’s spiel he’s talking huskily in Jongdae’s ear, his hot breath tickling at his neck and Jongdae can feel he hair stand on end.

 

“W – Well maybe I don’t hate it completely.” he confesses, voice shaking and Minseok laughs.

 

“I’m glad you’re being so honest.” Minseok begins to nip at his neck and Jongdae giggles at the ticklish feeling before moaning when his husband palms at his hardening member through his jeans.

 

“Not ahh – not here.” Getting the hint Minseok lifts Jongdae as he stands up so the youngers legs are wrapped firmly around his waist, the elders hands cupping his ass to keep him supported and from slipping down.

 

Jongdae chuckles. He had always enjoyed the feeling of the elders strong arms supporting him. Jongdae noses at Minseok’s neck and takes pride in the way his husbands muscles tense. When Minseok reaches their shared room he closes the door with his foot, Jongdae’s laughter at the action causing Minseok to smile at the sound he loves so much.

 

While Minseok sleeps peaceful after their activities Jongdae lies in his arms, his back to the elders chest who has his arm resting around his waist. Jongdae stares at his palm, two rings shining even in the darkness of the room. He smiles at what they represent, their love for each other and their promise to stay by each others side.

 

He places the rings carefully back inside their bedside table and burrows back into the familiar comfort of Minseok’s warmth. His husband unconsciously tightens his hold around his body, pulling him even tighter against his own.

 

Jongdae hopes that he’ll be able to enjoy this for the rest of his life, just like had had promised the day they became each others, the day they pledge to stay by each others side through sickness and in health and until death do they part.

 

They only hoped that someday they would be able shared it with the ones they loved, to officiate it on home turf surrounded by their family and friends.

 

Maybe in the future they would adopt, have their own family. A girl and a boy. An older sister to look after her little brother. That was the dream.

 

One they hoped to achieve.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble done and dusted! I thought this one was going to be longer but I was surprised at how short it ended up being. I honestly love Minseok and Jongdae's relationship so much which is no surprise really. They are my EXO OTP after all. It's actually a pretty good coincidence that this chapter turned out to be the next one. 
> 
> Something arrived in the mail today, something that if you live in Australia would definitely know about it having heard it pretty much everyday on the news. For those of you that don't I'll give you a brief summary. About a week or two ago it was confirmed that a postal survey about whether or not Australian law should be changed to allow same sex marriage would go ahead. Despite many attempts at multiple parties to put a stop to it it was passed. Mine arrived today and I'm not going to hesitate to admit that I ticked yes. Really, it should have happened years ago. I hope with this we can finally take a step forward in giving all Australian's equal rights to marry who ever they choose irrespective of gender in the county they live in. I'll always be one for marriage equality.
> 
> The track list for 'Her' has been released and it's not a mini album at all. There's 9 tracks (8 if you don't count the skit) and I don't really consider that a mini album. Kcon is coming in quick, less then two weeks. I seriously can't wait. 
> 
> Oh and guys, I did a thing. It would mean a lot to me if you checked it out:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12083889


	28. Lucky

 

 

**Request by Mhtbleach**

_Just thinking… What if CBX went to Japan and Baek decides to pull a prank on Chenchen. But it turns out bad and our little kitten almost gets catnapped if it wasn’t for BTS._

_Minnie gives Baek a hard time for losing their precious maknae and Chenchen is so out of it that he can’t remember where they’re staying and he can’t call because his phone got broken during the incident._

_Baek could have dared Chenchen that he wouldn’t be able to pick up some food of them dressed like a girl…_

_Or just simple, Chenchen was supposed to meet Baek in front of a club and Baek decided to let him sweat a little bit by coming late. Once he arrives, he can’t find Chenchen and he only finds his broken phone._

 

**_Word count: 3034_ **

****

 

 

****

He really needed to stop being so naïve.

 

He also needed to stop putting his faith in Baekhyun’s words. He was just so convincing it was hard not to go along with it.

 

So here he found himself on the sidewalk waiting for Baekhyun to arrive so they can visit this new club that was apparently the talk of the town, not like he would be able to understand that talk seeing as his Japanese skills were still more than lacking. He didn’t even know why he was doing this. He didn’t like partying.

 

Sure, he did enjoy a good drink from time to time and liked to dance to music but club settings weren’t really his thing. But Baekhyun had looked so dejected when he said no that he just couldn’t help but finally agree despite the look of disapproval being sent his way from Minseok.

 

He curses himself internally as he realises it’s thirty minutes past the time Baekhyun had said he would meet him there he still hadn’t shown up. This is the second time in two days Baekhyun had managed to make him do something he really didn’t want to. He shuddered as memories of yesterday filter back into the forefront of his mind.

 

He promises to burn that dress when he gets the time to. He’s just lucky he had shaved his legs the day before and that Baekhyun is surprisingly good at applying makeup or he would have received a lot of unwanted attention as he walked the streets, none the wiser that they were walking next to EXO’s Chen who just so happened to be dressed as a girl. He knows he’ll have nightmares about it later. He shudders at the thought.

 

Now, back to the present.

 

He was incredibly annoyed. It was getting late and he was starting to shiver, the cold going straight through to his bones as his clothes were definitely not built to face the colder elements. He hadn’t dressed appropriately like he normally would but he hadn’t expected to be outside for this long. He knew it never took long to warm up in clubs, the warmth of the many bodies practically acting as a heater.

 

He stuffed his hands in his pockets in a futile attempt to warm them up. It was dark, Japans night life in full swing. People were all over the streets, most walking in pairs or small groups dressed like they were going to hit the clubs, something which he would have already been doing if it wasn’t for the fact that Baekhyun still had yet to show with no message to indicate he was running late.

 

He pulled out his phone to see if he had received anything since the last time he had checked it and wasn’t surprised to find that there was still nothing. He sighed.

 

He was about to put his phone back into his pocket when he felt a presence behind him. Despite his annoyance he smiled.

 

“It’s about time you showed up!” he says as he turns around only for his smile to nearly completely vanish as it’s not Baekhyun he sees, but a slightly intimidating man standing before him. “Um… can I help you?” he stutters out in what’s probably awful Japanese pronunciation. He doesn’t even know if he says what he thinks he said.

 

“Korean?” the mans asks him and Jongdae become more weary due to the deep and gravely nature of the mans voice. Jongdae doesn’t know why but he nods, albeit hesitantly. “Good. Come.” The mans says in simple Korean and Jongdae just stares at the man like he’s grown a second head.

 

“Um, no thankyou. I’m waiting for a friend.” He takes a step back unlocking his phone to call Baekhyun but is stopped when his arms is grabbed and yanked, his phone falling out of his hand and smashing to the floor, the screen going completely black and Jongdae panics. It’s more than likely to be broken.

 

He looks around for help as he tries to resist as the man tries to pull his closer towards the street where a conveniently placed van is waiting, something he had only just noticed, but either no one notices what is happening right before their eyes or no one cares that someone is just about to be kidnapped.

 

He’s about to cry out when he’s ripped away from the man and pushed behind someone, multiple bodies surrounding him with and arm wrapped around his waist to support his body, his knees weak.

 

The only question he has on his mind is what on earth had just happened.

 

 

**~X~**

They loved Japan. It was so different yet so similar to Korea at the same time. It wasn’t often they had time to spare while they were in the country but it seemed like luck was on their side this time. They were all excited, even Yoongi who usually preferred to stay in and sleep when they had the time. Actually, he had probably been the most excited out of all of them.

 

Their schedules that day didn’t finish until a bit after eight pm, so by the time they had all gotten back to their temporary accommodation, had a quick bite to eat, showered and gotten changed it was close to eleven at night. They had all experienced just how cold it could get of a night time so they were sure to rug up. They couldn’t afford to get sick.

 

The city looked amazing of a night time. The lights shone brightly and paired up with the bustling of pedestrians and traffic only added to the atmosphere. It was a city that never slept, the streets packed with people long into the night and into the next morning.

 

“Hey! Can we go to that sushi place we went to last time?” Taehyung asked, puppy eyes looking straight into Namjoon’s.

 

“We just ate Tae.” Namjoon pointed out.

 

“But I’m starving! I could die.” He whined as he clutched his stomach dramatically and Namjoon rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on Joon. You know we could all eat more.” Seokjin said to the leader.

 

“You know we have three bottomless pits in this group.” Yoongi added, earning a _hey_ from Seokjin, Taehyung and Jungkook simultaneously.

 

Namjoon sighed. “I guess we could.” He caved, earning yips from the members. “Come on then.” He waved them in the direction of the sushi bar. They may have only been there once but it was hard to forget the way there. He had also had plenty of experience manoeuvring the streets of Seoul so this was a piece of cake.

 

They passed multiple clubs on the way there. Most of them were hidden during the day, hidden so well you wouldn’t even notice them as you walked right by. They actively avoided the clubs unless they had no choice but they knew they couldn’t stay out to late and going around them would take way to long so the only option left for them was to pass right through the middle.

 

As they walked they talked amongst themselves. They were listening to Seokjin drone on about this new recipe he had found when their attention is drawn elsewhere.

 

“Hey… is that Chen from EXO?” Hoseok questioned. The members turned towards him and followed over to where he was pointing, squinted at the man in question.

 

“I can’t be. EXO aren’t in Japan at the moment.” Said Jimin, frowning.

 

“No.” Jungkook said, eying the man critically. “But CBX are.”

 

It’s then that he notices the man who could be Chen looks uncomfortable, another bigger and much nastier looking man standing in front of him.

 

“Even if it’s not I think we should do something, he doesn’t look comfortable at all.” Seokjin comments, sounding concerned by what they were witnessing. They all nod.

 

Just as they started moving forwards they see maybe Chen step back, only for his arm to be grabbed and his body yanked forward by the other man. They race forward, reaching them just before they make it onto the street and rip the shorter maybe Chen man away from the other man.

 

Namjoon pulls the maybe Chen behind him and out of the other mans reach, Jungkook and Seokjin coming to stand next to him. They may be the biggest three in the group and while the other man is bigger than them in both height and muscle mass, there’s no way he would even think to try anything against more than one individual.

 

“Just what do you think you were doing?” Namjoon snarls, thanking the heavens that he had studied up on enough Japanese words and phrases to string the sentence together.

 

The man doesn’t reply, only taking one look at them all to before walking off, knowing there was no point in fighting it. Jungkook wants to chase after him but he knows it’ll do no good. What could they really do anyway?

 

The three of them turn around to see the others trying to calm down the man who, now that they have a better look at him can tell that he’s definitely EXO’s Chen.

 

He’s shaking, obviously shocked by what had just happened but really, who wouldn’t be? It’s not every day that you’re practically nearly kidnapped right on the streets with hundreds of bystanders.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Taehyung asks the older man who looks at him, eyes wide at both the situation that had just occurred and that the people who had saved him were BTS.

 

He opens his mouth to answer then only to close it as he tries to process what had just happened. It’s something that’s not easy for him to try to get his head around. “Um, I’m – I’m okay… I think.” He says, voice shaking. “I was almost kidnapped.” He whispers as if to himself though it’s loud enough for everyone to hear. “Thankyou.” He says, looking at them with so much sincerity they can practically feel it.

 

There’s no need for him to thank them but none bother to try and tell him otherwise. They all just smile at him reassuringly. Seokjin is about to speak when the older man shivers, bringing his arms up to hug himself this time because of the cold and they can all see that his clothes were not made to keep him warm.

 

“Here, take this.” Seokjin shrugs of his jacket and holds it out to the singer who takes it with hesitant hands.

 

“Are you sure?” he asks.

 

“I’m sure. You need it more than what I do anyway.” At that he puts the jacket on, zipping it up right to his neck. The jacket is too big for him, that much they could tell. It dwarfed him and they had to fight the urge not to coo at the adorable site, the elder pulling the sleeves to cover his hands certainly didn’t make it any easier for them to resist.

 

“Hey, Chen um… we were just about to go and get something to eat if you wanted to tag along.” Namjoon suggests knowing that the singer wouldn’t want to be alone after what had happened and neither of them really wanted to leave him alone in the first place. Who knows if that guy was still lurking around somewhere ready to strike again.

 

Chen looks like he’s about to decline the offer but they can all see the moment he caves in, his need for company over taking everything else. “Sure.” He says and the members lead him in the direction on the sushi place.

 

Jongdae walks between them, Taehyung with a hand around his waist on one side and Jimin on the other. He’s the same height as Jimin but in this instance, between the two and snuggled in Seokjin’s oversized jacket he looks so much smaller.

 

The one thought they all have on their minds is that they were lucky Taehyung had wanted sushi so much. God only knows what could have happened to the older singer if they hadn’t been there to stop it.

 

 

**~X~**

Baekhyun was late.

 

He was late and it wasn’t an accident.

 

He had just wanted to have some fun. He knew the younger wouldn’t be angry, annoyed definitely but not angry. It was just some harmless fun and Jongdae was too easy to trick. He was naïve and it was something that everyone was aware of. He always sort of felt bad for the tricks he played on the younger beagle but he would just laugh it off and that guilt would disappear.

 

He looked at his phone and seeing that it was an hour past their meeting time he decided he had made him wait long enough. He opening his contacts to call the other but it just kept ringing and Baekhyun frowned, letting it ring out only to call his immediately after. His frown deepened.

 

It wasn’t like Jongdae to not pick up the phone when someone called. Sure, he was a bit lazy when it came to messages but never to phone calls. Maybe he was ignoring him? But if he was ignoring him Baekhyun knew that he would have declined the call rather than let it ring out. He would want Baekhyun to know that he was annoyed.

 

He walked from the twenty four hour café he had been waiting at to the club where he had asked Jongdae to meet him, calling Jongdae on the way and still receiving no response from the younger singer. He walked faster, his walk turning into a jog as he tried to get there as soon as possible, the dial tone ringing in his ear.

 

When he reached the club he looked around but Jongdae was nowhere in sight. He rung it again and didn’t hear it ringing. Did he leave? Did something happen to him? He continued to look around, walking around the area quickly as he started to get worried.

 

Suddenly he stepped on something, the crunching sound making him stop dead in his feet. Looking down he lifts up his foot and swears he feels his heart lodge itself in his throat as he recognises the familiar phone of Jongdae, the case being a dead giveaway that it’s his.

 

He picks it up, taking in the cracked screen. He tries to turn it on but nothing happens. It’s completely dead, a lost cause.

 

Baekhyun begins to panic.

 

What on earth had happened for Jongdae’s phone to end up smashed on the floor with the owner being nowhere to be found?

 

He does the only thing he can think of.

 

He messages Minseok.

 

_Hyung…I lost Jongdae_

It didn’t even take a minute for Minseok to respond.

 

**_From: Minnie hyung_ **

_What do you mean you lost Jongdae?!!!_

Baekhyun gulped.

 

Minseok was going to kill him and then he was going to get Kyungsoo to help him hide his body.

 

 

**~X~**

“Hey hyung. Do you want to message Baekhyun hyung and tell him you’re alright?” Taehyung asked Jongdae. The elder had given them permission to call him by his real name and Taehyung had been taken full advantage of it.

 

Jongdae’s face twisted into an annoyed expression at the mention of Baekhyun’s before morphing into one of mourning. “My phone. It got knocked out of my hand and broke. It’s still back at the club.” He whined. “It’s probably useless now.” He says, upset. He had only just gotten a new phone as well.

 

“Here.” Taehyung hands his phone over to Jongdae. “I have Baekhyun’s number if you want to call him or something… let him know where you are.”

 

Jongdae takes Taehyung’s phone and opens up the message app. After finding Baekhyun’s number he types out a quick message. He would call be he’s to annoyed at the elder to even think about talking to him.

 

_This is Jongdae_

Jongdae waited.

 

**_From: Baek-hyung_ **

_IS THAT REALLY YOU DAE?!_

_WHERE ARE YOU!_

_WHAT HAPPENED_

_WHY IS YOUR PHONE BROKEN AND SMASHED TO PIECES??_

_WAIT…_

_WHY ARE YOU TEXTING FROM TAEHYUNGS PHONE?_

Jongdae clicked his tongue as Taehyung’s phone lit up with message after message, the members of BTS looking on at the screen in wonder. Usually he would be amused with Baekhyun using all caps but right now he just wants to throttle the man.

 

_Yes it’s me_

_You left me in front of a club_

_In the cold_

_By myself_

_I was nearly kidnapped by this big Japanese guy_

_My phone fell_

_I was saved by BTS_

_We’re now eating sushi_

_That’s why I’m using Taehyung’s phone_

Jongdae typed the nights events using only enough words to get the most important details to Baekhyun.

 

**_From: Baek-hyung_ **

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE NEARLY KIDNAPPED?_

_HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OKAY?!_

_WHERE ARE YOU?_

_ILL COME TO YOU RIGHT NOW!_

_I’m fine thanks for asking_

_I’m not telling you_

_I’ve found new friends to replace you_

Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he smirked as he typed out a reply. His smirks only widened as he pressed send, picturing the look of horror on the elders face.

 

“Um, are you okay?” Jimin asked tentatively as he watched the elders wide smile.

 

Jongdae hummed. “Everything’s fine. Perfectly fine.”

 

 

**~X~**

_‘Holy shit’_ Baekhyun thought as he couldn’t quite believe what had just read. He wanted to do nothing more but go to the younger and hug him tight.

 

**_From: Taehyung_ **

_I’m fine thanks for asking_

_I’m not telling you_

_I’ve found new friends to replace you_

Baekhyun frowned when he received that reply. Jongdae was definitely annoyed with him and all he could feel was guilt. If he hadn’t thought it would be fun to make him wait none of this would have happened.

 

He was about to reply when another message popped up, one that made his blood run cold.

 

**_From: Taehyung_ **

_I’m telling Minseok_

Baekhyun stared at his phone in horror, the blood literally draining from his body. His phone bussed again and he’s pretty sure his heart stopped beating when he saw who it was from. With finger that shook so badly he opened the message and whimpered.

 

**_From: Minnie hyung_ **

_You’re dead_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off all I want to apologise for not being able to post this chapter on Wednesday. I was in Sydney and the hotel wifi wouldn't connect to my laptop so I had no way of posting this. I was going to do it last night when I flew back home but I was just way to tired. Thankyou all for waiting and I will be updating on Wednesday as per normal. Now onto this one. Mhtbleach, as you can see this is what I went for in the end. I wanted it to be a crack but I don't think it ended up that way. I hope you still like it anyway!
> 
> KCON was amazing so if you want to read about my experience I wrote a blog about it on AFF:
> 
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1226225
> 
> Don't worry, you don't need an account to read it so if you don't please don't fret!


	29. Interruptions

 

 

**Request by TheIronyOfItAll**

_Hey can I request one of Chanyeol and Jimin where they are a couple and every time they try to get freaky their band mates interrupt them, until one day they feel bad about it and rent a hotel room for them? Oh and can it have smut? Please and I love your writing!_

 

**_Word count: 2435_ **

****

****

 

 

****

Jimin didn’t know how much of this he could take. It was getting beyond a joke.

 

All he wanted was to spend some quality intimate time with his boyfriend but every time they had been interrupted by one of their band mates. The frustrating part was that they didn’t even do it on purpose. Like, who would actually want to walk in on two people trying to get it on in the first place?

 

Jimin didn’t count himself as someone who was prone to suffer through bouts of sexual frustration but when it had been months since the last time he had had sex with Chanyeol one was bound to develop at least mild levels of sexual frustration. They didn’t get to meet up all that often so it hard to even try. But when they did manage to get together and try to get it on they would be unintentionally cock blocked by their members. The mood would be completely ruined and their boners would soften. They wouldn’t even bother trying to get the mood back up.

 

Their members would apologise profusely and while Jimin knew they were completely and one hundred percent genuine in their attempts he still couldn’t help but feel annoyed and a little bitter.

 

With the amount of times it has happened he’s lost the ability to feel humility having being caught in far too many compromising positions to even care anymore. He just wanted Chanyeol’s dick up his ass, was that too hard of an ask?

 

He knew Chanyeol was just as frustrated as he was. Who in their right mind wouldn’t be? They were healthy young men with active sex drives whose needs weren’t being met. It had come to a point where even Yoongi had started to feel upset for them and their unfortunate situation and that said something.

 

It seemed like the world was working against them.

 

That was until he and Chanyeol were handed an envelope by their respective leaders one day and their eyes opened comically wide when they saw what had been included in said envelope.

 

Everything looked normal at first. They had taken out the card only to open it and see a receipt for a two night stay at a hotel, one that had already been booked and payed for. Included in the card were messages from their members which made them blush beet red.

 

They didn’t know it they should feel touched or creeped out that their members were basically cheering them on to have sex. Their own personal cheer squad.

 

There was no questioning what was going to take up their time during their stay there and they were going to make the best of it.

 

 

**~X~**

As soon as they entered the room Chanyeol wasted no time in slamming Jimin up against the door. Jimin couldn’t contain the yelp that had escaped him despite the fact that he had been expecting the move. Chanyeol caged his small body in, hands on the door on either side of his head. Jimin had always loved their height difference, how Chanyeol towered over him, how his hand completely covered his own and how his hands would grasp at his hips like they could cover the entire expanse of them.

 

Chanyeol ground his hips against Jimin’s, the friction making them both groan as their interest began to grow. Jimin leaned his head back as the elder mouthed at his neck as he revelled in the feeling of the others cool lips on his hot skin. Jimin hisses as he feels a mild but sharp pain from Chanyeol nipping at his adams apple, the rapper chuckling lowly.

 

Jimin feels like he’s in heaven already and they had barely even started.

 

Chanyeol licks into his mouth and Jimin grants him entrance without a second thought. There tongues move together with practiced ease. While it may have been a while since they have had sex, this was something that they had still been able to enjoy as it took less effort and time on their parts. Jimin rolls his hips forward and smiles at the moan that his action brings out of the taller.

 

 

“Clothes off now.” Chanyeol growls, pulling Jimin off the door and walking them backwards with their lips still connected as they stripped out of their clothes. By the time they get to the bad Jimin is completely naked while Chanyeol only has his pants still resting on his hips. He pushed the younger only to the bed, Jimin bouncing once as he hits the mattress.

 

He watches as Chanyeol digs into his back pocket and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom and places them on the bedside table. Chanyeol locks his lust filled eyes with Jimin as he slips both his pants and underwear off in one go, Jimin’s gaze wandering down his boyfriends chest to his fully erect cock standing proudly. Jimin licks his lips.

 

It had been to long since he’s had the pleasure of seeing it in all its glory.

 

If Chanyeol notices where his eyes are he doesn’t say anything but the twitch of his lips definitely indicates that he wasn’t ignorant to where his eyes had been drawn to.

 

The rapper kneels on the bed, Jimin spreading his legs on his own accord, Chanyeol coming to rest in the space between them. He drags his large hands up and down the youngers thick thighs carved from years of dancing. Chanyeol had always loved how full they were and they were no stranger to the attention Chanyeol loved to shower them with. He had to show his appreciation somehow.

 

Jimin had to bite his lip to restrain the sounds of frustration as his boyfriends hands got oh so close to his dick only for them to skip the area entirely and go all of the way up to his hip the where they rest for a moment before continuing up to his nipples.

 

“Patience Min.” Chanyeol tsked, finishing it off with a tweak of his nipple which makes Jimin arch of the bed. His nipples had always been sensitive and it’s something Chanyeol was well aware of. Jimin huffs but let’s Chanyeol continue on with his ministrations. While he may not fully appreciate how slow Chanyeol is being at the very moment he loves it when the elder worships his body, telling him just how perfect he is.

 

As someone who had and still does have problems with his own body image it makes him feel good about himself. He has Chanyeol to thank for his increased self-confidence.

 

Jimin whines when Chanyeol’s hand finally finds itself wrapped around his member and his hips thrust upwards into the elders hand. He gives a few teasing strokes before he removes that hand and Jimin nearly voices his annoyance at the move only to witness the elder reaching for the bottle of lube. He becomes hyper aware of everything around him as Chanyeol pops the cap on the bottle, pouring a generous amount of the think liquid onto his long fingers.

 

“It’s been a while so if you need me to slow down just tell me.” Chanyeol says earnestly.

 

Any other time Jimin would find the words sweet but right not he just wanted those fingers inside of him. “Just hurry up and get them in me. I can take anything you throw at me.” He says impatiently and nearly whimpers when he sees the challenge burning in the elders eyes, neving being one to back down from a challenge.

 

Chanyeol trails his lube slicked fingers down his cock which twitches at the contact. He cups Jimin’s balls and rolls them around and Jimin needs to grip the sheets to stop his hands from grabbing onto Chanyeol’s hands and dragging them to the spot he needs them. Chanyeol seems to take sympathy was he ceases his foreplay and circles one finger around his rim. When he finally slips it inside Jimin nearly sighs in relief.

 

He begins to work his slim finger in and out, adding in a second one soon after. Jimin knew more was to come but just the feeling of having two of Chanyeol’s fingers inside of him was nearly enough to have him coming on the spot. Sure, he had fingered himself in between the last time they had had sex but his fingers just weren’t the same. They didn’t have the same reach and width that the elders did.

 

He nearly didn’t feel Chanyeol slip in a third but the stretch this time has a little painful. He distracted himself by paying attention to Chanyeol face and the way it was set in a look of complete seriousness and determination just made him look all the more attractive than he already was.

 

He couldn’t help but hiss when a fourth was added. Chanyeol usually stopped at three but it had been so long and a little extra prep wouldn’t hurt. His entire body felt like it was on fire, red patches located all around his body. He could felt Chanyeol’s hot length against his inner thigh and it was slight but he could feel how Chanyeol would minutely slide it against his skin and knew the elder would not be able to keep himself restrained for much longer. And that’s what he was counting on.

 

“Yeol… hurry up.” He whined. “Please Yeol, I need you.” He could see as Chanyeol’s composure began to break. “Yeol I need you in me. Now.” And that did it.

 

Chanyeol removed his fingers and wiped his hand on the sheets. Again he reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the condom. He’s about to rip it open when he pauses and Jimin finds the corner of the packet pressed to hip lips. He pinches it with his teeth and Chanyeol pulls it, opening the packet. He quickly rolls it onto his length before squirting more lube onto his hand, jacking his cock a few times to spread the lube over his member.

 

“Okay, I’m going.” He warns before he slides in completely to the hilt, his balls flush against Jimin’s ass. Jimin moans loudly as he arches, his legs on impulse coming to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist.

 

“God yes!” he grunts as he adjusts to Chanyeol’s girth. Chanyeol was _big_ , there was no denying that.

 

Chanyeol gives him a moment to get used to the feeling on him filling him up before his hips begin to move slowly back and forth. It was almost painful, how slow his was being. He tried to rotate his own hip but was stopped by Chanyeol holding him down with his large hands on his hips. Jimin makes a sound of distain and Chanyeol replies with a hard thrust of his hips that has him sliding further up the bed.

 

“You’re so fucking tight.” He punctuates each word with a thrust, his grip on Jimin’s hips hardening. Jimin is more than certain his hips will sport the tell-tale marks of the elders hands when this is over.

 

Jimin reaches up and latches onto Chanyeol’s hair and brings him forwards. Chanyeol’s hiss of pain is silenced by Jimin’s mouth on his own. The kiss is messy but neither of them care. Jimin’s cock is red and hard. It feels like he’s going to explode. He needs release and he needs it soon.

 

Jimin leans back which detaches their lips and Chanyeol instead sucks on the youngers neck. He screams when that spot inside him in finally hit. Chanyeol adjusts his angle so with every thrust the tip of his cock hits the youngers prostate. Jimin’s mouth is wide open as wonton moans spill out one after another, the volume increasing as Chanyeol ramps up the pace. Jimin has to grip the headboard to stop his head from slamming against it.

 

The sound of Chanyeol’s hips slapping into Jimin’s thighs is filthy and the sting adds to the overall pleasure. Jimin could feel his release coming. He removes of his hands from the headboard and places it on his dick. He moves his thumb over the slit and uses the pre come that had gathered there as lubricant to make the slide easier. He moves his hand to the same rhythm as Chanyeol’s thrusts.

 

“Shit, I’m close.” Chanyeol grunts out and Jimin responds with a moan that relays that he’s in the same position.

 

Chanyeol’s thrusts begin to lose their rhythm as he chases his release, all finesse thrown out of the window as that’s what becomes important.

 

Suddenly Jimin jacks his cock at a furious pace and it doesn’t take long for the walls to come down, come spurting out of it. It’s only a couple of trusts later that Chanyeol follows and Jimin can practically feel his cock pulse inside him.

 

Chanyeol nearly collapses onto Jimin but managed to catch himself in time. They’re both panting as they try and catch their breaths. They hadn’t lasted as long as what they usually had but when you factor in how long it had been and how sexually frustrated they were could you really blame them?

 

Chanyeol leans over and lands on his side, in doing so his cock slips out of Jimin’s hole making the younger whine at the loss. Jimin goes to curl into Chanyeol but is pushed away as the elder gets up and lethargically walks over to the bin and disposes of the condom. He comes back soon enough and with a bottle of water. Jimin gulps down half of it and relishes in the coolness of the liquid. He hands the bottle back to Chanyeol who finishes it off.

 

Chanyeol lies down and brings Jimin closer to him and Jimin rests his head on his chest, bringing his hand to rest above Chanyeol’s heart.

 

“Well… that was something.” Jimin comments and Chanyeol laughs.

 

“It definitely was.” There’s silence for a moment. “Want to go for round two?” Jimin hits the other on the chest.

 

“Not right now. My ass needs time to recover before you start pounding it again.” he chastises. “But when it does I’ll let you fuck me however and where ever you like.” He whispers into the elders ear and there no hiding the shiver that comes from Chanyeol.

 

By the end of their time at the hotel both were sated and exhausted and Jimin’s ass was sore but he didn’t mind one bit.

 

Jimin made sure they both sent thankyou texts to their members. After all, it was because of them that they finally got want they had wanted for so long.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chanyeol/Jimin drabble for you all! And it's smut! I know you all love it you thirsty little monsters ;) I want to thank everyone who have commented. I did get quite a few more than normal this week and I really appreciate the kind words from all of you <3
> 
> I think this is the appropriate time for me to give you all my own review on BTS's new album. Let me start of by saying I love everything about this album! Yet again they do not disappoint. I've been listening to it non stop since it came out. It was pretty hard to choose a favourite song but it would have to be between Mic Drop, Go Go and Best of Me. I saw the live performances for the first two and I am in love with them. That fucking move though. I nearly choked laughing so much XD 
> 
> And now onto Yixing's new album! THE KING OF CHINA HAS RETURNED TO BLESS US WITH HIS SECOND SON PRAISE THE LORD!! But I can't believe it's called Sheep like holy shit haha. It's gonna be amazing I can already tell. Guess who's already pre ordered it? This bitch right here. I'm super excited to see what else he has in store for us. 
> 
> I have yet to watch BTS's Knowing Brothers episode though I probably will after posting this drabble. Oh and good new! My EXO and BTS albums should be arriving soon! I'll give it maybe another week and then I'll finally be able to add them to my shelf and gaze upon their beauty. Can't wait to see what photocards I got.
> 
> Well this is it for me today! See ya'll next week~


	30. Helping Hand

 

 

**Request by Eli and lee_kyungmoon (who suggested something similar)**

_I really enjoyed your stories! And especially how you write Jongdae (the Paint chaptered fic is seriously one of my favs~) so I was wondering if you could write Baekhyun using the chopsticks to open the door while Jongdae is taking a bath but what his isn’t expecting is Chen to be ‘enjoying his time alone’ lol. I really have this idea stuck in my head knowing brothers ep haha if there’s smut I prefer topbeak`~_

 

**_Word count: 2075_ **

****

****

****

 

 

Baekhyun would consider himself as someone that respected other people’s privacy. Well… most of the time anyway. Actually that was a complete and utter lie. He didn’t know the being of privacy or personal space, something his members had learnt early on.

 

Baekhyun, along with Jongdae, had joined late so by that time the others were already well acquainted with each other while they were just strangers in a group that was fit to debut at any moment. He had to think and work fast. He needed to grow close with everyone but he couldn’t do it the normal way now could he. Jongdae had taken each member out individually for a meal, something which would have put a huge bent in his pocket. Baekhyun respected that but it just wasn’t his style.

 

He wanted them to have no barriers between each other, wanted them all to feel comfortable and he knew just what to do to achieve that.

 

He decided Chanyeol would be his first victim.

 

It was easy really. The giant never locked the door so it was easy for him to walk into the bathroom while the slightly younger man was showering. Baekhyun was already fully naked by the time he pulled aside the curtain, Chanyeol releasing a girly, high pitched scream as he tried to cover himself. Baekhyun was quite impressed with how high he had managed to get but he didn’t comment on it as he stepped under the spray. At first Chanyeol had remained a metre distance from him but soon he came closer to the shorter man, close enough that Baekhyun was able to reach out and turn him around so he could scrub Chanyeol’s back. In the end Chanyeol had thanked him and Baekhyun was already feeling closer to them.

 

Next on his list was Zitao. That one had been easy. After finding out that he had showered with Chanyeol the youngest had dragged him to the bathroom and demanded that he shower with him because he was scared that the ghosts would get him. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he actually believed that ghosts were real or that he just wanted attention from his hyung but Baekhyun wasn’t complaining.

 

Sehun had also been eager to have his turn. The younger respected boundaries just as much as he did, which translated to not at all. They would play, their shower turning more into the scene of a game than an opportunity to get clean. Much water was wasted.

 

It had gotten difficult after that. There were members who valued their private time, namely Jongin, Kyungsoo and surprisingly Jongdae, then there were those like Yifan and Yixing who absolutely did not want their shower time invaded by someone else. Though he did eventually get his way, even if he did have to use chopsticks to pick the lock (he still thinks he’s a genius for figuring out you could unlock the bathroom door with an eating utensil).

 

He and the chopsticks soon became the best of friends. He would keep them beside his bed ready for use, sort of like what Kyungsoo did with that metal pole he kept under his bed that he would often threaten Chanyeol with. Baekhyun would like to sympathise with the giant but he honestly thought he deserved it. As long as he was never on the receiving end of it he was happy. Kyungsoo could be scary when he wanted to be.

 

He could honeslty say that seeing each others wet, naked bodies had made them closer to one another and he applauded his genius mind for coming up with this. There wasn’t really a whoe lot of boundaries between each other anymore.

 

Most of them had learnt that locking the bathroom door was useless and actually doing it gave him more reason to want to invade other people’s privacy.

 

It seemed like today he had another victim.

 

He wouldn’t say that he waited for someone to get into the shower but his ears seemed to be fine-tuned to the sound of the water running. He rolled himself off his bed, grabs his trusty chopsticks and makes his way to the bathroom. He doesn’t know who’s currently in there but he knows he’ll find out who his victim is soon.

 

He unlocks the door with practiced ease, not even making a sound and slowly opens the door, the warmth of the steam hitting his face as he peers in, and what he sees has his eyes widening and mouth dropping.

 

There, under the stream of the water is Jongdae, back leaned against the wall of the shower, head angled up towards the ceiling and eyes closed as he fists his hard cock.

 

Baekhyun almost can’t believe what he’s seeing. It’s not like he didn’t know what they masturbated at one point or another. They were young men and there was absolutely nothing wrong with it at all. It’s just that he had never seen any of his members, especially Jongdae, do it in front of him. The sight was strangely arousing. Never before had he thought he would find himself getting excited at the sight of a man, one of his bandmates, jacking off.

 

Baekhyun slowly shuffles into the bathroom, quietly closing the door as to not disturb Jongdae, latching the lock just a quietly. He doesn’t know why he continues to watch, why he doesn’t announce his presence and why he had just locked himself in the bathroom with him while he’s clearly enjoying a moment of self-enjoyment.

 

He had never seen any of his band mates masturbating before though nor had he ever thought he would ever see it. It was natural. But still, he had never actually had the thought of ‘oh I really want to see them getting off’ before. He thought he would be more weirded out by catch one of them doing it, but really, he’s just incredibly engrossed in Jongdae’s actions and he and he can feel himself getting aroused.

 

The way the Jongdae’s arm muscles stand out more as he strokes his cock, the way his stomach is tensed, revealing the faint lines of his abs, the way his mouth is open slight as soft pants make their way past his lips and the way that even from where Baekhyun is standing he can see the redness that covers his chest, neck and cheeks is making him feel all sorts of ways, his own cock beginning to stir.

 

It’s then that Baekhyun makes a decision, one that he’s knows has been decided by his dick and definitely not his brain because if he really had been thinking clearly he would have walked away as soon as he had realised what he had come across.

 

He pads over to Jongdae and steps into the shower, the water drenching his clothes that he had neglected to take off. It’s only when Jongdae feels something near him does he open his eyes and scream at seeing Baekhyun in front of him, the elder placing a hand over his mouth to stop the sound from getting out.

 

“B – Baekhyun! W – Wha – “

 

“Shh.” Baekhyun silences the younger, placing a finger on Jongdae’s lips. ”Let me give you a hand.” He smirks at his own pun.

 

“Baek – ah!” Jongdae starts to protest but moans when Baekhyun wraps his hand around his dick and tugs at it experimentally, hands coming to grip at the elders biceps, wanting to both push him away and keep him in place because the feeling of someone else hand in his dick is so much different from his own, but the fact that it’s Baekhyun, the person who is arguably his best friend who literally has his hand on his dick, giving him a handjob is a little off putting.

 

Baekhyun watches in interest at the youngers reactions, the way he can see him struggling internally, the way he has to bite his lip to the keep all of the sounds inside and the way he tries to keep his legs from collapsing at the stimulation. Baekhyun wonders what he would sound like if he wasn’t trying to keep his sounds in but he could be sure about one thing, he was sure that he would be loud.

 

Baekhyun can tell that Jongdae is getting close by the way he tenses, veins in his neck standing out more. Baekhyun moves his hand faster and Jongdae leans his head into the crook of his neck, his little pants warming the skin and his nails pressing into his arms to hard he’s sure there’s going to be little crescent bruises in their wake.

 

Jongdae comes with a cry, his body slumping against Baekhyun’s as all of the tension drains out of his limbs. Baekhyun holds his hand up and the come that had gotten onto his hand is immediately washed away by the water.

 

“Baekhyun, what the fuck!” Jongdae hisses though it comes off as more of a whine due to the exhaustion that comes around post orgasm and the embarrassed look on his face adds to the overall affect.

 

“I thought I would give you a helping hand.” He says, making a lude hand gesture to go with it. He smiles, amused at his own pun yet again but Jongdae looks far from impressed as he glares at him.

 

Baekhyun steps out of the shower, his completely drenched clothes dripping water onto the floor. Jongdae not so subtly tried to hide his now soft cock from Baekhyun’s eyes by turning to the side. Baekhyun can’t help but find the gesture cute.

 

Jongdae seems like he wants to say something but keeps stopping himself. Baekhyun smiles. He doesn’t think he’s even seen the younger boy this speechless before. Baekhyun strips out of his clothes and Jongdae squawks, covering his eyes with his hand so he doesn’t have to gaze upon Baekhyun’s naked body though it’s not like he hadn’t seen it before. Baekhyun made it a habit to walk around the dorm with little to no clothes on.

 

Baekhyun walks back towards the shower and Jongdae backs himself up against the shower wall as Baekhyun comes closer. Baekhyun stops when Jongdae can go no further, their bodies close but not quite touching. He can see Jongdae swallow hard. He leans in so his breath fans the youngers ear, who lets out a shaky breath at the proximity after what had just occurred moments ago. Baekhyun opens his mouth.

 

“You look pretty when you come.” He whispers into the youngers ear, backing away to see a stricken Jongdae looking straight ahead at nothing. Baekhyun smiles, pleased with the reaction. He turns and walks away, looking over his shoulder and throwing a sultry wink towards Jongdae before he unlocks the door and walks out of the bathroom, his naked ass in full view as he trots to his room to change into dry clothes.

 

What breaks Jongdae out of his stunned state is the sound of Junmyeon’s horrified exclamation.

 

“Baekhyun, at least put a towel on or something!” he shouts.

 

Baekhyun simply smiles, exaggeratedly swaying his hips.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t mind giving Jongdae a helping hand once in a while, but only if he returned the favour.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Years later Jongdae almost couldn’t hold in the blush as Baekhyun told his tales of breaking into the bathroom with chopsticks and his adventures in witnessing the members naked bodies and even after years the memory never fails to have his face turning red and stomach curling.

 

Their shower randavous had become a regular occurrence after Jongdae could actually look the elder in the eye and have a conversation without stuttering and scurrying off like a little mouse that had wandered into the sights of a hungry cat.

 

Let’s just say that the shower wasn’t the only place they got down and dirty in and let’s just say that they had developed a little something else along the way.

 

He smiled and couldn’t help but laugh out loud when Baekhyun accidently – it wasn’t an accident – announced to the world that Sehun had the biggest dick, to amused at everyone’s reaction to think about being jealous.

 

Jongdae wiped the tears that had collected in the corner on his eyes after everyone had calmed down and froze when he saw the elder looking right at him with piercing eyes filled with mischief and promise.

 

Jongdae gulped.

 

He was well aware of what the look entailed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There appearance on Knowing Brothers is seriously one of the greatest moment from them XD I still can't get enough of it. Now that BTS have also gone on it it's like we've all been blessed. I seriously still can't believe Baekhyun actually told us that Sehun back the biggest package like damn boy.
> 
> My BTS and EXO albums arrived on Monday! I got Minseok and Sehun for them. I always get Sehun haha. I swear with how often I pull him I might as well start collecting his cards. For the BTS albums I got Taehyung (L and V) and Yoongi (O and E). I'm actually quite lucky in getting Yoongi's cards which I'm more than happy about.
> 
> Now I have some news for all of you. I start my two week practical placement on Monday. I probably won't be writing anything during that time but I do have the next four drabbles already written so I'll be updating as per normal (Wednesday). I'm extremely nervous as I'm on my own. We were paired up last year so it's going to take a little bit of getting use to being on my own. I'm hoping I do well enough to pass. I don't want to have to repeat this unit again next year as not passing this unit will put me six months to a year behind in graduating. Ahh the joys of University...
> 
> Anyway I'll see you all next week!


	31. Malfunction

 

 

**Request by Faith+Benton**

_I would like it if you could do a POV about when Sehun hits his head and he ended up cutting his head because of the camera during one of their concerts. I’d like how they handled it and have the members take care of him after the concerts maybe have him get a concussion. If you could do it as a Sehun/everyone pairing that would be awesome._

**_Word count: 1777_ **

****

****

 

 

****

Sehun didn’t even see it coming, but he sure felt it.

 

One moment he was dancing along to the beat and the next thing he knew he was only the floor, hand clutching his head as it throbbed in indescribable pain, his ears ringing.

 

Everything is spinning. The world is turning and it makes him nauseous, his stomach finding its way into his throat. He wants to close his eyes and sleep but the dizzying feeling stops him from doing so.

 

Someone’s trying to talk to him but his mind is so muddled to hear what they’re trying to say to him. There are hands on him, on his face, on is back, under his arms. They’re everywhere.

 

There’s a light flashed into his eye. It doesn’t hurt but he wants it to stop. He tries to bat away at where it’s coming from but his arms won’t cooperate.

 

He feels the world slip out from under him and suddenly he can tell he’s in someone’s arms. He doesn’t know who but the sound of the persons heartbeat soothes him.

 

He wants to sleep.

 

So sleep he does.

 

 

**~X~**

No one had seen it coming.

 

They were all well aware of the positions of the cameras, where they had to look and places they had to avoid. They had spent days memorising everything to the finest detail to ensure the right footage was captured in the big screens and to make sure no one got hurt.

 

At first they hadn’t even known that something had happened but when the screams from the crowd turned from elated to frantic they knew something wasn’t quite right.

 

It hadn’t taken them long to spot Sehun’s form on the floor, hand clutching his head. They all immediately rushed over to the youngest of them, their minds to worried to even think about trying to continue on with their concert.

 

It was Junmyeon who crouched down in front of him and took Sehun’s face into his hands, carefully removing Sehun’s hand from his head to get a better look at the damage. They all cringe when the deep colour of red stains his pale hand.

 

They form a half circle around the two as they wait for help to arrive. Junmyeon tries to talk to Sehun, to get him to respond but the younger seems to not hear him, his eyes vacant and threatening to close.

 

None of them know what to do. Should they let him sleep? Should they keep him awake? None of them have an experience dealing with something like this.

 

They all sigh in relief when they see someone in medical gear run across the stage and over to them. Junmyeon moves over to make room for the medic who uses his finger to open Sehun’s eyes as he shines a low light into them.

 

“His pupils are dilated. He definitely has a concussion. We need to get him to the hospital.” He says, slipping the light back into his vest. “Can one of you carry him? There’s an ambulance on standby.”

 

Chanyeol immediately steps forward and picks Sehun up bridal style and follows the medic backstage with the others following on behind him like little chicks, all concerned about their maknae.

 

“Shit.” They hear the medic say. “He’s fallen asleep.”

 

“What? Is that bad?!” Baekhyun exclaims.

 

The medic purses his lips. “It can be. It’s better if we get him to the hospital as soon as we can.” He doesn’t elaborate and as desperately as they want answers they hold themselves back.

 

When they get Sehun in the ambulance there’s a bustle of activity. Only one of them are allowed in and as much as they all want to go they make no objections when Junmyeon steps into the ambulance. The rest of them rush off to the cars where their managers are already waiting for them.

 

The entire ride there is filled with nervous energy, the usual lively atmosphere completely absent. The older ones are doing their best to comfort the younger ones. Jongdae had taken it upon himself to attach himself to Jongin, the younger pretty much burying himself into Jongdae’s side. Yixing takes Chanyeol, his arm around the rappers waist and hand in his hair. Minseok has both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo on either side, his arms around their shoulders. They’re all pale with worry.

 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Yixing’s phones had been turned off to avoid the constant stream of notifications coming from fans on their social media accounts.

 

They run into the hospital as soon as the car stops at the front. They’re probably a sight, seven men dressed in clothes that one would not wear in public along with full concert makeup on but they honestly couldn’t care less.

 

Junmyeon is waiting for them, arms crossed in an effort to reign in his own anxiety.

 

“Hyung, what’s happening?” questions Kyungsoo, has hands shoved in the back pockets on his pant to keep himself from biting his fingers.

 

“They’ve taken him on for a consultation. They wouldn’t tell me anything else until they were finished but it’s a given that he has a concussion.”

 

“He’s going to be okay… right?” Jongin say softly, eyes open wide practically begging someone to tell him that Sehun’s going to be okay.

 

Jongdae rubs the back of the youngers neck. “Of course he’s going to be okay Jonginnie. It’s Sehun.” He comforts the youngest member present.

 

“Yeah. He’s going to be fine.” Echoes Minseok.

 

They all park themselves up somewhere to wait for news. It doesn’t take long for someone to bring the news they had been waiting to hear.

 

“Oh Sehun’s condition is fine. I understand he had a nasty blow to the head from a camera.” They all nod. “There was a small cut from the impact. There was a lot of blood but head wounds do tend to bleed more making it look more serious than it actually is. We stopped the bleeding and glued the wound together as it wasn’t big enough to require stitches. With any luck it shouldn’t scar either.”

 

They all listen in rapt attention.

 

“He does in fact have a concussion. I was worried to hear that he had fallen asleep which can be quite dangerous if he hadn’t been coherent after the blow to his head which the medic on scene told me he hadn’t been. But he did regain consciousness and he was able to have a lucid conversation with me which is a good sign. He’s sleeping now and while I’m happy with his condition, to be safe we’re going to keep him overnight for observation.”

 

They all want to cry out in relief. Their maknae was going to be okay!

 

“I’ll have a list of things to avoid to ensure that he recovers properly sent over to your managers. You can see him now but make sure not to wake him. Rest is what he needs the most of to properly recover.”

 

They all huddle into the youngers hospital room, breaths low and voices hushed as to not wake him. They take in his peaceful expression and can feel their hearts rest easier now that they’ve seem for themselves that he’s well and truly okay.

 

Junmyeon’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he checks it, signalling the others over to him after he had read it.

 

One of their managers had forwarded him Sehun’s list of recovery do’s and don’t.

 

They all groaned knowing they were going to have their hands full.

 

 

**~X~**

Sehun wasn’t happy. Not one bit.

 

He was fine.

 

His head was healing nicely and he wasn’t dizzy anymore but his hyungs still wouldn’t let him do anything. Like… anything at all.

 

He wanted to get up and get a drink? He would be pushed back down and a cup would find itself in his hand.

 

He wanted to shower? Baekhyun would join him to make sure his lanky self wouldn’t slip and fall which wouldn’t happen anyway but Baekhyun didn’t seem to listen, his “But what if you start feeling dizzy? Someone needs to be there to catch you!” being his response to Sehun trying to shove Baekhyun through and locking the bathroom door to finally shower in peace.

 

He wanted to practice? Minseok would manhandle him back to bed and keep him from leaving the dorm. Now with this one he knew he was in the wrong. It had only been a few days since the incident and he had yet to be cleared to engage in strenuous physical activity. But it was in his nature to do something when he was told specifically not to do it. It also wasn’t in his nature to sit still and do nothing.

 

That was the downfall of his injury.

 

There were upsides however. Some that came in the form of the increase in affection from his members. Something he was more than okay with.

 

You wouldn’t think while looking at him that he would be someone who was inclined to physical affection but despite his somewhat cold appearance he thrived off it.

 

After the incident more often than not he would find someone, or multiple someones attached to his side. He would burrow into them causing whoever it was this time to hold him tighter.

 

He would often feel a set of lips on his neck or on his forehead, a hand ghosting across his hip bones. He would wake up to find himself cuddled up to someone as they ran their fingers through his hair. If there was one thing that indicated he had a concussion was how much he felt like sleeping. He had been told it was a good thing that he got as much rest as he could, that it helped with the healing process as it helps his brain recover, cognitive rest or something like that. He wasn’t really paying that much attention.

 

They had also been given permission to once again use their social media accounts, well those who had one anyway. Their Instagram accounts had been flooded with “Get well soon!” messages after SM had released a statement explaining the incident and that while injured he was okay. It had been revealed that one of the cameras had malfunctioned, causing it to stray from its pre-set programming. So really, no one had been at fault. It was just an unfortunate accident.

 

While he doesn’t like being injured he did like the added attention he received from his hyungs because of it. He’ll have to figure out ways to make it up to them for taking such good care of him and he had a few ideas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally in the 30's guys! Hooray :D
> 
> Okay so it was been so busy this week and I'm so drained already and it's only Wednesday. Prac is going pretty good. My mentor is really nice and she's doing a lot to help me out and give me pointers. It's nerve wracking. It almost feels like I've been asked to walk into a surgery with no knowledge about the procedure. I just want to sleep for eternity! I have so many things I want to do but can't do them until prac is over.
> 
> Okay, so by now you all probably know that SNSD/Girls Generation has just lost Sooyoung, Seohyun and Tiffany, leaving SNSD with only 5 members. It's sad. I wouldn't call myself a stan of them but I do listen to some of their songs. I love Taeyeon, Hyoyeon, Seohyun and Tiffany's solo work and it's sad to see them go. They have their reasons and I'm not going to say they're wrong, it's their choice. It's been said that they will now promote as 5 members but I wonder if they actually will. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> I'll leave it at that today. I have some more things to prepare for tomorrow before I go to bed because I am exhausted. See you all next week when I only have two days of prac left! Pray for my survival.


	32. Stubborn

 

 

**Request by akamurasaki**

Can you please write a one shot where Jongdae hurts his back in school and has to go to the hospital because he can’t move. Also Baekhyun’s reaction when they call him and how he has to take of a stubborn Jogdae who doesn’t want to trouble Baekhyun with him. I read [Paint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6426607/chapters/14711596) and it’s really a master piece. I can’t stop reading it you’re really amazing.

 

**_Word count: 2839_ **

****

****

****

 

 

Jongdae was annoyed.

 

Nothing had been going his way all day. Firstly, his alarm had failed to go off. He would blame Baekhyun for not waking him up but his husband had already been long gone by the time his alarm would have gone off. Then the traffic to the school had been absolutely atrocious. There had been an accident, something he would usually be empathetic about if he wasn’t already late for work.

 

He only ended up being ten minutes late but that was okay. What wasn’t okay was his assistant not having all of the materials needed for his year eleven sculpture class. That was why he had an assistant in the first place, to save time for preparation so the students had more time to get on with their projects. It wasn’t turning out to be a very good day for him at all.

 

By the time it hit morning tea he was already drained, a hot cup of cheap staff room coffee to substitute his usual tea at this time of day. Ms Jung, the dance teacher looked at him in sympathy. They all had their bad days and to top that up with having to deal with children, most who were going through physical and emotional changes certainly didn’t help with that at all.

 

He turned his ring around on his finger, wishing Baekhyun was there to make it all better. But he was a big boy and could deal with his own problems.

 

The bell to signal the end of morning tea rung to soon. Jongdae sighed as he skulled the last of his coffee. It was going to be a long day.

 

His third period class was always a pleasure. Being year twelves they were pretty much self-sufficient and could look after themselves. Each student in that class were all serious about art and were pretty much always on task. All he really had to do was walk around and make himself available in any of them needed his help. He was proud of this class. He had been with them for some time now and had grown a soft spot for them all.

 

Fourth period rolled around and while he didn’t dread this class it was definitely one of the more difficult classes. He felt his eyebrow twitch when he caught a student trying to tip paint over another, the student having put the tin of paint down when he noticed the stern and completely unimpressed look Jongdae had given him.

 

Jongdae usually would love lunch time. It would give him an opportunity to relax before the last period of the day but he didn’t have the luxury of that today. His assistant had disappeared, something which put him in a sour mood so it was up to him to get everything sorted for his last class of the day and he knew it would take the entirety of lunch to get it set up.

 

Walking into the storeroom he looked around trying to locate the easels and frowned when they weren’t where he had left them. Come to think of it nothing was where he had left them. He cursed. Someone had gone and rearranged everything. He could feel his annoyance build. This was his domain and someone had dared to disturb that. He was not happy.

 

Looking around he spotted the easels, right on the top shelf and right out of his reach. Why on earth would someone put them up there? They were one of the most used pieces of equipment in his classes. It made no sense to put them somewhere that would take time and effort to get them when they needed to be used so frequently. They needed to be easily accessible and that was not easily accessible, especially for someone of his height.

 

“Stupid.” He muttered under his breath.

 

He turned around to the door of the storeroom and grabbed the ladder that was leaned up against it. Unfolding it he stepped onto it, thanking the heavens that it was just tall enough for him to reach the easels. He had just managed to grab a hold of the leg of one of the easels when he felt the ladder shake and he knew what was happening before it happened.

 

The next thing he knew he was falling, his whole body in the air. His back connected with the ladder and he yelled out, his body rolling onto the floor afterwards. He lied on the ground stunned and in pain. There were tears in his eyes. He knew he was crying but the only thing he paid attention to was how much his back hurt.

 

“Jongdae!” he heard a woman shout, the voice sound familiar enough that he knew it was Ms Jung. “Oh my god are you okay!” she rushed over to him and kneeled. “What happened?”

 

Jongdae hissed, his eyes clenched shut. “I fell off the ladder.” He grunted out, voice full of pain. He tried to push himself up but Ms Jung put her hands on his shoulders to keep him down.

 

“No stay there and don’t move. We don’t know if something serious is wrong. It’s better safe than sorry.” She told him and Jongdae knew she was right. “I’ll call an ambulance and the principle as well.”

 

All Jongdae could do was lie there and listen as she called. He closed his eyes and breathed though the throbbing pain in his lower back. He knew he was going to have a killer bruise there and he hoped that’s all that would be wrong. He felt worry build in the pit of his gut as his eyes started to burn. A hand suddenly found itself in his hair.

 

“Shh it’s alright honey. I’m sure everything is going to be fine.” She comforted him. Jongdae couldn’t help but relax. Ms Jung had always reminded him of his mother and he’s sure to two would get along if they ever met. She had welcomed him from the moment he had first started teaching at the school. She was older and took him under her wing. The Arts department was like a little family and they had all welcomed him warmly. They knew he was nervous, being fresh out of University and beginning his first year of teaching. It had been a few years since then but he was still thankful.

 

She stayed with him until the ambulance came, as they put the neck brace on and rolled him into the board. She held his hand as he scrunched his face in pain.

 

“They’ve got a relief teacher ready to take your last class and one for the rest of the week so you don’t have to worry about that.” She told him. “Do you needed me to do anything else?”

 

“Can you call my husband? Let him know what happened?”

 

“Sure thing.” She smiled. He gave his own little smile in return. He just hoped Baekhyun wouldn’t over react. He tended to do that when he was the one in question.

 

The ride was a short one and soon he was being rushed into the hospital for an examination. All he could do now was wait.

 

 

**~X~**

When Baekhyun had gotten the call from one of his husbands colleagues that Jongdae had fell and was currently on his way to the hospital Baekhyun did the only thing that crossed his mind. He ran to his police cruiser and sped off with the sirens on, prompting everyone on the road to move out of his way. He was definitely abusing his power but he could find himself caring. Jongdae was hurt and he needed to get to him as soon as possible. He would deal with the repercussions later. He knew his boss would give him a stern talking to.

 

He makes a mental note to give him a ring later to explain the situation to him. He’ll understand… _he hopes._

 When he parks the car in the hospital car park he runs – sprints – into the hospital. He hears the calls of people telling him to stop but he doesn’t listen, heading straight for the front desk.

 

When he gets to the front desk he slams his hands on the counter giving the poor lady behind it a fright. “I need to know where Byun Jongdae is.” He says in a hurry. The lady who in that brief moment had managed to gain her composure taps away at the key board.

 

“What is your relationship with Byun Jongdae?” she asks him.

 

“He’s my husband. I’m Byun Baekhyun.” He tells her. It’s protocol to determine ones relationship to a patient and cross check it with the names on their contact list before releasing any information.

 

“Well, Byun Jongdae was brought in roughly thirty minutes ago. The records say that he’s currently being prepared for x-rays. I can have someone take you to his designated room to wait if you like.” She told him and Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to agree. “Okay then, wait one moment please.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t have to wait to long for someone to escort him to Jongdae’s room. The room was familiar even if he had never been in this particular one before. They were all the same. White and devoid of life. He had always hated hospitals. He sat down and waited, looking out the window and watching as cars passed by.

 

His head turned to the side when he heard the door open, two nurses wheeling in a bed with his husband on it. He stood up and anxiously waited for them to put the bed in place before going over to Jongdae and holding his hand making sure to be careful not to wake the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful.

 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. “You’re Byun Baekhyun I’m assuming?” the man asked him and Baekhyun nodded. “I’m doctor Song.” He held his hand out which Baekhyun shook.

 

Baekhyun could feel his hand sweat. “So, what’s the diagnosis doc?” he asked and Doctor Song smiled reassuringly at him which made Baekhyun feel one hundred times better.

 

“He’s fine. From what I had been told he did fall from quite a height and landed on a ladder but the x-rays show that nothing’s broken. Bruised and sore but otherwise fine.” Baekhyun’s fear begins to recede and he sighs in relief. “We’ve given him a small dose of morphine which should wear off in around 20 minutes. He’ll be drowsy and maybe confused when he wakes up but when he’s coherent enough you’re free to take him home. I’ve got a prescription for some mild pain medication for him to take when he’s in too much pain and I recommend he stays home and relaxes for at least two weeks before heading back to work.”

 

“Thankyou doc.” Baekhyun thanks him.

 

“It was nothing, just doing my job. Now, make sure to take care of that man of yours. I can tell you’re going to have your hands full.” He gives Baekhyun a pat on the back before walking off.

 

“You have no idea.” Baekhyun mutters. He knows it’s going to be difficult to get Jongdae to rest.

 

Baekhyun sits by Jongdae’s side as he waits for him to wake up. Jongdae’s lips twitch and his brows furrow and that’s when he knows it’s not going to be long before his eyes open. Baekhyun runs his fingers through Jongdae’s hair, a gesture that had always comforted him. Jongdae groans as his eyes open and close as they try to adjust to the light.

 

“Hey baby.” Baekhyun whispers.

 

“Mm Baekhyun?” Jongdae mumbles.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. How are you feeling?”

 

“I feel like I’m on a cloud.” He slurs and Baekhyun can’t help the little chuckle that comes out of him.

 

“I’m sure you do.”

 

“Can we go home? I don’t like it here. It’s to white. Maybe I should paint the room or something, give it some colour.” He says, still slurring but it’s much more coherent than before.

 

“Soon. And no, you can’t paint the room. I don’t think the hospital would be very happy with that.”

 

“Okay.” Jongdae grumbles.

 

It takes thirty minutes for Jongdae to become nearly fully aware and then another to pick up his prescription before they finally leave the hospital. Baekhyun can tell the younger is in pain but knows that that residual morphine still in his system makes it not as prominent. He’ll take Jongdae home and help him to be before he goes to pick up his prescription from the pharmacy.

 

Jongdae would probably have fallen asleep on the ride home if his back didn’t continue to throb the entire way. Walking up the stairs to their bedroom hurt, even with Baekhyun’s help it was unavoidable. Baekhyun sat him on the bed and laid him on his side as he took off Jongdae’s shoes and pants, leaving him in only his boxers and shirt, pulling the covers over his body when he had finished.

 

“I’m going to go and get your meds and stop into work to get some time off. I’ll be back soon. Just rest for now.” He kisses Jongdae on the forehead. Jongdae nods and closes his eyes. He’s tired.

 

 

**~X~**

Baekhyun wants to tie Jongdae down to the bed so he doesn’t move.

 

He can feel his frustration building as he for the fourth time that day had to physically move Jongdae from his feet to the lounge.

 

“Jongdae please just rest. The doctor told you to take it easy and trying to do house work is not taking it easy.” He scolds the younger who frowns at him petulantly.

 

“Baek, I’m fine.”

 

“Just – just stay there and read or turn the television on or something. Let me handle everything.” Jongdae just crosses his arms and doesn’t answer but Baekhyun figures he’s gotten the message.

 

Except he shouldn’t have been so confident for not even an hour later he finds Jongdae chopping up the vegetables Baekhyun had set aside earlier for dinner. He sees as Jongdae periodically pauses to rub a hand on his lower back. Baekhyun can feel his eye twitch. Damn Jongdae for being so god damn stubborn.

 

He walks up to Jongdae and stands so close to him that he’s nearly pressed up against him and winds his arms around to the front to rest of Jongdae’s hands. Jongdae freezes knowing he’s been caught and knowing that Baekhyun wasn’t going to be happy with him at all. Despite his annoyance Baekhyun gently pries Jongdae’s hand off the knife and turns him around so they’re facing each other.

 

Jongdae purses his lips and almost can’t meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

“Jongdae.” It’s all Baekhyun really needs to say. “I’ve told you to relax and to leave everything to me.”

 

“I know.” Says Jongdae.

 

“Why is it so hard?”

 

“I just… I don’t like feeling useless. I don’t like sitting down and watching you do everything. That’s not me Baekhyun, you know that. How long have you known me for?”

 

“I know it’s hard for you Dae, I know that more than anyone. But you’re still in pain – don’t even try to deny it! I’ve seen you hiss when you move the wrong way and I’ve seen how you’ve been rubbing your back.” He lightly rests his hands on Jongdae’s hips who puts his own hands over them. “Please just give it a few more days until it doesn’t hurt every time you move.” He pleads and Baekhyun can see the struggle in his eyes.

 

“Okay.” He sighs and Baekhyun smiles.

 

“Hey, if you really want to help sit down at the table and I’ll give you some stuff to cut up while I do everything else, alright?”

 

“Okay.” Jongdae smiles, pecking Baekhyun on the lips.

 

“Make sure to put a pillow on your back as well.” He says.

 

“Yes mother.” Jongdae sasses and Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

 

“If you’re going to be like that I’ll call Liyin over to come and look after you.”

 

Jongdae widens his eyes in disbelief. “You wouldn’t!”

 

Baekhyun smiles in response. “You know very well that I would. You’re completely helpless when it comes to her. She’s a scary woman.”

 

“Mama will never let me leave the bed.” He comments and they both know it’s true. You can’t say no to Mama Kim, not ever. She could convince a brick wall to do anything she wanted with only a few words or the power of her stare.

 

“If you do want I tell you I won’t have to call her now will I?”

 

Jongdae scrunches up his nose. “I hate you.”

 

“You love me. You married me, didn’t you?” he walks away, turning his back to Jongdae and missing the younger poking his tongue out at him childishly but he can still feel it and he does the most mature thing he can do…

 

He turns around and gives it right back, the annoyed glare on his husbands face totally worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm just going to say that this chapter has not been edited at all. I almost forgot to post this so as soon as I've finished I'm going to bed. Prac's been great but it's tiring. I just want to sleep. Two more days and I'll be free for a little while before I have to finish my final assignments and then study for exams. 
> 
> This is another spin off for Paint like Taken was. It's not part of the main story line but I would still consider these two canon. They would take place in between the yet to written prequel and Paint. Good news on that Prequel. I have a title that I like for it. Not going to tell you what it is just yet but just know that at least the title has been decided and I have a pretty good idea how it's going to look. I also have a few more stories planned and/or already started that I hope to finish and post before the end of the year as well as getting most of these requests written.
> 
> When I post next week I'll write a little bit more. It's been hard to try and keep away from writing to focus on prac but I've done it and I am actually quite proud of myself. Two more days to go and then I'm free! Wish me all luck and hope I survive my last days in one piece.
> 
> Have a good day everyone!
> 
> P.S. To those who have messaged me within the last couple of days, I'll reply to your messages tomorrow afternoon when I have some time.


	33. Exhaustion

 

 

**Request by akamurasaki**

_You can’t believe how much I love your writing. I have a chenmin request where Chen faints during a concert and Xiumin sees him, gets worried and immediately goes to him and his reaction to it and can you do two POVs please._

 

**_Word count: 3141_ **

 

 

 

 

 

The world was spinning.

 

The lights in the crowd were blending together. It was so bright, almost like someone was shining a light into his eyes from only centimetres away. His head ached and his eyes rolled around lazily in their sockets.

 

The croud was screaming but he could barely hear any of it, his mind focused on trying to move his body to the music. He limbs felt like lead, weighted down, gravity trying to pull him to the floor despite him trying his hardest to keep himself up on his two feet.

 

Sweat dripped down his face, cascading down in rivers like he was standing out in the rain without an umbrella or any form of cover.

 

He felt sick, his stomach making uncomfortable lurches as the contents of his stomach tried to push itself up and out, him only just managing to keep it down and inside his body.

 

He felt hot and gluggy, like he had been in a sauna for way to long and he was beginning to get heatstroke. No, he had already reached that degree.

 

The screams suddenly penetrated his brain once again and he swears that his head was going to split open as the sound was amplified. With weak fingers he pulled out his in-ears as he could no longer handle the pain.

 

He world suddenly begin to sway and his vision tunnelled, the sound around him one again fading out to nothing.

 

He was out before his body hit the stage.

 

 

**~X~**

It had all happened in a split second.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes Minseok saw Jongdae sway before his legs gave way and he tumbled to the stage, body unmoving once it fully connected. Without thinking his legs carried him over to the younger on the stage floor. He had been the furthest away from him but reached him first, turning Jongdae onto his side and resting his head in his lap.

 

The fans were screaming and his members were around him and Jongdae, simultaneously acting as a shield from the flashes of cameras and trying to find out if their member was okay. Minseok didn’t pay any attention to that, too worried about the younger to even care about what was happening around him.

 

He moved his face close to Jongdae’s and he could feel his blood pumping through his body. He sighed in relief as he felt the others breath against his cheek, but it was irregular and strained. He could smell the strong scent of sweat, the younger being practically soaked in it.

 

To invested in Jongdae’s welfare he didn’t realise his members had been trying to talk to him until he felt his shoulder being shaken, looking up to see Junmyeon staring down at him with eyes full of concern.

 

“Pick him up. We need to get him off stage and to the hospital.” Junmyeon said with urgency and Minseok didn’t hesitate. He stood up and put one of his arms under his younger legs and the other arm on his back, hoisting him up bridal style.

 

Jongdae was completely limp in his arms, his head lolling onto his collarbone and arm hanging by his side. Ignoring the flashing of cameras and the screams of fans he runs of stage with Jongdae in his arms, trying his hardest not to jostle him too much.

 

The members follow on behind him as staff members point him to the ambulance, having already been notified of the situation. They were always have one on standby at their concerts in case something like this ever happened but they hadn’t had to use it until now.

 

As he runs with the younger in his arms he can’t help but notice that Jongdae’s lighter than what he could remember. It troubled him.

 

The medics were waiting for him when he got to the ambulance. Minseok walked right past them and into the van to put Jongdae on the bed himself, taking a seat on the inbuilt bench in the back. They set to work immediately, checking the singers vital signs and trying to come up with a diagnosis before they got to the hospital.

 

Minseok felt helpless as all he could do was watch them as they worked.

 

“Hyung you ride with him, we’ll take the cars and meet you there.” Junmyeon told him, already ushering their worried members away from the ambulance.

 

“Wait, what about – “

 

“Jaewon hyung is notifying the fans of the situation so you don’t need to worry about that. Just go.” He shoos Minseok off, the door of the ambulance closing as it begin to move.

 

Minseok looked over to Jongdae and saw that he now had an oxygen mask over his face, the breath on the plastic making it apparent that his breathing wasn’t normal. He saw movement and looked over to see one of the medics insert an IV into his hand to give him some much needed fluids.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Minseok asks the medics, voice quiet and incredibly worried.

 

“Exhaustion and fatigue most likely.” One answered. “But we won’t know for sure until we get to the hospital and have a doctor look him over.” That wasn’t good by any means but it was something that could be fixed quickly so he was relieved but he wondered what had made the younger that fatigued that he would faint and still be out and unresponsive.

 

Minseok gazed over at Jongdae and for the first time noticed the bags under his eyes and sighed, moving his hand to sweep a lock of the singers hair off of his forehead. How did he not notice something like this? That Jongdae, the person he was closest to, was struggling. Was the younger good at hiding his exhaustion or was he just not paying enough attention?

 

He didn’t have time to ponder those thoughts as they had arrived at the hospital. Minseok followed the medics as they rolled Jongdae into the hospital, not wanting to the younger out of his sight. However he’s stopped from going into Jongdae’s room by hospital staff.

 

“I’m sorry sir but you can’t go in while the doctor’s looking at the patient.” She holds her hand out to stop him.

 

“But – “ Minseok says only to be cut off.

 

“I’m sorry. You can wait over here and when the doctor’s finished we’ll send someone to notify you when it’s alright for you to visit.” She tells him and Minseok deflates, nodding in reluctant understanding and going over to take a seat on the uncomfortable, hard plastic hospital chair.

 

He leans his head back on the wall and closes his eyes. He’s tied but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to sleep any time soon, not until he knows that Jongdae’s going to be alright.

 

The hospital is quite. With it being late at night the day traffic had long since passed, leaving only the faint sounds of the machines and hushed voices from patients and doctors walking in the halls. It’s so quite that he can easily hear from the hurried footsteps that him members have arrived.

 

Minseok slides his eyes open and flicks them over to them, seeing equal looks of worry on each other their faces and he can definitely understand why. Jongdae had never gotten hurt before, never passed out during practice and definitely not during a live performance. He was one of the fitter ones out of them all, having one of the highest level of stamina among them so that made it even more scarier and worrisome.

 

“Do you know anything?” Baekhyun asks coming to take a seat next to him, Jongin taking the seat on the other side.

 

He shakes his head. “Not yet. They said someone would tell us when the doctor knows what’s wrong but no one has come out yet.”

 

“So you don’t know anything at all?” Minseok looks at Sehun who suddenly seems so much smaller than what he is.

 

“The medics in the ambulance said there’s a good chance he collapsed from exhaustion and fatigue.” He tried to smile at the youngest reassuringly but he doesn’t know how genuine it came out to look.

 

Junmyeon sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand and pinching his nose, a sign that showed how stressed he was over Jongdae’s welfare. “All we can do now is wait until someone tells us something.” The members nodded.

 

They all settled themselves aound the hall on the chairs, on the floor and leaning against the wall. Chanyeol had tried to strike up a conversation but no one was really on the mood to try and contribute to it. Minseok had to applaud the younger for trying though, giving him a pat on the back in thanks for the effort.

 

It takes an hour before someone walks out and by the outfit that he’s wearing Minseok thinks it’s safe to assume that he’s the doctor that had checked Jongdae over. They all stand up when he comes closer, all eager for news about their brother.

 

“Friends of Kim Jongdae, I presume?” he says and they all nod. “Well I can see that you’re all worried about your friend so I’ll cut straight to the chase.” He gets out a clip board and flicks through it for a second before bringing his attention back to them. “He’s not in any life threatening danger. He passed out from exhaustion and fatigue just like what the medics had first thought. Has he been eating?” he asks them and they look a little shocked that they’re being asked a question.

 

“I – I mean, I think so? We’ve all been busy with individual schedules to I don’t really know.” Junmyeon tells him.

 

“Is something wrong?” Minseok asks but he already knows what the doctor is getting at.

 

“Well, it’s not a huge problem but it couldn’t hurt for him to put on a few kilo’s.” he says. “He’s not underweight, at least not yet but he either hasn’t been eating enough or hasn’t been eating foods with enough nutrients. His breathing has regulated itself to a normal respiration rate and we’ve got him hooked up with some fluids to keep him hydrated. ” He adds when he sees their shocked faces. Minseok had hoped he had been wrong when he thought Jongdae was lighter then what he had remembered. “We’ll run a few blood tests to figure out which one it is and to see if anything else is wrong. In the meantime you’re welcome to go and see him. Just make sure to be quiet. He’s still asleep and he definitely needs the rest. I’ll have a nurse show you to his room.” With that he walks away.

 

It doesn’t take long before they’re being led towards Jongdae room, all making sure they’re as quiet as possible as they walk into the dimly lit room. Minseok hangs back while the others rush over to Jongdae who lies prone on the bed, his arms by his side and an IV attached to the back on his left hand.

 

None of them really know what to do with themselves, most of them are just standing somewhere in the room awkwardly. There’s really nothing they can do. They’ll just have to wait for Jongdae to wake up.

 

Minseok had far too many questions. How could something like this happen? Had Jongdae really not been eating? The notion seemed almost impossible. Jongdae loved food.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed but he could feel his eyes getting heavy, wanting to close and stay closed. Most of the members had already succumbed to sleep. Sehun was asleep against the wall, a dozing Baekhyun with his head leaned on his shoulder and Jongin’s head on his thigh. Junmyeon had given up his chair to Chanyeol while he had gone to get himself and Minseok some coffee, the rapper falling asleep nearly immediately. Yixing had gone to the toilet and seeing as he had been quite a while he figured that he had probably gotten lost. Kyungsoo was still awake though only just barely as he scrolled on his phone in an effort to try and keep his brain active.

 

Minseok had finally migrated to stand Jongdae’s side taking the only other free chair for himself. He had tried to give it to Kyungsoo but he had refused, practically pushing Minseok to sit down on it.

 

All Minseok had really been doing was staring at Jongdae as he slept. He faced looked peaceful but the dark bags ruined that image. He could still see them even though the youngers makeup was still on his face. He wanted to wipe it all off so he could see how bad it really was, knowing that even though he could see it the concealer and foundation was still making it appear lighter than it actually was.

 

His chest moved up and down as he breathed and Minseok was happy to see that it wasn’t laboured as it had been when he had first collapsed. He then looked down at the faint bruises on his arms and could picture to ones under his clothes from when he had fell to the stage. His fall wasn’t light at all. He could only imagine how much Jongdae’s body was going to hurt later on.

 

Minseok looked up when he heard the door open, Junmyeon walking in with Yixing by his side. He had to smile at the sheepish look on his face.

 

“I got lost.” He whispered and Minseok laughed quietly, thanking Junmyeon as he passed him his coffee. Minseok sipped the warm liquid and his mouth formed into a line at the bitter taste. Hospital coffee definitely wasn’t the best.

 

Minseok looked over to Kyungsoo and saw that he had finally given up, his head down and chin to his chest, phone held limply in his hand in his lap.

 

It’s just them three awake now, him, Junmyeon and Yixing. They talk quietly about anything. Yixing mentions how he’s been working on songs that might make it onto his album. Minseok knows he’ll be back off to China soon. They’re all proud of him but they all miss him when he’s gone.

 

The rustling of sheets make them all go quiet. Jongdae is beginning to stir. His head moves from side to side and his brows furrow, his lips forming into a pout. They all watch with bated breathes as his eyes finally start to blink open.

 

 

**~X~**

He feels like he’s floating.

 

He feels like he’s suspended in mid air, the wind gently kissing his face and tossing his hair side to side as it moved with the air.

 

He smiled.

 

The wind picks up, with it bringing muffled sounds. He frowns. The sound is familiar. It gets closer and closer and all of a sudden he has the strongest desire to see where the sounds are coming from. He turns his head from side to side, eyes still closed as he tries to pinpoint where the sounds, now words, are coming from.

 

He opens his eyes.

 

It’s too bright so he has to close them. He opens them again, this time slowly and everything comes into focus. He feels exhausted. He’s not moving but everything hurts.

 

He moans, turning his head to the side, eyes open wide when he makes eye contact with Minseok. He blinks, licking his lips with his tongue and scrunching his nose up at the gross feeling in his mouth.

 

“What – what happened?” he asked, voice scratchy.

 

“You collapsed.” Junmyeon answered and Jongdae swallowed, closing his eyes in an effort to ignore the gazes of his three hyungs.

 

“I’m sorry.” He apologises, voice sounding better than it had a minute ago even though his mouth, lips and throat still feel dry. “What about the concert?”

 

“You don’t need to worry about the concert Jongdae. The company has that handled. It’s you we need to worry about now.” Yixing rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

 

Jongdae felt guilty. The concert would have had to have been cancelled. All of those fans would have been sent home unsatisfied, all because of him.

 

“Don’t even think about blaming yourself.” Minseok says and Jongdae flicks his gaze back to him. He just can’t help it. It was his fault. “The doctor said you haven’t been getting enough nutrients.” he starts and Jongdae knows where this is going. “You’ve lost weight. Have you been…eating?” he says but Jongdae knows he wanted to ask _‘have you been starving yourself?’_

He wants to lie, wants to tell him that they’re wrong but he knows they’re not.

 

“I – I’ve been eating. I was just on a new diet plan for the comeback.” He says.

 

“A new diet plan? But why?” Yixing sounds confused.

 

Jongdae looks at his hands in shame. “They said I needed to lose weight. Said that I was getting fat.”

 

“Getting fat!” Minseok exclaims and Jongdae is startled. Minseok is usually the one who remains calm and collected. “If you’re getting fat then pigs can fly! Getting fat?! If anything you needed to put on weight, not lose it!” Jongdae shrinks back.

 

Junmyeon sighs. “How long have you been on it?”

 

“Two months.” He says timidly. He looks over to Minseok who is practically fuming.

 

“I can’t believe none of us noticed.” Yixing frowned, looking disappointed in himself.

 

“No hyung!”

 

“He’s right. We should have noticed something.” Junmyeon agreed.

 

“Guys not. It’s not your fault!”

 

“If it’s not our fault then it’s not yours either. It’s whoever decided that this ‘diet’ was good for you in the first place. Collapsing like that from lack of food is anything but good!” Minseok continued to rage. “As soon as we get back to the company I’m going to go straight up to Lee Sooman and get this sorted. Whoever out you on this plan needs to get fired. Who knows if this person has made any mistakes like this before!”

 

Jongdae shuddered. It was terrifying to be on the bad end of Minseok’s wrath.

 

“And you better get ready Kim Jongdae. I’m going to stuff you so full of food you’re not going to be able to move!.” Minseok declared and he could see both Yixing and Junmyeon nod in affirmative.

 

His eyes begin to droop again, them getting heavy. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so tired.

 

“Hey, get some rest. We’ll be here when you wake up.” Minseok says to him, holding one his hands in his own. Jongdae gives it a squeeze before he drifts off.

 

He can practically already picture the members whining at Minseok, Junmyeon and Yixing that they hadn’t woken them up. He also knew that when we woke up that he was sure to be met with his favourite food.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up earlier but a friend paid an unexpected visit and only just left. It was nice catching up with her There's actually a funny story with her. She's a family friend so I've know her since I was younger and she's about two years older then me. When I was younger I actually hated her because I though she was really bossy and weird. But as I've gotten older I've actually grown to like her a lot. She has ADHD and is of high intelligence and as I've gotten older I guess I now understand her better or something...? It's interesting to see how your perceptions of people and others things change as you grow older, experience different things and gain a new perspective and understanding of things. I don't know it's just something that hit me today when I was talking to her and remembering what I used to think of her.
> 
> Prac is now finished and I'm both happy and sad about it at the same time. I've learnt so many new things and overall had a great time despite how stressful it was at times. Now all I'm left with is to finish my final assignments and do my exams and then I'm free until end of February next year. It's sort of scary to think that I'm already pretty much halfway through my degree.
> 
> On another note I started a drabble the other day that I've been itching to write. I've nearly finished it and can't wait to show it all to you. I wont be for another couple of weeks but it's the first time someone requested this particular thing and I was actually quite surprised that it had taken this long.
> 
> See y'all next week.


	34. Love Yourself

 

 

**Request by SparklyEyedS.Coups**

_The pairing is Suga and Jin and it's platonic. Since they are roommates, I was imagining one where Jin breaks down and gets upset because he believes he isn't good enough for the group and has no faith in his abilities and he tries to hide it, but Suga notices very quickly and immediately comforts him and speaks from the heart to let him know that Jin is not at all inferior to the others. I also like the prospect of Suga being extremely protective of Jin in this state and not tolerating the other members' shit when he knows it might unintentionally affect him._

**_Word count: 1950_ **

****

 

 

****

****

When Yoongi had first heard that Seokjin was going to be his next roommate he had actually let out a huge sigh of relief. Sure, Seokjin had the tendency to joke around as much as the younger members did but he was quieter and respected his privacy. It was also an added bonus that they got along pretty well. Being the eldest in the group it was sort of inevitable that they had gotten close. It’s not like he could even think about not liking Seokjin though, it was practically impossible. There was just something about him that just made everyone he met like him.

 

They knew a lot about each other that the other members didn’t even know. They were each others safe place.

 

Which is why Yoongi knew something was wrong with the elder.

 

They day had started off as normal. They all got up, ate breakfast, showered and dressed before the vocal line was whisked off to vocal practice and the rappers off to the studio to work on some new tracks.

 

After a few hours of fiddling with sounds, melodies and lyrics they left the studio and headed to the dance studio to wait for the vocalists to finish vocal practice so they could refine their newest dances before their live stages.

 

The three of them were just quietly chatting amongst one another when the others walked in. Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook were laughing and joking around, pushing and shoving each other in good fun. Usually Yoongi would have smiled at the sight but one thing was different, something just wasn’t right.

 

Seokjin wasn’t joining in.

 

Yoongi frowned as he took in the down expression on the elder face. He looked over to Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung but their jubilant display didn’t indicate that anything had happened to explain Seokjin’s down attitude.

 

He was about to go over to the elder and ask him what was wrong but before he could reach him the choreographer had called for everyone to stand in position and they all complied without pause. He would have to ask later.

 

By the time practice was over they were all sweaty and tired but they all had smiles on their faces for such a successful practice, all but one of them and Yoongi found his own smile wanning when he noticed Seokjin looked even more upset than what he had been when he had first walked into the room. They were wiping their sweat off with their towels and getting ready to leave when the voice of their choreographer made them all stop.

 

“Seokjin, can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked and Yoongi didn’t miss the way his muscles tensed.

 

“Sure.” He said with happiness Yoongi knew was fake.

 

“We’ll wait for you hyung!” Taehyung said enthusiastically but Seokjin shook his head.

 

“No, you guys go on ahead and get some rest. I’ll meet you back at the dorm.” He shooed them away, a strained smile on his lips, one that only Yoongi seemed to notice.

 

“Okay! We’ll see you later.” Hoseok waved, prompting the others to do the same as they walked away. Reluctantly Yoongi did the same, looking back just in time to see Seokjin’s form slump as he made his way over to the choreographer.

 

It was hours before Yoongi caught sight of the elder again. They had already eaten, Seokjin’s cooking being sorely missed that night but they had managed to concoct something that was edible and wouldn’t cause them to be sent to the hospital and Yoongi had made sure to set aside a plate for when he returned. He had tried calling Seokjin but his phone had gone straight to voice mail and it was obvious that he had turned it off. That didn’t sit right with Yoongi, not one little bit.

 

He had asked the maknae line if anything had happened in during vocal practice and all three of them had shaken their heads.

 

“I mean, hyung seemed a little off, tired maybe but…” Jungkook had said.

 

“Okay, thanks Kook.” Yoongi had waved them off, all three disappearing into Jungkook and Jimin’s room to play video games.

 

It was late and most of them had already headed off to bed but Yoongi decided to wait for Seokjin to come back.

 

Yoongi was on the lounge with the television on low volume when he heard the turning of the knob and the soft clunk indicating the opening and closing of the front door. His head turned towards that direction immediately and the first thing his sees is Seokjin’s red eyes. It takes Seokjin a little longer to notice that he’s not alone.

 

“Oh, hey Yoongi.” Seokjin greets lightly and Yoongi can tell that the singer is trying to act normal but he can see right through him. He had always been able to.

 

“There’s food in the fridge for you and don’t worry, it’s not going to kill you.” Yoongi decides it’s best to act normal. At least for now.

 

“I’m not really that hungry. I was just going to head to bed.” Seokjin smiled softy and Yoongi inwardly grimaced. He hated it when Seokjin tried to keep everything in.

 

“Okay.” Yoongi said simply, watching as Seokjin made his way to their shared room. The door shut with a small click and Yoongi was once again left alone with only the low volume of the television as company.

 

He waited a few minutes before turning off the television and padding his way to their room. Before he entered he stopped at the door and due to the quietness of the house he could hear the faint sniffles coming from behind the door. Taking a breath he finally opening the door and the sniffles abruptly stopped. Yoongi turned on the light and Seokjin become visible, his body bundled in his blankets as he was curled into a ball underneath them.

 

With barely even a sound Yoongi walked over to the elders bed and sat down. He could feel Seokjin go completely still and Yoongi did the thing that both of them had done with each other before… he lifted up the corner of the blanket and crawled under it, lying to face Seokjin and pulling the covers back over him, encasing them both in the blankets.

 

The covers were thin enough that that light could somewhat penetrate through the material making it possible for them to see each other. Yoongi took in the elders red eyes and wet cheeks and he blinked back at him remaining silent with an embarrassed and ashamed look on his face causing his lips to turn down.

 

“I thought we promised not to hide things like this from each other?” Yoongi said softy, breaking the silence. “Talk to me hyung.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Seokjin said weakly. “Just me being stupid.”

 

“It’s not nothing. It’s obviously something if it has you upset enough to try and hide yourself away.” There was no judgement in his voice. He was just stating facts. For a long time none of them spoke. Yoongi’s focus was completely on Seokjin, his eyes taking in every expression, every movement.

 

“Do you… do you every feel like you’re not good enough?” he spoke. “Like you don’t deserve what you have?”

 

Yoongi hummed. “Sometimes.” He’s completely honest. He’s pretty sure everyone has felt like that at least once in their life time. He knows that he certainly has. “What brought this on?”

 

“Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung always do great during vocal practice. They rarely make mistakes where I’m always do and the coach always has to stop and help me. It’s the same for our dances. I pick them up the slowest, I make the most mistakes and because of that we’re always staying back longer to make sure I finally get it.” Everything comes pouring out and Yoongi listens without butting in. He’ll until Seokjin is finished.

 

“Hoseok gives up his own free time to work with me. It doesn’t matter if he’s tired, he’ll still does it.” His words begin to wobble. “I’m not a good dancer. I’m not even a good singer. I don’t even know how I’m here now, I don’t deserve it. All I have is my face and even that means nothing. It’s not special.” A tear slips down his cheek. “You’re all so talented, so good at what you do and then there’s me. Why do you guys even put up with me? I’m just holding you back.”

 

Even though Yoongi in not one for physical affection he knows it’s what works best when comforting Seokjin. He cups the side of Seokjin face that’s not pressed into the bed and wipes the tears that had fallen. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.” He starts, voice calm and deep. “Sure, I can’t deny that you’re good looking but if that’s all you were do you really think you would be here, in this group?” he questions but doesn’t give the elder time to reply. He’s not finished.

 

“Do you think Hoseok’s always been good at dancing? That Namjoon and I have always been good at rapping? That Jungkook’s always been good at singing? We weren’t. Trust me when I say this but when I first started I was horrible.” He laughs lightly at the memories of his early embarrassment. “But we all worked hard to improve and here we are now. You’re wrong when you say you’re not good at singing. Seokjin, your voice is beautiful. It’s unique. A tone that I’ve never heard before.”

 

“You’ve worked hard, probably harder than anyone of us to get where you are now. You deserve this. BTS wouldn’t be BTS without you. So don’t sell yourself short.” Yoongi finished and a silence settled over them once again.

 

Seokjin’s eyes were glued onto his own, like was looking into Yoongi’s soul to see if he was lying only to find nothing to indicate that his words hadn’t been anything but the truth. His lip begins to wobble and Yoongi is not surprised when Seokjin buries his face into his chest, his hand clutching at his shirt as the tears fell down his face and wetting the material of Yoongi’s shirt.

 

Yoongi patted the elders back in a manner that was only slightly awkward. He had gotten better over the years after living with overly affectionate people. Soon Seokjin’s cries began to settle to small sniffles and even after they had completely stopped Yoongi still petted his back, keeping the elder close to him in the comfort he knew he needed.

 

“Thankyou Yoongz.” Seokjin mumbled in exhaustion, his eyes struggling to stay open. Seokjin always found bursts of emotion tiring.

 

Yoongi smiled. “There’s no need to thank me hyung. You would do the same for me.” He waved his thanks off. “Go to sleep hyung.” He prompted and Seokjin hummed, moving his body into a more comfortable position in Yoongi’s arms.

 

Yoongi watched as Seokjin’s eyes fluttered before they closed and his body completely relaxed as his consciousness takes him far away.

 

“You’re worth more than you give yourself credit for hyung. Love yourself, like we all love you.” He whispered as he to, was taken away before he could see that smile that settled on Seokjin’s lips.

 

 

**~X~**

The next morning Yoongi made sure that not a bad word about Seokjin came out of the members mouths, something which each of them followed without question. Not that they would even think about going against Yoongi’s words when it concerned Seokjin anyway. They were all aware of how fiercely protective he became when the elder was concerned and vice versa.

 

Not that Yoongi would ever admit it though.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I only have one more assignment due and them I'm free!! That is until exams haha. You're all probably tired of hearing about it but that's all my life has been about the last few weeks. For all of you who have yet to experience university life this is what it's like. But to be real it really is fun. I definitely have more motivation to actually attend seeing as I'm doing something that I actually want to learn about. I have a presentation tomorrow with my group. I'm not nervous about it in the least bit. What I am worried about is I have a big feeling that one of my group members won't show up tomorrow. I hope she does but honestly at this point I don't have a whole lot of faith that she will. We'll see... I'll let y'all know next week anyway.
> 
> I have the sudden compulsion to re-watch supernatural and this is a bad thing I can't do this right now. 13 seasons with 22-24 episodes each... god help me. I stopped watching halfway through season 10 (I think) but I started reading fanfics on it again and now I've gotten nostalgic and want to watch what I've already seen and catch up on what I haven't. 
> 
> Excited about the Jongdae and 10cm collaboration. Been waiting for this for a while. Pretty surprised to see BTS and UNICEF tram up for the 'Love Yourself' anti-violence campaign. My Yixing 'Sheep' album arrived last week as well. The photos are gorgeous :3 
> 
> I'm gonna leave it at this for today. See you lovelies next week~
> 
> *Also, I'm thinking about doing a Q&A thingy. No questions as of yet but let me know if you're interested in asking some questions.


	35. Becoming One

 

 

**Request by Cool_Amine_Emo**

_Can you make a drabble on omega Jin and omega Minseok bonding over being the hyungs of their group and all the troubles they face and their common love of food. Also exo and bts are packs (exo one pack and bts one pack) romantically involved. It could be canon compliant but it can be an au too._

**_Word Count: 5012_ **

****

****

 

 

****

It was uncommon for packs to share the same territory. Actually, it was more than uncommon, it was extremely rare. That didn’t mean it didn’t happen, they were proof of that.

 

Pack EXO had been around for a few years. Still considered as a young pack, it was surprising that they had already given themselves a name with a decent piece of territory and the strength to keep it to back them up and let others know that despite them only being fairly new they were a force to be reckoned with, one to watch out for and one that you shouldn’t mess with.

 

The EXO pack was headed by Alpha Junmyeon, While small in human form his wolf was one you would certainly think twice about going against. It was large and intimidating, the complete opposite of his soft and harmless human appearance. It was Minseok, a lone Omega, who he had found first, who after his initial doubts, had become the first member of his pack and it didn’t take long for the two of them to become twelve.

 

Yifan and Chanyeol came next, two Alpha’s who had been kicked out by their home pack for being a threat to their Alpha’s position but had left willingly. They had never wished or thirsted for the position in the first place and had practically jumped at the chance to leave and find a new pack. Both had been excited at Junmyeon’s invitation and accepted without question.

 

They had stumbled upon Yixing, Luhan and Zitao while on a small hunting expedition. The nature in which they had met was actually quite comical. Zitao, a still young Beta had been spoked by a spider, clambering up a tree to get away from the arachnid only to become stuck and unable to get down. It was the scream that had attracted them to where the band of three were situated. It had taken some convincing from Minseok to allow them anywhere near them, the two Omega’s Luhan and Yixing being weary of the presence of so many unfamiliar Alpha’s. Long story short, after some risky climbing from Yifan they had managed to get Zitao back on the ground safe and sound. Who was very, very thankful.

 

Kyungsoo had come to them on his own accord. He had heard news of a new pack gaining members and momentum in the area and decided to check to see if the rumours were true. The Beta had been impressed with what he had seen after being witness to one of Junmyeon and Yifan’s sparring sessions and promptly told the head Alpha that he was joining, giving no one the chance to object.

 

They had been lucky to encounter Baekhyun and Jongdae. The Beta and Omega pair respectively had been cornered by a group of misfits, attracted to the small wolves by the beginnings of Jongdae’s heat. Both had their fair share of cuts and bruises from fending off their attackers with Baekhyun sporting the worst of it. He had been fiercely protecting his friend, the Beta using all of his might to keep them away. The fight had stumbled into the newly devised borderlines of the Exo packs territory. The members sensing that intruders had encroached onto their land had immediately rushed to them. After defeating the attackers they had taken the injured wolves back to their base. Their injures had been looked at and Minseok as the motherly figure had accompanied Jongdae through his heat while Baekhyun had been recovering. After, Junmyeon had offered an invitation to the Beta and Omega – who they had discovered to be mates – and after a considering talk they had agreed.

 

Jongin and Sehun had been the last editions to their pack. Both were underage, Jongin a Beta and Sehun an Alpha. Their pack had been massacred by a pack of rogue Alpha wolves, both just managing to escape with their lives. After god knows how many days of running the best friends had collapsed, exhausted, scared, hurt and starving. Chanyeol, Luhan and Zitao had discovered their unconscious bodies and hadn’t hesitated in bringing them back to the recently built pack house. It had taken two days for them to regain consciousness. At first they had been weary, something which was to be expected from what they had went through. Uncomfortable with letting the under aged wolves leave he, like he had before, had offered them a place to stay, and a pack to call home.

 

Everything seemed complete. Junmyeon had his own pack, his own territory, his own family.

 

They had encountered their own troubles. Neighbouring packs had come to suss them out, to see if the rumour had been true only to be chased back to where they came from. EXO was not a pack you wanted to mess with.

 

It wasn’t until a year later that they had heard of a new pack making a name for themselves, securing themselves a piece of territory right next to their own. Junmyeon was curious, they were all curious about this new pack called BTS. Junmyeon needed to know whether or not they were a threat. He didn’t want his family to be endanger. Him and his pack mates kept an eye on them but not once did BTS make a move to attack or come on their territory.

 

They didn’t meet them until months later. Luhan and Sehun had been out on patrol when they had been attacked by a group of five Alpha’s. They had been greatly outnumbered but they would be dammed if they didn’t put up a good fight. They had managed to howl for help, a sound which was heard by the rest of EXO and had immediately come running. The howl had caused the Alpha’s to attack and that’s when Sehun and Luhan knew their pack mates wouldn’t make it in time. Sehun had been forced to the ground, the weight of one of the Alpha’s keeping him there, unable to get up to protect Luhan who was been circled by the other four looking worse for wear. Just as the Alpha was about to deliver the final blow another body had crashed into the Alpha, knocking him off of Sehun.

 

Sehun looked on, wide eyed, as six others joined the first one in disposing of the five Alpha’s. Luhan had sunk to the ground in shock and exhaustion, pain radiating throughout his entire body. Just as the last one had been dealt with did the rest of pack EXO make it to their location. They were on the defensive, rushing to their two injured pack mates and separating them from the unfamiliar wolves. Minseok stood beside Junmyeon at the front, Chanyeol and Yifan right behind them, ready to attack if necessary.

 

The unfamiliar wolves were situated in a similar way with the Alpha at the front and the rest behind him. Minseok could see that one of them was injured. One of the wolves back legs was bloody, a large gash prominent. He assessed them and noticed that they were not postured in a way which would say they were going to attack them. Their body language was open and Minseok found that reassuring. He sent a look to Junmyeon which portrayed his assessment, the Alpha nodding, trusting him.

 

Junmyeon shifted, something which let the others know it was safe to do the same. Junmyeon’s expression was still guarded as he was still weary of the strangers but he did not believe that they were there to potentially harm them.

 

“You protected my pack mates?” Junmyeon asked, his question directed at the blonde haired Alpha who nodded. “Then I want to thank you for doing it in our stead. I don’t believe we would have made it in time if it weren’t for your intervention.” He said politely. He wasn’t one to be ungrateful when help had been provided to him.

 

“There’s no need for you to thank us. We were close by and heard their howl for help. We don’t like to roam into other packs territories but we thought that the situation called for it. We’re not ones to ignore a call for help.” said the Alpha, voice deep and soothing and just as polite as Junmyeon had been.

 

“Again I will be eternally grateful for that. I would like to know the names of the ones that we all are grateful for.”

 

“My name is Namjoon and my pack mates are Seokjin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin.” He introduces, each member nodding when their name had been said. “We’re known as pack BTS.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes flicker over the now introduced pack, feeling more at ease than he had before knowing that they were pack BTS. Any inkling that he thought they were a threat to them had disappeared when he had learned who they were.

 

Minseok who had most stayed still walk over to Junmyeon and whispers in his ear, nodding in confirmation at whatever he had said before turning back to the seven other wolves.

 

“I see that one of your own was hurt in the attack. If you would be willing, we would like you to come with us so we can look at his injury as thanks for what you have done for us.” He offers.

 

They can all see as Namjoon considers Junmyeon’s proposal. His head turns towards the tall Omega by his side, Seokjin, wordlessly having a conversation. Minseok can tell that Seokjin holds an important part in the decision making, a hierarchy that resembles their own. He smiles internally at that. They break contact and that’s when he knows that they have made a decision.

 

“We accept, thankyou.” He smiles and Minseok thinks it suits his face. Junmyeon nods in his acceptance, his own smile on his face. Things are noticeable less tense at that, everyone visibly relaxing.

 

“Follow us.” Junmyeon says.

 

The injured – Sehun, Luhan and Hoseok – had been picked up by one of their pack mates. They all followed along. Junmyeon and Namjoon pulled up the front, the people carrying the injured behind them and then everyone else taking up the back. The walk back to the EXO pack house was mostly silent. Junmyeon and Namjoon conversed quietly at the front, too low for anyone else to hear.

 

By the time they reach the house everyone is tired but there’s no time for anyone to rest. Sehun, Luhan and Hoseok are ushered into their makeshift medical room, Yixing kicking out anyone who isn’t Jongdae, Taehyung and himself. The room is way too small to have too many people in it at the same time.

 

“Well, it’s late so a dare say that you’re all going to have stay the night and I don’t think Yixing will let you leave anyway, especially with one of your own injured.” Junmyeon tells Namjoon.

 

“That’s understandable. If our positions were reversed I would probably do the same thing.”

 

“We’ll get a place sorted for you all to sleep. We have plenty of it. Everyone has their own rooms but more often than not we usually sleep together in one of the bigger rooms.” Minseok tells them. It had become somewhat of a habit. They all felt more comfortable and safe when they all slept together.

 

“If you don’t mind I think we would all feel a bit more comfortable if we were together.” Seokjin answered and Minseok understood. Even though EXO posed no threat to them they were still in an unfamiliar territory and would feel more comfortable if they were kept together.

 

“That’s not a problem.” Minseok smiled at the other Omega. “I’ll just go and sort out a place for you.”

 

“I’ll help.” Seokjin offered. Minseok was about to refuse only to be cut off. “It’s the least I can do.”

 

Together they moved some of their spare mattresses to the room that the BTS pack would be staying in. Throughout Minseok and Seokjin conversed with each other and found that they had quite a lot in common. They are both the eldest but they had a two year age gap, both were Omega’s and both their Alpha’s second in command. His company was enjoyable.

 

“I doubt Yixing is going to let Sehun and Luhan out of the infirmary so I would say it would be the same with Hoseok.” Minseok mentioned to Seokjin.

 

“If that’s the case than Tae will most likely sleep with him. Would he allow that?”

 

“I don’t see why not. Sehun and Luhan will probably end up in the same bed anyway.” He said, giving the other Omega a telling smile.

 

“Ahh.” Seokjin said, his own knowing smile on his face. “What about you?” he asked but all he received was a wink in reply, one which he decided not to question.

 

It didn’t take them long to get everything ready but by that time everyone was ready to drop. It was late and the events of the day had made them more tired then what they normally would be. They all slept peacefully that night with the thought that they had made some new friends.

 

The next morning Minseok awoke to absolute chaos. Wolves were running around everywhere, barking and jumping on each other playfully and chasing each other around the house. It was louder than what he was used to but not unwelcomed. It was great to see everyone getting along. Minseok was about to head to the kitchen when in a show of his fast reflexes he managed to avoid colliding with a frantic Zitao as he was chased by Chanyeol, Baekhyun and another wolf he identified as Jimin. Baekhyun yipped at Minseok in both apology and greeting before they were all gone, the slam of the back door indicating that it had been opened hard enough to impact with the outside wall of the house.

 

He shakes his head in amusement at the antics he had just witnessed. He had a feeling that something like this would soon become a regular occurrence.

 

Finally reaching the kitchen he sees that it is pretty much empty, Seokjin and Yoongi being the only ones apart for himself in there. Yoongi, BTS’s other Omega looked like he had fallen asleep at the table but Minseok is corrected when he raises his head at Minseok’s entry, flashing him a tired smile before putting his head back down.

 

“Not a morning person I assume.” Minseok guesses and Seokjin shakes his head, a small groan coming from the tired Omega.

 

“Not at all. Oh, I hope you don’t mind. I got up early and decided to make breakfast. Everyone a part from you have eaten.”

 

“You didn’t have to but it’s fine.”

 

“I enjoy cooking so it was no problem. I eat most of the food in our house anyway.”

 

“You’re a foodie?” Minseok asks, accepting the plate of bacon and eggs Seokjin hands him.

 

“Oh definitely. Food is my life.”

 

Minseok grins. “I think we’re going to get along.” He says, earning a big smile from the other.

 

Twenty minutes later Yoongi had finally gathered up enough energy to hold his head up with eyes that were more alert then what they had been though there were still large traces of residual sleep. Minseok found the process of the younger waking up to be quite interesting.

 

“I’m gonna go and track down the kids, make sure they haven’t gotten into any trouble yet.” He says, sliding off the chair and padding off to complete his quest.

 

“He’s…moody, particularly in the morning. His heat is also due to come soon so he’s more down than usual. It can be difficult for him.”

 

Minseok nods in understanding. There are some Omega’s whose bodies don’t completely agree with their heats and it took a greater toll on them than others in the lead up to, during and after them. It’s unfortunate and so far a cure hadn’t been found, those that had it having to learn how to deal with it.

 

After breakfast and after checking that nothing bad been broken and nobody hurt the two motherly Omega’s made their way out to the front porch where they sat together watching Junmyeon and Namjoon engage in some friendly sparring. Most of the others had disappeared into the woods, no doubt playing a game of tag that expends to the entire area. Yixing had passed by and notified them that he had allowed Sehun, Luhan and Hoseok out of bed but was sure to tell them the of they say any of them doing more than walking than they had better tell them off.

 

As they sat down Minseok had learnt more about the pack that had situated themselves next to their own.

 

Seokjin had told him that they had all come from the same pack. They had played and grown up together in the mountains, a place that was quite far from where they were now. Namjoon had been the second son to the Alpha and if it wasn’t for his older brother also being an Alpha he would have been next in line to inherit the pack. They had all had a pretty good childhood with caring parents and a close nit pack.

 

However in recent years the pack had grown too large, making it increasingly hard to provide adequate amounts of food to feed everyone. To make matters worse, Namjoon’s father had grown ill, his sickness starting to show more and more, weakening him to the point where it was nearly impossible for him to get out of bed. It was time for Namjoon’s brother to take over but for that their father had requested him to take a mate and he had already had his eyes on someone. Their father had wanted his oldest son to mate with Seokjin.

 

As Seokjin recalled these events to Minseok he could tell that it was a little hard for the younger to talk about and it was no wonder. It was still common practice for the Alpha of a pack to choose who their children and their even pack mates mated with.

 

Seokjin had been shocked at the announcement. He didn’t want to. Namjoon’s brother was a nice man, someone he looked up to but mating with him was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to mate for love, wanted to choose him own mate. Mating was for life, something that not even death could erase.

 

His friends had comforted him as he cried, Namjoon’s brother looking on with his own sorrow in his eyes as the distraught Omega. That night Namjoon’s brother had pulled the Alpha aside, telling him how much he also didn’t want to do this but he didn’t want to go against their fathers wishes. Namjoon was conflicted. He loved his brother, he loved Seokjin, and he loved his father and imaging any of them unhappy made his heart hurt.

 

Seokjin who was usually bright and happy had turned into someone who didn’t resemble that at all. Jungkook who was still an immature Alpha followed him around and tried to comfort him to no success. Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok who were used to their hyung doting and caring for them had grown concerned for him, the Beta’s wondering what they could do to make him smile once again.

 

Yoongi had watched it all from the sidelines trying to think of a way they could change Seokjin’s fate and one day he had finally found it. Yoongi didn’t have really have a relationship with Namjoon’s brother. Sure, they were nice to each other but they weren’t very close so when he had shown up unannounced at his and Nanjoon’s shared house asking to talk to him they both knew something was up.

 

Even to this day neither of the are sure about what they had discussed, Yoongi had refused to tell any of them, all that he knows is that the next day Namjoon’s father had allowed Namjoon to leave to start his own pack. Namjoon was shocked, he didn’t know what to think. He was about to refuse when his father had added that he would be allowed to take six people of his choosing with him.

 

Still completely shocked Namjoon was still able to utter the names of the six he would take, Seokjin being the first name that had come out of his mouth. Seokjin had cried, ugly tears streaming down his face and sobs wracking his body. He was out of it, but not so out of it that he hadn’t seen the look, paired with a smile that Yoongi and Namjoon’s brother had flashed each other. Seokjin had questioned both the Omega and Alpha but each had kept their lips sealed.

 

One week later, after a tearful goodbye to their families, were they finally on their own, off to secure a place of their own. The journey down the mountain was a difficult one. They all had their fair share of injuries, sleepless nights and foodless days. They were constantly on the move, only staying in one place for more than a few days when either Seokjin or Yoongi was in heat and when they were they tried their hardest to find a place that was unoccupied, or at least a place where they would be able to easily defend if someone were to catch the scent on an Omega in heat.

 

Seokjin had told Minseok how terrified both he and Yoongi had been during those times. They had faith in their pack mates of course, knew they were strong but they also know just how hard some wolves would try to get to an Omega. Minseok can understand their fear, he’s experienced it himself and he know from conversations with Yixing, Luhan and Jongdae that they had felt the same. It was the reason why Baekhyun and Jongdae had mated while they had been on their own. It still happened but others were more likely to stay away from a wolf who had already mated. At the beginning it had been out of practicality but it had soon turned into love.

 

Seokjin told them how after nearly a year of travelling they had finally found a small piece of territory, one that over a few months they had managed to expand and defend from others trying to steal it. He also told him of when they had learnt who the pack next to them was, one that was twelve strong. Minseok listened to it all in rapt attention.

 

“It must have been hard.”

 

“It was but when I look at where we are now the struggle was definitely worth it.” He said with a nostalgic smile.

 

“So, you still don’t know what happened between Yoongi and Namjoon’s brother?” Minseok asked. If he was being honest he was extremely curious.

 

“No, every time I’ve asked he’s always refused to tell. Namjoon couldn’t even get anything out of him. I’ve stopped trying. Yoongi’s stubborn. When he commits to something he doesn’t back down from it.” He said with admiration tinged with a detectable amount of frustration.

 

“Have you heard about anything from your old pack?”

 

“Well…we got word about 6 months ago that the Alpha had finally passed so Namjoon’s brother is the pack Alpha now. Oh, we also heard that he has a mate and kid as well.” Seokjin smiles.

 

“That’s great!”

 

“It is. I’m happy for him. We all are. He’s a good man.”

 

A series of grunts caught their attention and the two Omega’s turned towards their Alpha’s who by the looks out it had come to a stalemate, both locked in a stance were neither could overpower the other. In other words, a tie. Both shift back to their human forms, laid out on the ground panting and sweating but they’re smiling. They had obviously enjoyed their sparring match.

 

It seemed as if they all got along. That made Minseok happy. He could sense a great bond already developing between the packs, something which would be advantageous to all of them.

 

Later that day, Junmyeon and Minseok escorted the BTS pack back to their own territory with promises to meet up and phone numbers to talk and coordinate.

 

They would often see each other during border patrol. If they had time they would talk or play before going back on their way. Seokjin and Minseok in particular made sure to call each other often. The two Omega’s had grown close to one another in the brief time they had. They would talk about the struggles of being the oldest member of their respective packs and how difficult it was to be their Alpha’s second in command. Something which had become there ‘thing’ is that they would swap new recipes that they had come across. They had many things in common and food was one of them.

 

It had also become a common occurrence for them to hang out at each other’s pack houses, so much so that none of them even batted an eye when they would find a member of BTS asleep in one of the beds in the EXO house and vice versa.

 

Word had somehow got out that the EXO and BTS pack where in alliance and with them being nineteen wolves strong, the number of rogues and other packs coming into their territory had decreased to a point where it was extremely rare for them to smell an unfamiliar scent on their lands. They knew that didn’t make them invincible but it definitely made them breathe a little easier now that they weren’t under constant threat of invaders.

 

There was also something else that had changed, something else that had shifted. It was a weird tension that surrounded them all.

 

It was spring and mating season was fast approaching. The Omega’s were needy. They constantly craved attention. It was something that happened every year at the season got closer and closer. Their bodies recognised what it meant. They may be technically only half wolf but some things still remained.

 

They would smell sweeter, even sweeter than what they normally would during their heats at any other time during the year.

 

 

 

Wolves mated for life which is why many choose not to in the first place. However that didn’t mean they were monogamous. They were more than capable of loving more than one person at any given moment.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun were the only mated pair out of all of them so the mating season always affected them more. The Omega would rarely be seen without Baekhyun by his side, the Beta being uncharacteristically aggressive and possessive. He would snap at the Alpha’s when he deemed that they were being too intimate with Jongdae. He tolerated the Beta’s and had no reaction towards the other Omega’s when they got to close to _his mate._

 

There was a palpable tension surrounding all of them. Seokjin, Minseok, Luhan, Yixing and Yoongi felt it the most. They were the oldest Omega’s and their bodies craved for a mate even if it wasn’t something they particularly wanted. They were all over the typical age of mating for Omega’s so by this time most their age would already have pups, if not a mate as well.

 

Minseok had noticed the way Junmyeon had been eyeing him, nor was it the first time he had either. It had been happening for nearly as long as he had been a part of his pack. He couldn’t deny that he felt something towards the Alpha, and maybe, just maybe he would finally give in.

 

He knew Seokjin had the same problem with Namjoon. They had discussed it many times before. The two Omega’s had become extremely close in the time the packs had practically become one and talked about everything. They hid nothing from each other. There was some sort of understanding between the two of them, something which had drawn them together.

 

Everyone is prepared for when the Omega’s start going into heat. They had been through this many times before so they were also prepared for when the Alpha’s began going into rut. The Beta’s, while they don’t go through rut or heats, were more than effected by the pheromones in the air.

 

It was a week of intimacy and none of them were exactly sure how long had passed. By the end of it they were all exhausted and sore, their scents having mingled together to the point where they all smelt like one another, like pack. There was no distinction between pack EXO and pack BTS, they were all one.

 

At the end of it Jongdae came out smelling different and they all knew what that meant. There were also a few sporting their own new and still raw mating marks. The biggest surprise being Sehun, Luhan and Hoseok, though maybe it wasn’t that big of a surprise in the first place. The three of them had gotten extremely close in since their first encounter and time spent together during their recovery.

 

Not even a week later did BTS move into the EXO pack house, the two packs officially joining into one with Junmyeon and Namjoon sharing leadership, their mates, Minseok and Seokjin acting as co-second in command. Two packs had become one and neither had protested the change. It had been welcomed and it had been celebrated, all of them thinking ‘finally’.

 

Nine months later had little paws running around the house, the members trying their hardest to keep up with the energetic pups who acted so like their parents, breaking vases, chewing up clothes and shoes and destroying the furniture. The house had become that much more rowdy and exciting, you never knew what was going to happen next.

 

They couldn’t have asked for anything else or anything better then what they had right now. They were one big, happy family. Once that was sure to grow even bigger than what it currently was. One with a bond so string, so unbreakable that it nearly didn’t seem real.

 

They were one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to start off with I want to apologise to the requester. I had so much planned for this and when I started writing it (which was actually a while ago) I just couldn't stop. I then had a break and even though I still had so many ideas when I got back from it I just couldn't get it down. This didn't turn out how I wanted it to, especially the end and I thought about waiting to see if anything would come to me but it just didn't so I decided to post it because it's better than nothing and I know you've been waiting a very long time for this. You've been a great support to me for months (along with a few other people) and I'm sorry this is all I could give you :/ Again I apologise. 
> 
> Also just some information about this if:  
> -Sehun, Luhan and Hoseok didn't mate. Sehun and Luhan did but not Hoseok. Remember I did say in this that wolves mate for life. So even though Hoseok didn't mate, all three of them are in a very committed and serious three-way relationship. Why did I makes these three a threesome? Because I could and because I felt like it.  
> -Minseok and Junmyeon mated  
> -Namjoon and Seokjin mated  
> -Yes, Baekhyun and Jongdae had pups. How many? I don't know but more than one (It's up to you)  
> -Yes, they all have intimate relationships with each other. However intimate relationships don't mean there's a romantic connection.
> 
> If you have any other questions be sure to comment them and I'll definitely answer them!
> 
> While writing this though it felt weird when comparing all of their ages. Just hold up and let me show you something: 
> 
> -1990: Minseok, Luhan, Yifan  
> -1991: Junmyeon, Yixing  
> -1992: Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Seokjin  
> -1993: Kyungsoo, Yoongi, Zitao  
> -1994: Jongin, Hoseok, Sehun, Namjoon  
> -1995: Jimin, Taehyung  
> -1997: Jungkook
> 
> Like, Sehun is older then Namjoon, how weird is that? Or is that just me? And how there's a seven year age gap between Jungkook and the EXO hyung line. I dunno it's just interesting to me.
> 
> BTS sure are getting a lot of promotions in America. First the billboards, then the AMA's, now Ellen (possibly) and Jimmy Kimmel. Now don't jump at me I'm not saying it's a bad thing at all. Good for them. I'm proud and happy for them. I just feel like some of the fandom has become even more volatile since this has been happening. This is all I'm going to say on the matter. I know everyone's stressed and emotions are on a high because of all of the end of year awards but just remember to have fun, be considerate of one another and not lose yourself because of it. Stay true to who you are please.
> 
> There have been so many comebacks the last few days. Super Junior came back with Black Suit and I am loving it though I feel like somethings missing without Ryeowook and Kyuhyun. Maybe it's because they're my favourite members but their vocals have always been a huge part of SJ songs. That doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy it the fullest. Sorry for the swearing that's about to occur but Seventeen fucking killed it with Clap like that guitar! Yes fucking please! I think this has to be my favourite song from them to date. They album was also extraordinary. I might just have to buy my first Seventeen album. Can we just talk about Hoshi and Woozi though? Like slay me.The video was also sick. Love the editing and effects. Block B also came back and most of you probably won't know this but I love Block B. They were actually one of the first groups I got into. I love their style. But my baby Ukwon and Kyung why did you let them do that to your hair?! Monsta X slayed again like they always do. Love the visuals of this MV. The rain scene was totally gorgeous. EXID came back as well and I enjoyed it as well. Sad that Solji still can't promote with them but she's on the songs in the album so that's a plus. I liked Twice's new song better then I have with their past releases however Like Oh Ah will still be my all time favourite. Jongdae and 10cm killed Bye Babe. I've been listening to it on repeat like what a masterpiece! Their voices go so well together. Fucking Jongdae dressed up as Georgie from IT for the SM Halloween party like of course he fucking would. 
> 
> I'm excited for EXO's first Japanese full album next year and am waiting with anticipation for their winter album announcement. Can't wait to hear the BTSxAokixDesigner MIC Drop collab.
> 
> I'm gonna stop here because this is already hella long. I hope you all have a good day (or night) and I'll see you next week!


	36. Mine

 

 

**Request by jongdae**

_Can I request a female Alpha Kyungsoo and Male Onega Jongdae where EXO is mafia or something like that I don’t really care about the story line :)_

 

**_Word count: 5260_ **

****

 

 

****

****

Kyungsoo enjoyed her job.

 

It wasn’t the usual type of job you would think someone like her would have. She didn’t work in retail or at a big company as a receptionist. She wasn’t a school teacher nor did she work part time at a grocery store while she studied to achieve a major to hopefully get her a higher paying job in the future, one that she could use to support herself and her future family.

 

No. Her job was a far cry from anyone of those and wasn’t what one would consider typical or even legal by any means.

 

Kyungsoo just so happened to be the second in command of one of Korea’s biggest crime organisations, EXODUS, run by the dragon himself, Wu Yifan. Even the mention of the dragon’s name sent chills down everyone’s spines. He wasn’t one to cross, nor was he one to take shit from anyone. His imposing figure that stood well over six feet tall, frame lined with lean but strong muscle and skin inked with tattoos, the red dragon that curled around his neck, back and ribs, it’s lips pulled back into snarl, pearly white teeth bared being just as imposing and fierce as the man himself.

 

He had a large company of loyal followers, ones that would rather die than think about betraying him backing him up and protecting himself and his empire. He demanded and sought after loyalty. But none of those were as loyal as Kyungsoo and there was none that Yifan trusted more to get the job done and get it done properly.

 

Kyungsoo was a small women. Most men and women alike towered over her and the sight of her standing stone faced next to Yifan would be comical to most if they didn’t already know her reputation, how ruthless and unforgiving she could be. The strength and authority that her little body held made her appear bigger than she was. Her aura that screamed Alpha, exuded dominance. Power. She was a strong and capable woman, far from the weak little thing that many at first glance would label her as.

 

She had no weaknesses. Nothing that could make her back down. Well… there was one thing and that one thing was none other than an Omega she had stumbled upon by accident many years ago. One that had woven past all of her defences and one that had settled so perfectly into her life it had felt like it was almost meant to be. She had been smitten from the moment her eyes had landed upon the dirty creature caked with dirt, blood and bruises.

 

The Omega’s name was Jongdae and he was hers.

 

She remembers the first time she had laid her eyes upon him. They had raided a human trafficking ring. EXODUS may have been a crime ring the dealt with anything from drugs to weaponry to medical supplies, but anything to do this the buying and selling of human beings was strictly off the tables for them. Yifan despised it. Most didn’t know why but Kyungsoo knew it was because before his mother had met his father, his mother had been trafficked and sold into slavery, her body being used for the pleasure of Alpha’s a Beta’s. Yifan had once said that he had no idea how many siblings he had out there.

 

Kyungsoo had lead a team into the docks, stealthily making their way to a ship that was set to leave later that evening with dozens of Omega’s on board to be sent to whoever had bought them. Most having been in the clutches of those who used them since they had barely even come into their Omega natures. It disgusted her.

 

Kyungsoo felt her lips pull back as she walked passed the small cages with emaciated and terrified Omega’s who watched the new comers every move, a growl building up low in her chest at their condition. A wave of her hand and a nod of her head had her team breaking the locks to the cages, helping the Omega’s out of their prisons. Understandably most cowered from the hands, flinching away and whimpering. But she knew it wouldn’t be long until they were able to coax them out.

 

She had trained them all personally and all knew how to comfort Omega’s who had been used and abused. They knew how to gain their trust. Kyungsoo smiled when Luhan, a harmless looking Beta, a man that she trusted and knew well managed to coax the first Omega out of her cage as he whispered comforting words into her ear, kind hands holding her own shaking ones as he threw a blanket over her naked form. I didn’t take long for others to follow an soon this room was empty, the cages no longer containing human bodies.

 

They went from room to room. By the time they had cleared three quarters of the rooms they had already managed to remove eight six Omega’s. The ship wasn’t even that large but she knew from experience that outside appearance could be deceptive.

 

Kyungsoo was glad when they were nearly at the end. Not much bothered her but seeing stuff like she had today made her stomach curl. How someone could gain profit from using someone’s body for sexual favours without the consent of the individual was beyond her.

 

Most viewed Omega’s as weak, as lesser beings but that was far from the truth. They were just as strong as any Alpha or Beta, if not more.

 

She was happy as they approached the back of the boat where the last two rooms remained. It didn’t take them long to get the second last room cleared, the Omega’s that it trapped being taken care of by their medical team once that had been taken off the ship.

 

As she entered the last room she was surprised when she wasn’t met with the sight that had greeted her in the other rooms. The room had the same layout, it being lined with cages but all were empty. All but one.

 

A lone Omega sat squished in his to small cage, knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. Kyungsoo couldn’t see his face for it was hidden behind his knees and he had made no effort to lift his head despite the fact that Kyungsoo knew he knew she was there. Her scent was less than subtle and he had probably been able to smell it the moment she had opened the door. He was tense, that much she could tell.

 

It wasn’t until she was standing directly in front of his cage did his look up, fear filled eyes looking up at her through long, matted hair, the sharp lines of his to skinny face now visible. He looked pathetic and small. Body covered in cuts, bruises, blood and his own filth, thin skin pulling over bone as his body trembled from both the cold and the presence of an Alpha. But there was something in his eyes, something that drew Kyungsoo in. Something that had her peaking in interest.

 

There was still fight in them. A defiant spirit that despite how many times he had been beaten down and confined still remained and burned, albeit not as bright as it probably had before but she was sure that she would be able to bring it back out and oh was she looking forward to witnessing it.

 

It was then that she had made the decision that he was hers, that she would take responsibility for this Omega.

 

With practiced ease she had the lock on the cage lying on the floor in seconds, the door opening with an ear splitting creak but neither of them made a move to cover their ears. Kyungsoo reached her hand out to the Omega, palm facing upwards and relaxed. The Omega stared at her hand, eyes flicking from her face down to the limb. With a hand that wasn’t much bigger than her own he reached out. Her hand didn’t move until his hand finally landed in hers and she grasped it lightly, helping him crawl out of the too small cage.

 

She wrapped a blanket around him when he was out, the Omega holding it closed with one hand, the other still linked with one of Kyungsoo’s.

 

The Omega startled when the walkie talkie on her hip buzzed to life.

 

“Kyungsoo, report.” Come the stern voice of her boss.

 

“Nearly finished. I’m bringing the last one out now.” She replied.

 

“Good. I want your repot when you get back. You know the drill.” He drawled.

 

“Copy that.” She answered and with that it was once again back it her hip.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you out of here.” She smiled. He didn’t reply but she didn’t expect him to.

 

She led him through the ship. He could barely walk by himself but she made no effort to lean on her for help and she didn’t offer it. He wanted to do it on his own and she would do nothing to stop him. She didn’t know how long he had been subjected to this abuse, how long he had been told what to do, how to do it and when to do it but she would let him have the freedom to choose what he wanted. It was the least she could do.

 

As soon as they made it out of the ship and into the cold, night air he was whisked away by the medical team but still she hovered close to him, her sharp eyes watching his every move. It wasn’t until the doors of the car he had been taken to closed and pulled out of the docks did she get back to her job.

 

She had information to gather and a report to give before the night was over, then she had to arrange for place to have these Omega’s taken to where they would be looked after if their families could not be located.

 

The next day she found herself in the medical wing sourcing out the Omega that she couldn’t get off her mind. She found him with little trouble, her nose already having been attuned to his scent. She stood beside his bed as he slept, face slack with sleep and cleaned from the filth that had covered it the night before. The bruises were still heavily apparent but he still looked beautiful in her eyes. She noticed his matted shoulder length hair had been cut and she ran he hands through the washed and shortened locks, a smile puling at the corner of her lips as even in sleep he leaned into her hand, a sense of pride bubbling up inside her that despite what he had been through and despite him being asleep he had unconsciously just shown her that he trusts her.

 

A day later she learned his name, uttered from cracked lips, voice hoarse and nearly inaudible followed by a thankyou.

 

Kim Jongdae.

 

That was the name of the Omega, of the man she already called hers.

 

As the weeks past and they had found the Omega’s they rescued homes Jongdae stayed, Kyungsoo’s ever watchful eye tracking his every move. She had become a constant presence beside the young man. When she wasn’t on a mission everyone knew where to find her.

 

She watched as he gained weight, his almost sickly appearance thickening out. It no longer looked like his skin was going to break or scatter like ash in the wind. Watching him eat became one of her favourite things to do, knowing that he was getting the proper sustenance to fill his frame out.

 

She knew he wasn’t ignorant to the attention she gave him and he made no move to bring it up. She knew why. As strong as he was and as far as he had come since she had pulled him from the confines of his captors he still needed time to heal. He had grown accustomed to her touch, to her smell, but there were still times where he cowered from her and others, his body and mind still expecting a blow that would never come.

 

It had taken a little while, but that fiery personality Kyungsoo had seen back on the ship in his eyes finally made itself know.

 

His tongue was as sharp as his features and Kyungsoo revelled in the faces others would make when they were on the receiving end of his words. He even gave Baekhyun a run for his money, the Beta having declared the Omega his new best friend after he had left him speechless. Kyungsoo had to hold in the snarl that wanted to break free when Baekhyun got too close to the Omega. She knew Baekhyun wouldn’t do anything, knew he and Chanyeol had mated years ago and were utterly devoted to one another but she couldn’t help it. The knowing look the others would send her made her want to bury her fist in their face.

 

Jongdae grew into his own. He was a snarky little shit when he wanted to be but he had a caring heart to those he deemed worthy of his kindness. He had learnt to pick those people wisely and Kyungsoo was more than happy to be the first of those people.

 

It was up to Kyungsoo to train him when Yifan deemed that Jongdae would be useful to his empire. Kyungsoo wanted to object but Jongdae had been all for it. She knew he had wanted to help, knew that he was more than capable of handling his own but still she wanted to shelter him away from the cruelties of the world.

 

She coached him in hand to hand combat and weaponry. He was a fast learned, absorbing everything she taught him like a sponge. She saw the changes in his body, saw as his soft body gradually build up with lean muscle. She knew it gave him confidence and made him feel independent knowing that he could defend himself.

 

It wasn’t long until Yifan deemed him fit to go on missions, Kyungsoo almost always accompanying him.

 

Jongdae was smart, something which they had learned quickly. He had a knack for numbers and counting cards become his specialty. More than often Yifan would have Jongdae taken the casinos with Minseok and Jongin, wracking in the cash every time they went. Kyungsoo was proud to see how far the scraggly little Omega she had found had come.

 

A year after Jongdae had become one of their own did he finally become hers. He had had heats since being brought into the family but he had kept himself locked away during those few days his body had been hit with the instinctual call to mate. Kyungsoo was always tense during those times, her nose being fine tuned to the smell of the Omega, her Alpha instincts yelling at her to take him, to make his suffering stop but she willed those feelings away.

 

She would not force herself onto him. She would leave it up to him to decide, to call on her to make him hers and her his.

 

During his fourth heat is when her mark found itself on his neck, another one on his thigh marking one of her favourite places on his body. The first time she had entered him, her member eagerly awakening from both the arousing smell of the Omega underneath her and the insistent fingers stroking her clitoris, causing it to extend to a length that would satisfy his lust, her knot swelling even before she was buried inside of him. She would never forget the blissed out look on his face as her knot swelled inside of him for the first time. The next round had her settled on his hips as she bounced up and down on his cock.

 

The rest was history after that. They rarely left each others side.

 

Jongdae had become a respected member of EXODUS, standing next to Yifan’s most loyal and trusted members.

 

People knew not to mess with Jongdae, knew not to disrespect him especially in front of Kyungsoo after one incident where a petty criminal with an ego bigger than his bite had wound up dead after bad mouthing him but there were still those who thought they could get away with it.

 

It was pretty typical for Jongdae to accompany Kyungsoo on her missions, especially those that didn’t require anything more than collecting debts, closing deals or intimidation. Even then Jongdae would normally stay in the background even though Kyungsoo knew full well that he could handle himself. She had been the one to train him after all.

 

Kyungsoo sat in an elegant chair, one leg pulled over the other as she started at the man in front of her impassively, face showing no emotion what so ever, her lips covered in a light layer of red lipstick contrasting with the black clothing she is wearing and her pale skin. The man started back at her, a smug look on his face that had Kyungsoo wanting to jump out of her chair and wipe off but that’s not why she was there.

 

“I take it that all of the documents have been signed and that you’ve agreed with our terms?” Kyungsoo questioned, one of her eyebrows raised as she awaited the response of the man.

 

“Of course.” He said, waving a hand. His assistant held the documents out and Kyungsoo nodded at Jongdae to come forth and take them and Kyungsoo didn’t miss the way the man’s eyes scanned Jongdae, practically undressing him with his eyes. Kyungsoo felt a growl start to build up but kept herself composed. With one quick look to Jongdae she knew he had noticed it as well.

 

Jongdae passed the documents over to Kyungsoo and she flicked through it, checking that everything was in order. Jongdae was now standing directly behind her, reading over her head and Kyungsoo was attuned to his presence. She didn’t raise her head until she had turned over the last page, handing them back to Jongdae.

 

“Everything seems to be in order. We’ll be in contact.” She said, getting up from her chair and beginning to walk out when the mans voice had her stopping.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice that nice piece of ass you have with you. An Omega to, if my nose was telling me correctly. He’s a pretty little thing.” He commented and Kyungsoo clenched her hands tight.

 

The men she had with her tensed at the comment and the dangerous scent beginning to come off the Alpha and Jongdae smiled internally. The man didn’t know what he had just done and Jongdae was looking forward to what was set to happen if the man didn’t shut his mouth.

 

“How much would it be to take him out of your hands? He would look gorgeous bent over this desk, moaning like a bitch in heat, begging for more as I gave it to him.” he purred, eyes locking with Jongdae who didn’t even bother to hide his disgusted expression. “Oh don’t look at me like that sweetheart, you know you would like it.”

 

“You would silence your tongue if you knew what was good for you.” Jongdae drawled.

 

The man didn’t seemed to like that. “You shut your mouth you whore! Know your place. Don’t you dare speak to me like that.” He snapped. “It seems like you haven’t been taught where you stand. One day with me and you would learn it pretty quick.” He smirked and that was it.

 

In the blink on an eye Kyungsoo was across the room and slamming the man against the wall, her small but small hand around his throat and thumb pressing into his windpipe. She snarled at the man, teeth on full display, her face just centimetres from his own.

 

“You should have stopped when you had the chance. That’s my mate you’re talking about.” She ground out, revelling in the flash of fear she saw behind his eyes. “You’re not the first one make the same mistake. Do you want to know what happened to those who don’t head the warning?” her voice was sweet but her eyes were cold, the man desperately trying to pry her hands off his neck and his face turned red from the lack of oxygen. She hummed.

 

“One was found in the river. Another had their throat slit and their blood used to write create a map showing the police exactly where to find him. Another was found in six different provinces. It took them over a year to find all of the pieces.” By now the man was pale and on the edges of blacking out. It’s only when his eyes where threatening to close did she finally let go. She looked on in sadistic pleasure as he gasped for air on the ground.

 

“Come here Jongdae darling.” She purred. Jongdae immediately came to her side. “Pass me that contract.” She said. As soon as it was in her hand she ripped it in half, the man watching the pieces drop to the ground in shock.

 

“Y-you can’t d-do that!” he yelled, mouth agape. “The dragon needs this deal!”

 

Kyungsoo tsked. “I can and I just did. Yifan will understand. He’s quite fond of my Jongdae over here and to hear that someone had been disrespecting him, well…” she paused, eyes glinting. “Let’s just say he wouldn’t take to the news all too kindly. And you’re not as important as you would like to think you are. You’re simply an ant trying to stand up to a mighty beast and this mighty beast doesn’t take disrespect from something as small as you.”

 

She turns around and walks away, Jongdae following just behind her. Before she leaves the room she addresses one of her men. “Take him. I’m not finished with him just yet.” She orders. As they walk down the halls Kyungsoo smiles as the desperate pleads from the man echo. It’s like music to her ears.

 

Kyungsoo places a possessive hand around Jongdae’s waist, one which the Omega practically melts into.

 

“You’re hot when you go all Alpha, like a prince defending his princesses honour.” Jongdae leans down and whispers in her ear. Kyungsoo’s lips pull up.

 

“So does that mean I’m your prince and you’re the princess?”

 

“You can be my prince any time.” he says and Kyungsoo preens, bringing Jongdae closer to her side.

 

As they make it outside their driver nods at them, automatically opening the back door for them to step in. They don’t even bother to buckle in as that would create a distance between them that neither wanted. Jongdae buried his face into Kyungsoo’s neck as he breathed in her heavy scent, her arm still firmly around his waist, hand settled on his hip possessively. Kyungsoo could smell the faint scent of arousal coming from her mate and knew her report to Yifan would have to wait.

 

They manage to keep their hands to themselves while in the car more out of courtesy for the driver than anything else. As soon as the car pulls into the garage Kyungsoo is out of the car pulling a just as eager Jongdae along with her to their room. The people they pass along the halls just give them knowing looks, Baekhyun smirking devilishly as they just so happen to pass him as well. He goes completely ignored, other matters on their minds.

 

They’re more than grateful when they finally make it to their room. Kyungsoo closes the door and latches the lock and it takes them no time at all to strip out of their clothes. Jongdae sucks on one of Kyungsoo’s perky breasts, rolling the nipple with his teeth, one of his hands fondling the other. Kyungsoo leaned back against the door and let him have his way with her before she returned the favour.

 

The hand that was on her breast wondered downwards, fingers ghosting over her skin and causing her to shiver. They trailed around her abs, feeling every bump before dipping down into her folds and Kyungsoo moaned immediately. She was already so sensitive and could feel the tell-tale signs of her clitoris already beginning to elongate.

 

Jongdae’s mouth detached from her breast only to come back up to her mouth, their tongues battling together messily. As nice as this was Kyungsoo knew it was her time to take the lead.

 

Grabbing Jongdae’s hand she pulled it away from where it was stroking her arousal. He whined but Kyungsoo simply held his bottom lip with her teeth.

 

“Let me take care of you now.” She whispered in his ear and the way he shivered excited her.

 

She walked him back until his legs touched the bed, lightly pushing him so he was laying on the mattress. He looked up at her, hair dishevelled and lips swollen and it was honestly the most beautiful thing she had even seen.

 

Her eyes raked down his body, taking in the sight, one she had seen many times before but still couldn’t get enough of. His small waist, full thighs, his beauty marks scattered across his entire body, the thin trail of hair that travelled down his navel, even the scars, the thin, faded white lines that were reminders of how strong he had been, how he had survived and carried on living despite the horrible things that had been done to him. He was gorgeous and she made sure to tell him that as she kissed his skin.

 

“You’re beautiful… so perfect.” She mumbled. “So pretty.” Her hand finally began stroking his cock and he whimpered at the touch. She didn’t focus on his member for long.

 

She grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and slicked up her fingers, interesting one into his hole, stretching him open, getting him ready for him to take her.

 

He writhed on the bed, chest rising and falling in an irregular rhythm as she changed the speed she pumped her fingers in and out of him, adding more fingers when the slide become easier. Little puffs of breath escape his mouth, the sounds coming from his throat getting louder and more high pitched as the pleasure builds. All the while Kyungsoo strokes herself, her clitoris, spurred on by her touching herself and the sounds coming from Jongdae, fully elongates in no time.

 

“S-Soo… hurry up.” Jongdae whines, staring to become impatient. He wants her inside of him and he wants it now. Kyungsoo loved how plaint the usually defiant and mouthy Omega became under her hands.

 

“Hush love. It won’t be much longer.” She promises him and he doesn’t have to wait long at all.

 

She slides into him and they both moan simultaneously. They both loved this feeling.

 

She thrusts in and out in a slow rhythm at first. She knows it takes a few thrusts for Jongdae to adjust, especially considering he’s not in heat and doesn’t have the aid of his slick. She speeds up when Jongdae’s face relaxes, the slap of their skin meeting resounding throughout the room.

 

“So – so good mm… Soo, so good.” Jongdae babbles, bringing his legs up to wrap around Kyungsoo’s waist.

 

“You take me so well baby. You’re so good. Always… “ She praises him, words trailing off as she slams in particularly hard and creates a relentless pace, a move which had Jongdae nearly screaming but even if he had been it wouldn’t have been a problem. Their walls were sound proof for a reason.

 

“Ahh Kyung – Kyungsoo!”

 

Kyungsoo nips at Jongdae’s neck where she had placed her mark when they had mated, when they had become each others. “Mine.” She growls possessively into his neck, licking a stripe up the column. “All mine.”

 

“All yours.” Jongdae breaths in response. He knows that she’s still riled up from what the man had said earlier today, knows that he has to reassure her that he’s hers and that no one will even take him away from her.

 

He bares his neck, a sign of submission but also a sign of trust if done willingly and Kyungsoo was the only one he would even expose the highly vulnerable area to, the only person he has ever trusted wholeheartedly to never hurt him.

 

Kyungsoo latches onto his neck hard but not hard enough to break the skin, only enough where she was sure there was going to be a bruise in the morning, a mark that would warn others to stay away.

 

Jongdae breath hitches as he feels Kyungsoo’s knot beginning to expand, the stretch a pleasant burn, one far from being painful. There was a time when taking a knot had been painful but never with Kyungsoo. Never.

 

His moans increase as Kyungsoo speeds up her thrusts, her having to result in grinding her hips when her knot slips fully inside, being too big to pull out without hurting him.

 

Jongdae feels his release coming quickly and when it does it hits fast as he comes untouched, painting his stomach white, some of it dripping into his belly button. His orgasm has his muscles clenching around Kyungsoo’s member, bringing her own release not long after his own.

 

They both breathe harshly into each others necks, bodies exhausted but sated. Kyungsoo rests her forehead against Jongdae’s as they gaze into each others eyes. Kyungsoo smiles tiredly at her mate, kissing him lazily but lovingly.

 

She collapses onto him and all he does is wrap his arms around her, not bothered by her weight. It’s not like she weighed all that much anyway, nor could he pull away when her knot was still firmly inside of him and would be for the next twenty minutes.

 

“Do you feel better now?” Jongdae asks her as he plays with her hair, the long strands feeling like silk in his fingers.

 

“Yes.” She hums, swinging a leg around his hip and moving them onto their sides, facing each other. She moves his sweaty hair off his forehead.

 

“You know no one could ever take me away from you.” He comments.

 

“I know that. I just hate it when people talk about you like you’re a thing. You’re not something someone can just use for their own personal pleasure and amusement. Not anymore.”

 

“And I have you to thank for that. You saved me Kyungsoo. You gave me my life back. Mine and many others.” His eyes shined. “After everything I never thought I could even love someone as much as I love you. Never thought I would have a mate or a family to call my own. But I do and it’s all because of you. You did that Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart swelled. “I love you too.” Shen caressed his cheek.

 

After another round of lazy kisses they fall asleep still locked together.

 

They’re woken up by obnoxious knocking and Kyungsoo groans.

 

“What!” she yells out annoyed at whoever had dared to disturb her sleep and she knew who it was. There was only one person who would even think about waking her up.

 

“Good morning sunshine! Time to bless the world with your smile.” came the way to cheery voice of Baekhyun from the other side of the door. “Oh, and Yifan wants to know why they guy you were supposed to be settling the deal with yesterday is tied up in our basement!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say that I think this is my favourite one so far. I had actually been waiting for an opportunity to write a fem!EXO/BTS member. Also my first time writing heterosexual sex so that was a new experience! 
> 
> MONSTA X GOT THEIR FIRST MUSIC SHOW WIN I'M SO HAPPY THEY DESERVE IT SO MUCH MY PRECIOUS BABIES YOU'VE WORKED SO HARD CONGRATULATIONS ONE THOUSAND TIMES OVER!!!! IT'S BEEN LONG OVERDUE!
> 
> That concert trailer has my fingers twitching. I want to write something about it so bad but I don't have the time right now. And like, do they not have their powers? Is that why Chanyeol is so angry and painting pictures of fire? There are still so many questions.
> 
> I have my first exam tomorrow and then my last one is tomorrow and then I'm working with my friend on Saturday because they need extra help and then after that I'm pretty much free! Time to continue looking for a job yay! (not). I'm not all to worried about my exams. I've already passed all of my units so yeah... Oh, there was also a 'yes' majority on the same sex marriage postal survey that was happening in Australia but now it's just up to our government. If it comes out 'no' let me just say that they're going to have a very big problem on their hands.
> 
> My maternal grandmother is here visiting from Sydney. It's nice to see her after so long but let's just say there are a lot of differences in opinions. 
> 
> See you all next week!


	37. "How Could You?"

 

 

**Request by xiuchenfan**

_Pairing - Xiumin/Jongdae (main), past-Xiumin/Luhan_

_When Luhan comes for a visit, Xiumin introduces him to Jongdae. Jongdae feels threatened by the fact that Xiumin and Luhan are still friends after breaking up, especially since Luhan seems pretty much perfect. He's jealous and worried that Xiumin might decide to choose to get back with Luhan over him, so he can't help giving Luhan the cold shoulder. Luhan, sensing that Jongdae doesn't like him, decides to clear the air by revealing something Jongdae never knew: Luhan and Xiumin were still dating when Xiumin started going out with Jongdae. Jongdae was actually "the other man" who broke Xiumin and Luhan up, but he never knew. Xiumin never told him. ( Luhan: "If anything, I should be the one who hates you.")_

_*Maybe Luhan went back to China for work/school and he and Xiumin were in a long distance relationship when Xiumin met Jongdae.  
*Luhan is kind of a saint. He doesn't hold anything against Xiumin and they are really good friends and he likes Jongdae because he makes Xiumin happier than he ever was when they were together._

**_Word count: 5550_ **

****

 

 

****

****

Jongdae knew about Luhan. Oh, did he know about him.

 

He knew Minseok – his boyfriend might he add – had dated Luhan once upon a time. Knew that Minseok had loved him dearly by the way that he always talked about him. Jongdae also knew there was something in Minseok’s face and voice whenever he talked about the Chinese man that he couldn’t identify that had him question his boyfriend, the elder only replying with a tight smile and a ‘It’s in the past, don’t worry about it’. He knew they had dated for three years, their relationship ending because Luhan had gone back to China for university and a long distance relationship just wasn’t working out for them.

 

“It was for the best.” Minseok had told him. “We were just hurting each other.”

 

When Jongdae had first started dating Minseok he had no idea who Luhan was. He had seen the pictures around the elders apartment, of Minseok with his arm around a taller man. They looked happy. He had assumed that the man must have been Minseok’s best friend and he hadn’t been wrong, except it was a little more than that. They had dated.

 

Jongdae had been hurt that Minseok hadn’t told him about Luhan but also knew that he had no obligation to do so in the first place. They had both dated other people in their lifetimes so they both had exes. It really shouldn’t have bothered him but the fact that Minseok always spoke of Luhan so fondly had his stomach flipping and it wasn’t a good feeling. He knew they still talked, knew that even after the breakup that they were still friends and he was okay with that. But that was okay because Luhan was in China and there was no way that he would ever meet him, right?

 

Wrong.

 

Because here Luhan was, standing at his and Minseok’s door with a suitcase sitting by his leg, a disarming smile on his way to pretty face. He knew he was being impolite but he couldn’t believe it. The man he thought he would never see was standing in front of him, his boyfriends best friend, his boyfriends ex.

 

“Hi I’m Luhan! You must be Jongdae.” Luhan says holding his hand out to shake, knocking Jongdae out of his thoughts.

 

“Oh uh, hi.” Jongdae shakes Luhan hand unconsciously, wanting to pull it away as soon as he realises he’s doing it. He tries to smile at the Chinese male and while his lips do pull up he doesn’t know how convincing it actually is. “Um come in.” Jongdae steps to the side and Luhan drags his suitcase in, Jongdae shutting the door behind him.

 

He doesn’t know why he’s so surprised. Minseok had told him that Luhan was moving back to Korea and would be staying with them until he found himself a place. He is uncomfortable with it but he didn’t want to see the down look that would have come onto Minseok’s face of he had refused to let the Chinese man stay with them.

 

After lightly banging his head against the now closed door he makes his way back down to the hall only to see Luhan with a photo frame in hand, eyes staring intently at it. Jongdae walks closer and despite the situation he can’t help but smile at the picture. It was one of him and Minseok on their one year anniversary a few years ago.

 

The elder had taken him out to the dinner earlier that night before driving them to the beach. Covered with their thick winter coats they had sat on the jetty to watch the sunset. As the sun had begun to rise Minseok had kissed him and Jongdae had been too distracted to hear the distinct sound of a picture being taken. It wasn’t until the next day when Jongdae had noticed a new picture on his fridge did he realise. He had framed the photo immediately and felt like a little school girl with how much his heart had fluttered when he looked at it.

 

When Luhan notices him he smiles before setting it back down. “Where’s Minseok?” he asks and Jongdae feels his stomach curling at those two words.

 

“Still at work. He should be home soon though.” He answers. He’s about to say something else when Luhan yawns loudly. “You look tired. Maybe you should sleep?”

 

“I could definitely use some rest.”

 

“Okay. I’ll uh, show you to the spare room then.”

 

Jongdae walks off to the spare room, the sound of Luhan’s suitcase rolling across the floor telling Jongdae that he’s following. Jongdae flicks the light on when he gets to the door way, moving aside so Luhan can enter his temporary accommodation. The Chinese man looks around the room and Jongdae stands there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do or what to say.

 

“It’s not much but…” Jongdae trails off. He doesn’t know why he’s so self-conscious, why he wants to try so hard for the man who is still essentially a stranger to him, someone who he doesn’t want anywhere near his house. So why is he trying so hard to impress? Why does he care?

 

 “No it’s fine. Perfect actually. “ Luhan replies as he sits on the bed, hands feeling the material of the comforter. “I want to thank you for letting my stay here until I find my own place.” He says sincerely, it showing in his eyes.

 

“Of course. Any friend of Minseok’s is a friend of mine.” He answers and tries not to grimace as the words were coming out of his mouth. It’s awkwardly silent for a moment. “Well I’ll uh, leave you alone.” Jongdae steps back and closes the door gently.

 

He stands there for a while before heading off to the couch only to sit down heavily upon it. He leans back on the chair, head angled up to the ceiling and sighs. He doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to survive this arrangement.

 

When Minseok returns home from work the first thing that comes out of his mouth is, “Where’s Luhan?” No kiss, no hug, not even a simple greeting, just ‘ _Where’s Luhan?’_

 

Jongdae hides his disappointment behind a smile. “He’s sleeping.”

 

Minseok hums. “I’ll just have to catch up with him later then.” He puts his keys on the table and them comes over to Jongdae and – _finally_ – wraps his arms around his waist and presses a kiss to his lips. Jongdae smiles genuinely this time, his earlier disappointment forgotten.

 

“Dinners ready if you’re hungry.” Jongdae mumbles in between kisses and laughs when a playful had moves from his waist to his ass.

 

“I could definitely eat.” He smirks, giving the flesh a squeeze that has Jongdae nip Minseok’s bottom lip in warning.

 

“If you’re a good boy and eat all of your dinner then there may be some desert waiting for you.” He whispers coyly into the elders ear, the hand on his waist tightening.

 

“Mm, I like the sound of that.”

 

 

**~X~**

When Jongdae wakes the next morning the absence of Minseok’s warm body next to his is the first thing that he’s aware of. He blinks bleary eyes opened in confusion, the confusion growing when he looks at the clock and sees that it’s not even seven yet. On weekends Minseok isn’t usually up until eight at the earliest.

 

Sliding out of bead he slips on one of Minseok’s shirts and a pair of boxes before padding out of their room, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. He freezes at the entry way to the kitchen when the sounds of voices drift into his ears.

 

“…good to see you again Luhan. It’s been too long.” That was Minseok. He could recognise that voice anywhere.

 

“It’s good to see you as well.” And that was definitely Luhan.

 

Jongdae peaks around the side and sees Minseok and Luhan seated at the table across from each other, cups of coffee sitting in front of them. He feels like a creeper for not announcing his presence and essentially spying on then but he honestly quite uncomfortable with Minseok being alone with his ex despite how nice Luhan had appeared the day before.

 

“I missed you.” Minseok said and the tone of his voice had Jongdae on edge.

 

Luhan smiled. “I missed you to.” The Chinese man said almost longingly, hand reaching over to rest on top of his and Jongdae doesn’t even think, he just walks into the kitchen and fakes a yawn and MInseok and Luhan’s hands slip back to their coffee cups.

 

Jongdae, acting like he hadn’t seen anything walks over and gives Minseok a peck on the lips and a ‘good morning’ in greeting, one directed solely to Minseok.

 

“Morning.” Minseok replies.

 

Jongdae takes a cup from the cupboard and begins to make his own coffee, his back facing the ex-lovers. His more focussed on their conversation, one which had now been changed to menial topics than his own actions but he’s done this more than enough for his muscles to remember to steps without his brain being fully focussed on the task.

 

He takes the seat next to Minseok and sips his coffee as he listens to them talk, remaining an observer and feeling like he’s intruding on something and that he shouldn’t be there. A simple conversation between friends shouldn’t seem so intimate but he knew that the two other people sitting at the table had once upon a time been more than just friends.

 

There’s a lull in conversation as Luhan takes a large gulp of his coffee, the hollow sound it makes when he placed the cup back on the table indicating that’s it’s now empty.

 

“Well I’m going to have a shower. Maybe that’ll will wake me up properly.” He stands and puts his cup on the sink and rinses it out and Jongdae hates the fact that his brain gives the man a tick of approval for not leaving dirty dishes for someone else to clean.

 

“I’ll get you a towel.” Minseok gets up and follows Luhan, leaving Jongdae sitting alone in the kitchen. He frowns, taking a sip of his coffee and swearing that he’s just imagining its bitter taste.

 

 

**~X~**

He hates him.

 

He hates his pretty little face and his perfect manners. He hates how kind his is. How he’s always asking if he can help with anything. He hates how he can make Minseok laugh like it’s nothing and how god damn considerate he his. He hates how he always compliments Jongdae’s cooking and turns the television on low volume when Jongdae’s trying to work. He hates how his face completely morphs into something unrecognisable when he laughs and how it’s so ugly it makes him want to laugh as well.

 

But what he hates the most is that the harder he tries to dislike the Chinese man the harder he finds the task.

 

He’s just… he’s just so nice. He’s like an angel where Jongdae can really find nothing wrong with him. He’s almost perfect and that infuriates Jongdae.

 

He prays every night that they’ll find a place from him to move in with the hope that it’ll somehow fasten the pace but two weeks have gone by and the man is still occupying the spare room, using their shower, eating their food and watching their television. With the way it looks now they might as well put his name on the lease as well!

 

If anything the two weeks that Luhan had been staying with them had only given the ex-lovers the opportunity to get closer to one another despite his best efforts at running interference.

 

Jongdae could see what had attracted Minseok to Luhan in the first place and he danm wel knows what had attracted Luhan to Minseok.

 

Jongdae didn’t want to admit it but he was scared. Scared that Minseok would miss what he had with Luhan. Scared that Luhan would be able to worm his way into the position that he had worked so hard to get into. Scared that Minseok would leave him and go back to Luhan. Minseok was his everything and the threat of having someone take him away from him made his blood run cold.

 

He found it incredibly difficult to be alone with the man. He worked from home so he had no escape from Luhan’s presence. The only upside was the Minseok was nowhere near him during this time.

 

He spent his time alone with Luhan completely ignoring him. The other left him alone for the most part, spending most of his time either in his room or on the couch with his laptop browsing for houses and applying for jobs. When the other did try to talk to him he wouldn’t reply at worst and give a few words at best.

 

He pretended he didn’t see the sad looks the Chinese man would send him when he brushed him off. He knew he was being mean. Well he was being more then mean. He was being an asshole but it was the only way he knew how to deal with it.

 

He thought he had been able to hide it from Minseok but his boyfriend knew him better than that and could read him like an open book and it didn’t take long for Minseok to bail him up about it.

 

“We need to talk.” Minseok came up to him while he was sitting on the couch.

 

“Talk? About what?” he tried to play dumb but Minseok wasn’t having it.

 

“Look, I know you weren’t happy about this from the beginning and I know you didn’t want to agree to it but you did for me and I want to thankyou for doing that.”

 

“If you knew then why couldn’t you have found him somewhere else to stay?” Jongdae raised his voice a little, lowering it when he remembered that Luhan was still in the house.

 

“Because he’s my friend and it’s the least I could do.” Minseok answered and the same look that he usually got when he talked about Luhan flashed in his eyes. It made Jongdae frown. “Just, just bear with it for a little longer. And please, can you _try_ to be nice. Luhan hasn’t done anything wrong.”

 

Jongdae looks at Minseok for a long minute before he groans. “I’ll try.” He says but he would rather stab himself in the leg and by the look on Minseok’s face he knows that his boyfriend knows that’s what he’s thinking as well. However he lets it slide, sated for the moment.

 

It doesn’t really change after that despite Minseok’s plea though he has moved from one or two words to full sentences when talking to the man so no one could really complain.

 

He still kept a watchful eye on Minseok and Luhan and the green monster named jealousy inside of him had his insecurities growing. Minseok wouldn’t cheat on him, would he?

 

He squashes the thought as soon as it entered his head. There’s no way Minseok would ever do something like that. So if that was true, why was he still so afraid?

 

It was a typical Friday. Well at least as typical as things had been since two had become three. Jongdae had been at him computer screen the entire day staring at codes while Luhan had been on the couch. His eyes were sore from the amount of time he had spent without rest, the letters and numbers beginning to blur. He pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyes shut. He decided it was about time for a break.

 

He stood up and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, pouring cold water from the fridge into it. It was so quiet in the house that he could hear Luhan’s footsteps approach him. They stopped not too far from him yet Jongdae kept his back turned.

 

Jongdae half expected the man to walk away but he stayed where he was, obviously waiting for Jongdae to acknowledge him.

 

“You don’t like me very much, do you?” came Luhan’s soft voice and Jongdae swung around to face the Chinese man in surprise. He didn’t know what he had expected but this wasn’t it. “Be honest.”

 

“Okay, you want me to be honest?” Luhan nods. “No, I don’t particularly like you. No, I don’t want to you here. No, I don’t want you anywhere near Minseok.” Jongdae lets it all out.

 

“I can understand that. After all, I did date Minseok before he started dating you.” Luhan said matter of fact and Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “But you have nothing to fear. There is absolutely nothing going on between us nor will there ever be again. We’re over for good.”

 

“You say that but the next thing I know you two could be fucking in my bed. You could have already done it for all I know.” Jongdae’s voice had started to rise in volume.

 

Luhan looked at him and Jongdae was shocked to see him smiling at him ruefully, lips pulled into a thin line. Jongdae could see the conflict in his eyes, like had wanted to tell him something but didn’t know if he should.

 

“What did Minseok say about the reason we broke up?” he asked and Jongdae furrowed his brow, not understanding why he was asking him something like this.

 

“He said that a long distance relationship wasn’t working for either of you and that is was a mutual agreement.” He answered confusedly.

 

Luhan nodded. “And what month did you two start dating?”

 

“May.” Jongdae said without thought. He would forget something like that. It was one of the happiest times for him. “Where are you going with this? Why are you asking me this?”

 

The Chinese man licked his lips like he was unsure about something. “You might want to sit down.” He suggested but Jongdae shook his head.

 

“I don’t want to sit down. Just tell me what you’re trying to say.” He was staring to get frustrated now. His heart as beating fast and his palms had begun to get clammy with sweat.

 

Luhan breathed out deeply through his nose, his shoulders dropping as he closed his eyes. “Minseok and I didn’t break up until August.” He finally said and Jongdae started at him blankly.

 

_Januray, February, March, April, **May** , June, July, **August** , September…_

**_May_ ** _, June, July, **August…**_

_No…_

“No…” Jongdae breathed.

 

Luhan smiled at him sadly. “Minseok was still dating me when he started going out with you.”

 

“I don’t – I don’t believe you.” Jongdae said through gritted teeth.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re lying.” He yelled. His ears were ringing and everything seemed to fade out around him. He had to be lying. What he was saying couldn’t possibly be true. Minseok would never do something like that. At least, that’s what he had thought. His legs feel weak and he slides down the cupboard until he’s sitting on the floor. “Fuck.”

 

Luhan comes to sit next to him and puts an arm around his shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asks him and Jongdae has to laugh at the absurdity of the question.

 

“Define okay. I just found out I’m a home wrecker.” He laughs but it’s hallow and dark, not a trace of humour in it. His eyes burn and that’s the only thing he needed to know that he’s crying.

 

“You’re not a home wrecker Jongdae.” Luhan chastises him.

 

“Aren’t I?” he feels Luhan’s hand on his shoulder tighten. A few hours ago he would have detested to be in a position like this with him but right now he found the elders touch comforting. “You can’t tell me that I wasn’t the reason you two broke up in the first place.”

 

Luhan opens his mouth to say something but closes it, not knowing what to say. They sit in silence.

 

“You know,” Jongdae began. “The only thought in my head that reassured me was that nothing would happen between you two is that Minseok would never cheat. That he would never do something like that and that all I needed to do was to put my trust in him. But now…” he started to sob. “But now I don’t know what to think.”

 

Luhan’s heart broke for the man.

 

Jongdae didn’t know. He really didn’t know anymore. Minseok had done something that he had never thought he would do. It was almost like his entire perception had begun to change but now he could finally pinpoint the look in Minseok’s face and weird tone of his voice when he talked about Luhan.

 

“I hated you at first. I hated you for taking him away from me.” Luhan said and Jongdae’s sobs subsided a little. “I wanted to fly back to Korea when I found out. I was hurt. Who wouldn’t be? But I stayed. I stayed and focussed on school. It wasn’t until a few months later that I finally called him.” Jongdae listens completely entrapped. “And when I did I couldn’t be mad at him. He was so hopelessly and genuinely apologetic. He couldn’t stop apologising. He was crying so hard I could barely understand a word that came out of his mouth. I had never heard him like that before. And then he started talking about you and I had never heard him sound so happy before. You were all he talked about and any hate I held towards you just evaporated. You made him happy and that’s all I could ever ask for.” He smiled and wiped his own now wet eyes. “I forgave him.”

 

“But, how could you? How could you forgive him after that?”

 

“Forgiving doesn’t mean I condone his actions. I wanted, no _needed_ to move on and to do that I had to forgive him, I had to let it go.” Luhan said simply and Jongdae admired how wise his words were.

 

Jongdae sat and started at the ceiling. There were too many thoughts in his head, too much to think about and it was like his head was going to explode.

 

“I need – “ he swallowed. “I need some time alone.” Luhan nodded understandingly and helped Jongdae to his feet. He began to walk towards his and Minseok’s bedroom but stopped. “Hey Luhan.” He called.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry… and thankyou.” Before Luhan could reply Jongdae had already shut the door.

 

That when the heartbreaking wails began.

 

 

**~X~**

Minseok was worried. He had tried to call and text Jongdae for hours yet the younger man hadn’t replied. Luhan hadn’t been replying to any of his calls or texts either to that doubled his worry so he had been eager to get home.

 

When he finally opens the door to their house he’s greeted with complete and absolute silence.

 

“Jongdae? Luhan? Anyone home?” he calls out but received no answer from either men. Confused he walks into the lounge room and flicks the light on and is startled to see Luhan sitting on the couch. Why had he been sitting in the dark?

 

“Hey Luhan.” He said. The man finally tore his eyes away from the wall to face him.

 

“You’re going to hate me Minseok.” Is what comes out of his mouth and Minseok is so confused. Did something happen between him and Jongdae? Did someone get hurt?

 

“Why would I hate you? What happened?” he walks to kneel in front of Luhan so he can see his face up close and clearly and he can see the dried tears on his face with new ones welling up in his eyes and threatening to fall.

 

Luhan bites his lip and fidgets with his fingers, looking hesitant and it makes Minseok’s worry increase. “I – I… I told him Minseok. He knows.” Luhan whispers and Minseok’s blood freezes, face falling. He doesn’t need to ask what he’s talking about because he _knows._

 

Minseok mechanically sits down beside Luhan and rests his elbows on his knees, face buried in his hands. He wants to cry but the tears just won’t come.

 

“I’m sorry.” Luhan cries and Minseokk shakes his head. Luhan shouldn’t be the one crying. It wasn’t his fault. But oh god, Jongdae. He can already picture how devastated his boyfriend would have been at the news.

 

“I don’t hate you Luhan. What I hate is that it come from you and not from me. I should have been the one to tell him. I was the one in the wrong. It was, it was my fault. Everything was my fault.” He rubs at his face, suddenly feeling completely drained. “How did he take it?”

 

“He’s been in your room for hours. I heard him crying earlier but I think he’s asleep now.” Luhan says and Minseok knows that the younger would have cried himself to sleep.

 

“I need to talk to him. I need to make sure he’s alright. I need to…” There’s so much he needs to do, stuff he should have done a long time ago.

 

“I’ll just – I’m going to go for a walk.” Luhan stands up and Minseok rushes to his feet.

 

“You don’t need to do that!” he protests but Luhan shakes his head.

 

“You two need to be alone. I’ll be back later.” He gives Minseok a half smile, one that doesn’t quite reach his eyes and a pat on the shoulder before he grabs his phone and heads out of the door.

 

Minseok stares at the door before he takes the familiar route to his and Jongdae’s bedroom. When he gets to the door he turns the knob and pushes the door open as quietly as he could to not disturb the probably dozing Jongdae.

 

The room is dark, the lights are off and the curtains are closed and there on the bed, curled into a little ball is Jongdae. Minseok walks over to his boyfriend with a heavy heart, it breaking even more when he sees the dried tear tacks on his cheeks. He knows this is his fault. If he had just been honest from the very beginning none of this would have happened. He knows that the fact that he had lied, that he had kept this from him and that had hurt Jongdae more than the act of him dating Jongdae while he was still dating Luhan.

 

Jongdae didn’t like it when things were kept from him. He was well aware of this yet he had still done it. He doesn’t know if they’ll ever be the same, if there will still be a _them_ after this.

 

Minseok brings a shaky hand to the sleeping mans head and starts to card his fingers through his silky locks. This had always calmed the younger down and he also had found this to be therapeutic.

 

The younger groans and begins to shift and Minseok ceases all movement. Jongdae is beginning to wake and it’s time for Minseok to face the music. He doesn’t know if he’ll even want to talk to him but he has to try for the sake of the relationship he wants to save more than anything.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jongdae’s eyes to start to open and Minseok holds his breath as he waits for him to become fully conscious and aware. When his eyes do finally open they land straight onto Minseok’s and the elder can see how they harden. Minseok swallows hard.

 

The younger sits up and scoots himself away from Minseok and while Minseok understands it still hurts. He had never moved away from his touch before.

 

“Is it true?” Minseok doesn’t even deny it, just shakes his head.

 

“It’s true.”

 

“How could you?” he says. “How could you keep something like this from me?” Jongdae asks and Minseok winces at how gravely his voice sounds. If his face and eyes didn’t give it away that he had been crying that his voice sure would have.

 

“I – I didn’t know to tell you.” He said hopelessly.

 

Jongdae laughs wetly. “You didn’t know how to tell me? How about ‘Hey, you know Luhan? I cheated on him with you. Surprise!’.” He said humourlessly and this time Minseok flinched. Blunt and straight to the point.

 

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Well you hurt me alright. It felt like I had been stabbed in the heart and it fucking hurt.” He started to cry and Minseok wanted to wrap him in his arms to comfort him but he stayed where he was.

 

“I should have told you, I know that. You shouldn’t have had to hear it from Luhan.” Minseok says sadly, full of regret.

 

“You should have but you didn’t.” he says blankly and the lack of emotion in his boyfriends voice is what scares him the most.

 

“Jongdae I’m sorry. I am truly, so very sorry.” Minseok is nearly pleading at this point. Jongdae just stares at him with unreadable eyes and Minseok is startled when the younger gets up of the bed and walks over to their closet and pulls out a small suitcase.

 

“Wait, what are you doing.” He stands up in a hurry, watching as Jongdae starts to throw random pieces of clothing into the suitcase.

 

“I just, I need to get away.” He says, not stopping to look at Minseok.

 

“No Dae, plea – please stay!” Minseok begs, grabbing Jongdae’s hands.

 

“I can’t Minseok, not right now.” He moves his hands out of the elders and zips the suitcase shut. He finally looks up at Minseok with tears in his eyes. “I need time to…” he pauses. “I just need some time. I’ll be at my brothers place.” He takes hold of the suitcase and Minseok tracks his movement with his eyes as the younger heads out of the room.

 

It isn’t until he hears the sound of the front door closing does he finally breakdown, sobbing into one of Jongdae’s shirts. That’s how Luhan finds him when he returns and all he can do is hold him.

 

Minseok doesn’t know if their relationship could be saved.

 

 

**~X~**

Jongdae almost feels like a stranger as he sets foot in his house for the first time since he had left nearly a week ago. Nothing had changed, everything looked the same but in a way everything had also changed.

 

He toes his shoes off and leaves them by the door. As he passes the kitchen he sees Luhan seated at the table, a pen in hand and glasses he hadn’t noticed before perched on his nose as he reads what was written on the piece pf paper in front of him. He looks up when he senses Jongdae’s presence and smiles at him awkwardly as if unsure if he should have in the first place. Jongdae smiles back and he can see how the Chinese mans body relaxes, smile coming out more natural.

 

“He fell asleep not too long ago but he should be up soon. He hasn’t been sleeping to well.” Luhan informs him without him even needing to ask. Jongdae nods. The elders tone wasn’t accusing, just stating a fact. “I’ll go and finish this in my room then.” He holds up the piece of paper and gives it a little shake and Jongdae catches the bolded print at the top.

 

**Lease Agreement**

Luhan walks past Jongdae and off to his room but stops when Jongdae calls his name.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thankyou…” _‘for looking after him’_.

 

Luhan smiles. “You’re welcome.” He disappears into his room and Jongdae sets his suitcase down before sitting on the couch. Waiting.

 

It takes exactly thirty four minutes for Minseok to come into the lounge room, hair in disarray and heavy bags under his eyes looking just as bad as he probably felt. The elder notices him straight away and his mouth drops open, every part of his body frozen like someone had just pressed the pause button.

 

“Jong – Jongdae?” Disbelief is apparent. “Is that, is that really you?”

 

“Yes Minseok, it’s me.” Jongdae answers and he’s fully prepare for the way in which Minseok rushes him and wraps his arms around him, squeezing him tight to his body as if trying to absorb him.

 

“You’re really here.” He cries into Jongdae’s neck, his tears running down his skin.

 

“I’m here.” Jongdae confirms, nuzzling his face into his hair and rubbing the sobbing mans back.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he chants and Jongdae shushes him, pulling his face out of his neck and cupping his cheeks with both of his hands.

 

“I know, I know…” Jongdae brings their foreheads together and the both of them just close their eyes, enjoying being in each others company. They don’t talk, at least not for a long time. The just hold each other.

 

“Are we okay?” Minseok says after a long time.

 

“Not yet.” Jongdae says and Minseok’s face cracks. “But we will be.”

 

It’ll take time for them to get anywhere near where they had been before but if one thing was obvious it was that they were never going to be what they were before.

 

They were broken but they could be mended and maybe, just maybe they would come out of it stronger than ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BONUS] They do eventually sort everything out. It takes a while for Jongdae to regain his trust in Minseok. A few years later Minseok asks Jongdae to marry him and he says yes. Luhan is both Jongdae and Minseok's best man at the wedding. THE END
> 
> This was a little difficult for me to write more because I wanted to make sure I got the emotion right. I don't know if I did but that's for you all to decide. I've been a little lazy and haven't really written a whole lot recently. I really need to get myself motivated to write more. I wrote a little bit today of one and I had hoped to have it finish today but that didn't end up happening. Not to much to go though! For some reason I really want to write a dragon!au. I don't know why but we'll see. I still have lots to do. 
> 
> I just want to take a moment to say Rest in Peace Malcolm Young. I have grown up with ACDC's music my entire life and to have another legend pass on is really sad and heartbreaking. But legends will always live on for we will remember them.
> 
> BTS did great at the AMA's. I'm so proud of them. There were audio/mic problems but despite that they did amazingly well. I was really disappointed with the majority of their interviews though :/ Most of the questions were generic and boring and not really relevant to what they have been doing recently. Only like two people even asked about their UNICEF Anti-violence campaign. Oh, and about Namjoon changing his stage name to RM I am not surprised about it in the slightest. I've actually been waiting for him to do so for a while now. I know people will still refer to him as Rap Monster and that's okay. It'll take some people time to adjust to the change. He's been going by that for around five years now. It'll be the same as when Jinyoung changed his name from Jr/Junior to Jinyoung.
> 
> Okay so KARD dropped their new MV yesterday and I am shook! If you haven't seen it yet you need to go and watch it now! It's totally messed up but that's what's so great about it. It would have been good if they could have released in closer to halloween and I can say the same for Red Velvet. They were great halloween themed videos.
> 
> EXO have started to release their teaser video's for Countdown and I am so shook like what the fuck it this? Subliminal messaging or something? Especially Jongin's like this feels like a horror movie or something. Junmyeon looks so beautiful like yes baby show those underappreciated visuals off my boy! I can't decide which one I like better. Kyungsoo's was interesting. The first teaser where someone other then an EXO member appears in. And in pink fuzzy clothing and a mask to match. We still have Jongdae, Sehun, Chanyeol and Lay' (?) teasers left. I have a feeling either Jongdae or Chanyeol will be last but then I could be wrong.
> 
> Yet again I'm probably forgetting about most of the stuff that I wanted to talk about but meh. If there's anything you want to talk about with me feel free to comment. I enjoy interacting will my readers :)
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	38. Why?

 

 

**Request by AlessaParra**

_Back onto the request, really random but can I request a Yoongi x Jongdae where renowned rapper-recently-turned-idol Yoongi has been offered to be host at a popular radio show for a night, which is a great chance because his group really could do with the advertising, and it would be alright if he wasn't because of his co-host for the night, renowned-rocker-Jongdae and his obnoxious antics. Lots of tension and teasing because of Jongdae and his touchy-feely nature and lots of funny moments with Yoongi questioning life choices would be awesome plus plot twist at the end where their chemistry is so good, they get an offer to come back and have their own special once a week or so._

**_Word count: 3472_ **

****

 

 

****

****

Yoongi didn’t know how he had gotten talked into this.

 

It was a great opportunity for him to get his and his group’s name out there. But why him? He was the last person who would have been good for this. Namjoon would have been a better call to make. He was their leader and by default the face of their group, wouldn’t he have been a better choice? Hell, even Jungkook would have been a better option and they all knew how he got when he was left alone in strange places. After a few talks with the directors he had finally conceded and agreed to take the job. It’s not like it would be a great decision to pass up a chance to get their name spread to new listeners.

 

He had come to terms with it and was actually sort of looking forward to it – not that he would ever say it to anyone. He did have an image to keep up.

 

That was until he got wind of who he would be co-hosting with.

 

Kim fucking Jongdae. Better known by his stage name Chen.

 

Everyone in the industry knew who he was. He had made quite a name for himself. Coming from a company that largely pumped out pop acts and idol groups it had come as a great surprise when they had announced their newest act, a solo artist and not just any solo artist, a _rock_ solo artist.

 

It hadn’t taken long for him to garner a large fan base consisting of females – which wasn’t really a surprise – as well as a large majority of males – which was a surprise. Even he could begrudgingly agree that his music was good and his voice suited the rock genre fantastically. His company had surely taken a gamble in debuting him but it had definitely paid off if his albums sales, music video views and concert ticket sales said anything.

 

He had only been around for a year before his own group had debuted and Yoongi may have been a little salty that he had become so popular in such a short amount of time. But that wasn’t what pissed him off about the man.

 

No. It was his attitude. How cocky he appeared, his lips curling into that feline smirk with his eyes that portrayed his confidence. He knew how popular he was and used it to his advantage. That’s what pissed him off.

 

It wasn’t because he looked like sex on legs. No not at all.

 

Admittedly he didn’t know all too much about the man a part from the achievements he had made but when it came to his personal life no one really did. While he appeared to by quite open and sociable, his personal life was something he kept to himself. He couldn’t really blame the man though. Everyone was entitled to a personal life.

 

He sighed.

 

Maybe it would be so bad?

 

 

**~X~**

 

 

He was wrong.

 

It was worse then what he could have imagined.

 

It had started off well enough. They had greeted each other normally, Yoongi making sure to remain respectful and Jongdae seemed to do the same. They both listened with rapt attention as the director ran through the schedule and segments, asking questions when necessary. It had taken him ten minutes to get used to the elders penchant to engage in physical affection. Well getting used to it was perhaps not the right way to describe it. Learned to ignore it seemed like a better description. It took everything in his body not to flinch away when they elder touched him in some way.

 

He didn’t know if the rocker could sense his unease or if he just didn’t care but he honestly wouldn’t be shocked to find out it was the latter. It seemed he had no regard for personal space.

 

He wanted to go home. Why had he agreed to this in the first place?

 

“So, now we’ll be answering some fan questions, right Suga-ssi?” Jongdae looks over him with a glint in his eyes that makes him want to flush. He’s just glad that the only viewable parts of this radio will be the game segment.

 

“That’s right! We’ll be answering some of the questions the listeners have posted onto the online forum.” Yoongi said, trying his hardest to keep the cheer in his voice as he felt the rockers hand come to rest on his thigh under the table. He could see the elder man looking at him from the corner of his eye, a glint in his eyes with a smirk to match watch he saw in those dark orbs and he had to restrain a full body shiver.

 

“Okay, I’ll start it off.” Jongdae announced with is piercing voice. “From viewer 2743, _‘_ What _first got you into music?’.”_ Jongdae read the questions. “Ahh, how about you answer first Suga-ssi?”

 

Yoongi sent the rocker a look but made no complaint. “I guess I’ve always had music. I started learning the piano at a young age because my parents wanted me to have a hobby. At first I didn’t enjoy it but as time went on as I got better. Before I entered middle school I got real into hip hop and rap and that’s when I started rapping, writing my own lyrics and messing around with beats and sounds.” Yoongi finished and looked over Jongdae.

 

“Mm…as for me I also learned how to play the piano at a young age. I was a very ah, _loud_ child and it sometimes drove my parents mad so they signed my up with the choir at my school and that’s when I started singing and I haven’t stopped since.” He told, hand under his chin and lips close to the microphone. “You read the next question Suga-sii.”

 

“Viewer 2947 asks, _‘What would you be doing if you weren’t idols?’_.” He says clamly, pausing afterwards to think about it for a moment. “I think maybe architecture or carpentering? Or something to do with music. It’s hard to say.”

 

“Oh, why architecture or carpentering?” Jongdae asks, interest peaked and Yoongi doesn’t know why he’s surprised by the genuine interest he’s showing.

 

“I’ve always been good at maths and there was a course that I did in highschool that combined the two and I found it really interesting.” He says. “Also when things break in the dorm I’m always the one to fix them.” He adds which makes Jongdae laugh and Yoongi can’t help the twitch his lips do at the sound.

 

“Well I’ve answered this many times before but something to do with music. I was actually preparing for my university entrance exam for vocals before I auditioned.” Yoongi nodded. He did know that, remembering having heard it on other broadcasts before. Not that he would ever admit he had been listening to them. No way.

 

They answered a few more questions before Yoongi saw a question that made him groan internally, knowing that he would have to answer it even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. It’s not like he had a choice though. They weren’t the ones to pick out the questions despite what the viewers thought. It was the staff that monitored the question board and handed them to them.

 

Yoongi could also see the exact moment that Jongdae’s eyes skimmed the question before he had to read it out loud, an annoyed furrow in his brow. It made Yoongi happy that he wasn’t the only one unimpressed by the question.

 

The rocker sighed before coming closer to the microphone. “Viewer 4619 asks, _‘What is your ideal type?’._ ” Yoongi is impressed at how he had managed to keep the annoyance out of his voice while reading the question out and thinks it probably has to do with the experience he’s had from appearing on variety shows and interviews. “Well a human being for starters.” He sasses and Yoongi nearly chokes on the mouthful of water he had just taken causing Jongdae to smile.

 

There silence for a moment before Yoongi realises that Jongdae has nothing else to add. “Uh… someone opposite from myself in personality.”

 

“How come?” Jongdae asks without leaving a beat.

 

“Well if my partner had the same personality as me it would be like I’m dating myself and that’s not something that I could really see working.” He says and is confused by why his answer has Jongdae brightening up.

 

“Fair enough.” He comments. “That’s it for the questions today everyone! We’ll have a break before we begin the game segment which I’m sure you’ve all been waiting for.” The rockers sends him a wink and Yoongi can’t help but think that he knows something he doesn’t. “For now enjoy ‘Tomorrow’ by BTS, written by none other than Suga who is sitting right next to me.” He finishes and slips his headphones off, Yoongi doing the same, again surprised by the rockers actions.

 

“Hey you did pretty good. I know you haven’t been on a lot of variety shows or radios but you have nothing to be worried about.” Jongdae compliments him and usually he would be angry at someone pointing out his inexperience but he could only feel warm at the praise.

 

Yoongi just bows he head slightly at the elder and trying not that think about how attractive he looks when he smiles.

 

Jongdae leans back on his chair, his ankle of right leg coming to rest on his left knee and straw of his iced Americano between his thin lips, eyes fully set on Yoongi as they rake across his frame. Yoongi feels naked under his gaze, his eyes just as piercing as his voice. “So… someone opposite from you, huh?” he drawled, tone casual. Yoongi doesn’t quite understand what he’s playing at.

 

“So… a human being, huh?” Yoongi decides to play along and it’s them that something clicks, like a lightbulb being turned on and suddenly everything makes sense. For now he’ll keep it to himself.

 

He doesn’t know if he had been obvious or not but the rockers raised eyebrow says a lot.

 

“Yep.” He pops the ‘p’ obnoxiously. “So, are you ready for the game? Because I sure am.” he says conversationally and Yoongi wants to die at the mention of the game.

 

Yoongi has no time to respond before the timer countdowns to zero and the music stops and the radio begins. He hurries to put his headphones pack on in time and get closer to the mic in order to say his scripted lines.

 

“Welcome back! For those of you who are just joining us we are your guest co-hosts today. I’m Chen – “

 

“ – and I’m Suga.” Yoongi finished off.  “Earlier today we read out some or your worries, answered some questions and listened to some music.”

 

Jongdae continued. “Next we’re going to be playing a little game, one that had been highly requested might I add. A game that include blindfolds. Can anyone take a guess at what this game could be?” He raises his eyebrows suggestively and Yoongi feels his face go red, wanting to throttle the man for causing such a reaction for one and going off script for a second, the only reassurance being that the viewable section had yet to begin.

 

It’s Yoongi’s turn to announce the game. “We’ll be playing a blindfolded guessing game. A staff member will hold an object between the two of us and we’ll use the sense of touch on our face to guess what the object is.” He could practically hear the screams.

 

“Get ready because the viewable part of this broad cast will begin in three, two, one – “

 

“Now!” they both say together waving at the cameras.

 

“We don’t have too much time so let’s get this started!” Jongdae said enthusiastically, whether or not it was fake or genuine Yoongi didn’t know but after spending some time with him he would take a guess at it being the later.

 

A staff member passes them each a blindfold and they both don’t hesitate to put them on. Yoongi doesn’t know what it is but there’s something about not being able to see, being surrounded in darkness that’s comforting, exciting and terrifying at the same time. Maybe it’s because it introduces the element of the unknown.

 

Yoongi feels the presence of someone else coming closer and knows that it’s Jongdae, the elder having wheeled himself closer to the point where there is barely any space between them and finds that the contact makes him feel warmer then what it rightly should.

 

“Okay, so this is the first object.” The female staff member says and Yoongi can hear very faint swishing movements that indicates that the staff member is showing the object to the camera before he feels something rough against his cheek and then the press of Jongdae’s face on the other side pressing against the object as well.

 

“It feels lake sandpaper or something.” Jongdae says and the ‘ding’ sound that comes after surprises then both. “Wait, really?!” his voice does nothing to hide his surprise. They both slip their blindfolds onto their foreheads and look at the object. Jongdae laughs a little and looks at Yoongi. “Oh wow.”

 

‘Oh wow indeed’ Yoongi thinks. “You must have good sensors on you face.” he says, not really caching onto the double meaning until the rocker raises his eyebrows at him. This time Yoongi doesn’t hesitate and kicks Jongdae under the table who hisses as his foot connects with his shin.

 

“Chen: one and Suga: zero.” Announces the staff member, bringing them back to the game. “Blindfolds back on and get ready for the second object.”

 

They both do as they’re told. Yoongi waits in anticipation for the second round to start, trying his best to ignore the rockers hand crawling up his leg. He places his hand on top of the elders wandering hand when it gets too far up hoping that would stop him, but all Jongdae does it turn his hand around and interlock their fingers.

 

Yoongi can feel his face heat up and even though he can’t see Jongdae and Jongdae can’t see him he’s one hundred percent sure that he’s smirking.

 

He feels the second object press against his cheek and this time he’s determined to get the answer right. He wouldn’t consider himself as someone who was competitive but there was just something about the elder that had him wanting to win, wanting to play and in more ways than one.

 

He moves his head around trying to get a proper feel of this object and he knows that Jongdae is doing the same. He can tell that there is something definitely familiar about the object but he can’t quite place it.

 

“It seems really familiar…” he mumbles.

 

“Ahh I have no idea what this could be~” Jongdae whines and Yoongi chuckles. If there’s one this he’s learnt it is that the rocker certainly liked to whine. Suddenly the object disappeared and his cheek collides with Jongdae’s and he flinches away from the rocker.

 

“Sorry.” The staff member apologises and the object is placed between them again and Yoongi was grateful. That simple contact between their skin had done more to him then he would like to admit.

 

“I don’t think you’re sorry at all.” Jongdae teases the staff member and Yoongi was sure that the viewers would be laughing at their screens… or squealing. Or both.

 

It’s then that it hits Yoongi juat what the object is.

 

“Umbrella!” he says and rejoices when the ‘ding’ sounds.

 

“Ohh really?” says Jongdae. “Good job!” he claps, his hand finally detaching itself from his thigh.

 

“Chen: one and Suga: one. Unfortunately because we’re running out of time we’ll only be able to play one more round so this round will decide the winner!” The staff member announces.

 

“What does the winner get?” Jongdae asks and Yoongi was glad that he didn’t because he was curious as well.

 

“The winner gets to choose two of the concerns from the first segment and gift the people who had sent them in with a signed Polaroid.”

 

“That just makes me more determined to win it.” The rocker comments and Yoongi nods his head.

 

They know they don’t have much time left so they slip back on their blindfolds and get ready for the final round.

 

This time when the object is pressed to his cheek he knows that whatever it is, it’s extremely thin. So thin that he can feel Jongdae’s skin against his own and the elder warm breath on his face when he moves to get a feel of the object.

 

It’s all be can focus on which is why he’s not even remotely surprised when it’s Jongdae that manages to guess it first.

 

“Album. It’s an album!”

 

They take off their blindfolds and lo and behold, there in the staff members had is an album and not just any album.

 

“Oh my god this is my first album.” Says Jongdae in awe, gently taking it from the staff members hands and inspecting it. Yoongi watches as the rocker looks at it fondly, a look or nostalgia on his face and Yoongi can relate. He sometimes finds himself just looking at BTS’s first album, admiring the start of their journey towards their dream and knows that that album means just as much to Jongdae as his does for him.

 

“It feels like so long ago.” He says softly, to quiet for anyone but Yoongi to hear.

 

“Chen: two and Suga: one. Congratulations Chen!” the staff announces the result and they all clap, even Jongdae.

 

“Congratulations.” Yoongi says.

 

“Ahh, it’s too bad we couldn’t play longer.” He says and Yoongi could admit that he was a little disappointed that is was already over. Time to turn back to the script.

 

“Thankyou for everyone who tuned in to the viewable section of this radio tonight but unfortunately it’s time for the cameras to turn off.”

 

“Thankyou and goodnight everyone!” Jongdae brings an end to the viewbale radio and they both waved until they are signalled to stop. “This session is drawing to a close so I’ll be picking out two lucky people from who sent in their concerns who will receive a signed polaroid. Wait! Actually Suga-ssi, how about we both choose one each?” Jongdae suggests.

 

Yoongi’s eyes widen. “Are you sure? You won.”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“Thankyou.” Yoongi says slightly stunned. The rocker just keeps on surprising him.

 

They quickly pick out the two winners, saying their ID’s into the microphone and telling them that their polaroid will be sent to the address listed.

 

“Well that’s it folks! It’s the end of our time with you tonight.”

 

Yoongi picks up after Jongdae. “I’m speaking for both of us when I say that we’ve both had a wonderful time as special co-hosts, reading out your concerns and questions.”

 

“We hope you all have a great night.”

 

“Bye, bye.” They both say at the same time.

 

Yoongi slumps back on his chair when it’s over. This whole thing was more exhausting then one would think. All he wanted to do was sleep, maybe eat if he had the energy left.

 

“Well, I’m sort of sad that it’s over.” Jongdae says and Yoongi looks over at him. “I won’t get to see your face anymore.”

 

Oh god. This just confirms it.

 

Jongdae had been flirting with him the entire time and Yoongi can’t really say that it was unwelcomed.

 

Yoongi didn’t really know how to respond. He sort of just gaped at the elder who looks immensely amused at his reaction.

 

“Ah, such a shame.” He hums, licking his lips, Jongdae tracking the movement with his eyes. Yoongi picks up his phone to distract himself from the rocker across from him only to have it snatched from his hand.

 

“H-hey!” he exclaims.

 

‘Don’t worry. I’m just putting my number in your phone.” He waves Yoongi off, placing the phone back into his hand when he’s finished and Yoongi just looks at it.

 

Jongdae gets out of his chair and leans down to whisper into his ear. “Call me some time.” he says and Yoongi shivers.

 

On the ride home he can’t help but play back every one of their interactions.

 

One day later he gets a message from the number that he’s been trying to keep himself from touching.

 

**_From Jongdae :3_ **

_I just heard from my manager that they liked our ‘chemistry’ so much that they’ve invited us to be special co-hosts once a month_

 

Yoongi starts at the message wide eyed. But it’s the next one that has him gulping.

 

**_From Jongdae :3_ **

_Looks like we’re going to be seeing a whole lot of each other from now on ;)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is another one that I'm not all to sure about. I'm well aware that my weakness when it comes to writing is dialogue and I've been trying to improve but I don't know how much I have. Sometimes it's pretty easy and then there are other times where I just have no idea. Also I'm posting this much earlier then I usually would because I'm going to be watching MAMA in Japan Live.
> 
> I have some good news on my part though. The place that I've been working at occasionally when they need extra people have officially hired me so as of yesterday I am an employed individual. It pays pretty well and with it being the holidays hopefully I'll get lots of shifts. I need to save for a new car. I think mine is about to kick the bucket :( It's also been pretty bad, especially today. My best friend had to put down one of her rabbits yesterday (R.I.P Oreo <3) and she took her 9 month old cat to the vets today and found out there's a big possibility she'll have to put him down. He has feline infectious peritonitis. She's going to get a second opinion tomorrow but it's not looking good and she's absolutely devastated. I hope there's good news. She hasn't had a lot of good news lately :/
> 
> All of EXO's teasers are out and they're all so interesting and unique. But of course Jongdae's is my favourite. His eye lashes! Junmyeon's would be my second favourite. It's so tranquil and different from the rest so it really intrigued me. I think Baekhyun or Chanyeol would be third. And speaking of Chanyeol, Happy (late) Birthday Yeollie~
> 
> I love the remix of MIC Drop! Steve did such a good job and the video is top class like wow... I do have to admit that I'm not all that keen on the version with Desiigner. It's not bad but I definitely prefer the youtube version. I actually have quite a bit to catch up on with BTS, mainly performances. I was going to watch the new Run episode last night but got sidetracked while I was writing. I've seen clips from it on Twitter and it looks like a fun time like usual.
> 
> MAMA voting is officially over. I was quite surprised last night when I checked the comments under the soompi article on twitter and most were off the fandoms congratulating each other and that made my really happy. There were obviously a few who were trying to start shit but for the most part is was full of support and positive messages. This is what I like to see, especially as every artist nominated deserves it.
> 
> And don't worry I haven't forgotten the Elyxion. It was amazing! No, I didn't go (I wish though) but I watched it on twitter with periscope streams. Firstly, I just want to say KIM JUNMYEON HOW DARE YOU! This boy snapped big time like holy moley. Baekhyun and Jongdae's vocals in the opening are just breathtaking. Kyungsoo singing an English version of For Life was everything I didn't know I wanted. Chanyeol's rap was so emotional. The fact that he wrote lyrics and showed up something that's close to his heart and then teared up whilst performing it... We love you Park Chanyeol! Sehun's been working out like damn boy, look who's a buff noodle now. Jongin's dance was great as always. But poor baby you don't need to cry for making a mistake! You did great! Jongdae's rearranged version of Heaven was so good to listen to. Minseok and Baekhyun killed their dance break. Let me tell you how happy I was to see them perform Coming Over and Run This. I love Run This and have been waiting for a live performance for ages. The remix version of Power was awesome. I am salty that they didn't perform Going Crazy but heard they had problems with the writer/producer of the song or something which is why they couldn't perform it.
> 
> I'm going to leave it at this because MAMA is starting! See you~


	39. Hate

 

 

**Request by Menaali527**

_I wanted to request a chapter where baekhyun gets comforted but the members when they realise how much he changed the past few months and how much he is hurt about all of the hate he gets and it will be even better if they’re all friends and not couples especially Chanbaek friendship >< (not that I hate the idea of them being a couple but I guess it would be more realistic?)_

 

 

**_Word count: 2071_ **

****

 

 

****

****

There was only so much a person could take before they broke and Baekhyun thought he was devastatingly close to shattering into a thousand pieces. He just, he just didn’t think he could take it anymore.

 

What had he done to deserve this? What could he have possibly done for people to say things like this about him?

 

He considered himself a strong person. He always had. There’s wasn’t a whole lot that actually managed to break past his defences. Most of the time his defences were just grazed, enough that he would be able to patch the scar until it was as good as if it were new. He had never really had anything smash right past and take a piece out of him but that’s exactly what had happened only on a gradual, bit by bit basis until it finally broke and he felt like it was all too much.

 

They say that actions speak louder than words but Beakhyun would have to disagree, especially in this circumstance for it was the words that pierced right through him. But it wasn’t verbal in nature. No. It was the written that hurt him the most.

 

He tried to ignore it, he really did. But it was everywhere he looked. He had always been told to stay away from the comments but what can he say? Sometimes he just didn’t listen. Every time his finger pressed the refresh button new comments would pop up. There were those that made him smile but with that came the ones that had his stomach clenching and eyes burning.

 

He had a huge following on social media. When he had first created his account he had done it so his fans would be able to get a look into his daily life, to feel closer to him and he loved doing it. It made him smile and feel proud of himself. But lately he hadn’t been able to feel anything of the sort.

 

It had all started a few months ago with just a little comment made on one of his posts, one where his face was bare, completely void of makeup and hair dishevelled and damp from his shower. He knew his fans loved pictures like this, the ‘boyfriend’ pictures and he always felt a cheeky little smile appear on his face as he posted them and scrolled through the comments.

 

However these was one that had his finger freezing as his eyes stared blankly at the one word in capital letters that stood out to him like a cow in a field of sheep.

 

_‘UGLY’_

****

He started at it for a moment, trying to figure out why this word hurt him so much. It wasn’t the first time he had seem something like this about him in the comments before.

 

Shaking his head he forced himself to scroll past it and tried to focus on the positive comments but only the bad seemed to stand out now. It was like he was subconsciously picking the few bad ones out of the thousands of good ones.

 

Having enough he locks his phone and puts it on his bedside table and stares at the ceiling. After a while he closes his eyes and turns towards the wall and is asleep in minutes. The next morning everything is forgotten but it wasn’t made to last.

 

Baekhyun had never been someone who as was self-conscious about his looks. He has always been pretty content with the way he was. He looked mostly like his father with little bits of his mother in there and he had always found his father handsome and his mother pretty so he couldn’t be that bad, could he?

 

It happens at an event. He thinks that he had asked for it but he really doesn’t know. He had mentioned to the fans that he should walk around without makeup, the fans letting out a collective, drawn out _no_ at his comment. He had smiled but he really wanted to grimace. _I look better without makeup_ he continued to question them and the fans voiced their affirmative. _So does that mean I should wear makeup all of the time_ he said and once again they voice their affirmative.

 

He just laughed, pretending that the words hadn’t had any impact on him.

 

That was the moment the first hole was smashed into his defences.

 

After that he began to cover up when he went outside without makeup. His usual cap was replaced with a bucket hat pulled low onto his face to cover as much skin as possible, a face mask adorning the lower half of his face, those two working together to cover his entire face.

 

The comments had gone from bad to worse or maybe they really hadn’t. Maybe it was just all he was paying attention to now.

 

He had started to come across more and more comments that were about things other then his looks. Criticisms of his voice, of his dance and even his attitude.

 

It was all wearing him down pretty thin, especially when he so how many likes those comments would get. Did people really think that bad of him? Did they really hate him that much?

 

He thought he could hide it, keep it within himself. He thought that he could continue to act like his usual happy go lucky self always filled with positivity and smiles but there was only so much he could take. He defences had been completely crushed and it hadn’t gone unnoticed.

 

His behaviour over the last couple of months had attracted the attention of his members. They looked over at him in worry. He had caught there starts more than once. All he would to is smile in return and turn away, the smile slipping off then he was no longer facing said member. What he didn’t know is that they would do the same thing.

 

They didn’t say anything and he didn’t either.

 

However he knew it was only time before his members sat him down and talked to him about it. Well, confronted him about it if he wanted to be specific.

 

He knew what was happening the moment he walked into the room to see all of his members sitting in the lounge room with a space left between Jongdae and Chanyeol, a space he knew was reserved for him not only because it was right next to his fellow ’92 liners, but because when seated he would be directly across from Junmyeon.

 

He felt dread settle in.

 

“Come take a seat Baekhyun.” Junmyeon said to him and he did as he was told. He really didn’t have it in him to disobey anyway. He was tired.

 

Baekhyun sat down between his fellow beagles and leaned back, body language trying to portray that he was unbothered – _bored_ – by the whole thing.

 

“Okay, let’s get this started then.” Baekhyun drawled and internally winced at the looks on his members faces. A hand – Chanyeol’s – tightened on his leg just above his knee and it made Baekhyun look down.

 

“I’m going to cut to the chase.” Junmyeon said, a slightly disappointed tilt to his voice at Baekhyun’s attitude. “You haven’t been yourself lately and frankly we’re all concerned.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not _fine_.” Sehun stresses looking more annoyed then usual and Baekhyun hates that it’s directed at him.

 

Baekhyun purses his lips.

 

“You’ve been really…down. Upset and it’s been a little off putting.” Jongin adds. Baekhyun is surprised that it’s the maknae’s that are the ones to gang up on him first.

 

“What? Can’t a guy be upset or something every now and again?” be bites back defensively with more force and volume then what was needed if the tightening of Chanyeol’s hand once again was any indicator.

 

He curses internally when Jongin flinches, wanting to apologise immediately but is held back by his own pride.

 

“That’s not the issue Baekhyun and you know it.” Comes Jongdae’s biting voice from beside him. Baekhyun flicks his eyes to the side to look at the slightly older man. “You have every right to be upset. Hell, I know there are times when I’m upset as well. But when upset becomes a constant, that’s when it’s not okay anymore Baekhyun. It means something’s wrong.”

 

Baekhyun clenches his jaw at those words. Jongdae has always been able to see right through him. It’s one of the reasons why they got along so well.

 

“There’s nothing wrong.” He continues to deny even though he should just give it up already but it’s in his nature that when he’s backed into a corner be becomes defensive, ready to put up a fight if need be.

 

“Baekhyun seriously? Just cut it out already.” Minseok says and Baekhyun sits up straighter at the sound of the oldest hyungs voice.

 

Despite being quiet most of the time Minseok had the uncanny ability to put them in their place and admit their darkest secrets. Maybe it had something to do with them being in a society where it had been engrained in them from birth to respect their elders, or maybe it was being there was something about Minseok that made them feel vulnerable, that made them trust him.

 

“We know that you’ve been reading the comments online and focussing on only the bad ones. You try to act like none of it bothers you but you’re behaviour says the exact opposite. You’ve started to become self-conscious about your abilities and it shows. We’re not oblivious Baekhyun and we know you’re not either. Let us help you.” His eyes bore into his own. “Let us in.”

 

“We’re not going to call or think of you as weak if you show your emotions to us. It’s okay to cry. It’s okay to scream. It’s _okay.”_ Yixing says and his words go straight into his soul.

 

Baekhyun presses the palms of his hands into his eyes and swallows. He’s conflicted.

 

“Just say what’s in your heart.” Chanyeol nearly whispers.

 

“I can’t take it anymore. Everything they’re saying, all of the bad things, it’s just too much. I try to ignore it but…”

 

“We all know what you’re feeling Baekhyun.” Junmyeon says and Baekhyun looks at the leader with wet eyes. “We all get our fair share of hate and we all know that telling you to ignore it is pointless because it never works but it doesn’t matter what other people think of you and your abilities. What matters is what you yourself thinks about your abilities as well as the people closest to you, not strangers.” 

 

“I know.” He says softly. “I know but it’s hard.”

 

“Of course it is. Nothing is ever easy now is it?” Junmyeon lifts an eyebrow and Baekhyun nods. He’s right. Most things in life aren’t easy at all.

 

“Come and talk to use when you’re upset or need help with something. We’re all here for each other.” Chanyeol smiles and for the first time since sitting down Baekhyun feels his lips twitch up in gratitude.

 

He really loves them. They’re his brothers in everything but blood.

 

“I – I’ll try. I can’t promise anything but I’ll try.”

 

Junmyeon slaps his hands in his thighs before standing up.

 

“Well that’s something at least. Anyone up for takeaway?”

 

“Oh I want fried chicken!” Jongin says excitedly.

 

“But we had fried chicken two days ago~” Jongdae whines.

 

“Hands up for fried chicken!” Jongin yelled only to pout when his is the only one raised. Jongdae, the ever mature one pokes his tongue out at the dancer.

 

The dorm is then plunged into chaos as they try to come to an agreement on what to have for dinner. None of them would budge.

 

Baekhyun watches the commotion with the biggest smile on his face. He decides to take a picture of himself, face completely uncovered and free of makeup. After he takes it he smiles. He thinks for a moments before finally deciding to upload it, captioning the picture with one word: Happy.

 

Putting his phone down he isn’t surprised to see that a consensus still hadn’t been reached so he decided to take matters in his own hands.

 

All heads turn towards him when they hear him talking on the phone and placing an order to the Chinese takeout place they usually order from. When he hangs up it’s completely silent.

 

“I hope you’re all up for Chinese food.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I've made the decision to halt new requests as of now. While I love receiving all of your requests they're coming in faster than what I'm writing them and that has caused a huge queue of requests waiting to be written. But don't worry, it won't be closed forever, just until I've managed to catch up on the ones I've already received. I'm sorry to all who have not yet requested anything and wish to. I may set up a form or something where you can write up your request but I'll keep you all posted on that. I'm hoping to get a bit written so maybe I can update every Wednesday and maybe a day in between but that depends on how much I do get written during the week.
> 
> There were two big releases this week. BTS released the Japanese version of MIC Drop and EXO dropped the short version of the Electric Kiss MV. I love both so much. EXO's Japanese releases are always so good. I'm looking forward to the full version as it looks like Jongdae has a love interest if what we saw in the MV plus the behind the scenes is anything to go by. A little creeped out by the human anatomy model though. I love how they release the MV nearly 2 months before the album drops but we know absolutely nothing about their winter album and that's supposed to come out before the end of the year. 
> 
> I'm not going to say much about the awards. MAMA sucked but the MMA's were great. All of the artists seemed much happier there then what they did at MAMA. Congratulations to all of the award winners though and a big congratulations to Jongdae and Yoongi for their individual awards! My two babies <3 Yoongi looked both happy and totally embarrassed as the rest of them acted like bodyguards and escorted him XD And how the EXO members looked so god damn happy at Nosedive winning. What supportive brothers they all are. Now, Jongdae mentioning Yixing and how much they miss and love him just made my heart so warm and I nearly screamed. When watching the live I obviously couldn't understand what he was saying but when Jongdae said "Lay hyung" I was like!! And then when Yixing won album of the year he mentioned EXO and was pretty much directly replying to their shout out my heart nearly burst out of my chest.
> 
> I finally watched the Run episodes that I needed to catch up on and I tell you I could not stop laughing. The karaoke and fashion show episode were the best. Yoongi was so hyped during the karaoke episode. Namjoon looked like an artist in Tae's clothes. The shoes though >.< And Hoseok... oh god haha. I didn't look to bad and he worked it like no one else but those pants. And all of those layers. I swear their closets are bigger than my room.
> 
> Anyway see you all next week!


	40. Be Mine

 

 

**Request by Absie74**

_Hey! I came across your stuff and it makes me so happy to read! My request: I’m in love with the Baekhyun/Sehun[(Bruises)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9672443/chapters/26669760) and the biting fic you wrote. Maybe a continuation with a possessive Baekhyun and then being obvious in front of all others. Thankyou!_

**_Word count: 1288_ **

****

****

 

 

****

Baekhyun had always been fiercely protective over his belongings and the people he loved even though he may not seem like it, his teasing and playing around hiding that fact to those who didn’t know him.

 

He had always been a clingy person even to people he wasn’t close to or didn’t know. Hell, when he auditioned and met Jongdae he was hanging off the younger singer before he had even asked for his name. He was like a dog in that sense as he craved constant love, attention and affection whether or not he was the one receiving it or giving it.

 

He never thought that he was someone who could be possessive over anything let alone another human being but he thinks that he might need to take a look at himself and re-evaluate his own perceptions of himself.

 

The thing, well person that had awakened this inside of him was none other than Oh Sehun, the man he is sort of maybe dating but not really? He honestly didn’t want to call him. It had all stated when Baekhyun figured out he had a thing for biting Sehun hard enough to leave bruises with the act of biting in itself not doing anything but the bruises that were left behind on the maknae’s pale skin somehow made him feel turned on. Something which was spurred on by that fact that Sehun didn’t seem to mind, if anything he was just as turned on by it as Baekhyun was, something which pleased him immensely. 

 

He didn’t know why but after their encounter in the dance practice studio where he had marked Sehun’s body in beautiful bruises, then seeing the prettier result in the morning, he had become extremely possessive over the younger man.

 

The members had dubbed that day as _The morning Sehun was mauled by a vicious beast._

He was strangely proud of that.

 

Baekhyun would like to think that he and Sehun were dating but he honestly didn’t know what they were. They fooled around and have been since their first sexual encounter that Baekhyun was still put off about because Minseok just had to be the biggest unknowing cock blocker in the world. But the reality was that they hadn’t talked about it but Baekhyun was quite adamant – _in his mind and definitely in his actions_ – that Sehun was his and he wasn’t afraid to show it.

 

The bruises became a nearly permanent thing as new ones would join before the older ones had had a chance to disappear completely though he made sure to place them in less obvious places. He had been scolded by the stylist noona’s for _destroying their canvas_ and making the job harder. He had apologised but hadn’t been forgiven until they no longer messed with their desired looks and outfits for the maknae.

 

Sehun seemed to find the whole ordeal hilarious. Baekhyun was the one being scolded when he had been the one who had asked for the majority of the marks in the first place but to be fair Baekhyun hadn’t protested even though he knew the stylists wouldn’t be happy with him at all. He would say that they were both just as accountable as each other.

 

Neither of them made any efforts to hide their whatever-it-was-relationship. Baekhyun was even clingier than what he had been before if that was even possible and Sehun had practically moved from his shared room with Junmyeon into Baekhyun’s room. No one had really been surprised with the move though Junmyeon would joke around, saying that _our maknae is all grown up now, look at him leaving the nest_ as well as _why are you leaving me Sehunnie don’t you love me anymore_ dramatically. Sehun would just stare at the leader blankly and walk away.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know whether or not he should bring the status of their relationship up for discussion or just leave things as they were. What would Sehun say if he did? Would he have the same desires as he did? Those sorts of questions swam around in his head but in the end he would just keep them there.

 

Now, Baekhyun wouldn’t say that he was prone to jealousy. He had been in relationships before but never had it really been an issue. But the way that his members clung onto Sehun and the way he did the same to them had a weird feeling forming in his chest.

 

The feeling appeared when Chanyeol would wrap his arms around the youngers waist or Jongdae would drag Sehun onto the couch and cuddle. When Yixing’s hand would rest on his ass a bit longer than necessary or when Kyungsoo would feed him. When Jongin would put his hand up Sehun’s shirt or when Minseok would let Sehun shower with him. What was worse was when Junmyeon would take Sehun out for a few hours, buying him food and taking pictures. Baekhyun should be the one doing all of those things.

 

He would frown, lips pulling into a mix between a pout and a scowl before walking over and trying to subtly stop whatever was occurring that made him feel like inflicting bodily harm onto which ever member had decided to invoke that feeling the he was starting to classify as both jealousy and possessiveness, two things which he had thought he would never be subject to.

 

He knew that his members had no romantic or sexual feelings towards Sehun but he just couldn’t help it and showed his intentions but littering the maknae’s smooth, pale skin with more bruises. Like always Sehun didn’t complain. If anything he enjoyed it.

 

He was like an animal marking his territory and the members found it amusing, long since becoming unconcerned at the marks that would show up somewhere on Sehun’s body after Baekhyun had gotten a little possessive over the tall maknae. He needed to show then who Sehun belonged to as what better way was there then to leave physical reminders.

 

The members would just laugh when the new bruises would appear on his body and tease them both endlessly. Sehun would pretend that their teasing had no effect on him and he would have been believe is his face didn’t turn red in embarrassment. Baekhyun smiled at that, especially when the younger would clap back with him own remarks that were weaker than what they usually would be due to his embarrassment.

 

It had been exactly three months since their first encounter in the dance practice room not that Baekhyun would know that because he definitely hadn’t been counting the days. Nope, not at all. They were both laying on Baekhyun’s bed cuddled together, one of Sehun’s legs thrown over Baekhyun’s waist and his head resting comfortably on the smaller mans shoulder, hair tickling his cheek.

 

They had been in that position for at least an hour with neither of them speaking a word. Despite that it was comfortable. Suddenly Sehun begin to wriggle around which drew Baekhyun’s eyes to the younger male who shifter to a position to where his face was just centimetres from Baekhyun’s own. They made eye contact and with the way that Sehun’s eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips and then back again told Baekhyun exactly what that younger wanted.

 

He didn’t need to wait long for Sehun to press his lips on his own. They kissed lazily, no sign of anyone of them deepening it or rushing it. They weren’t in a hurry as they had all of the time in the world and Baekhyun though this was the perfect moment.

 

“Be mine.” Baekhyun whispered against the youngers lips and he felt the younger smile.

 

“I already was.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I actually nearly forgot to post this weeks drabble. I've been pretty busy with work so it wasn't at the forefront of my mind. I really don't have a whole lot to say today. All I've really been doing is working. I got my uni results back today and I am extremely happy with my results. This has been my best semester so far.
> 
> I pre-ordered EXO's winter album today even though we still no little to nothing about it other then the release date. I'm trying to find a site where I can order Countdown but I haven't been lucky yet. Maybe I'll just have to wait until it gets closer to the release date. I watched episode 31 of BTS Run last night and omfg I laughed so hard when Jungkook rolled off the air bed and onto the floor and didn't even wake up, just kept sleeping like how? I would have woken up immediately as I'm a pretty light sleeper. And the fact that all pf them could fall asleep in the period of like 5 minutes I was like wow. 
> 
> I've been working on some of the long fics that I've had for a while and am hoping to get at least one of the done before I go back to uni next year. I have a few that I've been working on for a while and had already planned to have out months ago but things have gotten in the way. I'll give you a little insight into some of the AU's that I'm writing. I have a royalty/arranged marriage au, werewolf au, mafia au, a hybrid au. I also want to write a dragon au as well but that is going to have to take a break. I have also started writing a sequel to Bonds and I still need to write the promised prequel to Paint. So much I want to do but so little time to do it in. Ah... why do I do this to myself? Just a question. Which one are you guys most interested in?
> 
> Anyway I'll see you all next week!


	41. Please read...

I’m speechless. I honestly don’t know what to think or do.

When I heard the news that Kim Jonghyun had passed I had hoped that the new was wrong, that it wasn’t true. But sadly it is. This is heartbreaking. As I’m writing this my hands are trembling and I don’t know if I’ll even be able to finish this. 

Jonghyun was a talented and kind hearted man. He never failed to make me smile and laugh. He was such an angel. Another star has been returned to the sky to early. I’m crying. My condolences go out to friends, family and the fans. He’s made such an impact on my life and nothing I say could ever express how much he’s done for me and many others. He wasn’t happy and that’s what hurts the most. I can only hope that where ever he is now he can rest in peace. Long live a legend.

As painful as this is it’s another reminder that mental health isn’t a joke.

In light of this news I have decided it best that I not update this week. I need time to process this and grieve and I’m sure a lot of you will need to as well. 

This will be a hard time for all of us but especially for the boys and his family. The entire community will be in mourning. Please keep them all in your hearts and continue to love and support them.


	42. Night and Day

 

 

**Request by bittersweetyugyeom**

_Yoongi/Jongdae drabble with smut_

**_Word count: 4721_ **

****

 

 

****

****

**Vampire AU**

**Vampire Yoongi/Human Jongdae**

 

Two years ago Jongdae would have scoffed and called you crazy if you had tried to tell him that vampires were real. He had never been one to believe in superstitions of the world of the supernatural. He had thought that they were just made up stories parents would tell their kids to scare them and keep them in line.

 

But boy could he have been more wrong.

 

Especially considering he was laid out on his back, head thrown back in bliss as none other than a vampire pounded into him. If that wasn’t an indicator that vampires – as well as other supernatural beings that went bump in the night – did indeed exist than he didn’t know what was.

 

Back to the situation at hand he groaned as the vampire – Yoongi – pistoned his hips into him in a hard but steady rhythm, angling his pelvis just right so that every few thrusts would have the tip of his cock hit his prostate which would leave him moaning in pleasure as his hands gripped the silk sheets tightly, his knuckles white.

 

“Ah fuck, Yoon-Yoongi!” Jongdae groaned, turning his head to the side as he searched for the vampires lips.

 

Yoongi complied with the humans actions, leaning down to press his lips onto the warm, soft ones of his partner. He licked into Jongdae’s mouth who could feel the vampires fangs which were longer and sharper than normal due to his arousal and thirst for Jongdae’s blood.

 

Jongdae hissed when one of Yoongi’s fangs nicked his bottom lip, the vampire moaning as he nearly desperately sucked at the area, the first drops of the humans sweet, sweet nectar entering his own body. But it was short lived at the wound closed up in seconds, the vampire voicing his displeasure.

 

“Need more.” Yoongi murmured in want, voice low, the sound doing things to Jongdae.

 

Jongdae’s breath hitched when Yoongi started to thrust harder, the sound of his pelvis slamming against his ass and thighs paired with his unrestrained keens echoing in the otherwise silent room. Jongdae was sure that he could hear the bed creaking due to the force that the vampire was using to fuck him.

 

“Yoongi I’m-I’m close!” he whined breathlessly, cock resting on his stomach hard and red begging for release.

 

They both knew what that meant. They had done this more than enough and it excited both of them.

 

Yoongi picked up the pace, jack hammering into the human’s pliant body. Jongdae tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to the vampire. Yoongi took the invitation and trailed his lips down the expanse of skin, licking and nibbling along the pulse point. He could feel the blood pumping in the humans veins, he could smell the sweet aroma. His fangs ached, wanting to dip them in and suck out the oh so sweet blood, taste it on his tongue.

 

Jongdae’s hands came to tangle in Yoongi’s hair pushing the vampire closer to his neck. Yoongi always felt a flutter in his no longer beating heart at this. The human was so vulnerable. The vampire could kill him with little effort, crush him with his strength or drain him dry but Jongdae still allowed himself to be so open, trusting him to take care of him.

 

Jongdae’s breath began to increase, his heart beating faster and muscles coiling tighter and Yoongi knew it was time. He lightly scraped his fangs along Jongdae neck causing the human to shudder in anticipation. Jongdae’s release was coming fast.

 

Jongdae’s orgasm hits hard and fast, his muscles clenching around the vampires girth triggering his own release. At the same time Yoongi finally bites into the humans neck and is immediately greeted with the flood of blood entering his system, sucking eagerly to take in more.

 

The human throws his head and arches his back at the mixed messages of pleasure and pain being sent to his brain, overwhelmed with the sensations. His mouth is opened wide in a soundless scream as the vampires fangs pierce his neck. It doesn’t take long for his body to being to relax as his limbs begin to feel weak and heavy, his eyes threatening to close.

 

Yoongi knows when he’s taken as much as he could to still be considered safe and pulls away, if not a little reluctantly. His licks over the two little wounds in his fangs had left, his saliva doing the job in closing them. He leans back and looks down at the human – his human – beneath him and takes in the mans puffy lips which are opened slightly as he regulated his breathing, his barely opened eyes and mussed hair.

 

Yoongi lays down beside Jongdae and pulls the human’s boneless body into his arms. Jongdae nuzzles his face into the vampires neck with a hum of contentment and Yoongi can feel Jongdae’s lips pull into a little smile where they’re rested against his skin.

 

“I didn’t take too much, did I?” Yoongi murmurs into the humans hair, one of his hands rubbing up and down his spine.

 

It takes a little while for Jongdae to respond. “No…you never do.” He mumbles, words slurring in fatigue from their activities.

 

“Good.” Yoongi replies in relief.

 

“No m’re talkin’, need- mm, t’sleep.”

 

Yoongi chuckles fondly, Jongdae making a barely audible nose of annoyance in the back of his throat at the movement.

 

“Sleep then, Love.” He whispers.

 

The human is asleep before he can even finish.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Hybrid AU**

**Ragdoll Yoongi/Maine Coon Jongdae**

The first cat Yoongi had the pleasure – or displeasure – of meeting when he was brought to the shelter was Jongdae. Yoongi was a Ragdoll hybrid and despite his breed being known for their sociable and affectionate nature his time on the streets as a stray had hardened him to the point where he wanted nothing more than to be left alone. If he was alone then no one could hurt him.

 

He had been on the streets for years and had managed to dodge the rangers that had been called to come and collect him. Except this time he had been unaware of their presence and had been too late to make a getaway. He had pulled his ears back and hissed in warning for them to stay away but the rangers had pushed on. By the time they shot him with a mild sedative and loaded him into the van he was tired from fighting them. As he felt the car began to move he sighed in defeat and slight fear, the only solace being that he was sure the rangers would have some nasty scratches and bites to remember him by. At least he hadn’t gone down without a fight.

 

He was herded into a mostly white room with a metal table covered in a thin cream coloured piece of cloth that did little to keep the cold from seeping into his bones. His limbs were too lethargic and heavy to protest when they gave him a brief but thorough check up. He wanted to bite down when the doctor pulled his lips back to look at his gums and teeth. He wanted to hiss and scratch out at him when he touched his ears and felt along his tail. He wanted to thrash and cry out when they placed him in a bath and washed his body of the dirt and grime from the streets but his body would not let him.

 

When he was finally left alone in a room, body clean and new clothes free of the pungent smell of trash, instead smelling heavily of washing power, did he finally relax just a little. He was alone. It was something familiar and comforting in a place where he had no idea what would happen to him. He fell asleep just as movement was one again entering his limbs.

 

When he awoke after good knows how long he had been dead to the world he knew he wasn’t alone. Even before his eyes opened his ears twitched as they heard the quiet breathing of another, his nose silently inhaling the new scent and telling him that whoever was there was also a hybrid. Finally his eyes opened and flinched back in surprise when his own blue eyes saw two green-gold ones right in front of him which were way closer then what he had thought and liked, to close for comfort.

 

Yoongi sat with his back to the wall, a cry of surprise ready on his lips but one that hadn’t made it out. His grey ears were pulled back, disappearing into his white hair and his tail all bushed up. The stranger didn’t say anything, just tilted his head and studied him curiously from where he was seated on the floor beside the bed, tail swishing from side to side carelessly. It was uncomfortable.

 

Yoongi swallowed. “You know it’s creepy to stare at people while they sleep.”

 

“I know.” The cat blinked, green-gold eyes still staring at him.

 

“If you know then stop it!” Yoongi hissed trying to be intimidating, teeth showing. The other cat didn’t seem to be bothered though. If the smile on his face was anything Yoongi’s little display had amused him instead of intimidated him.

 

“I’m Jongdae. You’re Yoongi right? I heard the doctor talking to some of the volunteers.” The now introduced Jongdae changed the subject. Before Yoongi could say anything Jongdae continued. “I like your ears. Let’s be friends.”

 

Yoongi stares at Jongdae with thinly veiled confusion before he scowls, tail flicking in agitation.

 

“Go away. Leave me alone.” He grumbled turning his back towards the other cat.

 

“Okay.” Jongdae said and Yoongi could hear him get up and walk out the door. Yoongi nearly sighed in relief as he turned around but nearly jumped when Jongdae poked his head back around the corner. “Oh and I forgot the tell you. The doors aren’t locked so you can go and wander around if you want. There’s also a pretty sick outdoor area with trees and beanbags and stuff. If you don’t like going outside there’s an entertainment room that has a TV and games.” he told him. “See you soon~” he sang as he left sounding to damn sure of himself for Yoongi’s liking.

 

Yoongi is hauled up in his room for three days before he takes Jongdae’s advice. He’s cautious as he walks around, keeping his ears up for anyone that may come close to him. He stalks around the halls of the shelter, eyes taking in everything and memorising his way for when he needed to escape back to the safety of his room.

 

He smells it before he sees it – _fresh air_. He walks towards it, tail twitching in excitement that he couldn’t hide even if he wanted to. When his eyes finally see green he nearly runs, only stopping himself when he sees a dozen or so hybrids playing or lounging around. A few look his way obviously being able to smell the new addition and he puffs his tail up to appear scarier but after a quick look they turn away as if they had lost interest and weren’t bothered by his appearance. He should have expected it really. They’re probably used to new hybrids appearing all of the time so someone new wasn’t out of the ordinary and had become uninteresting ages ago.

 

He finally takes a step outside and relishes the feel of grass on his bare feet. He takes a moment to look around as sees that Jongdae had been right. There were trees and bean bags scattered around, some of the bean bags being occupied while others were left unoccupied. The hybrids currently in the area were primarily cats and dogs but Yoongi did spot a few bunnies, a hamster and what looked like a sheep and a deer? He had honestly never seen a sheep or deer hybrid before so he couldn’t really be sure.

 

He spots a nice bit of shade under a tree which is far from anyone else and decided that he might as well have a nap while he’s out there. He’s just about there when a weight slams into him and he faces onto his front, the weight now sitting right on top of him and keeping him from getting up. He knows who it is before they even say anything.

 

“Hey! I knew you would come out eventually. It’s pretty cool out here isn’t it?” he yells into Yoongi’s ears.

 

Yoongi makes a disgruntled sound and manages to topple the annoying cat off of him, said hybrid only laughing at the move, eyes shining. Yoongi huffs and moves over to one of the bean bags under the previously vacant tree, leaving Jongdae on the floor. Once seated it doesn’t take long for the other cat to come and sit beside him and the ragdoll tries to ignore him by closing his eyes.

 

He’s surprised when the other cat doesn’t say anything even though from their very brief encounters he can tell that the cat is a talker. A half an hour goes by and still there is silence, well nearly anyway. He can hear Jongdae’s soft purring and looks over to see the other cat with his eyes closed, dark brown ears twitching, tip of his same coloured tail flicking contently and his lips pulled up into a serene smile. It’s strangely comfortable.

 

Yoongi then promptly slips into the nicest nap he’s had since he was a kitten.

 

It had seemed that it had been some sort of invitation that he had accepted without his knowledge as Jongdae, from that day on, had become a constant in his day to day life at the shelter. He grunted and hissed and swiped at the cat, (who he had learnt was older then him by a year and was also a Maine Coon) trying to act the part of a grumpy street cat – which he was – but it did little to deter Jongdae who didn’t seem to have any sense of self preservation. But despite all of that he actually did find himself enjoying the older cats company. Not that he would admit it.

 

He had learned a lot about the shelter from Jongdae. The shelter that they were at was one of the better ones. It received funding from the government and had a capacity larger than most, with the official employees being qualified to deal with hybrids of any species with any form of physical, emotional and psychological problems which he explained why they always had a large number of hybrids from the streets or ones from other less then savoury situations.

 

The Maine Coon had been at the shelter for 4 years, since he was seventeen years old. Jongdae didn’t elaborate too much on it but he had mentioned that his owners had dropped him off at the shelter because he was _too old._ He could tell by the sound of his voice that he still felt betrayed that his owners had literally disowned him. Yoongi was sure he would as well if the same thing had happened to him. All of the hybrids at the shelter were up for adoption, Jongdae and Yoongi included but there wasn’t a huge chance that they would even be adopted. Again it was the words _too old._ When Yoongi had asked Jongdae if he was upset about not being adopted the older cat had just shrugged.

 

“Not really. It’s not too bad here. I mean, I have everything I need, what else could I want?”

 

 _A family_ Yoongi had thought but didn’t say it out loud.

 

It had been a few months since he had arrived at the shelter and a few months since he had first met Jongdae and he could honestly say that he thought of the Maine Coon as a friend. He had never thought that he would even say that, never thought that someone would be able to get as close to him that Jongdae had and he can’t find himself minding in the slightest.

 

Life was good for probably the first time in a very, very long time.

 

When Yoongi woke up in the middle of the night, body covered in sweat and brain all fuzzy he knew what is was immediately. He was in heat.

 

Yoongi groaned, rolling onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. He could already feel his erection pressing into to mattress and it was uncomfortable. He hated his heat. It was impractical and inconvenient. The only good thing about it was that it only came about once every six months. Slightly frustrated he began to move his hips slightly, rutting into the mattress and getting some well needed friction.

 

Small puffs of breath escaped his mouth as he grinded his hips against the sheets. He bit his lip in an effort to keep the moans at bay. He didn’t want anyone hearing him. It wasn’t something that he should be embarrassed about. It was completely normal as most species of hybrids went into heat (he did envy those that didn’t) but he didn’t want to broadcast it to the world.

 

He froze when he heard the door to his room opening and was fully prepared to hiss at whoever it was but when he caught a whiff of the familiar scent of Jongdae he found himself relaxing. He knew the Maine Coon wouldn’t judge him or see him as weak and he _understood._

 

“Yoongi?” Jongdae whispered but with his senses heightened it sounded like he was talking straight into his ear. “I could smell you.” Yoongi turned his head towards the older cat and saw that he was holding a bag in his hand. “I bought some drinks with electrolytes so you don’t get dehydrated.” He places the bag on Yoongi’s bedside able.

 

Yoongi licks his dry lips. “T-Thankyou.” He says hoarsely. It’s hot, too hot and Yoongi wishes he could drench himself in cold water.

 

“Here.” Jongdae presses one of the bottles to his lips and Yoongi drinks from it immediately. The ice cold liquid feels good going down his throat and sighs at the brief moment of relief before it comes back like it hadn’t even left in the first place.

 

Yoongi rolls back onto his side and whines, tail coming to wrap around his leg. He hates it. He looks back over to Jongdae when he hears shuffling. The Maine Coon is fidgeting with his hands with his eyes angled down at the floor and twitching nervously. He looks hesitant, shy. It’s almost startling. He had never seem the older cat look anything but sure of himself.

 

His eyes flicker back up to Yoongi’s form of the bed and bites his lip. “I can, I can help you… if you want?” Yoongi’s eyes widen at the Maine Coon’s words. “I-I mean o-only if you want me to. If you don’t I’ll uh, I’ll leave you alone.” He stutters at the Ragdolls reaction.

 

Yoongi doesn’t know what to say. Jongdae takes Yoongi’s silence as a dismissal and turns to walk away and Yoongi’s heart skips a beat.

 

“No, wait!” he calls out at the elders retreating back who stands stock still. Jongdae turns back around slowly, an unsure look on his face. “Help me… please.” he reaches out towards Jongdae.

 

Jongdae walks forward, still hesitant, and takes Yoongi’s outstretched hand in his own. “A-Are you sure?”

 

“Please.” Yoongi says again and that’s all Jongdae needs.

 

He gently pushes Yoongi onto his back and straddles his waist, ass rubbing against Yoongi’s erection causing him to moan and buck his hips up. Jongdae smiles his usual kitten smile at the Ragdolls reaction. Jongdae grabs the bottom of Yoongi’s shirt and pulls it up and over his head leaving him shirtless. Jongdae discards his as well, throwing it onto the floor without a care to where it landed.

 

Jongdae’s face hovers over Yoongi’s for a second and they stare at each other before the Maine Coon presses his lips against the Ragdolls. Yoongi moans into the kiss, hands coming up grip at Jongdae’s hips. They kiss for a while before Yoongi starts to get frustrated at the lack of any proper action and Jongdae can sense this so he pulls away, both of their eyes blown wide in arousal.

 

“I should probably ask if you’ve done this before we go any further.” Jongdae asks breathlessly, a worried tilt to his eyebrows.

 

Yoongi nods and swallows. “A few times.”

 

Jongdae reaches over to the bag he had placed on the bedside table and rummages through it for a moment before he pulls out a small, clear bottle of what cannot be mistaken for anything but lube, the Maine Coon placing the bottle beside Yoongi on the bed.

 

Yoongi nearly purrs as the elder cat trails his fingertips down his body all of the way to his bellybutton and slipping a little under his pants teasingly. Yoongi wiggles his hips and hisses in warning when Jongdae continues to play. Yoongi doesn’t want to play, not now. Not when his body feels like it’s on fire. Jongdae pouts but does what Yoongi wants, finally gripping both his pants and underwear and pulling them off and flinging them onto the floor to join their shirts, his erection standing proud against his stomach.

 

Jongdae grabs the bottle from where he had placed it beside Yoongi and pops the cap, squeezing a decent amount onto his fingers. Without having to be told Yoongi bends his knees and fully exposing his ass. The older cat sends the Ragdoll a look which screams _are you ready_ and Yoongi nods. Slowly but without the earlier teasing Jongdae slips the first lubed up finger into his hole. Yoongi sighs at the sensation, his tail swaying happily. While the feeling is a little uncomfortable it doesn’t hurt, at least not yet.

 

Yoongi barely even registers when the Maine Coon had started to move his finger in and out. It doesn’t take long for him to slip another one in and Yoongi was prepared for the slight sting that came with his ass being stretched further. Despite that the drag of Jongdae’s fingers against his walls feels so good and he voices it with a lust filled groan. He sees Jongdae smile and it makes his heart flutter.

 

“I’m going to put another in, okay?” he says and at Yoongi’s small _yeah_ he pushes the third one in.

 

This time Yoongi can’t help but hiss. Jongdae rubs soothing circles onto his thigh with his free hand. He would beg the older cat to touch his dick but he’s pretty sure that at this point a simple touch would cause him to blow his load.

 

Jongdae pumps his fingers in and out of Yoongi, the Ragdoll being able to feel every little bit of movement inside of him. He can already feel his heat starting to cool down but it’s far from over. His tail comes to wrap around Jongdae’s forearm to stop it from whipping around in any odd direction. Yoongi is completely hot and bothered, sweat pouring off of him and wetting the sheets, his pale skin turning a cherry red colour as his heart pumped faster and along with it the blood around his body.

 

Yoongi whines when he feels the absence of Jongdae fingers inside him but the Maine Coon shushes him.

 

“Turn over onto your hands and knees. It’ll be easier.” He tells him and Yoongi does so without complaint, back arched and his ass raised, ready and waiting for Jongdae.

 

He hears the rustle as Jongdae takes of his pants and then pops the cap of the bottle again, followed by the wet sound and barely held back moans as he coats his cock in lube. The bed dips as Jongdae comes to settle behind him, member against the crack of his ass. One of Jongdae’s hands rubs up and down his spine and his tail twitches violently.

 

“Hurry up.” Yoongi demands. He’s ready and wants Jongdae in him yesterday.

 

“Okay grumpy.”

 

Yoongi’s retort is cut off when Jongdae’s dick nudges at his entrance. He tenses when the tip slips in, it soon followed by the rest of his length. Yoongi lets out a breath he hadn’t know he was holding when the older cat was fully sheathed inside of him.

 

“Ah, shit.” Yoongi whimpers at the stretch which was more then what Jongdae’s fingers had given him.

 

Jongdae keeps his hips still as he gives Yoongi time to adjust. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

 

Yoongi’s head falls forward as he breaths through the stretch waiting for his body to become accustomed to the Maine Coon’s member.

 

“Move.” He says after a minute. At the command Jongdae pulls out slowly before pushing it back in. He settles into a steady rhythm that is neither too soft or too hard, too slow or too fast.

 

Yoongi is soon lost in the pleasure of Jongdae’s cock sliding along his walls. It had been a long time since he had shared his heat with anyone.

 

The Ragdoll yowls when Jongdae finally finds his prostate and he continues to hit that place now that he has found it. Yoongi’s arms weaken and give out on him resulting in his face coming to rest on his forearms and making the arch of his back bigger, changing the angle and causing Jongdae’s cock to reach impossibly deeper inside him.

 

Yoongi’s tail whips from side to side. He knows that it has whacked the Maine Coon in the face a few times but he doesn’t seem bothered by it and just lets it do as it wants. It doesn’t hurt like a dogs tail would so there’s no risk of injury.

 

“Faster, faster please.” Yoongi urges when the current pace had gone on for far too long. As nice as this was he desperately needed release.

 

Jongdae complies, slamming his hips into Yoongi harder and faster. His whole body feels the force of Jongdae’s thrusts and Yoongi didn’t know that the Maine Coon, who was of similar height and body structure as him could have that much strength pent up inside of him.

 

Yoongi can feel his release building up, the familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach telling him that it’s not far away at all.

 

“Jong-Jongdae, I’m close.” He keens, ears pressed into his hair.

 

Taking a hand from where it had been gripping Yoongi’s hip he brings it around and fists the Ragdolls cock. It only takes a few strokes for Yoongi to come with a pleasure filled scream. Jongdae continues to thrust in and out of him, the tightening in Yoongi’s walls from his orgasm squeezing his member and bringing his own orgasm crashing about not long after Yoongi.

 

Yoongi whimpers when Jongdae’s dick slips out of him and he falls into the sheets, Jongdae collapsing down next to him, both panting hard and covered in sweat. The burning of his heat is gone leaving his body sore and weak but sated.

 

“Thankyou.” Yoongi says still breathing harshly. Jongdae just looks at him and shakes his head.

 

“You don’t have to thank me. I know what it’s like and I wanted to help.”

 

“Still…” he mumbles.

 

Jongdae curls up to Yoongi and tangles their legs together. Jongdae hums happily. The two of them sleeping curled up together isn’t a new thing but it’s the first time they’re doing while naked and after they had just had sex but Yoongi doesn’t find himself minding. I actually enjoys the feeling a lot.

 

“Would you,” Jongdae pauses and Yoongi looks at Jongdae. “Would you do the same for me?” he says sounding just as shy as he had when he had asked Yoongi if he wanted help earlier. Yoongi feels warm at the question.

 

“Of course.” He answers without thought and he doesn’t miss the Maine Coon’s lips pulling up in happiness.

 

Yoongi wants nothing more than to go to sleep tangled together with Jongdae but his plans are put on hold when the older car forces him to drink an entire bottle of powerade. Only then does Jongdae let him sleep, their tails intertwined and happy purrs rumbling in their chests.

 

 

****

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start off by saying I hope everyone is alright. I know it's been tough recently and we all have dealt with it in different ways so I just hope you have all been taking care of yourselves. While I wouldn't say I've come to terms with the fact that Jonghyun is gone, I can say that I've mourned his passing and an now ready to celebrate the life he lived. I've been listening to a whole lot of Shinee as well as his solo works and I can't help but smile when I do. He wouldn't want us to be sad. 
> 
> Now about this request, as you can see it was very general and I actually had a hard time trying to decide who I wanted to bottom seeing as I mainly read and write both Yoongi and Jongdae as being on the receiving end. I couldn't decide so I was like "porque no los dos?" and that is how these two different AU's were born. I had actually never thought about doing a vampire au before but this was the perfect opportunity to give it a go and I did actually enjoy writing it despite it being pretty short. Now I did go a little over board on the hybrid au one XD I hadn't planed on it being as long as it is but I can't find myself minding at all. Just a bit of info, Ragdoll's and Maine Coon's are in the top 5 of my favourite domestic cat breeds. If I had enough money I would definitely buy one. I love them so much! I love Jongdae and Yoongi as ship (a reader and I have decided that their ship name is Daegi. There was also Yoondae but Daegi sounds better). As most of you know these two are my ultimate biases so how could I not ship them?
> 
> I hope everyone had a Merry Chistmas! I had a quiet but enjoyable one this year. I just went to my nannas for most of the day. Boxing day was busier. I went to my nannas again as more family was there and let me tell you watching people who have no idea how to play darts play darts is hilarious. Let's just say their was competitiveness paired with excessive use of profanity. It could just be use Australian's but our conversations (especially ones in my family) also include more then needed swear words, passive aggressive comments and sexual innuendos. Ah, it's always a good time and there's never a dull moment. Talking about Christmas, both EXO and Yixing have blessed us with masterpieces. Yixing dropping a Winter album was so unexpected I was shook. Goodbye Christmas is so good and the English version!! His pronunciation is so good! Universe is such a beautiful song I'm totally in love with it. EXO killing us with those vocals and visuals like always. Been Through has a low key creepy sort of vibe but is super chill at the same time. It reminds be of something but I can't remember what. The lyrics for Lights Out are so beautiful lyricist Kim Jongdae does it once again! I'm so happy they are going to be promoting both Universe and Been Through. 
> 
> I'll leave it at this. I always promise myself I'll keep it short but that never ends up happening. See you my lovelies. If you want to talk feel free to drop a message! I'm always willing to have a chat :)Bye bye~


	43. Expectations

 

 

**Request by Kpop_for_my_soul123**

_I would like to request one between ot12 of EXO and Jungkook where Jungkook was feeling really underappreciated and everything and he didn’t want to talk to him members so he goes to EXO about it and the help him._

 

**_Word count: 3049_ **

****

****

 

 

****

Jungkook was at a loss for what to do.

 

He had never been good at talking about himself, especially when it came to his fears and his feelings in general. It’s something he’s been aware of for a long time, but something that didn’t seem as apparent as it had been until he had become a trainee.

 

He remembers the words others would whisper behind his back. Remembers how others had labelled him; uncaring, stoic, _emotionless._

 

It stung. Actually, if he was being honest it hurt more than a sting. It was like someone had stabbed him in the back… repeatedly.

 

The whispers had stopped once the ones who would whisper were weeded out only for him and six others to remain. It was like a dream come true when he had made it onto the debut team. Preparations begun and it was just as chaotic as he had heard. There was no time to rest, no time to lay on the ground and take a breather. Their time was spent going back and forth from the recording studio to the dance studio. Him and the six other guys, over the time they had spent literally in each others personal space had then formed a special and unbreakable bond. They supported each other for they only had one another. They were determined to make it no matter the blood, sweat and tears they would have to spill.

 

And make it they did.

 

His dream that seemed like a dream had finally come true.

 

They were at the top of their game and were only getting bigger and with that their bond had grown almost impossibly stronger. They supported each other and every way that they could but why did this feeling, this horrible feeling of being taken advantage of and underappreciated settle in his stomach?

 

His brain told him that he had nothing that he should be worried about. That he should just suck it up and stop making small things into something larger than it needed to be. It told him that he had no reason to feel underappreciated, like he was being taken advantage of but he just couldn’t help it.

 

He felt like people kept pushing him to try harder, _to be better_ , when he was already trying as hard as he possibly could. It felt like he wasn’t reaching everyone’s expectations when he was already trying his best. Sure, he was known as the ‘Golden Maknae’ by the fans and members and it was something that he usually took pride in but recently it had started to feel like a burden, like he was expected to be good at everything all of the time and when he wasn’t it had him feeling like a disappointment.

 

It had started to be more about what others wanted him to do rather then what he actually wanted to do, like everything he was doing was for something else, to please someone else while he received no gratification from it.

 

He knew his members had no idea of how he felt and he wanted nothing more than to tell them but he didn’t know how to. Would they judge him? Would they tell him to suck it up? Would they understand? Would they even care? He really didn’t know. He had thought about telling them many times but each time he had chickened out. He had never been good at expressing his feelings and while he had gotten much better in the last few years there was still plenty of room for improvement.

 

He had even thought about talking to Yugyeom many times before but just like with his members he would back out at the last minute and change the subject. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because they were all too close to him, knew him better than anyone else. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t talk to them about it. It made sense but at the same time it didn’t. It was confusing.

 

Why couldn’t he do it? He was the ‘Golden Maknae’ wasn’t he? He was supposed to be good at everything, right?

 

As soon as that thought popped into his head he grimaced. He wasn’t good at everything and if anything this proved it. If he was good at everything he would have been able to bring it up with the people closest to him with no problem. They were there to support him and vice versa however he just couldn’t do it.

 

As he sits in his room and phone in his hand, his finger hovers over a number that he had only called a few times before. He hesitates, wondering if this is the right thing to do before pressing call, the familiar dial tone coming from the device.

 

 _“Hey, Jungkook! This is a surprise. You don’t usually call. What’s up?”_ Says a voice on the other side and Jungkook knows there’s not backing out now, not when it would leave more questions than answers.

 

“Can I – Can I come over?” he asks timidly.

 

There’s a pause and Jungkook can practically see the frown on the other person’s face. It was painfully obvious by just the sound of his voice that something was wrong.

 

 _“Of course you can.”_ The voice says and Jungkook knows that they’re restraining themselves from asking him what’s wrong.

 

“Thankyou. Give me forty minutes?”

 

_“I’ll let everyone know you’re coming.”_

“I’ll see you then.”

 

 _“See you then.”_ The voice says and Jungkook hangs up not to long after.

 

He gets into motion quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans and a large hoodie. He looks around for a pen and a piece of paper and when he finds one he writes a quick note. _‘Went for a walk. Be back later’_ it says. He silently tiptoes out of his room and into the kitchen to stick the note onto the fridge. Once he’s done that he makes his way to the door and toes on a pair of comfortable shoes and when they’re on his feet he opens to door slowly and carefully knowing that the door, when opened to fast, creaks. He almost dances in triumph when he managed to get to the other side without the door making even one little noise but restrains himself.

 

Just as quietly as he had escaped the confines on their dorm he walks down the stairs and soon makes it onto the street. Once he’s there he pulls up his hood and starts on the semi-short walk to his destination.

 

It’s nice walking alone in the dark of the night. It gives you time to think, to be left alone with your thoughts but right now the last thing he wants is to be left alone with the thoughts that had been circulating around in his head.

 

He sighs, his warm breath creating a white cloud as he exhales deeply. He shoves his hands into his pockets to keep his hands warm. The weather had started to get colder in the last few weeks as it transitioned from summer to autumn.

 

It took him nearly a half an hour to reach his destination and he knew exactly where to go to bypass the front door and the eyes of anyone who happened to be lurking around the building. If anyone spotted him anywhere near this particular building it wouldn’t do him and many others any good.

 

When he enters the back entrance of the building he heads straight for the elevator, finger pressing the number eleven. It only takes a few seconds for him to arrive at the floor and he steps off the metal rectangle and heads towards the door at the end of the hall, knocking on it twice once he reaches it.

 

He doesn’t have to wait long for it to open, the familiar face of Chanyeol greeting him.

 

“Hey! Come in, come in.” he says, voice sounding much deeper in person then what it had on the phone.

 

Jungkook scurries in when Chanyeol steps to the side to let him through. “Thanks for letting me come over.” He says and Chanyeol shakes him off.

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nice to have a different face to look at then all of these ugly mugs.”

 

“Hey! I heard that!” Comes an offended voice from another room and Jungkook can’t help but crack a smile.

 

“Come on Baekhyun you know it’s true!” Chanyeol’s voice booms throughout the apartment and Jungkook winces. If anyone was asleep the certainly wouldn’t be after that. Chanyeol notices the younger reaction and pats him on the shoulder laughing.

 

“It’s okay, they’re used to it but it doesn’t matter. Most of them aren’t even home. It’s just you, me Baekhyun, Sehun and Junmyeon anyway. The others are out doing god knows what.” He tells him and Jungkook nods. “We were all just watching a movie together. Wanna come and join?” he asks.

 

“Sure.” Jungkook knows that Chanyeol it trying to get him feeling comfortable before he gets into what’s wrong and he really appreciated the gesture.

 

Chanyeol leads him to the lounge room where the other three are sitting, all absorbed in whatever movie is on the screen and each holding a bowl of something different.

 

“Hey losers, scooch over and make some room for Jungkook.” They all turn their heads towards them.

 

“Hey Jungkook.” Junmyeon smiles at him kindly and makes some room between his and Sehun who gives his own smile and wave in greeting. Baekhyun is too busy fighting with Chanyeol over the bowl of popcorn to utter his own greeting. “Come sit here.” He pats the newly made spot between them and Jungkook squishes himself there. With the amount of space available on the couch it’s impossible for any of them not to be touching each other.

 

“Thankyou Junmyeon hyung and Sehun hyung.” He says. They haven’t spent a whole to of time together but during their first meeting they had managed to squash the ‘sunbaenim’ from their vocabularies when talking with them in private.

 

“It’s not a problem.” Junmeyon says and Sehun just holds to bowl of assorted lollies out to him. Jungkook takes a handful and Sehun settles the bowl back in his lap, arms wrapped around it like it’s a piece of treasure and not a bowl full of sugar and bad decisions.

 

The sit down in relative silence, it only broken when Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun start bickering between one another causing Junmyeon to come in and act as a mediator to stop popcorn and lollies from being used as projectiles. Jungkook finds himself laughing and forgetting about the thoughts plaguing his mind.

 

When the movies finishes Chanyeol claps, prompting the rest of them to join is as well.

 

“Well that was a great movie!” Chanyeol says louder than what was really needed but none of them says anything.

 

“Yeah it was alright.” Sehun comments absentmindedly and Chanyeol shoots the man an affronted look.

 

“It was amazing what are you talking about you little brat.” Sehun just shrugs in response.

 

“Yah! Be careful Chanyeol. You nearly spilled the popcorn.” Baekhyun scolds the giant.

 

“Okay, calm down everyone.” Junmyeon says calmly.

 

There’s a small pit of dread building up within Jungkook. The movie is over and he knows what that means. He had come to them for a reason which they as of yet don’t know but very soon they will. Jungkook can’t help but have the same worries that had gone through his head in regards to telling his members come up again.

 

“So Jungkook, what’s going on?” Junmyeon asks him and the other three turn to look at him. It’s obvious that Chanyeol had told them that something was wrong. They were all clued in and wondering the same thing. They wanted to help him figure out whatever it was that was on his mind but he was still deciding whether or not he really wanted to say it.

 

“Come on man, what’s up?” This time it’s Chanyeol that asks when he doesn’t say anything. He feels Sehun’s thigh pressing closer against his own and the contact is actually quite comforting. From their interactions Jungkook knows that Sehun prefers to use actions rather than words.

 

“I just, I don’t know. It’s silly when I really think about it.” Junmyeon shakes his head at that.

 

“You’re obviously troubled about it so I wouldn’t call it silly at all.” He tells Jungkook who bites his lip and looks down as if ashamed.

 

“Trust your hyungs Jungkookie.” Baekhyun nearly coos. “We can help with whatever problems you’re having. If you need us to beat someone up we’ll do that for you as well but if you want someone murdered you’re going to have to find someone else cause unfortunately I don’t go _that_ far.” He says and it definitely gets a little laugh out of Jungkook.

 

“I know someone.” Sehun says blankly but there’s amusement shining in his eyes. Jungkook really likes hanging out with them and wonders why he doesn’t more often as there’s never a dull moment.

 

Junmyeon smiles. “Okay, joking aside. What’s wrong? Do we have to pry it out of you?”

 

“Or tickle it out?” Chanyeol smiles and winks.

 

“Ah, no thankyou.” Jungkook not so discretely covers his sides. He is extremely ticklish and would probably confess to horrible crimes for someone to stop that torture.

 

“Spill.” Junmyeon nudges Baekhyun who pokes his tongue out at his leader who simply rolls his eyes, to use to the insolence his members could have.

 

Jungkook takes a breath. “It’s just, you know, expectations and stuff.” They all nod in understanding and Junmyeon gives and encouraging squeeze on the shoulder, prompting him to continue. “I feel like everyone is expecting too much of me, that everyones expectations are higher then what I can actually do. I keep getting pushed to go harder and be better because someone else told me to not because it’s actually something I want to do and I hate that feeling. I absolutely hate it. It’s just too overwhelming and it honestly feels like I’m going to crack.” He pours everything out. “Is it normal to feel like this?”

 

“You have every right to feel like that Jungkook. It’s completely normal.” Junmyeon tells him but he still can’t beat the feeling that he’s being unreasonable and selfish for having those thoughts.

 

“We all have the expectations of others put upon us. We are idols, it comes with the territory as bad as that sounds but you have to make sure that you don’t run yourself into the ground trying to live up to those expectations.” Chanyeol says wisely and Jungkook tries not to look stunned at his insightful words but he’s pretty sure he’s failed majorly. “Hey, I can be wise sometimes.” He says looking at Jungkook in mock offense.

 

Sehun snorts at the giant who glares at him, the younger looking smug and totally proud of himself.

 

“If you think you could do any better why don’t you bless up with your own words of wisdom.” Chanyeol challenges him and Sehun perks up at the words. Jungkook’s sure he hears Junmyeon mumble “It always has to be a damn competition between those two” but he can’t be sure if he had heard that correctly.

 

“Living a life that’s dictated by other people and their wants will only make you unhappy. It doesn’t matter what other people’s expectations of you are, as long as you live by your own expectations you’re bound to be happier than if you weren’t. They’ll always be those who think you can be better then what you currently are but it’s up to you to decide if that’s actually possible for _you_ and if it’s something that you want.” Sehun finishes and Baekhyun slow claps.

 

“Look at you maknae. Where’d you learn all of that from huh?” Baekhyun reaches over to poke his cheek, the younger slapping his hand away. “Have you been listening to Junmyeon?” he teases playfully.

 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Junmyeon breaks it up before it could escalate into something else. “To sum it up we all have other peoples expectations pressed onto us, even me. I’m expected to be a good leader and there are times when I think I’m not but my members are always there to reassure me that I am. I’m sure you all do the same for Namjoon as well.” Jungkook nods. “The only thing that matters is if you’re happy and that you have people there to catch you when you feel like you’re going to fall.”

 

Jungkook doesn’t know how he could voice his thanks to them. They didn’t do a lot but they really lifted the weight that had settled itself on his heart.

 

“I’m guessing that you haven’t told your members about this so I encourage to you do so. I’m sure they’ll say the same thing.” Junmyeon adds and Jungkook nods in affirmation.

 

“I will and thankyou so much for listening to my whining.”

 

“Pft, please. If you want to hear real whining come around when Jongdae’s complaining about something. Now that’s a real whine.” Sehun waves him off and Jungkook laughs.

 

“Enough of all of this emotional stuff. You want to play some league of legands? We have plenty of gaming laptops. You can use Kyungsoo’s. He’s barely ever uses it.” Baekhyun suggests.

 

“Uh sure but I don’t really know how to play that. I’m more of an overwatch person.”

 

“That’s okay. We’re still trying to teach Junmyeon how to play, the noob.”

 

“Yah! Byun Baekhyun!” Junmyeon yells at the man in question. Then in a smaller voice, “I’m just not that good at games, _okay_.” He admits.

 

“It’s okay hyung. Baekhyun likes to think he’s good at them when he’s really not.” Says Chanyeol.

 

“You take that back right now you overgrown child!”

 

“Beat me and I just might!”

 

“You’re on.” Baekhyun accepts that challenge.

 

“Fifty bucks says Baekhyun loses.” Sehun whispers to Junmyeon.

 

“Done.”

 

Jungkook trails after them, smiling at the frantic yells coming from Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They really had helped him and he makes multiple mental notes to talk to him members when he gets back. But right now all he wants to do is witness the battle of the century.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to apologise for this not including OT12. At the time that I wrote it I hadn't actually seen the OT12 part and by the time I did see it I had already written it. Kookie is such a cutie I love him so much. It's weird to think that Sehun is three years older than him.
> 
> I'm actually going to try and keep this short this time. I got my book list for first semester and I am actually quite surprised that it's not going to break my bank this time. I consider under $300 for school books a bargain. It feels weird that it's 2018. Time has gone both fast and slow. I was thinking about doing a Q&A type of thingy just so you guys can get to know me a little better so if there's anything you want to know or are curious about comment it and I'll compile it all and answer it then post so you all can read it. That's only if you want to lol. **[EDIT: Come and ask me questions on curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/allybabe747]**
> 
> I'm sure you're all aware of what's been happening that last couple of days so I'm not going to talk about it. I'm just going to say how important it is to not take things out of context and to get the whole story rather than just little parts.
> 
> Oh I watched Room Number 7 and it was such a good movie. Kyungsoo did so good! :) My Universe album should be here soon. Can't wait.
> 
> Also, what did you guys do on new years eve? I went to a pool hall in the city and played with some friends. It was a good time.
> 
> Well, did I succeed? Until next time!


	44. Jealousy

 

 

**Request by xiuchenfan**

_Pairing: Xiumin/Chen_

_Collage AU_

_Xiumin and Chen are college roommates. While they are in college, Xiumin invites Chen over to his family home for holidays/breaks ect… It becomes an annual thing and Xiumin’s younger sister (OC) develops a crush on Chen and can’t understand why her brother disapproves. Basically, his sister’s crush forces Xiumin to confront his own growing feeling for his Chen._

_Bonuses:_

_*Chen thinks Xiumin’s sister is cute, because she looks like Xiumin_

_*Jealous Xiumin being oassive aggressive towards his sister, Chen, or both_

_*Xiumin’s sister’s POV- realizing the reason Xiumin disapproves is because Xiumin and Chen are totally a couple, even if they don’t realize it yet_

**_Word count: 5075_ **

****

****

****

 

 

Jongdae and Minseok had first met each other during their first year of college.

 

To be more specific Jongdae had met Minseok as he was moving into his room. Jongdae had been surprised when he had walked into his assigned room, only to be met with a half-naked man, dripping wet with a towel slung around his waist. Jongdae had screamed and Minseok, startled at the sudden sound of a pterodactyl had nearly dropped his towel which would have been bad because the last thing you wanted a stranger’s first impression of you to be would be of your junk.

 

Jongdae mouth had been agape as he stared at Minseok in a look of both embarrassment, because he’s literally staring at a half-naked man, and body worship because damn, how someone could have a body that chiselled and a face like a hamster was beyond him.

 

Minseok had looked between his wet locks at Jongdae and noticing his expression had self-consciously brought his free hand up to cover his nipples. Not like that would really do anything. Jongdae had already seem them and the image wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

 

“Uh, hi?” Jongdae said awkwardly, hand tightening on his suitcase handle nervously.

 

“Hi.” Minseok replied just as awkwardly. “You must be my roommate then?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

They had then proceeded to stand in a silence that somehow managed to exceed the previous levels of awkwardness until Minseok had pointed Jongdae to his room. Jongdae, wanting to escape the uncomfortable situation scurried off to him room and proceeded to lock himself in there for the rest of the day, food, water and bodily functions be damned.

 

It wasn’t until the next morning that the two roommates made contact with one another again, this time both fully covered in clothing. After a few awkward – though less than the previous day – introductions the two had hit it off like a house on fire.

 

The rest was history.

Jongdae’s family lived to far away for him to visit often and really, even if they lived closer he probably wouldn’t go and visit anyway. Like he had told Minseok not long after they met he and his family just had ‘differing opinions’ on certain things. During the first college break Minseok had gone back to his family and when he had returned he had been shocked to find that Jongdae had stayed at the dorm the entire break. At first Minseok had been outraged but then that outrage had been turned to guilt. He had known that they younger had problems with his family and should have guessed that he wouldn’t be returning home during the break.

 

Jongdae had told him that he shouldn’t feel guiltly about it but Minseok was having none of that and had therefore declared that Jongdae would be coming home with him during the break. It became the norm after that.

 

Every break Minseok would bring the younger man back home with him. His parents absolutely loved him and Minseok often joked that they loved Jongdae more than they did their actual son. Once they had found out that Jongdae had spent the last break entirely at the dorms they had demanded that Minseok bring him every time. Minseok didn’t object. He had already planned on doing so. Jongdae also had no objections. It was nice to feel like part of a family again.

 

It was nice.

 

What wasn’t nice was the obvious crush his little sister Minah had on his best friend. Now don’t get him wrong. He loved his sister and Jongdae was a great guy. If they ended up dating he knew that Jongdae would treat her right but the thought of them being in a relationship, or just the notion that his sister has the hots for him just didn’t sit well with him at all.

 

Minah didn’t know when her little crush for her brothers best friend had first started. She remembers that first time he had brought the man home. She had been intrigued. It wasn’t often that Minseok had friends over, not that he didn’t have any but even during highschool it was certainly a rarity to see one of his friends over for the evening.

 

She honestly hadn’t thought too much of Jongdae the first time she had seen him. Sure, he wasn’t too bad to look at, actually he was pretty damn attractive but still, at that point he was just Jongdae, her brother’s best friend from college and roommate.

 

Now he was Jongdae, her brother’s best friend from college who was attractive and someone she had a definite crush on and would maybe like to date? Which is why she was excited for the upcoming college break as Minseok would be coming back home and along with him her incredibly attractive crush.

 

She couldn’t wait.

 

 

 

 

Minseok was always happy to go home for the breaks, as short as they sometimes were. It gave him an opportunity to relax after the stress that comes with college while going back the place where he grew up and catching up with his family at the same time. The only real downside of going home was the commute there. He didn’t have a car and neither did Jongdae so they were forced to suffer the longer than necessary route that was public transport. It wasn’t all bad though. They were able to keep themselves entertained – talking, listening to music, playing games or just having a nap.

 

But Minseok was always thankful when they finally arrived at the station, his mother waiting for him and Jongdae. She would wrap them both in a hug, though she would always go to Jongdae first causing Minseok to pout. He knew his mother was just teasing and he played along with it.

 

“Jongdae dear, it’s good to see you again!” She said as she wrapped him up in a motherly hug, one which he leaned into.

 

“It’s good to see you as well Mrs Kim.”

 

“Hey, what about me?” Minseok pouted with his arms open wide waiting for his own hug.

 

His mother disconnects from Jongdae. “How could I forget about you?” she smiles, coming over to give MInseok his own hug.

 

“You don’t have to lie, I know you love Jongdae more than me.” He jokes. Minseok can’t see it but his mother winks at Jongdae causing him to stifle his laughs.

 

“Hm, maybe…” She says playfully. Minseok steps back and clutches his chest in mock outrage.

 

“That hurts, that really hurts Mum. The disrespect! My own mother, the audacity!” he cries. His mother rolls her eyes at her son’s dramatics.

 

“Come on, let’s go. I don’t trust your father to not burn dinner.” She said prompting Minseok to grimace, memories of charcoaled meals flashing in his mind. His father was good at a lot of things but cooking wasn’t one of them.

 

“We better hurry then.”

 

They walk to where Minseok’s mother had parked and loaded their luggage into the boot before they all hopped into the car and began the fairly short drive from the train station to the Kim residence. They filled the silence with chatter about school and anything else that was brought up. Jongdae loved how easy it was to talk to Minseok’s mother. He could fall into conversation with her easily without the feeling of awkwardness or discomfort.

 

Before long they were pulling up to the drive way of the house that had become incredibly familiar to Jongdae. Minseok and Jongdae carried their bags, Mrs Kim holding the front door open for them. Jongdae felt a warm feeling take hold to his heart as he entered the house. It wasn’t but it strangely felt like home.

 

“Why don’t you boys go and take your bags up to Minseok’s room? You can come down after or you can have a rest before dinner. I know travelling always takes everything out of you.” She says, her motherly nature showing.

 

“Sure thing Mum.” Minseok salutes and Jongdae smiles.

 

They trudge their bags upstairs and Minseok hears the familiar rumble of his father’s voice from the kitchen and can’t help but snicker when he hears his mother herding him away from the food, Jongdae joining in when he realises what had happened.

 

When they get into Minseok’s room they leave their bags in the far corner out of the way but easily accessible for when they needed to get something out of them. Minseok’s room was small but big enough to fit a king sized bed, desk and a set of drawers. It didn’t leave a lot of walk space but it did its job but Minseok could say with certainty that in terms of space he liked his dorm room much better. Jongdae could agree.

 

“So, do you want to take a nap or head down stairs?”

 

“I think I’ll-“ Jongdae is cut of as a yawn escapes. “-take a nap.”

 

“Good choice. I was thinking about doing the same. I need all of the rest I can get before I brave my family.” Jongdae snots. “Hey, don’t give me that! You know they can be a handful.” Minseok defends himself.

 

“Uh huh.” Jongdae placates and leaves it at that.

 

They both toe of their shoes and get under the covers not bothering to change out of their day clothes. They’re just having a short nap after all.

 

Both of them fit easily on Minseok’s large bed. They’ve shared a bed plenty of times before so this is nothing different or uncomfortable. When Jongdae comes over Minseok’s house during the holidays they always shared Minseok’s bed and while it may have been a little weird at first they soon got used to it. The Kim house only had three bedrooms, one belonging to Minseok’s parents, one to his sister and the third to him so there really wasn’t anywhere else apart from Minseok’s room that Jongdae could realistically stay in and with the floor leaving barely enough room to walk around there was definitely no way they would be able to place a mattress on the floor.

 

It’s easy for both of them to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Travelling really does tire one out.

 

When Minseok’s wakes up he notices that Jongdae is no longer lying beside him. He sits up and rubs his eyes, stretching his arms out as he yawns. He feels refreshed. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he stands up and smooths out his hair. He guesses Jongdae had woken up before him and headed down stairs so he does the same. As he walks down the stairs he can hear Jongdae’s voice in the distance and immediately knows where it’s coming from.

 

He sees Jongdae sitting at the kitchen counter with his sister sitting on the chair next to him, his mothers back turned towards the stove and his father leaning against the fridge, a glass of water in one of his hands. It’s his sister is the first one to notice his arrival.

 

“Well look who rose from the grave.” Minah greeted him. “I didn’t know you were turning into an old man already.” she teases him.

 

Minseok’s answer to her teasing is to rub his hand on her head, messing up her hair. “Nice to see you as well little sister.” He smiles as she pushes his hand off and scrunches up her nose as she tries to fix the damage Minseok had done to her hair. “Hey Dad.” Minseok turns his attention to his father.

 

“Hi son.” He nods his head and raises his cup of water.

 

“When did you wake up?” Minseok asks Jongdae.

 

“Hm, about thirty minutes ago.” he smiles, still amused at the siblings interactions.

 

“Just enough time to tell us all about how you overslept and in your hurry not to miss class forgot to put clothes on and made it nearly all of the way to class before you noticed you were only in your underwear.” Minah smirked and Minseok blanched, flashing a betrayed look to Jongdae who only smiled sheepishly.

 

“How could you?!”

 

“Sorry, it was too good not to tell.”

 

“Why do I surround myself with traitors?” he mumbles.

 

“Because you secretly like us making your life a misery?” Minah offers. Minseok decides it’s better that he ignores his sisters words.

 

“Okay you two, dinners almost ready so why don’t you zip your mouths and set the table please?” Mrs Kim interrupts before the siblings could add anything. “Jongdae dear, you just stay where you are. Minseok and Minah will take care of everything.”

 

“Are you sure?” he asks, a little unsure.

 

“Of course.”

 

Jongdae looks over to Minseok, his expression lined with guilt. Minseok waves him off, telling him with his body language that it’s all right. Still, Jongdae doesn’t like sitting back while everyone does something and manages to convince Mrs Kim to let him carry food to the table. Minseok looks at him and raises his brows and Jongdae just smiles back at him innocently. Minseok knows that Jongdae had used his charms on his mother to let him do something. No one could resist Jongdae’s charms, not even him.

 

Minseok’s mouth waters when he lays his eyes upon the food. He misses his mother’s cooking. Nothing beats a nice, home cooked meal.

 

Dinner time is spent both savouring the taste of the food and catching up with the goings on of everyone’s life since that last time they had all been together. Minseok and Jongdae can’t help but use the opportunity to tell embarrassing stories of each other, stories which have everyone at the table bursting with laughter. It’s a great time. Minseok’s stomach hurts from laughing so much.

 

He’s wiping happy tears away from the corner of his eyes as Jongdae tells Minseok’s family about some of the shenanigans that he and Minseok had gotten up to over the semester out of boredom when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. Minah has her head supported with her hand under her chin as she gazes at Jongdae, a soft smile on her face, a smile that speaks of admiration and something else. He’s not quite sure what it is but he doesn’t like it. Not one bit.

 

Minseok frowns at Minah who takes no notice of him. Not like she really would with how captured she seems to be with Jongdae as he speaks. No, it really doesn’t sit right with him.

 

Pretty soon dinner is over and Minseok is tasked to carry the dirty dishes to the sink which leaves Minah to wipe down the table. She gets about halfway done before she’s stopped as the cloth is taken out of her hand.

 

“Wha – “ her eyes travel to the person who had taken the cloth from her and they widen when they meet Jongdae.

 

“Here, let me do it.” Jongdae offers.

 

“O-oh, uh…sure. Thankyou.” She stutters, heart nearly stopping when Jongdae smiles widely at her.

 

Little did any of them know Minseok had seen the whole thing and is hit with realisation. His little sister has a crush on his best friend. An uneasy feeling settles in his stomach.

 

 _Maybe he had just imagined it_ he thinks but he’s seen his sister intact with her crushes and the similarities are too obvious to play it off as anything else.

 

The rest of the night he can’t take his eyes off the two of them when they’re in the same room. He wonders when Minah had first developed her crush on him. Jongdae didn’t seem like a person she would fall for. Don’t get him wrong, Jongdae is attractive even he can’t admit that but he was just so far from what he had pinned as her type that it’s a little, what should he say…. _out of the blue?_

 

“Hey, what do you think of my sister?” Minseok asks when they’re lying down in bed.

 

Jongdae turns his head, eyebrow raised in question.

 

“She’s cute.” He says simply.

 

“Cute?”

 

Well yeah, I think you’re cute and she looks like you so she’s cute as well.” Minseok in simultaneously horrified and bashful at Jongdae’s reasoning and the fact that he thinks he’s cute. “Why?”

 

“No reason.” Minseok closes his eyes buries his face into the pillow and fakes a yawn. “Night Dae.”

 

“Night Min.”

 

That night Minseok finds sleeping harder than normal.

 

When Minseok wakes the next morning he is yet again greeted by an empty side of the bed. Normally this wouldn’t even flash as worrying on his radar but after last night’s discovery it nearly makes him feel sort of sick.

 

He nearly jumps out of bed and speed walks down stairs and as he had feared he sees Jongdae and Minah sitting next to each in the kitchen, laughing. Minseok’s sure he has the most obvious stank face showing right now so he has to straighten his expression before anyone could see it.

 

“Good morning Jongdae.” Minseok greets, ignoring his sister.

 

“Morning.”

 

“What about me?” Minah asks annoyed that her brother had ignore her.

 

“Morning.” He mumbled half-heartedly and she huffed. Jongdae just chuckled to himself thinking is was just them being _them_ , their love for each other being hidden behind teasing, sass and fake hate.

 

Minseok prepares himself a bowl of cereal with his back facing the pair but ears attuned to their conversation. Jongdae and Minah had always gotten along – Jongdae gets along with everyone – but with the knowledge that she likes him makes him see things differently (there’s also the fact that he had admitted last night that he thought she was cute but he tries to forget that happened).

 

Putting the milk back into the fridge he walks to sit on the chair on the other side of Jongdae but as he passes Minah he bumps into her shoulder causing her to spill her orange juice over herself.

 

“Minseok, what the hell?!” she screeches at him.

 

“Oops, sorry.” He says, not sounding all that apologetic.

 

She growls and slams her cup onto the table, getting out of the chair and running upstairs to clean herself up, cursing her brother out along the way.

 

Jongdae whistles. “I didn’t know she had such a colourful vocabulary.”

 

“There’s a lot about her that you don’t know.” He mutters before he shoves a spoon full of cereal into his mouth aggressively.

 

When Minah comes back down stairs twenty minutes later she’s still angry. Minseok can practically feel her glare burning holes into the back of his head which cause him smiles internally. She looks like a bird with ruffled feathers. He’s glad that Jongdae is nowhere to been seen, at least for the moment. He had gone to take a shower.

 

Throughout the day Minseok tries to keep his sister away from Jongdae which is a hard task. Their house is only small so there are not many places to hide. The only thing he can think of is taking Jongdae on a walk around the neighbourhood but that doesn’t separate them for long. They had to return to the house sometime.

 

As soon as they stepped through the front door after their walk Minah nearly ran to greet them, well Jongdae to be more specific. He knew she couldn’t care less about him at this moment, especially with the object of her affections standing in front of her.

 

“You’re back! How was your walk?”

 

“It was nice and refreshing. Nothing has really changed since the last time I was here.” Jongdae said as friendly as ever.

 

Minseok could practically see the stars in her eyes as Jongdae talked and it made him want to throw up. His little sister shouldn’t be looking at his best friend like that. It was just… _wrong._

 

Minseok put an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder and began to steer him away from Minah who looked quite put off that her conversation with Jongdae was being interrupted. Minseok looked back and saw her staring at him in confusion and he glared at her, his grip on Jongdae’s shoulder tightening almost possessively. She seemed to realise something and Minseok watched as her eyes widened before a smirk settled on her lips.

 

That night at dinner it was tense between the two siblings but only they seemed to notice the strained atmosphere between them. Minah would stare at him with challenge in her eyes that would turn into pure innocence when either she spoke to Jongdae or Jongdae spoke to her. She went from a devil to an angel in less time than it took to blink. Watching her flutter her eyes at him, flirt and act coy was sickening. The only solace was the fact that he didn’t think Jongdae had noticed his sister’s interest in him. At least that’s what he thought (and hoped).

 

When it came time to clean up his mother had managed to shoo Jongdae off, leaving the two siblings to do it alone and gave Minseok the perfect opportunity to confront his sister.

 

“I know what you’re doing. Stop it.” Minseok hissed at his sister quietly who titled her head in fake confusion and ignorance.

 

“Stop what?” she questioned.

 

“You know what.” He snapped.

 

Minah sighed. “Ok, I admit it but I don’t know why you’re so against it. He’s a good guy, so what if I like him?”

 

“ _So what?_ ” Minseok said. “He’s my best friend Minah! I’m not comfortable with it.”

 

She scoffed. “You’re not comfortable with it? It doesn’t matter what you think. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t well, bad luck to me then.”

 

“Just stop it. Leave him alone.” He warned, walking away from her.

 

“To me it almost sounds like you’re jealous or something.” She called out and it had Minseok freezing on the spot. Shaking his head he nearly ran upstairs to his room where Jongdae was lounging in the bed scrolling on his phone and looked up when he entered.

 

“Oh, finished already?”

 

“Yeah.” He said absentmindedly causing Jongdae to frown at him.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, just tired.” He smiled to reassure him. “I’m going to go and take a shower.”

 

“Okay.”

 

In the shower Minseok was plagued with confusing thoughts. Why had he frozen up when Minah had called him jealous? She had only said it sarcastically in an effort to tease and goad him so why had it affected him so? Why did it feel like an accusation? He couldn’t possibly he jealous, could he? But if he was, why would he be jealous?

 

He’s taken out of his thoughts when there’s a series of loud knocks on the door.

 

“What!” he yells.

 

“Minseok hurry up! You’ve been in there for over twenty minutes. You’re going to use up all of the hot water.” Came his mother’s voice.

 

_Twenty five minutes? Had he really been in there for that long?_

“Sorry Mum! I’m getting out now.” he said back.

 

He went through the routine of drying off and getting dressed mechanically, his mind still occupied by his previous thoughts. Thankfully there was no one waiting outside for the shower when he stepped out so he had a free path back to his room. Jongdae was still in nearly the same position he had left him in and once again looked up from his phone when he entered the room.

 

“Took you long enough.” Jongdae said well naturedly.

 

Minseok winced. “Yeah… you didn’t have to wait up for me.”

 

“Eh, I don’t mind.” He smiled at him and Minseok had to look away as his thoughts turned into how beautiful his smile was.

 

Once the light had been turned off and they were both under the covers they talked quietly for a while. Minseok mainly listened, afraid that if he talked he would blurt all of his thoughts out and that’s the last thing he wanted to happen especially when he was still sorting through them himself.

 

It was only when Jongdae’s voice got further and further away until it was only his lights breaths that he could hear and when he had become heavily conscious to the youngers warm body next to his own did he come to the sudden realisation. He nearly jumped out of bed from the shock of it all.

 

He liked Kim Jongdae.

 

Sleep did not come easy that night.

 

He’s strangely distant the next day in both body and mind. Both his mother and Jongdae notice but they don’t mention it, instead resulting in giving him worried glances. Jongdae keeps asking him if something is wrong and Minseok just tries to tell him he’s fine though he knows it’s not convincing at all.

 

He finds himself staring at Jongdae when the younger is not looking. It was weird. He had always known that Jongdae was a good looking guy but now that he was nearly completely sure that he liked him in more than just a best friend way it was different. He couldn’t help but notice all of his mannerisms like that way he scratched the back of his neck when he was nervous or embarrassed, or the way little wrinkles would form on the corner of his eyes when he laughed or his tendency to pull the sleaves of his jumpers over his hands.

 

They were little things that were endearing and things he hadn’t even realised that he had paid attention to and this realisation was all because of his little sisters crush.

 

Yes, now he couldn’t admit it at least to himself that it was his little sister crush on Jongdae that had made him realise that he wanted to be more than just best friends with him. He hadn’t known why he had disapproved of Minah’s crush, just putting it down as his dislike of his sister and best friend dating but now he knew it was more than that because he was jealous.

 

But not that he knew he didn’t know what to do. Should he tell Jongdae or should he keep it to himself? Would Jongdae even feel that way about him? He was well aware that the younger was bisexual as Minseok had been the one to help guide him during his first year when he went through a sexuality crisis. Minseok himself had always thought that he was straight. Guys had never been on his radar when it came to dating but maybe he had been wrong.

 

His sister crush had been the thing that had made him confront his feelings that he may have had for a long time and while part of him is still a little mad at her, the other part was thankful. But even then that doesn’t tell him what he should do with that information.

 

Jongdae looks at him from across the room with a hesitant smile on his face. MInseok can tell that he’s worried about him. His behaviour has been odd all day, well since last night if he’s being honest and he should have known that Jongdae would pick up on it. For the first time that day Minseok smiles back sincerely and he can see that light enter the youngers eyes, his entire body perking up and Minseok was sure that if he was a dog his tail would be wagging furiously in happiness. Getting up he makes his way over to Jongdae and sits beside him, arms slung around his shoulder to pull him closer, hand slipping down to tickle to his stomach to tickle him and that laugh that bursts out of Jongdae’s mouth is perhaps that most musical thing he has ever heard.

 

 Minseok will tell him when the time is right but in this moment he’s content to watch Jongdae thrive with his family. They have another week and a half before college commences again and he wonders if, at the end of this break, he’ll be able to tell Jongdae with confidence, _I like you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the beginning Minah couldn’t really understand why Minseok was so against her having a crush on Jongdae. It wasn’t like they were dating, at least not yet. He was a kind hearted guy and would take care of her if they did. Well when she thought about it more she could see how it was a little weird but she didn’t really care.

 

It wasn’t until Minseok had confronted her about it did she also start to realise something. She had thought that the way Minseok had reacted was a little too forceful, a little too possessive. She had teasingly accused him of being jealous but the way he froze up was the exact opposite reaction she had expected from him and the way that he had retreated upstairs had questions floating around in her head.

 

She had watched how he had withdrawn the next day, mainly from Jongdae and it was puzzling. But even so she would catch her brother staring at him fondly and she recognised that look for that same look had been on her face many times. Suddenly it all made sense.

 

Jongdae and Minseok had always been close from the moment they had first met. They were so touchy-feely with each other and when they were in the same room it was like they gravitated towards the other. With Minseok it was always “Jongdae this” and “Jongdae that” and likewise with Jongdae. They complemented each other so well it was like they were made for each other. Minseok had realised it but she wonders if Jongdae had. At least she was sure that Jongdae at least unconsciously knew if his own actions were anything to go by.

 

It’s then that she knew that she had never stood a chance in the first place but she’s not as upset as she had thought she would be. She loves her brother as hopes that he can be happy. There was someone else out there for her and she would wait for that person to come around.

 

She smiles as she sees Jongdae and Minseok engage in a tickle fight. They look so happy. They’re practically married already even though none of them realise it.

 

She expects a thankyou when her brother finally gathers the courage to ask him out. After all, it’s all thanks to her that he was able to come to the realisation that it was he who really wanted to get into Jongdae’s pants.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, come and ask me stuffs [ here! ](https://curiouscat.me/allybabe747)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one even though it took me a little while to get it finished but I'm happy with the result! :) Pretty much just imagine that Minseok's sister looks like Sohee because come on, they look so much like each other it scary. Like Minseok, GD, Sohee and Moonbyul all look like they could be related lol. I was going to call Minseok's sister Minseo but I kept typing Minseok and it just got confusing so I changed it.
> 
> My Universe album arrived on Monday and I pulled Baekhyun's PC. I also went on a little bit of a spending spree on Gmarket and bought the BTS albums that I didn't have as well as Stray Kids predebut album 'Mixtape' who by the way I have just decided to stan. Felix is a little baby that needs to be protected at all cost. They're all pretty much babies though like only Chan and Woojin are older than me and for some reason that makes me feel old. Oh and something that's exciting is that by the looks of it Hoseok is going to be releasing his mixtape soon and I am so pumped for it. We've all been waiting in anticipation for it.
> 
> And in talking about BTS, the Outcast!au f*cked me up like wow. The author is so talented like how is she only 15?! I jumped into it a couple of days after it had first began it was all over my timeline.
> 
> Anyway that's it for me. See ya~


	45. Tensions

 

 

**Request by okaytaehyung**

_Hello!! I was wondering if you could write a BTS vs. EXO mafia au. I had a few ideas of what to request. The idea I have is Minseok and Yixing are together. Yixing is the leader of EXO’s mafia. BTS kidnaps Minseok as leverage over Yixing. And when they finally rescue Minseok, Yixing is a very protective boyfriend and gets a little soft for Minseok. I absolutely love Mafia!AUs and your writing. I hope you’ll be interested in this prompt._

**_Word count: 3457_ **

****

****

 

 

****

Yixing was furious. He was fuming and was ready to tear down anything and everything in his path.

 

You see, Yixing was the leader of one of the most prominent mafia groups in Asia. He was ruthless, ruling his empire with an iron fist. He commanded thousands of men and women who did his bidding without complaint. But there were only a few that he trusted completely, whose loyalty he needn’t question. But out of those people there was one that was held on a completely different pedestal and that was his lover Minseok.

 

Minseok had been with him since the beginning, had seem him build his empire from the ground up, someone who had been his strength when times were tough and he felt like breaking. Minseok had his own set of skills. He may be the lover of the leader but he was Yixing’s second in command and that title had to be earned and not handed out like charity and Minseok had proven time and time again that he had earned it fair and square. He may not look it but he was just as ruthless as Yixing.

 

EXO were at the top and being at the top had both advantaged and disadvantages. Most of the underground didn’t dare mess with them but there were those who were a thorn in their side and the biggest thorn was a group called BTS.

 

BTS had made a name for themselves, making their way up from the bottom through hard work and good planning. Yixing could appreciate that, after all he had done the exact same thing but that in itself had made them rivals. Kim Namjoon sat at the head of the organisation and like EXO they had they own hierarchy. The BTS leader was smart man and had his own group of loyal followers.

 

The two groups had butted heads many times before. There interactions ended in a range of different ways, from insults to bruises and broken bones to bloodshed and murder. There was no telling how it would end up. Many lives had been lost as the two fought for their place at the top. They were threats to each other and nothing seemed to douse the flames.

 

However there was an unspoken line that neither would cross but they didn’t know how long that line would remain. Though now it seemed like they had their answer.

 

On Thursday the 16th of November Minseok failed to return from a job. It had been a simple job. All he had to do was collect payment from one of the smaller groups in the area. They had had dealings with each other before and while they didn’t quite trust them they didn’t think they would back stab them.

 

They were wrong.

 

Two hours after Minseok was due back but had yet to show himself a letter arrived addressed to Yixing, his name written in delicate print on a red envelope. Yixing opened the letter with barely restrained anger. He had a feeling he knew what it was. His eyes raked across the contents of the letter, his grip on the piece of paper tightening with every word, jaw clenching so hard the people watching him thought his teeth would break.

 

_We have your little bitch in our possession_

_He put up quite the fight but it wasn’t enough_

_You know what we want_

_Give it to us and he’ll be returned to you_

_~BTS_

 

He knew what they wanted and by going after the person he cared about most they thought that he would give it to them without a fight but they were wrong. Dead wrong. They would get something alright but it would be what they wanted.

 

That port was his and he wasn’t going to fold. Neither group was to be underestimated nor would give up without a fight. BTS thought that they had him backed into a corner and while that may be true they had made a grave mistake. As they say a wild animal backed into a corner is the most dangerous force of all.

 

Yixing breathed out deeply, his shoulders dropping but muscles coiled tight, he gently placed the letter on his desk, sharp eyes looking at his most trusted members who held their breaths, ready for whatever order their leader was about to give.

 

“It seems that some little fuckers think it’s okay to stab us in the back. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin.” he looked at said members, gaze deadly serious, “Take care of them. Show no mercy. I want them to be an example of why you shouldn’t mess with us.” Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongin nodded.

 

“Yifan, Baekhyun, I want to know all of BTS’s movements over the past week. _Everything._ ” He emphasised.

 

“Sure thing boss.” Baekhyun replies, already pressing a phone up to his ear to prepare a team.

 

“The rest of you are with me. It’s time we show them who we _really are_.” He smirked causing them to shiver in excitement, their grins acting as their response.

 

Yixing’s brain was filled with contrasting emotions; extreme fury at BTS for having the audacity to touch what was his, and worry for the welfare of his lover. He knew Minseok could take care of himself but he also knew that he wouldn’t stand down without first putting up a good fight and what had been written in the letter confirmed that he had indeed gone down fighting. He had no idea what kind of condition his lover was in but he could already picture the damage that had been done to him.

 

He wanted him back and BTS would pay for what they had done.

 

 

**~X~**

Minseok’s whole body hurt. It felt like he had been run over by a truck and them thrown into a brick wall multiple times. He had only just woken up after being unconscious for god knows how long and all he could feel was pain. Be had been given a right beating but that didn’t mean he had just stood still as it happened. No, he had fought back just as hard, his knuckles bruised and split from the punches he had thrown in retaliation.

 

He had smelt something was wrong from the moment he had stepped out of the car. It was a routine pickup but something about it didn’t seem routine. The scumbags he had been scheduled to meet were fidgety, eyes darting around them and it set off alarm bells. He didn’t have enough time to retreat though. Before he could even blink he was surrounded. Most of them he didn’t recognise but there were two that he knew all too well. Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook, two high ranking members of BTS, each with reputations of their own.

 

Minseok felt his anger rising. They had been doublecrossed. He wasn’t happy about it and neither would Yixing. Seeing his expression Jungkook had the audacity to smirk at him and Minseok wanted to wipe that smug little smile off the bastards face. Taehyung looked just as smug as the younger BTS member but Jungkook had always pissed him off the most as their paths had crossed more than the others.

 

“Fucking bastards.” Minseok hissed.

 

“Ah, ah Minseok, language.” Jungkook tutted.

 

“Come here and let me beat your ass.” Minseok said as he discreetly put his hand in his pocket and tried to unlock his phone without them seeing. He needed to tell Yixing.

 

“Unfortunately we don’t have time for that. We’ve been given an important task and I think you know what that is.” Taehyung told him. “If you come with us willingly you won’t be harmed.”

 

Minseok scowled. “Go fuck yourself.”

 

“What a shame.” Taehyung didn’t sound surprised at his response. His gaze then flickered to Minseok’s subtle movements and his eyes widened. “Get him!” he ordered.

 

Minseok was rushed by more men then he could count. He got a few hits in before the first punch made contact on his skin. Kicks and punches came in from every direction. He was a good fighter and had been in many brawls before but even the best of fighters couldn’t handle this many people so it didn’t take long for him to ware down, his strength weakening as they overwhelmed him. A kick to the solar plexus had him flat on his back, breath straining as the wind was knocked out of him. He lay there with his eyes scrunched in pain and heard a “ _Get him up!”_ from who he identified as Jungkook.

 

He was pulled back onto his feet and his arms restrained behind his back. He was panting hard as he heard footsteps coming closer. Opening his eyes he looked up and stared at Jungkook and Taehyung with murder in his eyes.

 

“It would have been so much easier if you had just surrendered.” Taehyung nearly cooed at him.

 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” he said, words laced with fake sweetness. Minseok pulled at the people restraining him who only held on tighter at his struggles.

 

“Enough with the chatter.” Jungkook said seriously. “We need to get him back.” Jungkook leaned to whisper in his ear and Minseok tried to lean back in distaste but was held in place. “I hope you enjoy your nap.” Is what he says before he steps back and a fist is hurtling towards his face and everything turns black.

 

The next thing he knows he waking up, body hurting and tied to a chair, a splitting head ache making him wanted to swallow a whole packet of painkillers to dull the throbbing.

 

“Ah, I see you’re finally awake.” Says a deep voice and he looks up to see none other than the leader himself, Kim Namjoon. Minseok wants to punch him in the face. Hard. “You took quite the beating, didn’t you? It’s gotta hurt.”

 

“Not as bad as you’re gonna hurt when I get out of this chair.” He answers back.

 

“You can try but you won’t succeed.” He nearly taunted.

 

Minseok breathed out deeply through his nose and took a look around him. He was in a pretty standard underground basement. There were no windows and only one door that was located in the far corner, a small staircase leading up towards it. The room was lit by a few lights which gave is a sort of grungy feel and the smell of mould that wafted into his nose told him that where ever they were it certainly wasn’t in the best of conditions, probably a hideout or abandoned building.

 

“What do you want?” He finally asked.

 

“I’m glad you asked.” He said with cheer. “The port. I want the port and you’re the key to get it handed over to me on a silver platter.”

 

 _So that’s what they wanted._ The port was something EXO had celebrated heavily at procuring. It was the biggest port in the country and was a symbol of great power and control. Whoever controlled that port controlled what came in and out of the country as well as the dealings that occurred to import and export goods. A large sum of their wealth came from businesses and other shady members of the underworld paying them to use the port to do their own dirty business. It had been tough to get and he knew Yixing wasn’t prepared to give it up, not that Minseok wanted him too, especially because of him. So Minseok laughed.

 

“You know, that’s not going to happen.”

 

“No, I’m sure he will, especially if it means getting you back into his bed.”

 

Minseok felt anger build up inside him again but kept it in.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. He wouldn’t give up that port for anything, not even me.” He said with conviction. He was sure of it.

 

“We’ll see.” He said simply, dragging a chair closer to Minseok and straddling it, forearms braced on the back of it.

 

Minseok glared and looked away from the man. He had to find a way to get out of here. He knew that on Yixing’s end he would be desperately trying to find him but he doesn’t know how long he’s been out for and how much time he had left before his members do find him. He tests out the rope binding him and has to stifle his groan. Whoever had tied them certainly knew what they were doing. He wasn’t getting out of them by wriggling that’s for sure as they were designed to get tighter and tighter the more you tried to get out of them. The only thing he could think of was trying to give Yixing more time.

 

His attention as drawn to the door when it opens with a loud creak and in comes another person he recognised. Kim Seokjin. Seokjin walks over to Namjoon and whispers in his ear too low for Minseok to hear. Namjoon nodded his head and dismissed Seokjin with a little hand gesture and Minseok saw as the BTS leaders eyes followed the man as he walked out, more specifically his ass and Minseok internally cheered even though it certainly wasn’t the time for it. He and many of his member had a bet on who Namjoon was fucking and Minseok had two hundred bucks on Seokjin and by the way he had been ogling Seokjin’s ass he was right on the mark.

 

Minseok started straight back at Namjoon when he looked back at him and he couldn’t help but feel like he was studying him.

 

“Hm, you know, you are quite pretty. I understand what he sees in you.” Namjoon comments out of the blue, hand moving close to his face.

 

“Fuckin’ touch me and I’ll cut your dick off you piece of shit.” He growled, eyes like steel. Only Yixing was allowed to touch him like that and there was no way he was letting anyone, especially Namjoon touch him with his dirty hands.

 

“You’ve got a dirty mouth, maybe that’s why he keeps you around.” Minseok knows that he’s trying to get a rise out of him and he tries his hardest not to fall for it.

 

“Fuck you.” He spits straight onto Namjoon’s face and Minseok can see the anger rising up from his clam façade. Minseok expects the hand that connects with his face, his head flung to the side as his split lip reopened and oozed blood. Minseok laughed loudly despite the pain. “Is that the best you can do?”

 

“Just sit tight. It shouldn’t take too long for Yixing to agree to our terms.” He said getting up for his chair and walking out of the room. Minseok hears the click of a lock indicating that he had been locked inside. He leaned his head back.

 

“You better not fucking give him that port.”  Minseok mumbles to the ceiling.

 

Maybe an hour later Minseok hears gun shots and his head rises from where it had been resting on his chest. He blinks and then smiles. Yixing had found him and he’s ready to tear down the house. Minseok just sits patiently and waits, wondering if Yixing or BTS will get to him first. It wouldn’t matter, either way he was getting out of there.

 

He doesn’t need to wait long for an angry and flustered Namjoon to run in with a gun in his hand, Hoseok following behind him. He marches straight to Minseok and stands behind him. Just as Minseok feels the barrel of the gun pressed to his forehead does Yixing come through the door, determination painted on his face which turns into unmasked fury when he’s sees the condition that Minseok had been left in and aims his own gun towards the other leader. Zitao comes strolling into the room like he owns the place and nods towards Minseok and despite the situation the second in command smiles. Minseok had always had a soft spot for the Chinese man. At the moment he may look like he doesn’t have a care in the world but Minseok knows him well enough to see how his muscles are tensed ready to move, his hand on his gun holding the metal tight, finger ready to press the trigger.

 

“Give us what we want or you’re going to find his brains splattered over the floor.” Namjoon threatened. Yixing’s jaw clenched at the threat but he kept his composure.

 

“Now why would I do that? That port is worth more to me than any life.” Yixing’s words seemed to throw Namjoon off as he frowned.

 

Minseok wasn’t hurt by what had just come out of Yixing’s mouth. He knew it wasn’t the truth but Yixing needed to put up a front in order to keep the port and have Minseok back into his arms. They had talked about this many times before and knew what to do in case something like this ever happened.

 

While Yixing talked with Namjoon, Minseok and Zitao were trying to find a way to diverge the gun from Minseok’s head. Zitao was the perfect person for this. He had always been good at seeing through peoples defences. Having a background in martial arts and hand to hand combat had honed his skills to precision.

 

Yixing could see Zitao looking at him from the corner of his eye and Namjoon and Hoseok being too preoccupied with him didn’t see Zitao nod twice, once and Namjoon and the second time at Hoseok. No words were said but Yixing understood him perfectly.

 

Before anyone could react Zitao had aimed his gun and fired, the bullet sailing and hitting Namjoon in the shoulder who stumbled back. At the same time Yixing had turned his gun towards Hoseok and pulled the trigger, hitting him in the thigh. He raised his gun to shoot but was rushed by Zitao who had him incapacitated in no time at all. Yixing made his way over to Namjoon and right hocked him in the face. Namjoon tried to fight back but with his shoulder out of action he was no match for an angry Yixing on a war path. Yixing elbowed him in the stomach and all air left his body and he too, collapsed to the ground. He tried to get up but Yixing pushed him back down with his foot and then grabbed his collar and brought him right up to his face.

 

“I’m going to leave you alive this time but come after my family again and you’ll get more than a bullet to the shoulder and a beat up face.” He said lowly, letting go of the leaders collar and kicking him in the head effectively knocking him out cold.

 

Immediately after he moved over to Minseok and cuts his bonds off with the knife that he always kept on his possession. Once free he pulled Minseok up and hugged him tight. Minseok reciprocated the hug and held him just as tight, burying his head into his lovers shoulder. When Yixing pulled away he cupped Minseok’s face and lightly trailed his thumbs over the cuts and bruises marring his skin.

 

“Look what they did to your face.” he whispered. There was guilt clouding his tone and Minseok was having none of that. He covered Yixing’s larger hands with his own.

 

“None of this was your fault. It’s a part of our job, our world, and it was bound to happen sooner or later and it’s probably going to happen again. It comes with the territory. You can’t blame yourself every time I get hurt, every time any of us gets hurt.” He told him, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. “I’m fine, banged up but fine, you hear me?”

 

Yixing nods. “I hear you.”

 

“Okay, well now that you’ve got that off your chests can we get out of here now?” Zitao said from the side and Yixing and Minseok only just remembered that he was there.

 

“Right…” Yixing trailed off and took out his com. “Mission accomplished. All teams pull back, it’s time to head home.”

 

 _“Copy that boss.”_ Came nine familiar voices.

 

Then a “ _Good fucking riddens, Yoongi nearly fucking sliced my ear off!”_

_“Stop exaggerating Chanyeol. It’s not like he could have reached anyway.”_

_“Shut the fuck up Luhan!”_

 

Minseok and Yixing just rolled their eyes. “Come on, let’s go home. You need to have yourself looked at by Jongdae and Junmyeon.” Yixing put his arms around Minseok’s shoulder as they walked out of the room.

 

Minseok smiled and wrapped his own arm around Yixing’s waist as he lent on his lover. He knew Yixing would come for him, all he had to do was put his trust in him and wait and he wasn’t disappointed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a personal favourite of mine and only took me a few hours to write, something which I hadn't thought was possible. Also, in regards to any action that takes place in any of my fics and drabbles, please take note that I suck at writing fight scenes so don't expect anything spectacular.
> 
> The BTS albums and Stray Kids predebut album that I ordered arrived on Monday. I am still shocked with how quickly Gmarket ships their products like wow. I can now say that my BTS album collection is complete however in regards to their Japanese albums I probably won't be collecting them unless I can find them at cheap prices because there are just so many. The photobook for Stray Kid's Mixtape is gorgeous. Like, they're all so handsome and beautiful I just can't... Also the pre-order postcards are just as gorgeous. I can't wait for them to finally debut. I also didn't pull Yoongi in any of the albums which made me a little sad but what can you do? I planned on buying his anyway as I collect his and Jongdae's album cards.
> 
> The fountain show was so pretty ^^ And the boys looked like they were having so much fun. It's a big deal and I just know how honoured they would have felt at having Power playing during the show. I hope they get some time to relax while they're there. It's their first time in Dubai if I remember correctly and they have stated many times how they have wanted to meet their arab fans. I'm happy for everyone there who were able to see them.
> 
> I have not written anything this week. I only started writing a little bit today. I've been working nearly everyday and the hours are long and the work is hard. When I come home from working I just want to have a shower and relax in a way that requires no use of my brain before I go to bed. It seems to be a little quieter this week so I plan to get some more done :)  
> It's been raining for the last couple of days and it's been hell humid which makes me want to die. I can't wait for Summer to be over!
> 
> Anyway, see you all next week~


	46. Suspect

 

 

**Request by mal**

_I really loved the Baekchen au with detective!baek and teacher!jongdae <3 The suspense was killing me so you wouldn't believe how relieved I was when they finally got back together;; but it also got me wondering, what happened in those years Baek spent chasing this Minhyuk villain? How did the case affect their relationship? From the bits and pieces we got in this story, Jongdae also had a part to play in keeping Baek sane during those times. So I guess my request is a prequel? story to that au :') I’d love to see Dae comforting Baek after a particularly vivid nightmare, and how they celebrate when the criminal was finally behind bars > < maybe also some more badass!baek showing his hapkido skills since there’s never enough of that_

**_Word count: 8141_ **

****

****

 

 

****

Jongdae knew that both he and Baekhyun would always have to make sacrifices because of Baekhyun’s job. He knew it wouldn’t be easy and he was prepared to accommodate him. Baekhyun had made his way up the chain since he had graduated from the police academy. Like most rookies he had been put in patrol as a simple but dignified uniformed office with an experienced and seasoned partner. While he did enjoy his time as a beat cop and absorbed the wisdom his partner gave him he wanted more, envisioned himself doing bigger and better things.

 

As soon as he was skilled enough he had applied for the detectives exam. He had celebrated with Jongdae when his application had been accepted by the Chief. That didn’t mean he would pass the exam but at least he had a shot. It was one step in the right direction.

 

He spent many gruelling hours preparing for the both the written and practical components of the exam and while he was nervous he was confident that he would pass. He wasn’t disappointed when he was handed his detectives badge and praised as being _“one of the brightest young officers we’ve seen in a long time”,_ something which had him puffing out his chest in pride. Jongdae had been there standing in the crowd cheering the loudest when he was called up and Baekhyun couldn’t stop the smile that come onto his face at his excited husband.

 

During the first month of his time as a detective most of his cases involved shootings, most gang related and they were all nothing short of being open and shut cases. His first real challenge was when he was put on his first _big_ case.

 

The gruesome murders of six individuals had been connected to one another. The murders had taken place over a period of three years, each body found in different provenances and killed in varying but equally sadistic ways. Baekhyun had heard the whispers around the precinct, about how detectives had been suffering from terrible nightmares and some had even taken themselves of the case because it had just been too much to handle.

 

He was slightly terrified when the chief had called him into his office and put him on the case. If seasoned detectives hadn’t been able to handle it why did the Chief think that he could?

 

“I’m not going to lie, this will test you and just might break you but I have faith in your abilities.” The Chief had told him.

 

That very same day was the first real glimpse at the cruelty the human race could carry out upon one another. Opening the case file of the first victim had his stomach churning. The body he saw attached to the left side of the file showed no resemblance to the profile shot of the smiling young woman in the picture on the right. Getting through all six files was a gruelling task. Multiple times he had to put the files down and walk away before he could even think about continuing. By the time he had made it through all of them he wanted to throw up. He felt sick to his stomach.

 

How could someone do something so cruel, so inhumane to another living creature let alone another human being? It just… it didn’t make sense.

 

That night he found sleeping a difficult task despite Jongdae’s reassuring presence next to him. Jongdae had known something was wrong the moment he had gotten home but sensing Baekhyun’s reluctance to talk about it he had left it alone, at least for now.

 

All of the leads they chased came to a dead end. They had no information in regards to the identity of the suspect what so ever. They only thing they could guess was that the suspect was more likely to be a man due the severity and force behind the injuries that had been inflicted upon the victims. A part from the gruesome ways in which the victims had died as well as the obvious torture there was nothing connecting them to each other. None of them had known each other, frequented the same places or even came from the same social circles. Victim number one was a baker, victim two a fisherman, victim three a businessman, victim four a prostitute, victim five a musician and victim six was a wedding planner. There was absolutely nothing to suggest that any of these people had ever interacted with one another before.

 

What was also unusual and had also contributed to why it had taken so long to link the murders to each other was that there was no consistency or preference when it came to age and gender. The youngest victim had been twenty one while the oldest had been sixty two. Were they just victims of opportunity? Or had the suspect stalked them? There were just so many unanswered questions that they barely even knew where to start.

 

Not even two weeks after he had been put on the case did victim number seven showed up. Baekhyun had been at home asleep when he had gotten the call. After getting dressed at the speed of light and giving a still half asleep Jongdae a quick kiss he had rushed to the scene and he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

 

Red. There was red everywhere. The smell of iron and death wafted into his nose and had him reeling back, a hand pressed to his nose in a vain attempt to block the smell. When he was finally led to the body he felt his insides lurch. Stumbling out of the abandoned shack he threw up the contents of his stomach, the burn hurting his throat. When he had gotten rid of as much as he thought he possibly could he wiped his mouth on a tissue with shaking hands. Nothing, absolutely nothing could have ever prepared him to see that.

 

He tried to steel himself and focus on the scene. He needed to do his job despite how hard it was. Looking around he saw something that wasn’t at any of the previous scenes. On the wall behind the victim was a message, a message that had been written in blood and although there was no confirmation he knew it was the blood of the victim.

 

_I see you finally figured it out. I hope you like your new gift. There’s plenty more to come._

_Catch me if you can~_

He was taunting them. This was a game to him and they were the chess pieces. Baekhyun had a feeling that it was only going to get worse from then on.

 

That’s when the nightmares started.

 

At first he would just be jolted awake, heart beating fast but not being able to remember what had occurred. It was quiet enough that Jongdae would remain unbothered and asleep next to him. Even Baekhyun would be able to drift back off to sleep.

 

It’s when they had discovered the eighth body two months after the last one that they had started to become more vivid.

 

They had been lead straight to it by none other than the murder himself. Baekhyun had been right; he was playing with them, giving them clues to find the next body and what he had done or was planning to do to the unfortunate soul he had picked out. It was driving Baekhyun insane.

 

He had other cases that he had to work on top of it but this case was constantly on his mind and it never left, not even for a second.

 

At home he was constantly distracted, trying to come up with leads and makes sense of the notes that the killer had been leaving for them to find. He was escalating and they needed to find him before he killed again. Baekhyun didn’t know if he could live with himself if he let another person die.

 

Jongdae had noticed the haunted look that had come into his husbands eyes in the last few months. And don’t even get him started on the nightmares. Baekhyun didn’t think he knew but he did. It was rare that Baekhyun managed to sleep through the night as his dreams would be riddled with whatever horrors he had seen. Jongdae knew he was working on a hard case. Baekhyun wouldn’t tell him any of the details and Jongdae wasn’t sure he really _wanted_ to know but he was worried. Baekhyun just wasn’t himself. He just, he looked so drained. He had only been a detective for less than half a year and it already looked like he had aged ten years.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he was still proud of Baekhyun for his achievements but he hated what it was doing to his usual lively and vivacious husband. It was almost like he was a shell of the Baekhyun he knew.

 

“Baekhyun, I’m worried about you.” Jongdae whispered in Baekhyun’s ear one night when they were cuddled up on the couch.

 

Baekhyun leaned back so they were looking straight at each other and the exhaustion on his face was as clear as day.

 

“Everything’s fine.”

 

“Don’t lie to me Baekhyun because I know it’s not. You know it too.” He said softly. There was no accusation in his voice nor was he angry. He just wanted Baekhyun to open up, to confide in him. He wanted to _help,_ in any way that he could.

Baekhyun closes his eyes slowly and leans his head back. He should have known that Jongdae was going to bring it up sooner or later. He was a fool to think that he wouldn’t notice.

 

“It’s just this case, it’s – “ He stops himself before he could say any more. He couldn’t tell Jongdae the details, he just couldn’t. He wanted to spare him the same horrors that he had seen.

 

“You don’t need to tell me any of the details, just talk to me Baekhyun. Please.” Jongdae says, sensing Baekhyun’s turmoil.

 

“I don’t know what to do. This guy is sick. He’s not going to stop until he’s either caught or killed and we have no leads.” Frustrated, Baekhyun stands up and begins to pace. “It’s like a game to him. He keeps running us in circles, playing with us, _taunting us_.”

 

Jongdae watches Baekhyun vent for a moment before standing up and embracing him from behind to stop him from pacing a hole into the floor.

 

“I know you Baekhyun, I know you’re working as hard as you can. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” He tells him and he can feel Baekhyun relax into him. “You need to take care of yourself. Please don’t run yourself into the ground. What good are you then?”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I can’t, not until this is over.” He removes Jongdae’s arms from around his waist and steps away.

 

Jongdae looks at him with sad eyes.

 

“Baekhyun…” he tries to reach out again but Baekhyun takes another step back.

 

“I need to go to the precinct.”

 

“Wait, Baek – “

 

“I’ll see you later.” He interrupts, grabbing his keys off the table and walking out the door.

 

Jongdae watches him leave, hurt but most of all worried.

 

He doesn’t come back home that night.

 

There’s an obvious strain in their relationship after that. All Jongdae wants to do is comfort Baekhyun but Baekhyun just keeps pulling away in an effort to protect him and to not burden him with his problems. It honestly broke Jongdae’s heart seeing Baekhyun acting like this and despite understanding his reasoning, at times it was hard for him not to feel anger and resentment towards Baekhyun. They were supposed to support each other, they promised that to each other the day they got married.

 

As much as Jongdae wanted to he couldn’t put all of his efforts into trying to comfort Baekhyun. He had his own job as an art teacher which took up a large chunk of his time. Lessons couldn’t write themselves.

 

And Baekhyun, well… he was at the end of his rope. Another body had been found, another message left to taunt them, another message blaming them for not being quick enough to save an innocent woman’s life and yet they still weren’t any closer to finding the culprit. He was exhausted, they only thing keeping him awake was the constant supply of coffee – albeit not good quality – that the precinct provided. He was nearly dead on his feet, his eyes threatening to close yet he had no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

 

That was the plan but seeing his state the Chief had forced him to take a break, threatening to take him off the case if he didn’t go home and stay away for at least forty eight hours. Baekhyun surrendered without too much fight. It wasn’t like he really could. He needed to see this case till the very end.

 

He didn’t know how he made it but he had managed to drive his tired self all of the way home, only just making it to the bed in time for him to collapse upon it where he was out in seconds, not having the energy to take off even his shoes.

 

When Jongdae arrived him that day he was surprised to see Baekhyun’s car in the driveway. Baekhyun had been spending most of his days – and nights – at the precinct working on the case that he was rarely home to sleep the night. Entering the house he noticed that everything was still dark. Depositing his bad on the counter he made his way to the bedroom and enjoyed the sight that was in front of him. Baekhyun was sprawled on top of the covers, clothes and everything else still on, small puffs of breath coming out of his nearly closed mouth and ruffling the hair on his forehead that had grown longer due to the length of time between his last haircut.

 

Quietly Jongdae walked over to Baekhyun and kneels beside him, bringing his hand up to lightly brush his fingertips over his face, a soft smile pulling at his lips, one which disappeared when he took notice of the dark circles under his eyes. Jongdae sighed, lips now pulled into a straight line. Taking one least look at Baekhyun’s exhausted but peaceful face Jongdae stands up and begins to undress his husband staring with his shoes. Baekhyun is sleeping like the dead and doesn’t even wake up when Jongdae rolls him onto his back to pull off his slacks and unbutton his shirt. When all that he’s left in is his boxers Jongdae pulls the covers over him and kisses him on the forehead lovingly.

 

Jongdae heads to the kitchen to make himself a small meal to fill his stomach before he sits himself down to mark his year 11 student’s art history tests. After grading a good chunk of them his own eyes begin to burn and he knows it’s time for him to head off to bed. When he re-enters their room Baekhyun it still fast asleep, body in the same position that he had left him in and Jongdae smiles to himself. When he’s ready for bed Jongdae crawls under the covers and curls into Baekhyun’s side, relishing in the feeling of his warmth beside him after so long.

 

Jongdae drifts of with a smile on his face only to be woken up by a glass shattering scream that jolts him nearly off the bed. There beside him is the form on his husband screaming his head off and body thrashing wildly, limbs getting caught in the covers. Jongdae doesn’t know what to do. He’s terrified.

 

Baekhyun lets out another haunted scream, hand flailing and just missing Jongdae’s face by centimetres and Jongdae’s only thought is that he needs to wake him up. Now.

 

Jongdae straddles Baekhyun’s waist and makes desperate grabs for his hands, getting a hold on his husbands wrists and holding them to his chest. Baekhyun’s body is still moving when he begins to whimper, broken pleas falling from his lips and tears from his eyes.

 

“Please, no…”

 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae yells, trying to get Baekhyun out of his nightmare.

 

“Stop it. Please stop it. Don’t…” he cries.

 

Jongdae doesn’t know what to. The only thing that he can think of has him apologising and rearing his hand back and slapping Baekhyun’s cheek with his hand hard.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes snap open, his scream breaking off as he looks around wildly. He’s panting, sweat falling off him and wetting the sheets. When his eyes settle on Jongdae’s worried orbs looking down at him reality comes back to him and he begins to calm down. Jongdae can feel his body trembling. Everything is quiet until Baekhyun begins to sob, face falling and new tears streaking down his cheeks.

 

Jongdae slides off Baekhyun and pulls the older man into his lap and cradles him like a newborn baby, rocking back and forth as he attempts to calm him down him as he cries into his neck. Jongdae doesn’t know how long they sit like that but eventually Baekhyun’s sobbing turns into harsh breaths and his body stops trembling but Jongdae continues to hold him and he will for as long as Baekhyun needs him.

 

“Shh Baekhyun, it’s okay, everything’s okay. It was just a dream. I’m here, I’m here.” Jongdae rubs a soothing hand up and down his spine.

 

Jongdae doesn’t stop whispering into Baekhyun’s ear or rubbing his back even after all is quiet. Right now Jongdae is trying to be strong but Baekhyun had scared him. He had never seen his husband like that before. He knew the case had been hard on his but he hadn’t known haw hard until this moment and he had great concerns with his sanity. That was more than just an average nightmare.

 

When Baekhyun finally pulls away and lifts his head he looks like an absolute mess; eyes red and swollen, snot hanging out of his nose and face crusty with dried tears.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Are the first words that come out of his mouth and Jongdae is floored.

 

“Why-why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jongdae says softly, hand cupping Baehyun cheek and lifting his face which had dropped, ashamed. Jongdae didn’t understand why he would feel ashamed or why he felt like he needed to apologise.

 

“For that.” Baekhyun points out like it’s obvious. “For crying like a little kid who had a nightmare about the bogeyman. For waking you up over something as trivial and stupid as that.” He lowers his eyes like he can’t even stand to look at Jongdae.

 

“First of all I’m going to tell you this once and I want you to pay attention because I don’t want to say it again.” he says with strength which has Baekhyun looking at him in surprise. “You, Byun Baekhyun, have absolutely nothing to apologise for. You’re not acting like a little kid nor are you stupid.” The anger that had built up inside Jongdae dissipates as he wills himself to calm down. After doing that successfully he looks at Baekhyun straight in the eyes with a look that’s equal parts loving, pained and helpless. “And lastly, do you not know me? Do you profess to know me and think that I wouldn’t rush to you and drop anything to be with you and comfort you when you’re obviously going through something that’s so horrible and terrifying that it was you screaming and flailing around in your sleep?”

 

Baekhyun opens and closes his mouth, not knowing what to say but knowing that Jongdae was one hundred percent right.

 

“Y-You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologising Baekhyun.” Jongdae sighs.

 

Baekhyun hates how sad his husband looks and he hates that he’s the one that had caused it. He knows that Jongdae had been worried about him and they he had pretty much brushed the younger off when he had tried to comfort him.

 

“Talk to me Baek. What had you so scared?” Jongdae nearly begs and Baekhyun swallows hard. “Let me help in the only way that I can.”

 

At that Baekhyun cracks.

 

“We found, we found another body.” Baekhyun begins and Jongdae grabs one of his hands in his. “It was bad. I mean, all of them had been bad put this one…” he stops there. “I dreamt that, that I was there while it happened and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. All I could do was watch.” He tried to keep his tears at bay. “It feels like it’s my fault that she’s dead.”

 

“Oh Baekhyun… It’s not your fault. None of it is.”

 

“I know, I-I know it’s not but there’s a part of me that really thinks that it is.”

 

There’s silence between them and Baekhyun focuses on Jongdae’s thumb rubbing circles into the back on his hand.

 

“This case, it’s breaking you Baekhyun and I know you can see it as well. As much as I want to I’m not going to tell you to get off it but you have to promise me something. Please…please please _please_ come to me when things get hard. I’m here for you and I always will be.”

 

At Jongdae’s words Baekhyun begins to cry once again and Jongdae immediately embraces him and holds him as he cries.

 

“I promise.” He says shakily into Jongdae’s chest.

 

Baekhyun cries himself to sleep and for the rest of the night Jongdae doesn’t let him go. The next morning Jongdae calls in sick for work and they spend the entire day cooped up in their house cuddled together.

 

Two days later Baekhyun is back in the case with fresh eyes and a well-rested mind. Those forty eight hours had really done him good. He’s back and ready to work. Baekhyun is reading up about the last victim when he hears his name being called.

 

“Baekhyun, the lab just called and they have something!” Baekhyun perks up at that. They had gone to long without anything it was nice to finally have something, no matter how little or insignificant it seemed.

 

“What is it?” He inquires when he gets to the lead detective of the case.

 

“Forensics got back. They found a DNA sample of an unknown individual under the fingernails of the latest vic.” He said and Baekhyun could see the excitement in his eyes.

 

“Unknown? That means he’s not in the system.”

 

“No, but do you know what that means?” the detective prompts and Baekhyun thinks for a second before a lightbulb goes off in his head.

 

“He made a mistake, he _slipped up._ ”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“He’s never left any trace evidence behind but not this time. He’s either getting sloppy or he’s getting to confident in his abilities to avoid us.” Baekhyun points out and he can feel himself getting excited as well.

 

“There’s a chance that’s not the only thing he left behind. We need to go over everything at the last victim’s scene again.” he says and they get straight to it.

 

They spend hours and hours poring over everything and it’s only when they’re about to give up is when they find something.

 

“A security camera across the road from where the body was found picked something up.” Baekhyun said and they are crowded around it.

 

There in the blurry darkness they pick up a figure walking out of the building and disappearing in to the night. According to the time stamp the figure was picked up leaving just two hours before they had found the body.

 

“I want the tech team contacted and have them search all of the security cameras in the surrounding area around the same time for any glimpse of that person.” The detective ordered and they all scattered.

 

They were getting closer and it was only time before they finally found the monster who had already taken so many lives.

 

But they weren’t quite fast enough. Two weeks later another body was found making the total ten. However this time they were only just behind the suspect. The forensic pathologist estimated time of death to one hour before, it was so fresh the body was still warm and the blood had just to coagulate and dry. Baekhyun hates to admit that he had already gotten used to the smell of death over nearly a period of a year from when he had been working on this case.

 

They processed the scene as quickly but as efficiently as possible. Nothing obvious stood out but there was still things that needed to be checked out. Baekhyun had been given the task to talk to the victim’s family and found some interesting information.

 

“Jihyo she, she had been acting a little strange over the last couple of weeks.” The victim’s mother mentioned, dabbing her eyes with a tissue that Baekhyun had given her earlier.

 

“Strange how?”

 

“Well, it was more like she was being secretive. She’s always told me everything but when I talked to her it was like she was withholding something. I thought that maybe she was dating someone and I asked her that. She got strangely defensive.” Baekhyun’s full attention was on her. “I left it alone but a week before she… before she died I went over to her apartment and there was a car that I didn’t recognise out front. I left because I figured she had company. The next day I tried calling her but she didn’t pick up.”

 

“And the day after that you reported her missing.” Baekhyun finished, pieces of a puzzle coming together in his head. “Did you happen to catch the cars number plate.” He asked hopefully.

 

“I did actually.” She said, jumping up and searching around in her handbag and pulling out a slip of paper and handing it over to Baekhyun.

 

“Just one more question, did Jihyo’s apartment complex have security cameras?”

 

“They do.” She confirms and that’s exactly what he wanted to hear.

 

“Thankyou for your time. Again, I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

“Thankyou detective. Just find the bastard that did this to my daughter.” She pleads and Baekhyun nods.

 

As soon as he steps outside he calls the lead detective and relays the information he had including the license plate number.

 

By the time he gets back they already have a name for the owner of the car. The registration had come back to a Cho Yukwon, a thirty three year old chef. There’s nothing startling in his profile. He hadn’t gotten into any trouble with the law and by all accounts he was a good student. He didn’t fit the profile of a killer at all.

 

Cho Yukwon was called into the precinct and showed absolutely no sign of worry or guilt. He answered all of their questions and gave them no reason to suspect him. He had even consented to a DNA test. Until the test results came back they had nothing to hold him so he was free to go. Baekhyun and the lead detective watched him go with frowns on their faces.

 

“Does that look like a killer to you?” Baekhyun murmured.

 

“No, no it doesn’t. But as they say looks can always be deceiving.”

 

Baekhyun hummed. There wasn’t much they could do until the results came back anyway.

 

It took two days for the results to come back and when Baekhyun is handed the results his heart begins to pump faster. The analysis showed that the DNA found at the scene wasn’t a match to Cho Yukwon but that wasn’t what had his pulse racing. It was what was written at the bottom of the page.

 

**_DNA Sample ‘A’ shares mitochondrial DNA with DNA Sample ‘B’_ **

 

 _Mitochondrial DNA?_ That meant that the sample taken from the scene is a relative of Cho Yukwon’s on his mother’s side. A cousin, maybe?

 

Baekhyun races to his computer and does a quick search on Cho Yukwon’s family, ore specifically his mothers side of the family.  His mother had one sister and that sister has one son, one son by the name of Jung Minhyuk.

 

The first thing Baekhyun does is run to the Chief’s office and throw the evidence and Minhyuk’s profile on the table.

 

“I know who it is.” He says without explanation, simply pointing to the file and urging the Chief to read it.

 

He watches at the Chief scans the file and Baekhyun knows the very moment he connects the dot as his eyes harden in determination.

 

It’s complete and utter chaos after that. Everyone is on the move. Yukwon had been called back in for further questioning on his cousin and gave any information they may need and one bit of information that grabs then is that Minhyuk had come to pick up Yukwon’s car earlier that day. A BOLO is put out in the car immediately and units are dispatched to help in the search and Baekhyun is one of them.

 

He and a uniformed officer patrol the streets eyes trying look for the car. They’re not the only ones. Over a dozen cars had been tasked in tracking down the car, the more of then they were the greater the chance of spotting it.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes are stinging. He had barely blinked, afraid that he would miss something if he did. None of the patrols had seen any sign of the car or Minhyuk himself. That is until Baekhyun spots something out of the corner of his eyes. Parked next to an old post office sits Yukwon’s car. He ordered the officer to pull up on the other side of the road. Even before the car is stopped his runs over to it and rests the back of his hand on the hood.

 

It’s still warm.

 

Baekhyun turns towards the officer.

 

“Call it. I’m going in.” he says, ignoring the officer’s calls to wait for back up.

 

But he doesn’t and he can’t. The hood is still warm which means it hadn’t been turned off for long and there’s only one reason why Minhyuk would be at an abandoned post office. It means that he had another victim and he just might make it in time to save them.

 

With his gun drawn he makes his way through the building ears open for any sounds that weren’t made by him. Then off in the distance he hears a pained moan and then the sound of someone talking however it’s too muffled for him to make out any words. He immediately walks towards the voice.

 

When he gets closer he can see a shadow moving around on the walls of the hallway, the shadow coming from the room that faces it. With careful footsteps he walks down the hall and towards the room. When he gets to the doorway he peaks around the corner and his eyes first land on Minhyuk with his back turned which then flick down to and incapacitated man on a table with serval wounds on his body staining his skin red. Minhyuk is holding a knife and Baekhyun inwardly shivers. He knows the damage Minkhyuk had inflicted with it.

 

He takes a deep breath and readies himself before he makes his presence known.

 

“Jung Minhyuk! Turn around with your hands in the air, slowly. You’re under arrest.” Baekhyun orders.

 

The man in question freezes for a moment before turning his head to look at Baekhyun. He has a slightly startled expression but that soon turns into a smirk.

 

“Well, well, well… look what we have here. Looks like you caught me detective.” He smiles.

 

Baekhyun hardens his face. “Turn around with your hands in the air, now!”

 

Minhyuk seems to consider it before he does as he’s told and faces Baekhyun with his hand in the air, the metal of the blade shining in the dim light.

 

“Slowly put the knife on the ground.”

 

“Now come on detective. I don’t like taking orders from nameless individuals.” He says like it’s just a casual conversation but there’s a dangerous glint in his eyes that Baekhyun doesn’t like one little bit.

 

“Byun. Detective Byun.” Baekhyun grounds out. “Now put down the knife.” And surprisingly, Minhyuk does.

 

“That wasn’t too hard now was it?”

 

“Enough. Jung Minhyuk you’re under arrest.” Baekhyun says again, something which Minhyuk completely ignores.

 

“How about we make a deal?” he suggests and Baekhyun growls.

 

“No.” he says firmly, grip tightening on his gun.

 

“If you let me go, let me walk out of here right now, I’ll leave you and your loved ones alone.”

 

“How about I arrest you now and you spend the rest of your life in prison for all of the lives that you’ve taken.” Baekhyun bites back.

 

Minhyuk shakes his head in disappointment. “No, I think not.”

 

Just then the man on the table groans and his head rolls to the side. Baekhyun’s attention flicks over to him for only a brief moment but it’s enough. Minhyuk pounces like a tiger, knocking Baekhyun over and causing his gun to topple to the ground. Minhyun reaches to grab it but Baekhyun wraps his legs around his middle and flips them over.

 

Without hesitation Minhyuk socks Baekhyun in the face and he falls to the side but is up straight away. In those seconds Minhyuk had managed to retrieve the knife from the floor and comes at Baekhyun ready to slice him up but Minhyuk was seriously underestimating Baekhyun’s ability to fight.

 

Baekhyun pushes Minhyuk’s arm out of the way and manoeuvrers beside him, twisting the killers arm in the process and making him yell out at the strain and drop the knife. Now that he has him disarmed Baekhyun can breathe a little easier.

 

Baekhyun lets go of Minhyuk’s arm and pushed him forward and delivers a punished kick to his lower back. The force of the kick has Minhyuk colliding with the wall hard and Baekhyun wastes no time in coming up behind him and taking a hold of his wrists and slapping his handcuff on him.

 

Minhyuk turns his head to the side and Baekhyun sees blood pouring out of his nose which looks crocked and Baekhyun had a weird sort of satisfaction at the fact that he had just broken his nose and looks to be in pain. However that’s only a fraction of the pain that he had inflicted on the people that he had killed.

 

Baekhyun leans close until his face is just inches from the killers.

 

“I’ll say it again, load and clear. Jung Minhyuk, you’re under arrest.”

 

Minkhyun thrashes in Baekhyun’s hold but it’s no use. Baekhyun has him in a tight hold and he’s not letting go any time soon.

 

“You’ll regret this you hear me. You’ll regret this. Just wait until I get out.”

 

“You’ll never get out. You’ll be there until the day to die, paying for all of the innocent lives you ended.” Baekhyun promises.

 

Baekhyun held him until backup finally arrives and takes him away. He’s strangely quiet as he’s taken away but the glare he sends Baekhyun says enough. The EMT’s rush in and take the victim away. He’s banged up and had lost a lot of blood but they’re confident he’ll pull through. His injuries will heal but it’s his mind… they’ll have to wait and see. Minhyuk had had some fun with him before Baekhyun had gotten there and it was doubtful that his mind had made it out without its own set of unseen scars.

 

Baekhyun had his own injuries looked at but apart from a few bruises he’s completely fine though he knows Jongdae is going to fuss over him when he sees the left side of his face all black and blue. He’s both looking forward to and dreading the attention.

 

The precinct is in a buzz when he gets there. The feeling of excitement is palpable. The chase is finally over but in reality it’s still only the beginning. They need Minhyuk’s statement, then they need to prepare everything for the trail. There’s still so much to do but most of Baekhyun’s job is pretty much over.

 

Baekhyun watches from behind the glass as Minhyuk is interrogated by another detective. It makes him sick at how little remorse he shows for his victims and what he had done. If anything he was proud at what he had done. He doesn’t even try to deny the charges against him, he just leans back in his chair as he smiles in self-satisfaction at hearing all of his _deeds_ being read out aloud. Baekhyun wants to go in there and beat the absolute living daylights out of him, smack that smug little grin off his face but that last thing Baekhyun wanted was to be put on disciplinary probation.

 

Baekhyun stays until Munhyuk’s interrogation is over before he goes back to his desk and begins to write his report. It takes him hours but his heart feels lighter when it’s finally submitted and out on official records. The hard part is over, at least for now. It’s going to take at minimum a month before the state is ready to begin the trial. The Chief sends him home and tells his to stay there until he’s called to come back in and Baekhyun doesn’t argue. The thing he wants most of all at this very moment is to be alone with Jongdae for as long as possible. They have plenty of lost time they need to make up for.

 

When Baekhyun finally makes it home Jongdae is already there. He’s parked up on the lounge reading through some papers that Baekhyun assumes is material for his lessons. Jongdae’s head swings towards him when he drops his keys on the table hard and it’s obvious that he had been too engrossed in his reading that he hadn’t heard Baekhyun opening the front door.

 

“Oh, you’re home.” Jongdae smiles but it drops when he seems the massive bruise on his cheek. “What on earth happened to you!?” He nearly thrown his papers down and rushes over to Baekhyun. Jongdae goes to touch it but hesitates.

 

“It’s okay. It looks worse than it actually is.” he says but by the look on Jongdae’s face he knows that he doesn’t believe him. Still, Jongdae brushes his hand on the bruise lightly and Baekhyun can’t help but wince slightly.

 

“Liar.” Jongdae scolds but there’s not heat in his words, just worry. “I didn’t expect you home tonight.” Jongdae adds.

 

“Well, there’s no reason for me to stay at the precinct.”

 

“What, why?” Jongdae is startled by Baekhyun’s words. “You didn’t quit or get fired did you?”

 

Baekhyun nearly laughs at Jongdae’s face. “No, nothing like that.”

 

Jongdae’s expression smooths out but he still looks confused.

 

“Then why?”

 

“We got him.” Baekhyun says and Jongdae just stares at him blankly as he tries to process Baekhyun’s words. “We got him.” he says again, a smile beginning to pull at his lips and Baekhyun can see the exact moment that his words click.

 

“Oh my god. You got him!” he nearly screams pulling Baekhyun into his arms and hugging him tightly. He’s doing these cute little bounces where his feet don’t quite leave the ground and Baekhyun just laughs and hugs him back.

 

Baekhyun nearly falls back when Jongdae practically slams his lips onto his and kisses him hard. Baekhyun moans and melts into the kiss, his hands coming down to rest on the curve of Jongdae’s hips as he pulls the younger mans body closer to his own. Their kiss is cut short when the one who had initiated it pulls away.

 

“I’m happy for you.” Jongdae says softy with so much love shinning in his eyes that Baekhyun almost feels unworthy. “You look tired, you should sleep.”

 

“I am.” Baekhyun confirms. “But I would rather be doing something else instead.” He says with a knowing glint in his eyes.

 

“Oh is that right?” Jongdae catches on, biting his lip suggestively.

 

“That’s right.” Baekhyun moves his hands into the back pockets of his husbands pants and the clothed globes causing Jongdae to breathe out hard.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for then?”

 

That’s all Baekhyun needs. He pulls Jongdae gently in the direction of their bedroom, hands still inside his pockets but their lips once again locked in a kiss that’s slow and sensual. Jongdae giggles when Baekhyun stumbles and nearly trips over a pair of shoes that had been left in the middle of the hall but it soon turns into a gasp when Baekhyun pinches his lip with his teeth.

 

Despite their slow pace it doesn’t take them long to get to the bedroom. When the back of Baekhyun’s knees meets the bed he falls back bringing Jongdae along with him. There’s no pause in their movements as they continue to remember each other’s mouth.

 

Baekhyun is already hard in his pants and by the way that Jongdae is beginning to grind down into his leg he’s sure that he is as well.

 

“Clothes off. Now.” Jongdae breaths, tugging at the bottom of Baekhyun’s shirt.

 

Baekhyun allows Jongdae to pulls his shirt off and then moves to help Jongdae remove his leaving them both bare chested. Jongdae takes a moment to admire his husbands physique and there’s a little pang in his chest when he can plainly see that Baekhyun has lost weight. He’s still decently muscled but his once prominent six pack is less so. Jongdae makes a mental note to cook Baekhyun plenty of delicious food to make up for it.

 

Leaning down he trails kisses across Baekhyun’s chest paying special attention to his nipples before continuing to the waistband of his pant.  Baekhyun can feel his body tingling as Jongdae’s hot breath fans across his navel.

 

Jongdae’s eyes are locked onto Baekhyun’s as he goes through the motions of removing his pants, so full of want, of need. Baekhyun’s cock is left to spring free once it’s free from restrictors and Jongdae licks his lips like a hungry cat. He brings his head closer and nuzzled his face into Baekhyun’s member, giving it a little lick which has Baekhyun’s back arching and he hand flying down to rest on Jongdae’s head.

 

Jongdae chuckles at his husband’s reaction and if this were any other day he would continue to tease but he had waited long enough for this and he didn’t want to waste another second of it. Without warning he engulfs Baekhyun’s length in his wet heat and Baekhyun nearly screams at the feeling. He moans loudly when Jongdae begins to bob his head up and down and he can’t resist pulling at Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae lets him, it’s something that he enjoyed, having Baekhyun pull at his hair hard enough that he scalp burned slightly was a huge turn on.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes which were clenched shut open and peer down at Jongdae and what he sees nearly has him blowing off his load then and there. Jongdae with his cheeks tinted pink and eyes hooded, his thin lips stretched prettily around his cock. It’s beautiful. Jongdae hums and the vibrations cause Baekhyun to give a full body shudder.

 

Jongdae loves that even though Baekhyun is the dominant personality most of the time in their relationship he can have him like putty in his hands simply at a blow job.

 

The younger can tell that Baekhyun is close to reaching completion by the little whimpers that escape his throat so he pulls away causing Baekhyun to whine in disappointment.

 

“I want you to come inside me, not in my mouth.” Jongdae says and Baekhyun’s answering lust filed moan is all he needs.

 

Jongdae’s own hard dick is still confined in his jeans and he doesn’t waste any time at all when taking them off. When they join their other clothes on the ground Jongdae walks over to the bedside table and takes out the lube that had remained untouched for longer than necessary. Baekhyun’s eyes are glued to Jongdae’s perky little ass, giving it a firm slap as he passes which has Jongdae yelping at the sting. Jongdae huffs but retrieved the lube and once again sits himself on Baekhyun’s hips.

 

“How and I supposed to stretch you if you’re that far away?” Baekhyun asks with an eyebrow raised and Jongdae just smirks devilishly down at him.

 

“You’re not. I’m going to stretch myself and you’re going to enjoy the show.”

 

“But I – “

 

“You’ve worked hard this last year. Let me take care of you.” Jongdae interrupts and that shuts Baekhyun up. “Now lay back and relax.”

 

Baekhyun swallows hard and gets himself comfortable once again. When Jongdae is satisfied that Baekhyun is comfortable he pops the cap of the lube and squirts a decent amount on his fingers. Once he’s coated his fingers he winks at Baekhyun before trailing his fingers down the middle of his chest and then around to his lower back and dipping them between his cheeks. 

 

The first finger slipped in easily and Jongdae signs in satisfaction. He doesn’t focus on one finger for long and soon he’s slipping in another one and this time he winces. It had been a while since either of them had done anything remotely sexual with each other or by themselves and it shows but that doesn’t mean their bodies have forgotten.

 

Baekhyun is transfixed on Jongdae’s face and takes in every expression, every twitch. He wants to be buried inside Jongdae right now but he had to wait until he’s properly stretched. That last thing he wanted was to hurt him. He knows when Jongdae’s had three fingers inside himself as his begins to pant and wriggle around on Baekhyun’s lap, the elder cock rubbing up against Jongdae’s untouched and equally as red one.

 

With a high keen Jongdae hits his prostate, thighs clenching around Baekhyun’s hips and he slips his wet fingers out.

 

“I want you in me now.” Jongdae nearly growls and Baekhyun is all too happy to oblige with the request.

 

Once Jongdae had slicked Baekhyun’s cock with lube he raises his hips and positions it at his entrance. Baekhyun grips Jongdae’s hips hard as his drops straight down until he’s seated completely on Baekhyun’s lap, his ass full of Baekhyun’s cock stretching his muscles deliciously.

 

“Oh fuck.” Baekhyun moans, one which only gets louder when Jongdae starts to circle his hips.

 

Baekhyun’s grip on Jongdae’s hip tightens and he helps Jongdae lift himself up and down on his cock. The heat encasing him is just so good and so tight that there is no way he would even be able to hide the vocalisation of his pleasure.

 

“Fuck Baek, so good.” Jongdae pants. “Shit, I missed this so much.”

 

“Me _ah_ , me too.”

 

Jongdae then leans over so their chests are aligned together and slots their mouths together. The kiss is sloppy but neither minds, especially when Baekhyun’s hands grab Jongdae ass cheeks and parts them further, canting his own hips upwards to slam into his husbands willing hole.

 

Jongdae high pitched keens are like music to his ears. The drag of his cock along Jongdae’s walls gives him the much needed friction and he can feel his release building up. Between their bodies Jongdae’s cock is sandwiched between them and the friction there bringing him close to orgasm as well.

 

With new found strength Baekhyun reams up into Jongdae ruthlessly. Jongdae yells loudly as his ass is pounded hard. Every thrust has the air punched out of Jongdae’s lungs. They’re both so close that all is takes is Baekhyun sucking on his tongue for Jongdae to come with a scream. His orgasm causes his muscles to clench tight around Baekhyun’s dick and he too releases his load inside of Jongdae’s ass just like he had asked him to earlier.

 

Baekhyun continues to thrust into Jongdae even after their orgasms and Jongdae whines at the oversensitivity.

 

“Baek, enough.” He whispers.

 

Jongdae doesn’t wait for Baekhyun to answer and just rolls off, both wincing as he slips out of Jongdae.

 

Normally one of them would get up to clean each other up but they’re both too tired to stand up but neither of them want to move anyway. They’re content to lie in each other’s arms despite the fact that they’re going to feel disgusting and crusty in the morning.

 

It takes a while for their breathing to slow down but even after it does they’re both silent.

 

“As much as I’m proud of you I’m happy it’s over.” Jongdae breaks the silence.

 

“Me too.” Baekhyun agrees. “Me too.”

 

“It’s Saturday tomorrow, let’s do something.” Jongdae suggests.

 

“That sounds nice. What do you want to do?”

 

Jongdae hums sleepily. “Anything.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a monster. I did not expect this to turn out this long but nothing ever really goes as expected does it? This is a prequel of another drabble that I did called Taken which all sort of takes place in a larger universe of my first even fic called Paint, which I do know that many of you have read it by the amount of requests for drabbles, something which actually makes me so happy you wouldn't believe. Paint was my first fic and even though there are a lot of mistakes I hold it very dear to my heart. The smut at the end isn't good at all but by the time I actually reached it I was exhausted and with how long it already was I didn't want it to be too much longer so I tried to cut it a little short. I'm not sure if everything makes sense (well it does to me anyway) so if you have any questions regarding this or other fics/drabbles of mine feel free to ask me and I'll answer them! 
> 
> I had class sign ups this morning and let me tell you it put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day. They started at 9am but I couldn't actually get on the website until 10am and by that time all of the class times that I wanted were already full. This always happens as class sign ups are at the same time for every student at the university which is just ridiculous! They really need to stagger it and/or do it by departments. Having everyone on at the same time creates to much traffic and the servers just can't handle it so they crash. It's always been a problem yet they have yet to do anything about it. It shouldn't take an hour to sign up for classes. Anyway this is just me venting about how I lost over an hour of my morning when I had other, more productive things planned for today.
> 
> Also I watched Idol Producer and Yixing is such a boss. He's critical but fair and this is what these trainees need in order to learn and improve quickly. I didn't think I would get into it so much as I don't really like survival shows but I really am enjoying it. And can I mention how much I love Nongnong. Like, he's so cute I just can't ^^
> 
> I don't want to talk to much about this but as most of you probably know Jonghyun's album was released yesterday. While watching the MV I couldn't help but notice how happy he looked and the upbeat feel of the music also added to that. At that time I did get a little emotional but it wasn't until I listened to the album alone in my room did it all sort of start to come out. The album was a masterpiece. He never fails to give us good music. I feel like it's a blessing to be able to listen to what he had worked so hard on. I know many people were conflicted about the album being release but I was happy. It was what he wanted and I'm glad that his wishes were respected. I still miss him and I'm sure that you do as well. Finally, I just want to say, "You did well Jonghyun, you did well."
> 
> Stay safe everyone and I hope you all have a great day. See you next week!


	47. Jokesters

 

 

**Request by Alice**

_Can I request Jin and Suho? I think it would be funny since they are so alike lol! They take care of the members, tell dad jokes, and can't dance lol. They would be ranting about their problems like the members not listening to them and management being annoying af all while they are drinking so they hold nothing back. They drink late into the night so their members come pick them up and they end up embarrassing their members haha_

****

**_Word count: 2624_ **

 

 

Seokjin knew he and Junmyeon would become best friends right from the moment he had heard the older man tell a joke – might he add it was hilarious – only for none of his members to laugh. Seokjin couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up inside of his and soon found his face beet red from the strain of trying to contain his laughter. The pressure became too much and Seokjin had practically exploded, his signature windshield wiper laugh ringing throughout the entire area. All eyes turned towards him, surprised at his outburst but none looked more surprised than what the EXO leader did.

 

His look soon turned from surprise to pure elation that someone had – _finally_ – laughed at and appreciated his brilliant work of comedy. He looked at Seokjin with literal stars in his eyes, like a little kid who had stumbled upon a huge bag of candy, Seokjin looking at the elder in a similar fashion. Their members, seeing that interaction and star stuck look in their eyes had steered them away from each other in an effort to keep the two ‘jokesters’ away from one another. But they would not be deterred.

 

They had their connections and soon were the best of friends and members couldn’t keep them a part no matter how hard they tried. Most of their meet ups were just casual gatherings in places that were certified for privacy, catching a quick bite to eat before their members had tracked them down and pulled them away from each other. Seokjin found it quite exciting, with all of the hiding and dodging he almost felt like a secret agent or assassin or something. It was great.

 

Most recently their meet ups happened in the privacy of their own dorms. Both of the groups were in-between comebacks and were either focusing on their individual work schedules or aspirations as well as spending time to catch up with family and friends. For this particular meet up the two men had decided that the youngers dorm was the most suitable place.

 

And let’s just say that this one was a lot different to the previous ones.

 

Honestly, neither one of them remembered which one of them thought that mixing alcohol in with one of their more private chats would be a good idea, but whoever it was, they were an absolute genius. Junmyeon didn’t know how one could feel both incredibly relaxed and fired up at the same time.

 

Seokjin was feeling the same. They each had only gone through one bottle of soju each and he was already feeling fuzzy, his cheeks were red like a tomato and his lips were loose, ready to spill things he usually wouldn’t if he were sober. They both had embarrassingly low alcohol tolerances but at least it would cost them less to have a good time, right?

 

“You know, sometimes I think that people have no ears.” Junmyeon says, slumped in his chair with his second bottle of soju held loosely in the hand that’s dangling over the arm of the chair.

 

“What do you mean people have no ears?! What are these?” Seokjin exclaimed louder than necessary, fingers coming to grasp at his ear, a _‘if people have ears, what are these then?’_ expression on his face, one that is confused, outraged and interested and where ever this conversation was heading in.

 

“No, I mean, we obviously have ears cause you would look pretty fucking weird without them,” Jumnyeon took a swig of his drink and scrunching his face up from both the strong taste of alcohol and the picture of being earless, “But like, I feel like people don’t use them? If you know what I mean?” Junmyeon looks at the younger singer with a hopeful expression.

 

“Sure.” Seokjin nods, blinking blearily at the elder, mind too clouded to really process the words coming out of Junmyeon’s mouth but knowing that it was something that he probably agreed with.

 

“Like Sehun. Now I love Sehun, he’s so cute,” Junmyeon coos, “He’s cute but he’s a little shit, doesn’t listen when hyung tells him to do stuff.” Seokjin hums, sipping at his own drink. “Actually, they’re all shits, even Minseok, especially Minseok!” Junmyeon adds, words getting louder and louder and more slurred as he goes on.

 

“They’re all shits, all of them. Walking all over me, not laughing at my jokes, disrespecting me.” Seokjin added his own into the pot. “No respect.”

 

“No respect!” echoed Junmyeon, both of them holding up their drinks and air bumping them in comradery before taking a huge gulp.

 

It’s at this point that they really should stop drinking but their inhibitions are too far gone to come to the conclusion that consuming more alcohol would be a terrible, _terrible_ idea. Still, their second bottles are quickly consumed and tossed to join their first ones, a third one now placed in their hands to replace the second.

 

Seokjin looks like he could fall asleep any moment, head lolling to the side and eyes half lidded. Junmyeon’s in a similar state to the younger except he seems a little more alert then Seokjin but that doesn’t say much considering both of them are pretty much gone. Groaning, Junmyeon slides of his chair like his entire body had just liquefied until he is lying on the ground spread out like a starfish.

 

Seokjin suddenly starts giggling madly, the whole thing being hilarious to his inebriated mind, clutching his stomach like he’s in pain before he falls of his chair and ends up on the floor as well which causes Junmyeon’s body to be racked with his own unrestrained laughter. It takes a while for their laughter to calm down, especially after Junmyeon had nearly choked on his drink, propelling them into another laughing fit.

 

“Ah fuck, my stomach.” Seokjin moans with a smile as he wipes the tears from his eyes. “Do you think it’s possible to get abs from laughing?”

 

“I don’t know probably.” Junmyeon shrugs, wiping his own tears away with the hem of his shirt, taking a peak at his abs at the same time and he swears that they look more defined than what they had before.

 

They’re both breathing harder than normal, their laughing spurt taking quite a lot out of them and as they wait for their breathing to regulate they stare up at the ceiling, tops of their heads touching and bodies spread out in the opposite direction from the other.

 

“You know, I suddenly thought about something and now I’m annoyed.”

 

“What?” Junmyeon questioned

 

“Management always telling me what to do. They never let me do what I want to do. Like ice cream, they said I couldn’t have ice cream. _Ice cream!_ What’s wrong with ice cream?”

 

“Monsters.” Junmyeon agreed. “Management sucks. Why can’t I manage myself? I’m a responsible grown man who don’t need to take shit for no one.” He declares, words slurred and arm flopping around like a fish out of water.

 

“Yeah, we’re responsible decision makers.” Seokjin agrees, whining when he spills some of his soju on himself. “Super, super dooper responsible.”

 

“Management don’t know shit all. Think they know best when all they do is try to ruin and control our lives.” Junmyeon mumbled. “Like I want to tell them to go fuck themselves but that wouldn’t a good thing to do.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But like, I really, really, _really_ want to.”

 

They honestly just talk shit the entire time, neither knowing if they’ll even remember anything in the morning. The vast majority of their drunken rants being about how their quality jokes weren’t being appreciated for how hilarious they actually were which resulted in them engaging in a drunk dad-joke-off that just left them in stitches as they tried desperately to stop themselves from laughing. If someone could die from laughing too much they were sure that they would both be lying cold and unmoving on the ground.

 

By the time their third bottles of soju had been drunk, both of them were passed out, bodies finally deciding that enough was enough and shutting down to recover. At least that was better than their bodies trying to expel it out of their stomachs through vomiting because that just was not fun at all.

 

While they were passed out Seokjin’s members decided it was time to head back to the dorm. While each of them had been off doing their own thing they had messaged one another and decided to meet up for a bite to eat. Strangely Seokjin was the only one to not respond which was unheard of when food was involved. They hadn’t been particularly worried about his absence, coming to the conclusion that he had fallen asleep or something, so they had proceeded to eat.

 

Cue an hour later when they return to the dorm, only to find their oldest member and someone who, after a closer look they identify as Junmyeon, passed out cold on the ground, empty bottles of soju surrounding them.

 

“Okay, this wasn’t what I expected to find.” Namjoon said with his eyes open wide as he looks at the mess surrounding the two people in question.

 

“Oh jesus, they got absolutely sloshed!”

 

They all nodded in agreeance at Hoseok’s words, especially if the empty bottles scattered around them was anything to go by. They knew Seokjin’s alcohol tolerance was pretty bad and from the stories they had heard about Junmyeon his wasn’t much better either.

 

“Fuck man, they’re gonna be hating the world in the morning.” Yoongi commented, a slightly sympathetic tilt to his voice though it held more understanding than anything else.

 

“Uh, should we tell someone that Junmyeon hyung is here?” Jimin asked, unsure of what they should do.

 

“Yeah, that’s probably best.” Namjoon says, pulling out his phone and clicking on the group chat they have between the two groups.

 

 ** _Namjoon:_** _Junmyeon hyung is passed out at out dorm_ …

 

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _Lol_

**_Sehun:_ ** _So that’s where hyung is_

**_Chanyeol:_ ** _Aw, did hyung have a party without us?_

**_Jongdae:_ ** _Is he drooling? Take some pictures for us! I wanna show them to hyung when he wakes up ^^_

**_Namjoon:_ ** _Uh…_

**_Minseok:_ ** _Don’t listen to them. Do you want us to come and get him?_

**_Kyungsoo:_ ** _Just leave him there, he did this to himself_

**_Minseok:_ ** _Shut up all of you. We have schedules tomorrow_

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _But hyung~_

**_Yixing:_ ** _Is he alright?_

**_Minseok:_ ** _Baek, shut the fuck up_

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _Fine then…_

**_Namjoon:_ ** _He seems okay? I mean, he’s breathing…? And if you could come and get him I would really appreciate it_

**_Minseok:_ ** _Okay, I’ll send a few of us over. Give us 30 mins_

**_Chanyeol:_ ** _Bags not going!_

**_Minseok:_ ** _Just for that you are now_

**_Chanyeol:_ ** _Hyung~_

Namjoon puts him phone down after that, shaking his head in amusement at their antics.

 

“A few of them are going to come over and pick him up, they have a schedule tomorrow.” He tells them.

 

“Should we wake him up?” asks Jungkook.

 

“Nah, it’s probably best that we let them sleep it off as much as possible.” Yoongi says and they all agree with his logic.

 

They all go about their own ways, not bothering to be quiet as they moved around as it wasn’t likely they were going to wake up any time soon, at least not without a big push. Hoseok, being the clean member that he is collects all of their empty bottles and puts them in the bin, not wanting anyone to trip over them by accident and hurt themselves.

 

Namjoon pretends not to notice Taehyung and Jimin taking photos of the two passed out, knowing that even if he tried to stop them he wouldn’t be able to. They would find a way.

 

Thirty minutes to the dot there’s a knock at the door and Yoongi opens it to find a rather disgruntled Chanyeol standing behind a cheerful Baekhyun and a sorry looking Minseok.

 

“Hey, come in.” Yoongi stands aside and lets them pass and Minseok’s eyes immediately settle upon Junmyeon’s form on the floor and he sighs.

 

“I’m sorry about this.” He apologises.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Yoongi waves him off.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stand back as Minseok walks over to Junmyeon and kneels before he begins to shake his shoulder to try and wake him up. It takes a while and a few more hard knocks before Junmyeon starts to blink his eyes open, groaning as he squints his eyes because of the light.

 

“Time to go home Junmyeon.” Minseok whispers.

 

“Mh, hyung…?” he says confused, as if he doesn’t quite no where he is and that wouldn’t be at all surprising taking into account the situation.

 

“Yes, it’s me.” Minseok confirms and the rest stand back and watch the interaction between the two oldest members of EXO, all content to let Minseok handle it.

 

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon slurs, more awake and aware then what he had been before but still intoxicated, the alcohol not fully leaving his body yet.

 

“We came to take you home. We have a schedule tomorrow, remember?”

 

“Do we?”

 

“Yeah, we do.” Minseok says and almost laughs. Junmyeon wasn’t one to forget about a schedule and that told him just how out of it he actually was. “Hey Myeon, how many did you have?” he asks the younger man.

 

“Three.” He said holding four fingers up. Chanyeol resisted the urge to face palm while Baekhyun was cackling in the background and Minseok just shakes his head.

 

“Okay, let’s get you up.”

 

Minseok calls Chanyeol over and they both pull a very unwilling and unhelpful Junmyeon to his feet by his arms. Now on his feet Junmyeon sways dangerously and Chanyeol and Minseok hurry to steady him not wanting their leader to fall face first to the ground.

 

“God am I lucky I’ve been going to the gym lately, he’s heavier then he looks.” Chanyeol mumbles as he lifts one of Junmyeon’s arms over his shoulders, the elder’s dead weight baring down onto him.

 

“Again, I’m sorry about this.” Minseok apologises again.

 

“Nah, it’s okay. We don’t mind at all.” Namjoon says and Minseok smiles thankfully at them.

 

Minseok turns towards Chanyeol and Junmyeon and sees the leaders head resting on the rappers shoulder, eyes threatening to close.

 

“Time to go.” He announces.

 

“No! I don’t wanna go.” Junmyeon whines in a fashion that’s eerily similar to a certain beagle in their group.

 

“But we have to Myeon, we’ll come back another time.” Junmyeon huffs but his expression son turns pleasant.

 

“Bye, my adorable dongsaengs~” Junmyeon coos at the BTS members who all turn a light shade of red in amusement and slight embarrassment. “Bye bye Seokjinie~” Junmyeon waves to the still passed out Seokjin as he’s practically carried out of the dorm by his members.

 

He’s still waving when he’s being pulled out of the door, an amused Baekhyun filming the entire thing. Once the EXO members have left there’s silence between them.

 

“Well, that was interesting.” Jungkook comments and they all nod.

 

“Let’s get hyung into his bed.” Hoseok say and Jungkook, being the strongest out of them all is left with the task to pick Seokjin up and carry him to bed.

 

It doesn’t take long for them to get the elder situated and tucked into bed.

 

When Seokjin wakes it’s to Yoongi siting on the floor beside his bed scrolling on his phone.

 

“Well, looks like you had a good time last night.” Yoongi says.

 

Seokjin pulls the covers over his head and groans.

 

Both Junmyeon and Seokjin moan in dismay when they finally become mobile and check the group chat only to find multiple photos and videos of themselves being shared.

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer: this has not been edited so excuse any mistakes. I'll probably get around to editing it within the next couple of days.
> 
> I've sort of been in a little bit of a funk this week in terms of these drabbles. I have a few which I've started and one that I'm really into but I just couldn't bring myself to finish. I've actually been sort of focusing on some of longer fics as well as these two BTS fics that I plan to be one-shots but may turn out to be two or three chapters long but we'll see. I really want to post a stand alone BTS fic so you may be seeing one from me soon! I managed to get my classes sorted for this semester after messaging the unit coordinators so I'm happy about that. Now all I need to do is get me textbooks, my notebooks and my parking permit. I'm both looking forward to and dreading going back. I had a good Australia Day, just spending it with some family and friends and despite some unfortunately events, overall I've had a good week.
> 
> Okay, I can't believe CBX are going to be doing a Japanese arena tour in May; 4 different arenas and 8 shows in total. Like, I didn't expect that at all. I expected them to announce their comeback, not a tour though I think they'll release a new album in March or April. Countdown finally came out and it's such a good album. The already released song I was in love with already and the new ones I love just as much, they never disappoint! Still not a whole heap of news about when BTS are going to comeback but I would say maybe April? I've heard that the possible title of the album is Love Myself and that makes a lot of sense actually and I'm sort of hoping that it's true but we'll see when something is announced.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for me this week!


	48. Protective

 

 

**Request by Hallyu_1**

_Genre: Fluff, Angst, ABO_

_Basically EXO and NTS are the rare idol packs that have an Omega (Jin and Minseok). They both go thorugh a lot of struggles being Omegas. So they always make sure that the other is safe. They also look out for the other rare omegas (this part in optional but basically I can’t get the idea of them being guardian angels to other Omega’s of other packs like Jeonghan of Seventeen, Hyungwon of Monsta X, Ren of Nuest and Winwin of NCT ect…). Basically, what happens if them being overprotective parents of each other and other Omega’s._

**_Word count: 3423_ **

****

****

 

 

****

Omega’s were rare so to speak but they definitely weren’t extremely common. They were greatly outnumbered by both Beta’s and Alpha’s, with Beta’s making up the majority of the population, Alpha’s coming and second and Omega’s in third. Omega’s had a dark past. In times long since passed Omega’s had been treated at objects, expected to bow down to Alpha’s and Beta’s and obey their every command and bear children.

 

It had taken hundreds of years for Omega rights to finally be recognised and the day that they had been officially recognised as equals by the law had been a day to celebrate for Omega’s all over the world and while that may have been a while ago there were still those who believed that they were lesser because of their so called ‘submissive’ nature.

 

 

 

**Minseok**

 

Minseok’s life hadn’t been easy. As the first born son in his own little family he was expected to carry the family name, his family’s hopes and dreams placed upon his shoulders which is why it was such a blow to them when at two years of age his Omega nature had been discovered. Despite it being the news that they weren’t expecting they still loved him none the less. He was their child after all.

 

When he was three years old his little sister entered the world and Minseok doted on her. She was a beautiful child and shared many of the same features as Minseok did.

 

When she was nearly three years old her own Alpha nature was discovered and it hadn’t really come as a surprise to anyone. While Minseok had been a happy and outgoing child he often strayed away from rough play scenarios, something which his sister flocked towards. She became his parents pride and joy. Now, don’t get him wrong, he knew they loved him but even at six years old he could sense that the way he had been treated was different and as they got older it only grew more apparent.

 

She would be given luxuries that he hadn’t even been asked about. Her achievements seemed much more significant that what his did. Minseok had learned that despite being older than his sister by a full three years, because of his status she was above him. He hated it. Why should he be treated any different just because he was an Omega and she was an Alpha?

 

It only got worse outside of his family unit.

 

He was a chubby child, something which carried on all throughout elementary school. He would often get bullied for being a little chunkier than the other children and amongst that he would also be bullied for being an Omega. He became a target for those who liked to pick on others for their own amusement.

 

He was only one of seven Omega’s at his elementary school and all seven of them faced their fair share of hateful words and actions. Mostly they would try to ignore it (they had learnt that telling a teacher or the principle would lead then nowhere and only make it worse), often flocking towards one another for security.

 

He followed he own rule of not fighting back for years, that was until he reached his second last year of high school when he witnessed a young Omega girl being cornered and forced against the wall of a dimly lit hallway. He saw the man cornering her move his hands all over her body as she cowered and begged him to stop and Minseok didn’t even think before he was racing over and socking the guy in the jaw hard, knocking him to the ground.

 

It had felt good. He wasn’t one for violence but he couldn’t stand back and do nothing, not anymore.

 

After taking the girl into an empty classroom he comforted her, his own Omega scent calming her until her sobs turned into light sniffles. Minseok stayed there with her even long after the bell signalling the end of lunch rang and when she had pulled away and thanked him with her voice thick with emotion he felt like he had finally found his purpose. He could make a difference, no matter how small.

 

It was then that he became the unofficial protector for all of the Omega’s at his school. He would look out for them and help then should they need it. He would offer comfort and be someone they could go to to feel safe.

 

He had always had a dream of becoming a singer, a dream that had been mocked and made fun of by people saying that because he was an Omega there was no way it would ever become a reality. But he worked hard and proved them wrong. Despite the prejudice that he received he pushed through with nothing but his own hard work, his own blood, sweat and tears, before he finally made it.

 

Even throughout his trainee days he made sure to look after those few Omega’s that entered the company, even those who came from different companies. He felt like it was his duty to be there for them and it was something he took very seriously.

 

It didn’t stop after he debuted, if anything it only served to magnify his protective instincts towards Omega’s, especially those in the industry.

 

 

 

**Seokjin**

Even before Seokjin was born he knew his parents help no expectations about him. His older brother was an Alpha and was his parent’s pride and joy so by the time he came along his parent’s already had what they wanted: an Alpha son to continue on their legacy and take over their father’s company when he was ready.

 

Seokjin wasn’t doted on like his brother was but he wasn’t exactly ignored either. He was given everything he asked for, he had the best tutors, the priciest clothes and the tastiest food but that wasn’t what he wanted.

 

He wanted his parent’s to be proud of him, wanted them to see him as a smart and capable individual, not just an Omega that needed to be protected from Alpha’s and Beta’s alike. He wished they would understand that he wasn’t just some weak Omega who would cower at the mere presence on an Alpha and do whatever they wanted with him.

 

He had always been shielded from the _cruel, outside world_ like his father would say. Yes, he knew the world could be cruel but that didn’t been he should be kept from it. He had been home-schooled for that very reason, his parent’s believing that they were doing what was best for him. When he was allowed to venture outside he would always be accompanied by one of his father’s guards and he hated it. He had no freedom, no free will. His parent’s thought they were doing their best to protect him from the world, thought they were doing what was best for him when what they were doing had the opposite effect.

 

He was ignorant of many things, he knew that. On the small occasions he managed to sneak away without anyone realising he had learnt that. He saw that people were suffering, he saw how single mothers were stigmatised, he saw how many treated Omega’s as weak and lesser than the rest of the population. It wasn’t right but it existed and despite how hard his parent’s wanted to protect him from that there was no denying that it was the truth.

 

Which is why Seokjin begged his parent’s to allow him to live on campus during University. Like he had expected they were not happy with it and shot him down immediately, saying it was dangerous for _someone like him_ but he would be deterred. He begged and begged and begged until they finally allowed him but more before making sure that it was completely safe.

 

Seokjin’s first say and university and his first night staying at the dorms all by himself with no one to tell him what to do was exactly what he had wanted his entire life. It was a big change for him, going from being protected and shielded to being completely free, able to control his own life for once. But it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows.

 

He saw as well as experienced how some treated Omega’s and he hated it. It was deplorable and archaic.

 

The next biggest change came in the form of an invitation by an entertainment company he had never heard of before. It was a risk, his parent’s surely wouldn’t agree with it and it might not lead him anywhere but it felt like it was calling to him, like this was something that he had been waiting for.

 

Moving into his private university room to a dorm full of hormonal Alpha’s and Beta’s, he knew it wouldn’t be easy and he expected there to be hiccups along the way but thankfully there wasn’t many of them, five other including himself when he first made the move but surprisingly it went smoother than what he could have imagined.  

 

At first they seemed to not know how to act around him having limited exposure to Omega’s but they soon came to realise that he was no different to them never mind the slight difference in biology and treated him with dignity and respect, something which he had never experienced before in his life.

 

While he was a trainee he heard rumours from the other trainees that the treatment of Omega’s under entertainment companies often times wasn’t the greatest. It’s then that he made up his mind.

 

Seokjin had always been the one who had been protected. Now he wanted to be the protector.

 

 

 

**The Meeting**

Minseok had heard about the new male Omega to successfully debut in an idol group. He was intrigued. It didn’t happen often: an Omega being able to make it, and even then it was more likely for a female Omega to make it.

 

Even throughout his busy schedules he made sure to keep an eye out on the Omega whose man name he soon learnt was Kim Seokjin, or Jin, the stage name he went by. It might have looked a little creepy, him trying to find out everything about and keep track of the man but he wanted to make sure that he was safe and not being taken advantage of. From the interactions he had seen he didn’t have anything to worry about but he still couldn’t help it and he needed to make sure and what better way was there then to ask the man himself?

 

It didn’t take long for him to find the opportunity to do so.

 

Both groups had found themselves attending the same awards show. They were seated away from each other but that didn’t stop Minseok from keeping an eye on him. His members, while none of them said anything were well aware of what their eldest member was doing and supported him fully. They knew about his mothering tendencies having been on the receiving end of it many times.

 

In the corner of his eye he saw the man get up and walk away from his table where his members where, probably to go to the bathroom Minseok guessed and that’s when Minseok moved. Giving Junmyeon a look, the leader nodded his head in understanding before Minseok was walking in the same direction the younger Omega had headed. As he walked past the other Omega’s group he heard an intake of breath and flicked a quick look behind him to see them gazing at him. They had probably been able to smell him. After all, Omega’s do smell quite distinctive.

 

He flashed them a small but kind smile before he turned back and continued on his way.

 

It didn’t take him long to track down Seokjin, nor did he need to announce his presence either.

 

 

Seokjin felt a calming feeling spread throughout his body, a feeling that had come across him suddenly and without warning. It wasn’t unpleasant nor was it unfamiliar. He had felt it before and knew what it meant.

 

Turning around his eyes immediately settled on none other than Kim Minseok otherwise known as Xiumin for one of the biggest idol groups in Korea at the moment. He stands stock still, not in fear but in surprise as the older man walks towards him. When the elder Omega is standing in front of him he speaks.

 

“I’m Minseok. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Minseok greets him with a sweet smile.

 

“H-Hi.” Seokjin stutters out and his eyes widen as he forgets to bow, however as he begins to he’s stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“You don’t need to bow.” Minseok tells him. Still Seokjin dips his head in respect.

 

“W-What can I do for you?” he says nervously.

 

He doesn’t know how to act around him. Minseok is his senior in both age and time in the industry so his upbringing demands he upholds the customs of their society, however the elders nature being the same as his own has him feeling like the man is a friend, something he feels comfortable with even though this is the first time they have ever met. He’s tense and he knows that Minseok can sense it.

 

“You don’t need to feel so tense around me, just act comfortably.” Minseok reassures him and he tries but he doesn’t know if he succeeds. “I just wanted to ask you some questions, if that’s alright?” he asks.

 

“Uh yeah, sure.” Seokjin nods.

 

“Are you being treated right?” The elder asks and Seokjin is somewhat stunned at the question. It wasn’t what he had expected him to ask but at the same time he did? He didn’t know how to explain it.

 

“Yeah.” He answers simply and Minseok frowns.

 

“You’re not being asked to something you don’t want to do?” he says, a worried tilt to his voice and Seokjin feels warm that he seems to care so much about his wellbeing.

 

“I’m not being made to do anything I didn’t want to do.” Seokjin confirms and he sees the elder relax at his words.

 

“That’s good.” Minseok says in relief, body relaxing before he gives him a sheepish smile. “Sorry about the little interrogation. I just, I needed to make sure.”

 

“No, I understand.” Seokjin waves the apology off, giving Minseok a friendly smile, the elder smiling back at him. Seokjin gazes at the elder and bites his lip, wondering whether or not he should speak what’s on his mind. “Actually I...” he starts and Minseok’s full attention is on him. “I wanted to ask you the same thing. I don’t want to sound rude but your – your company doesn’t have the best reputation.” Seokjin admits and now it’s Minseok’s turn to look surprised, but that look soon turns into one a gratefulness.

 

“I’m being treated great and I’m sure that much like you I have people who wouldn’t let anything like that happen in the first place.” He says. “Though it’s not like we need them to, am I right?” he flashes Seokjin a self-confident smirk and Seokjin laughs.

 

“You’re damn right!” he agrees.

 

Seokjin would love to talk more with Minseok who he already felt a connection with but he knows it’s nearly time for him to go on stage and he flashes a regretful smile to Minseok.

 

“No it’s okay, I better be going as well. But here,” he hands Seokjin a piece of paper with his number on it, “Call or text me any time you want.” He tells Seokjin who nods and places the piece of paper safely into his pocket.

 

 

 

That was the first of their many meetings. They soon because the best of friends and after telling their stories to one another they made a vow to look after the ones like them who entered the industry.

 

**The Over Protective Parents**

**Jeonghan**

The first one to feel their protective instincts was Jeonghan. Minseok and Seokjin had both been monitoring the Seventeen member even before he debuted through Seventeen TV as well as their pre-debut reality show.

 

They had watched the broadcasts carefully and kept their ears open for any news of the group but more specifically about the lone Omega in a group of 12 Alpha’s and Beta’s. What they saw was a young man who had the respect of ever member in his group but like MInseok had done with Seokjin, they wanted to be sure. They knew as well as everyone what could be hidden behind the scenes.

 

Which is why they thought it appropriate to break into the groups dorm and see for themselves and boy did they get the shock of their lives.

 

Seungkwan screamed like a little girl when he noticed the two people who definitely didn’t belong there sitting on the couch, neither looking bothered or even surprised by Seungkwan’s screeching. His scream had alerted the rest of his members who rushed to him to see what the fuss was about and all of their jaws dropped when they laid their eyes upon the two senior artists.

 

“Hi, sorry for dropping in unannounced but we’d like to talk to Jeonghan if you don’t mind.” Minseok said and without waiting for confirmation they both dragged a still processing Jeonghan with them into one of the rooms and closed the door.

 

“What just happened…?”

 

They all shook their heads at Joshua’s question, all of them still trying to decide if what had happened actually _did_ happen.

 

It wasn’t until two hours later when they had finally processed what had happened after devouring three packets of chips and searching the place to find out how they had gotten in before someone went and checked on the three of them.

 

Mingyu was the only one brave enough to do so and what he saw when he opened the door had his heart melt. Curled up on one of the beds was the three Omega’s. Silently Mingyu eased the door shut and left them to their little pile, making sure to tell the members not to disturb the sleeping Omega’s.

 

When they finally did wake up and leave, they left two things: their phone numbers to Jeonghan as well as a well disguised threat that basically said _if you hurt him or let anything bad happen to him you’re going to wish you were never born_ while having an angelic smile on their face.

 

They had never been more terrified than in that very moment.

 

 

**Winwin**

Sicheng had risked a lot coming from China to Korean to become an idol but he had yet to regret it.

 

He knew that there was a good chance that he would never debut, him being an Omega being only one of the many reasons but it definitely being the one that had the most effect on it. He had heard of many Omega’s being kicked out of companies for being what they were.

 

When he finally began training at the company there was something that was very apparent. He was outnumbered, more so than he had ever been. Out of the eighty trainees that were currently at the company he was the only Omega. It had also been so but even at school there were others like him.

 

It was scary: new place, new people, new language, new everything.

 

He didn’t know what to do but he soon found guidance from Minseok. Sicheng had nearly cried when he found out he wasn’t alone and the elder Omega had held him as he cried, comforted him like a mother would to their distressed child. He felt an instant connection towards the elder and he knew that was party because of Omega’s affinity to flock towards one another. It was an instinct that they had always had, safety in numbers.

 

Minseok always kept an eye on him and through them he met Seokjin and Jeonghan, two others that were like him and Jeonghan who became a good friend, with Minseok and Seokjin asking as surrogate mothers. It was comforting to know that he had people to go to who understood the struggles of being a minority he could count on them and Minseok lived up to his promise.

 

Anyone who so much as said a bad word towards him would receive a stern talking to and one of the scariest glares the world had ever seen.

 

Sicheng appreciated it and he would be forever thankful for everything that they had done for him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually might add to this later. Also it didn't occur to me until after I finished this that it probably would have worked out better if it wasn't an idol!au but oh well. Though I have a question: who else would you like to see Minseok and Seokjin coddle?
> 
> It's been a weird week this one has. Not for any particular reason but I don't know it's just felt weird to me. I need to get out of the house. I barely leave it lol Oh and for all of ya'll who have been watching Idol producer I've found some new cuties who I've fallen in love with, Li Quanzhe is one of them. He's so cute and reminds me of a hamster and also looks like Minseok. I was so happy when he went from F to B. 
> 
> So BTS is releasing a Japanese album soon with Japanese versions of some of their previous releases as well as two new original Japanese songs. I'm looking forward to it! Still excited for my Countdown albums to arrive. It'll be a little while but I can wait :) Also congratulations to EXO for being chosen to perform at the closing ceremony for the Olympics. They better perform Power or what's the point?
> 
> I actually don't have a whole lot to say this week. I'm always open for a chat if you want to! :) See ya next week~


	49. Dealing with Death

 

 

**Request by sillysayan4**

_Pairing: Xiumin/Chen  
Tags: Angst, Major Character Death, Supernatural Elements_

_When Jongdae dies in a tragic accident, Minseok makes a deal with Death to take his place. He's given one final year to say his goodbyes. At first he is overjoyed to find Jongdae alive again, but soon realizes that he can't tell Jongdae about the deal, because Jongdae would never let him go through with it. He realizes that Jongdae will be just as devastated as he was when Death comes to collect him at the end of the year, so he tries to push Jongdae away, run away from him, and make him stop loving him. But Jongdae is not easily deterred._

**_Word count: 7566_ **

****

 

 

****

****

Minseok remembers the day his world came crashing down upon him in vivid detail. Even before most of the city had woken from their slumbers they sky was dark as the rain poured down from the sky relentlessly, the sun nowhere to be seen. The nearly black sky heavy with dark rainclouds only seemed to bring around depressed thoughts and misfortune. Looking back on it Minseok couldn’t help but think that it had ironically fitted what was going to transpire on that day.

 

 He had always hated the cold and the rain was no different. It made his bones ache, but that wasn’t the only reason as to why he hated it so much. Some of the harder events in his life had occurred on rainy days. When he was six years old his precious dog had been hit by a car, the heavy rain diminishing the drivers vision so bad that he hadn’t seen the little white ball of fluff run out into the road until the bump was heard. It was raining the first time his mother and father became physical during a disagreement and the both ended up in the hospital. It had rained the day his best friend had moved out of town. It rained the day his parents finally divorced, leaving him the decision to choose who he wanted to live with. It rained the day his father disowned him the same day he simultaneously got married and called his new wife’s son his own.

 

He didn’t like rain for the memories that came with it only gave him pain. It had been easier to get through when the ray of literal sunshine called Kim Jongdae walked into his life, shining light upon him on those dark days. Minseok had never thought that one person could have such an effect on his life but Jongdae had proved him wrong time and time again and he soon rose up to take the position of the most important person in his life. However the more important someone is to you, the harder it is when you lose them.

 

It rained the day Jongdae died.

 

It had been an accident, a tragic accident, something that no one could have foretold or prevented. Jongdae had been walking home from work when the rain had started to come down heavily. The younger had always been street smart, making sure to look both ways and making sure the coast was clear before crossing the road. No one knew whether or not he had failed to do so in an effort to get out of the down pour or he just hadn’t seen the car coming, but the rain was heavy enough that the drive hadn’t seen Jongdae’s figure until it was too late, his body impacting with the car and smashing the windscreen before landing on the road in a motionless heap.

 

Minseok hadn’t received the call from until an hour after the accident had occurred and everything had faded out around him when _Jongdae, accident, surgery, ten percent survival_ were all uttered in the same sentence by a nameless voice over the phone. The phone had fallen out of his hands and before it hit the floor Minseok was already out of the door and racing to the hospital. The tears that filled up his eyes and ran down his pale cheeks blurred his vision making it hard to see the road ahead of him. He didn’t know how he made it to the hospital without causing an accident.

 

Inside the hospital he was frantic. Jongdae was still in surgery and no one would tell him anything. Too desperate for any kind of news he couldn’t sit still so he began to pace as his mind races with possibilities and scenarios that weren’t helping him clam down at all, the _please be okay_ s getting louder and louder as the time dragged on and there was still no news.

 

And when the news finally did come he wasn’t prepared for it. A doctor came up to him and Minseok, from the look on the man’s face, just knew, _he knew._

 

“No…” Minseok breathed shakily.

 

“I’m sorry, but – “ Minseok didn’t hear what else the doctor had to say for his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. It’s then that he started to sob, the heartbreaking cries echoing in the halls, those cries turning into distraught screams. He didn’t see the sympathetic looks directed at his form, nor did he see people poke their heads around the corner in curiosity only to back away in sadness and respect as they realised what had likely happened.

 

But Minseok didn’t care. _Jongdae was gone_ and there was nothing that he could do about it. He was _gone_ and Minseok didn’t know what to do. What do you do when you lose the most important person in your life?

 

When he’s coherent enough he asked them what had happened he almost couldn’t believe what he had heard. The similarity to how he had lost his dog wasn’t lost on him and had him bursting into hysterical tears. Ironic, wasn’t it?

 

“Can I see him?” he asked the doctor in a wobbly voice. The doctor gave his a sad smile and nodded his head.

 

Minseok is lead to a room which is quiet and nearly bare apart from the bed which Jongdae lays upon, body completely lifeless. Minseok walks towards him mechanically, hand immediately reaching towards the Youngers face, his fingertips ghosting across his cheeks. He’s still and so, so cold and it’s not right, it’s not right at all. Jongdae had always been so full of life, always moving and always so _warm_ , him being like this was just _unnatural._

 

He’s politely asked to leave after being there for longer than he had thought. It’s time for funeral preparations.

 

That night Minseok cries and cries and cries until his body has no energy to cry and longer, falling into an exhausted slumber, dreams filled with the man that will never light up his life again.

 

The next morning he hadn’t wanted to wake up, yet he did and he felt empty. He couldn’t bring himself to check his phone as he knew there would be no “good morning” from Jongdae, something that the younger would send him every morning.

 

He missed him so much and didn’t know how he could go on without him. He wanted Jongdae back and if there was a way to do it he wasn’t going to hesitate.

 

A week after Jongdae’s passing Minseok found himself standing in the middle of nowhere where four small dirt tracks intersected, the crossroads, a boxing in one hand and a shovel in the other. The box contained a picture of Jongdae, graveyard dirt and the bone of a black cat, the last two items acquired from a gypsy shop.

 

Minseok had never considered himself as superstitious but his wounded heart couldn’t deal with the fact that Jongdae was gone and thus searched the internet for something, _anything,_ that would somehow return Jongdae to him. That’s when he had stumbles upon something called the crossroads. It detailed a way to bring loved ones back to life by taking something from the summoner in return, something, that after more research about it, turned out to be the summoners life. A life for a life, equivalent exchange.

 

After gathering the materials stated, Minseok made his way towards one of the many detailed crossroads in the country. He didn’t know if this would work, if he should even hope but he had to try. Jongdae didn’t deserve to die and Minseok would gladly take his place if he could.

 

Walking towards the middle he carefully settled the box on the ground and dug a shallow hole. Picking up the box again his opens it, taking the picture of Jongdae between his fingers and caressing it.

 

“I’m going to make this right.” Minseok whispers before placing it back in the box and closing the lid.

 

Minseok lowers the boxing into the hole, and after taking a deep breath he begins to fill it in, patting the now loose dirt once it’s completely covered. He stands up to his full height and steps back. He doesn’t what to expect. He waits, but nothing happens, absolutely nothing.

 

“Stupid. I’m so fucking stupid!” He yells, despair and hopelessness heavy in his voice. Then, in a burst of anger he picks up the shovel and hurls it, the object crashing heavily into the ground a fair distance away.

 

He was stupid for thinking something like this could even be real, so god damn stupid. He wanted ti sink to the ground and scream his lungs out.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been called upon.” Says a soothing voice from behind him.

 

Minseok whips around and freezes when he sees a man (boy?), dressed all in black, his wide eyes bearing straight into Minseok’s and despite his harmless appearance Minseok feels himself wanted to shake in fear. The aura around the man screamed _danger._

 

“W-Who are you?” Minseok stuttered out and the man raised an eyebrow.

 

“Who am I? Now, why would you ask that?” the man tilts he head as he studies Minseok. “I’m Death of course, and you should know that Kim Minseok, after all, you’re the one that summoned me here in the first place.” He says, an air of amusement lacing his voice.

 

Minseok swallowed hard. It had worked, it had actually worked and now he had Death, _Death_ standing in front of him, _talking to him._

 

“I know why you called me here, it’s the only reason why I’m ever called upon these days.” He holds his hand up and there, in his pale fingers, is the picture of Jongdae he had placed in the box.

 

“That’s – “

 

“Yes, it is. Kim Jongdae, the boy that fell into my halls a week ago.” He says with little emotion. “You wish to have him back. You know what is required for me to return someone that has already left the mortal world, don’t you?”

 

“I-I do.” Minseok says. He wants to fall to the ground and quiver in fear as Death’s dark eyes study his own, searching for something that Minseok has no knowledge of.

 

“A life for a life, your life for his. Do you accept?”

 

“I do.” Minseok says without hesitation, surprising himself with how steady his voice was. Death smiles at him, not in a cruel way but not kindly either.

 

“You’re committed, I can see that. He must have meant a lot to you.” Death comments, glancing at the picture of Jongdae.

 

“He does.” Minseok whispers and Death doesn’t miss the use of present tense. “Can I ask you something?” Minseok asks.

 

“You may.” Death nods.

 

“Will you, will you let me say goodbye first?” he says timidly.

 

Death blinks at him but doesn’t say anything and Minseok starts to sweat. Maybe it was too much to ask. Getting Jongdae back was enough. He looks down at the ground and examines his shoes, the white material now stained with dirt. It’s almost like a testament to his life, how all of the good things had been stained with the bad.

 

“One year.” Minseok’s head snaps up. “I’ll give you one year to say your goodbyes to the one you hold so dear. One year before your life is mine. One year, no more, no less.” Death declared.

 

“T-Thankyou.” Minseok nearly cried. It was more than he could ever ask for. One year to spend with Jongdae before he would take his place.

 

“You better be thankful, I don’t do this for everyone who summons me.” He says and Minseok nods immediately. “Time to seal the deal then.” Death reaches behind him and pulls out a knife from nowhere and Minseok steps back. Death sees this and smirks. “Relax, I’m not going to stab you. All I need is a drop of your blood to set the contract. Hold out your hand.”

 

Minseok does so, but hesitantly, hand shaking. Death walks over to him and it takes every muscle in his body not to back away. Too fast for Minseok to see, Death pricks his index finger with the knife and if not for the slight pain and red on his finger he wouldn’t have even know that it had happened in the first place.

 

“This should do.” Death says to himself as he inspects the knife, the tip of it stained red with Minseok’s blood.

 

“That’s it?” Minseok almost couldn’t believe it. It was so… simple.

 

“What did you expect, an animal sacrifice?”

 

“Um…” Minseok trailed off.

 

“Hm, no matter.” Death waved it off. “Just remember; _one year_. Use it well.” He whispers into Minseok’s ear before disappearing just as suddenly as he had appeared.

 

Minseok spins around but Death is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he begins to feel sleepy, the edges of his vision turning black. He doesn’t know if he hits the ground as his consciousness disappears before he even begins to fall.

 

He wakes up at the sound of his phone dinging. He groans, pressing his face into his pillow and cursing at being awoken from his sleep.

 

Reluctantly he turns he head to the side and squints his eyes when they’re assaulted by the light, the red _6:25_ on the alarm clock blinking obnoxiously at his still sleep riddled brain. It’s then that he remembers what had woken him up in the first place. With no grace what so ever Minseok reaches for his phone, missing it the first few times before he finally manages to grab a hold of it. Bringing the screen to life he looks at the message with a more alert mind.

 

**_From: Jongdae_ **

_Good morning hyung!_

Minseok smiles before it suddenly drops, the events of the past week crashing into him like a truck. His eyes widen in shock as he suddenly finds it hard to breathe, the shock momentarily forcing his body to forget how to breathe. _Jongdae, dead,_ _crossroads, Death, deal, **DEAD.**_

****

Minseok drops his phone. He couldn’t believe it.

 

Minseok scrambled to reclaim his phone and with shaking fingers brings up Jongdae’s number. He hesitates for a moment before pressing the call button. As the dial tone rings in his ears he holds his breath. He needs to know if this was real and not just some elaborate and frankly cruel prank by someone who wanted to see him suffer. He doesn’t have to wait long before the dial tone cuts off and the voice that was so familiar comes from the other side of the line.

 

_“Minseok hyung! Hey! Why are you calling so – “_

 

“Jongdae! Y-You’re alive!” Minseok yells, relieved, cutting Jongdae off.

 

“ _Of course I’m alive hyung, why wouldn’t I be?”_ Jongdae sounded confused because why wouldn’t he be alive?

 

“N-No reason.” Minseok swallowed, trying to hold back the tears. Had it all been a dream? Had it all just not happened at all?

 

 _“Okay… Well anyway I wasn’t expecting your call, you don’t usually call me in the morning. Are you alright?”_ he was concerned and Minseok didn’t miss it.

 

“Everything’s fine.” Minseok tried to reassure him. Jongdae was always a person that cared for those close to him. Caring wasn’t a bad trait to have but sometimes he cared too much. “You don’t need to worry about me, I’m fine, really!”

 

 _“If you say so.”_ He didn’t sound completely convinced but let it go anyway. _“Hey, um, I’ll talk to you later, okay?”_

 

“Yeah, bye Dae.”

 

_“Bye hyung.”_

Jongdae hangs up and Minseok lets his phone fall into his lap. He didn’t know what to think. Had everything that had happened just been a dream? Either way, at this point he couldn’t really care. He had Jongdae and that’s all that mattered.

 

Finally getting out of bed he jumps straight into the shower to rid himself of the residual tiredness that remained. Now fresh faced he chucks on some clothes and goes to prepare a light breakfast. He chews on a piece of toast while he waits for the kettle to boil. Coffee now made, he goes to take a sip only to stop dead in his tracks. There, written in the foam of his coffee is two words.

 

_One year_

Minseok doesn’t know he had lost his grip on the cup until the sound of glass breaking reaches his ears and the burn of the boiling hot coffee seeping through his pants and onto his skin. It feels like the blood on his body had frozen, a chill settling into his bones. It had all been real… everything. It all comes crashing down on him at once and he sinks to the ground, back leaned against the cupboards.

 

He has a year, one year to spend with Jongdae and he’s going to make the absolute most of it.

 

 

**~X~**

He had plans of what he wanted to do but unfortunately life must go on. Both of them had jobs they needed to go to, errands they needed to run and just lives they needed to live. It was actually causing Minseok anxiety. He only had a limited amount of time to spend with Jongdae and the deadline was closing in. One year seemed like a long time, but in the situation that this was, one year wasn’t even enough. There was so much he wanted to do, so much he _needed_ to do before his time ran out.

 

It was constantly on his mind and it was making it hard to focus on his work life. Architecture required complete and utter focus and not a measurement could be out of place by even a millimetre for it could lead to disaster to the stability of the finished product. The last thing he wanted was for something he was in charge of designing coming down on someone because his design had been off.

 

Ever spare moment he had he spent it with Jongdae. When he would get off work he would immediately head over to the café where Jongdae worked and would wait for him to take him home. Jongdae didn’t have a car and Minseok wanted to make sure he got home safe and there was also the voice in the back of his mind telling him not to let _that_ happen again. Jongdae would always smile when he spotted Minseok walk into the café and Minseok couldn’t help but smile back. Jongdae would always manage to sneak him a little treat and he would press a finger to his lips and wink at him, Minseok copying the gesture and put a finger to his lips as well.

 

Sometimes Minseok would read a book and other times he would pull out his laptop and try to get ahead of his deadlines bit mostly he found himself watching Jongdae. If he were being honest it was probably a little but creepy but he wanted to absorb every little thing about Jongdae, even the everyday, insignificant things.

 

“You know you don’t have to do this for me every day, right?” came Jongdae’s voice startling Minseok out of his thoughts. “I mean, it’s not like I don’t appreciate this because I do but I can get home on my own. You don’t been to wait for me.”

 

“I don’t have to but I want to.” He smiled at Jongdae and he swears that he sees the youngers cheeks go a little pink.

 

“Well thankyou then.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Suddenly the sound of something smashing makes them both jump and Jongdae sighs knowing immediately who had caused it.

 

“You better go and deal with that, I’m not going anywhere.” _at least not yet,_ he grimaces as he watches Jongdae walk away.

 

By the time Jongdae’s shift ends the sky is already darkening and Minseok watches the sun disappear behind the horizon but he still makes no move to get up, at least not until Jongdae had finished the daily stocktake, it is then that he walks over to the younger.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Yep, all done.” Jongdae gives him a satisfied smile and they walk out of the café, Jongdae taking out his keys to lock up the shop before they both walk the short route to the parking garage where Minseok had left his car.

 

Neither talk much on the way there though it’s not uncomfortable but even so the sound of the radio fills that silence and Minseok, out of the corner of his eye sees Jongdae mouthing along to the words of some pop song that Minseok vaguely recalls hearing once before.

 

By the time they finally reach Jongdae’s apartment it’s pitch black outside and the streets are nearly completely void of life.

 

“Hey uh, it’s late. Do you want to stay over tonight?” Jongdae asks him when they arrive and at Minseok’s look he continues more hesitantly. “You don’t have to, especially if you have work to do but it’s been a while and I thought it would be nice to you know, hang out?”

 

“I-I would like that.” Minseok says honestly, a soft smile on his face, one that grows larger when he sees Jongdae’s face light up and he knows he’s made the right decision.

 

It’s then as they step into Jongdae’s apartment that Minseok realises that it’s been a long while since he’s been inside the younger mans home. It’s also the first time that he’s felt a sense of nervousness being there. It’s strange.

 

“It looks the same.” Minseok observes and Jongdae turns around to smile at him.

 

“I haven’t felt the need to change anything.” He answers Minseok despite him not asking a question.

 

Minseok is left to his own devices while Jongdae showers and lately being left to his own devices is a terrible thing. The only thing he can think of is the deal and how in eight months he’ll no longer be here. Still, he can’t find himself regretting his decision.

 

Minseok just sits there on the couch, the sound of the shower being the only sound in the apartment a part from his own breathing. After a while Jongdae’s soft, melodic voice, albeit muffled, can be heard and Minseok closes his eyes to engrain it into his brain. Jongdae has always had a great voice and Minseok is sad that he doesn’t here enough of it.

 

When Jongdae remerges freshly showered he hands Minseok a set of clothes from him to change into which Minseok takes with a nod of thanks. It doesn’t take long for Minseok to wash himself and get dressed. The clothes fit him nicely seeing as both of them are the same height however they are a little tight, his frame being larger than the owner of the clothes. Coming out of the bathroom he sees Jongdae sitting on the couch, the television now switched on and a steaming cup of what he presumes to be hot chocolate in his hand.

 

When Jongdae’s hears his approach he turns towards him and holds out a cup which Minseok takes, sitting beside Jongdae before taking a little sip and humming.

 

“Seeing as it’s late I thought that hot chocolate would be a good alternative to coffee.” Jongdae says and Minseok nods he head in agreeance.

 

They don’t talk much, their attention being directed towards the television where some popular drama is playing however Minseok keeps flicking he gaze towards the younger man. He can’t help but look and what he did see was more than nice. Jongdae seemed to sense that someone was looking at him for he turned he head causing Minseok to quickly turn his head back towards the screen not wanting to be caught staring. Jongdae looks at him curiously before he to, turns back towards the drama.

 

He doesn’t know how much time goes by before he feels a weight settle onto his shoulder. It was so sudden that he nearly jumped right out of the seat before he stopped himself and lucky he did as there was Jongdae whose head had slumped to the side, asleep.

 

Minseok sat there completely frozen and body rigid, not knowing what to do. It wasn’t the first time this had ever happened to either of them, not the first time they had fallen asleep on each other but this time it felt _different_ and he knew why. It was something he had always felt yet had never acted upon and he wasn’t going to start now. Still, there was a part of him that wanted to but knew would only end in tragedy and it was then that he made his decision.

 

But focusing on the now, he carefully gathered Jongdae into his arms and gracefully carried him to his bedroom. Gently he placed him on the bed and tucked the covers around his body. His job was done and he should probably leave the younger alone to sleep but he couldn’t help but admire his sleeping form; the way his eyelashes kissed his cheekbones and slightly parted mouth had small puffs of breath escaping. Before he even knew it his hand was pressing against Jongdae’s forehead and pulling his hair out of his face. Hesitating he leans down and presses his lips to the back of his hand before pulling away entirely. With one last look at the sleeping man he walks out of the room to put himself to bed on the couch, not realising that the youngers lips had pulled up in a smile.

 

 

**~X~**

Minseok realised he had made a mistake. A _huge_ mistake and there was only one way he could think of to make it right.

 

One month.

 

He gave himself one month, one more month to spend time with Jongdae before he distanced himself. He knew Jongdae would feel hurt and betrayed but in the long run it would all be for the better, at least that’s what he told himself over and over again.

 

He did everything and anything that he could think of. They went to the amusement park where they laughed and had the time of their lives acting like children, buying the micky mouse headbands from the gift shop and indulging on sugar. They went to the bar and got stupidly drunk like they used to when they were poor college students again, moving their intoxicated bodies to the beat of the music before stumbling out of the bar and ending up and a karaoke place drunkenly signing pop songs at the top of their lungs and holding onto each other for balance. Other times that would just hang out at each other’s apartments and order greasy take out and critique b-rated movies.

 

It was one of the best months of Minseok’s short life and he couldn’t have asked for anything better however it only made it all the more harder to do what he had promised himself was for the best.

 

“What’s gotten into you lately Minseok? Not that I’m complaining, it’s just a little bit…” Jongdae had asked him one time.

 

“Nothing. I just want to spend time with you.” He answered with a smile, one that was strained but Jongdae hadn’t seemed to realise it.

 

It pained Minseok to know that what he was about to do was going to confuse and hurt him but it had to be done. He only had seven months to go before he took the place he had taken for Jongdae.

 

 

**~X~**

****

It started with Minseok ignoring Jongdae’s calls.

 

Jongdae didn’t understand. Never before had Minseok ever ignored a call from him and if he did he would ring or text back immediately. Now all he got was silence of a short text saying _busy,_ sometimes there would be a _sorry_ and other times there wouldn’t be. He didn’t understand.

 

They had always been close and had always told each other everything so what could have happened to have Minseok treat him like this? Or was it something he did? He had no idea but something must have happened for this to happen. Just weeks ago they had been having the time of their lives and now it almost seemed like Minseok wasn’t there anymore.

 

Soon confusion turned into annoyance, annoyance turned into hurt and hurt turned into anger. What in god’s name was going on?

 

As the weeks went on even the text messages stopped. Jongdae didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to feel. He just, he didn’t understand.

 

When the messages stopped coming the only thig Jongdae was left to do was to go to the elder’s apartment but even that gave him zero results. More matter how hard he banged on the door or how hard he yelled the door wouldn’t open. He even staked out the apartment and saw no lights on of a night time with no one coming or going. It was almost like Minseok had just disappeared. The only way he knew Minseok was still living there was the fact that his neighbour had seen the man exit and re-enter the apartment every now and again.

 

It pissed him off. Did years of friendship mean nothing to him? If something had happened why wouldn’t he tell him? The only other place he could think of to get answers was the mans workplace. However is had only left him with more questions than answers.

 

“What do you mean he doesn’t work here anymore? Did he get fired?!” Jongdae said loudly in shock.

 

“No, he wasn’t fired. He quit.” One of Minseok’s co-workers told him.

 

“He quit?”

 

“Yeah, about a month ago.”

 

Jongdae walked away in a daze. Minseok had quit his job? That made even less sense to him. Minseok had been so excited to get that job, why would he do that to something he had loved and worked so hard to achieve?

 

He didn’t know why but white anger just went straight through him. Who did Minseok think he was? Who was he to treat him like this? Minseok meant the world to him and he thought that Minseok felt the same, had he been wrong?

 

Before he even knew it he felt white anger course through his body and he marched his way towards Minseok’s apartment, completely seething.

 

“Kim Minseok you open this door right fucking now!” he yelled, pounding on the door so hard that he could feel his hand hurt but he couldn’t find himself caring in this moment. He wanted answers and he wanted answers now and to maybe punch him in his stupid attractive face but not before he cursed him the fuck out.

 

He screamed himself hoarse and his hits started to become weaker and weaker as the energy drained out of his body. He had to have been doing this for at least a half an hour and he’s surprised that no one had called the cops yet. Soon his bangs turned into nothing more than light taps. Exhausted he rested his forehead against the door before sliding down it. Taking a glance at his hand he winced at the bruises that were already beginning to show. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes, hopelessness beginning to settle in.

 

He just didn’t know what to do.

 

 

**~X~**

The last thing Minseok had expected when he arrived home was to find Jongdae leaned up against his door, asleep. His eyes drifted from the mans face down to his hand and it felt like someone had stabbed him on the heart when he saw how bruised it was.

 

Crouching down he gently shook the younger mans shoulder. Jongdae groaned and moves his head, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes blinked open. He looked around confused before they landed on Minseok and they widen in surprise before it was replaced by anger.

 

“Minseok wh-” He growled getting up to his feet only to be cut off by Minseok holding up his hand.

 

“Let’s just get inside first.” He said weakly. Jongdae pursed his lips but stood aside so Minseok could unlock the door. As soon as they door closed Jongdae started his assault.

 

“Minseok what the fuck?!” he yelled at the elder who just stood there will a look of sad acceptance on his face. “You stopped answering my calls and texts, you would open the door when I knew you home and if that’s not bad enough you quit your job! What on earth are you doing Minseok?!”

 

Jongdae was practically screaming at this point, angry tears beginning to stream down his face and Minseok found it hard to even look at him. He had no one else to blame but himself and he could  never be forgiven for the obvious pain he had put Jongdae through despite how even now he keeps telling himself it was for the greater good. 

 

At Minseok’s silence Jongdae only seems to get more fired up.

 

“It’s been months since I’ve seen you or even spoken to you and you have nothing to say to me? What happened to years of friendship only for you to drop off the face of the earth and act like it had been nothing?!” Jongdae sounded defeated and deeply, deeply betrayed.

 

“I-I…”

 

“Did something happen? If something happened you can just tell me.”

 

Minseok swallowed hard. “Jongdae I can’t.”

 

“Please Minseok, please just tell me.” He pleaded. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“What, no! You didn’t do anything wrong!”

 

“Then what Minseok?” Jongdae questioned, “I thought that I meant more to you than that. Maybe I was wrong.”

 

“You do Jongdae, you do.” Minseok insisted, sounding desperate for Jongdae to believe him.

 

“Then why won’t you tell me?!”

 

All Minseok could do was shake his head. Inside he was a complete and utter mess. Jongdae seemed to be able to sense the conflict going on inside of him but he didn’t care. The younger just wanted answers to why his so called best friend had shut him out of his life.

 

“Jongdae please, _I can’t_.” he continued to push on.

 

“Why? Why can’t you?!”

 

All Misneok could hear at this point was white noise the sound of Jongdae yelling now faded out in the distance. He can see the youngers lips moving, the way his lip curls are pulled straight and move angrily, his eyes glaring at him and his hands gesturing wildly. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“You died!” he screamed and Jongdae stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“What…?” Jongdae said in disbelief and shock. He had never heard Minseok raise his voice like that before.

 

“You died Jongdae. On the 6th of July last year you _died_.”

 

“What on earth are you talking about?” he looks at Minseok incredulously. “How could I die? I’m right here! Explain that to me.”

 

Minseok took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I made a deal…”

 

“A deal? What kind of deal.” Jongdae looked at him in a way where he wasn’t quite sure whether or not he was telling the truth though he looked like he was more on the side of believing him. Minseok had, after all, never lied to him about something like this.

 

“I made a deal with Death to bring you back but in exchange I had to give mine in return.” Minseok told him with his head down. “I was given a year to say goodbye but I knew it would hurt you so I thought that I pushed you away, if I made you hate me, it would hurt less.” He finished.

 

He risked a look up to Jongdae and what he saw broke his heart. He looked so shattered, so broken and he hated it and he had no one to blame but himself.

 

“Why would you do that Minseok?!” he said wetly.

 

“Because I love you!” Minseok yelled.

 

“Who are you to decide that my life is worth more than yours? Did you even think about how I would feel when you’re gone?! You can’t- you can’t do something like that Minseok!” Jongdae screamed.

 

“I did it for you!”

 

“No, you did it for yourself! You’re so- you’re so selfish Minseok!” Jongdae pounced towards Minseok and began to pound his chest with his fists as he yelled obscenities at the elder man.

 

Minseok did nothing but stand there and take it. He deserved it, all of it. Jongdae’s hits became weaker and weaker and soon his legs gave out on him and he collapsed to the floor, his yells of anger turning into sobs. Minseok kneeled and took the younger into his arms and despite him trying to fight him off at first he soon melted into the hug and cried into Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok rubbed his back and rocked then from side to side like a mother could do to their crying babe. When Jongdae’s cries stop he thinks the younger had fallen to sleep only to be proved wrong when he speaks.

 

“Two weeks.” Jongdae whispers and Minseok is left confused before Jongdae continues and realisation dawns upon him. “Two weeks until July 6th.” His says, voice cracking.

 

Minseok swallows hard and tightens his hold on the younger, burying his face in his neck. Jongdae was right. He only had two weeks until his time was up.

 

“Yeah.” Minseok said wetly trying to hold back his own tears because he didn’t deserve to cry.

 

“I hate you.” Jongdae said with zero heat to his words. He just sounded tired.

 

Minseok tried to pull away but Jongdae only whimpered and held onto him tighter. Minseok lifted Jongdae’s head up and pressed their foreheads together and they were forced to stare at each other in the eyes which caused more tears to silently leak down Jongdae’s cheeks.

 

“I love you too.” He said quietly, leaning in to place his lips into Jongdae’s softly before pulling away.

 

Somehow they make it to the couch where they ley together, Jongdae’s head resting on Minseok’s chest. There’s now celebrations or professions of their undying love for each other. Yes, they had both expressed their love for each other, albeit in highly unconventional ways but this wasn’t a happy occasion filled with smiles and giggles. No, it was instead filed with emptiness and helplessness.

 

“What do we do now?” Jongdae asked absentmindedly expecting no now answer and Minseok not providing one. He didn’t know it and was sure that there was no right answer.

 

Nothing could stop what they both knew was going to happen.

 

Soon Minseok would be gone and Jongdae would be left with a piece of his heart missing, never to be found again.

 

 

**~X~**

The days following could be summed up in one word: sombre.

 

They spent it with each other, holed up in Minseok’s apartment. They each tried to lift the mood up after all attempts had failed they stopped trying. Nothing could change or get them to forget what was getting closer and closer.

 

Jongdae was glued to Minseok’s side twenty four seven, keeping some part of his body in contact with the other at all times. They held hands, snuggled and even kissed however neither of them suggested going any further and Jongdae didn’t think he could do it anyway, knowing that he would cry through the entire thing.

 

Two days before the impending date they pulled out the photo albums Minseok had made and they laughed and cried as they reminisced on their lives and for the first time since everything had been revealed they felt some semblance of happiness. However that would all disappear the next day.

 

The day before everything would come to a stop they laid together in Minseok’s bed cuddled up together. They barely spoke, instead wanting to just be in each other’s presence and listen to their breaths and heartbeats mingling into one piece of music.

 

“Tomorrow I want to wake up only to find that all of this had been just a dream.” Jongdae’s voice seems loud in the silent room.

 

Minseok didn’t say anything and he couldn’t for what could he possibly say to make this right? He had made his choice, one that couldn’t be taken back and the person he cared about most would be hurt.

 

Minseok doesn’t want to fall asleep but he can feel his eyelids getting heavy and before he knows it he’s asleep.

 

When he wakes he can’t help but feel like he’s being watched. Opening his eyes he sees someone he had never wanted to see again. There, sitting on the chair in the corner of the room with his arms crossed and his right leg swung over his left, was Death. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Long time no see Kim Minseok.” He drawled and Minseok jolted into a sitting position causing Jongdae to awaken.

 

“Wha…?” he mumbles, confusion painted on his face before it turns to alertness when he notices the other person in the room.

 

“Oh, hello Kim Jongdae. It’s nice to meet you, _officially_ and in the land of the living this time.” he greets Jongdae who turns as white as the bedsheets they’re lying on. “I take it you know who I am and why I’m here.” He says knowing full well that Jongdae knows.

 

Minseok can feel Jongdae begin to shake, his whole body trembling and all his can do is rest his hand on the youngers hip as a form of comfort.

 

“I hope you made the most of the time I gave you.” Death directs his attention towards Minseok who feels like the world is looking at him.

 

“Please don’t! Please don’t take him, I beg of you!” Jongdae begs, suddenly speaking up and Death turns his dark eyes towards Jongdae.

 

“A deal is a deal. Minseok gave me his life to return yours and that’s exactly what I’ve come to collect today.” Death says calmly.

 

“Please, I’ll do anything!” Jongdae cries. He’s desperate now. He doesn’t want Minseok to go.

 

“There’s nothing you can do. The terms of our agreement can’t be changed.”

 

“Then take mine life! Take it back!” Jongdae says and Minseok’s head whips to face Jongdae in shock.

 

“Jongdae no!”

 

Death holds up his hand to halt them from saying anything else.

 

“There’s no need to fret Minseok. I don’t take back a life I have already given back. As I said, there’s nothing you can do or nothing you could give me that would or could change the terms.”

 

Jongdae nearly wails at that and Minseok has to wrap him in his arms. Throughout this entire year he had never regretted his decision but now he was beginning to do just that.

 

“It’s time to say your final goodbyes.” Death’s voice hits them hard.

 

Minseok pulls away from Jongdae and the both look at each other. They take in everything of each other, trying to remember every little detail. Jongdae’s cheeks are wet with already shed tears and Minseok didn’t know he was crying as well until Jongdae wiped his cheeks. Slowly they both lean forward and meet in the middle and kiss passionately. They can both taste the salt from tears on their lips. They didn’t know how long they kissed for but when the pulled a part they were short of breath.

 

“I love you.” Minseok whispered and Jongdae’s breath hitched.

 

“I love you too.”

 

With fresh tears falling from his eyes he turned towards Death who was looking at them with something in his eyes that he couldn’t quite place.

 

“Will it hurt?” he asks.

 

“It won’t. It’ll just feel like you’re falling asleep. It’ll be peaceful and free of pain.” Death tells him and Minseok nods. “Lay down.” He instructs and Minseok does what he’s told lying like he would when going to bed before Death once again directs his attention towards Jongdae. “You may hold him.” He gives Jongdae his permission and Jongdae doesn’t pause.

 

They rearrange themselves into a position where Minseok’s head is resting in the youngers lap, his hands cupping his face. Death walks to stand beside the bed and hovers his hand over Minseok’s heart.

 

“It won’t take long.” Is all he says before he presses his hand against his chest, leaving it there for a few seconds before pulling it away. “You’ll start to feel tired. If there’s anything you want to say you might want to do it now before it’s too late.”

 

“I love you. I’ve always loved you.” Minseok says and Jongdae begins to cry, cries which only get harder when he sees the increasingly difficulty Minseok has in opening he eyes once they close.

 

“ _Live.”_ Minseok whispers before his eyes close only to stay that way, never to open again.

 

And Jongdae’s sobs. He sobs hard and uncontrollably, his tears falling onto Minseok’s peaceful face.

 

He’s gone. Minseok’s _gone._

 

He’s startled when a hand finds itself under his chin and lifts his face up and find himself staring into the face of Death.

 

“Heed your lover’s words, Kim Jongdae and _live._ Make the most of the life he gave you. You’re allowed to mourn him, you’re allowed to miss him and you’re allowed to remember him but don’t let his sacrifice he in vain.”

 

It’s the last thing that he ways to Jongdae before he disappears.

 

It’s then that he realises it…

 

_It’s raining._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another monster. It was not supposed to be this long but I have no self control and didn't want to omit anything from it. I actually could have written heaps more but I stopped myself before It could get over the 8k mark. I actually loved writhing this. I love reading and watching TV shows, movies and books with supernatural elements. One of my favourite TV shows is actually Supernatural and some of you may have picked up me using the crossroads from the show in this. Again, I just couldn't help myself. And I think most of you would have worked it out but if you didn't them I'll tell you now: Kyungsoo was Death. Pretty cliche I know but for the third time, I just could help myself ^^
> 
> Some things have happened this week. I uh... I joined a gym... It's something I've wanted to do for a while but finally committed to it. Me and a friend are going to be doing it together. I've wanted to do it for many reasons. 1) I would like to become more active and 2) I've always struggled with my weight and have had a hard time loosing it. I've chained my diet multiple times and used to do gymnastics and karate but those didn't head any results either. The last few years after finishing highschool I have been pretty lazy so I'm hoping this will get me more active and to lose weight. I don't want to lose a whole lot. I think this will be good for me. I'm a bit nervous, especially considering it's going to be a new situation with new people and new experiences but I'm looking forward to it. My friends and family have been quite supportive so that makes me feel good about it. My friend and I will act as motivators for each other.
> 
> I also only have a little under two weeks before I go back to uni. I just want to warn you guys that the weekly updates might not be continuing for much longer. They won't stop but they'll no longer have a consistent schedule. If this is sad news to some of you I understand, but please understand that while I love doing this I need to place my focus on university before anything else. I'm in third year this year so it's going to take a lot of my time. I'll let you all know when I'll officially decide to stop the weekly updates.
> 
> There hasn't been to much that has happened in the Kpop world this weeks. It looks like the Hixtape is on it's way soon and I can't wait for it. Episode 4 of Idol Producer came and and it was very enjoyable. The first eliminations will be coming along soon and I'm a little worried for some of my faves. I finally finished Stray Kids and I fucking cried when Felix was eliminated even though I already knew it was going to happen T_T Now, I'm not someone who is fond of valentines day but I hope you all had a great one!
> 
> I also want to take this time to give a special thanks to a few people who have been a continued support for me over this series as well as my other stories. You guys are the best. I won't name you but you know you are :) I also want to thank everyone else who had read, commented, bookmarked, subscribed and given my kudos. It really means a lot to me <3
> 
> I'll see you all next week!


	50. Crush

**Request by curlynomad**

_It's so rare to see BTS/EXO fics, Thank you!! Could you please do a story featuring Kyungsoo/Jimin as a couple? I think it would be great if Jimin and Kyungsoo meet back stage or at the Idol Championships and Jimin flirts hard with Soo but Kyungsoo being the serious person that he is doesn't notice the flirting and Baekhyun or Chanyeol point out the obvious later. Kyungsoo gets shy but then agrees on a date with Jimin. Also, BTS members making fun of Jimin because of his failed flirting skills would be great also. Thanks!!_

**_Word count: 1764_ **

****

****

****

Jimin would like to think that he’s good at flirting when he’s really not. He gets easily flustered and shy, stuttering over his words but most of all the person who he’s trying to flirt with just think he’s being cute which sucks but there wasn’t really anything he could do to change the way he looked, not that he wanted to anyway.

 

But there were times when he amused the thought and these were one of those times.

 

You see, Jimin just so happened to have a crush on someone that he had admired and that person just happened to go by the name Do Kyungsoo otherwise known as EXO’s D.O. He wasn’t quite sure when it had started but he knew that something was definitely going on inside his head after he had binged watched the older man’s dramas, movies and fan cams. At award shows and performances his eyes always stopped on the man and he couldn’t look away however when it came to speaking to him he could scurry off like a little mouse trying to hide from the hungry cat.

 

His members, being well aware of his little crush, made sure to tease him endlessly which led to his face burning a deep red in embarrassment.

 

He spent hours in the mirror rehearsing scenarios where he would run into the older man in an effort to talk himself up and gain confidence for the time where he actually had the opportunity to go up to the man and talk to him, possibly flirt and hopefully get his number, or at least make his crush known and hope that maybe it was requited as well?

 

Which is why he was sort of freaking out when he went backstage during ISAC only to see Do Kyungsoo, his crush, standing only a few metres away from him, alone, with no signs of his members in the near vicinity.

 

After thinking about whether or not he should approach the man he takes a deep breath and puffs out his chest in a display of confidence, confidence which soon begins to fade away the closer he gets to Kyungsoo, especially when Kyungsoo looks right at him and flashes him a polite smile making Jimin want to drop to the floor and melt into it.

 

When he reaches the older singer there’s a short pause, one that is slightly awkward as Kyungsoo was obviously waiting for Jimin to say something while Jimin was having a mental crisis trying to decide what he should say. _Confess his undying love_ came into his mind before he squashed that thought because that would be creepy, especially when he had actually never had a conversation with Kyungsoo before.

 

“Hello Kyungsoo sunbaenim.” Jimin greets finally, bowing in respect for his senior.

 

“Hi, Jimin right?”

 

Jimin nods and suddenly feels the confidence that he had lost walking over to the man coming back because _he knows his name!_ He could jump for joy.

 

“I wanted to say that I really love your voice, it’s my favourite.” Jimin says, a brilliant smile on his face and a glint in his eye that anyone could recognise, all but one person.

 

“Thankyou.” Kyungsoo says, accepting the compliment

 

“I love your acting as well. Your character was super interesting!” Jimin continues and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile back at the younger singer and Jimin nearly swoons at how gorgeous it is.

 

“Your smile is beautiful.” Jimin says and Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side, looking the every bit of a curious owl.

 

“Thankyou.” He says again not really knowing what else to say. Thankyou was the acceptable response when complimenting someone, wasn’t it?

 

“How are you finding the games?” Jimin asks, hoping to prolong the conversation with his crush and maybe see if he was interested as well.

 

“They’re okay I guess. I’m not participating in any of them so I’m just here for support mostly. I’m not good at sports anyway.” Kyungsoo answers, looking around to see if he any of his members were around. They were supposed to meet him back stage.

 

“Ah don’t be like that! I’m sure you’re great at sports.” Jimin says and Kyungsoo just gives him _the look._ “Uh, but anyway, I would love to have you cheering me on.” He reaches out and lightly taps Kyungsoo on the arm and mentally cheers in success when Kyungsoo doesn’t seem bothered by the brief moment of contact.

 

“I highly doubt that.” Kyungsoo mumbles and Jimin is about to see something then all of a sudden they see a crash and look over to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun lying face first in the ground. Kyungsoo just looks at them completely deadpan. “Those idiots.” He says under his breath before looking back at Jimin apologetically. “I need to go and deal with those two. It was nice talking to you Jimin.”

 

Kyungsoo waves as he walks over to his two band members who scramble up and bolt. Jimin waves as well and when the older man is out if his sight he slowly lowers his hand, a dejected look on his face. He had thought he was doing pretty well but Kyungsoo hadn’t seemed to respond to him. Maybe he would have if they were given more time to talk but he didn’t know if he would ever be given another chance.

 

He’s taken out of his thoughts when he feels the presence of multiple people near him. Turning around he sees his members standing there, all with identical looks of amusement and mischief on their faces and Jimin immediately pales.

 

They had heard the entire thing.

 

Jimin just wants to curl up and die already because he’s never going to hear the end of this. It will haunt him forever and he doesn’t have to wait long for it to begin.

 

“Oh sunbaemin!” Jungkook starts.

 

“I love you _so_ much.” Teases Taehyung, pikcing up from where Jungkook lift off.

 

“Please love me too.” Seokjin finshes, his clasped hands held under his chin and eyes blinking at him in an exaggerated manor which has the members laughing.

 

Scrunching up his nose Jimin lashes out with his foot attempting to kick any of the members however all of them manage to dance away out of his reach and even the threat of physical harm doesn’t stop them from teasing him about his _failed attempt at flirting._

Jimin wants to hide away and never face the world again.

 

 

**~X~**

Honestly, Kyunsgoo was so done with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Chanyeol mostly but Baekhyun wasn’t far behind.

 

Why couldn’t they not embarrass themselves and the others around him for just ten minutes? Then again, he supposed those two didn’t know the meaning of shame so embarrassment was a completely foreign concept to them.

 

After chasing – more like speed walking – after the two of them he managed to round them both up and chastise them for not behaving, something which they were both used to and knew that Kyungsoo did it not because he was angry at them but more because he was fond of them and this was just one of the ways in which he could show them.

 

“So,” Baekhyun drawls after Kyungsoo had ‘disciplined’ them, “I saw you and Jimin were having a chat.” He said and Kyungsoo side eyed him.

 

“Yeah. He came up to me and we talked.”

 

“Just talked?” Chanyeol asked and Kyungsoo looked at the taller man, confused.

 

“Uh, yeah? We talked. It was nice.”

 

“Seriously?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow like he couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth causing Kyungsoo to frown because w _as he missing something?_

 

“Can you really not see it?” Chanyeol questions him and it just leaves Kyungsoo more confused.

 

“See what?”

 

That seemed to be the wrong answer for both Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at him like he was some sort of alien that they had accidently stumbled upon in the woods late at night.

 

“Dude, he was totally flirting with you.” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

 

“What? No he wasn’t!” Kyungsoo protests.

 

“Ah, yeah he was.” Chanyeol say like it was obvious.

 

 _“Kyungsoo, your voice is so gorgeous! Kyungsoo, you’re so good at acting. Kyungsoo, your smile makes me swoon. Kyungsoo, you’re my world! Kyungsoo, be mine!”_ Baekhyun imitates in a childish voice, also deciding to add his own interpretations of their conversation in the mix.

 

“Shut up Baekhyun. That was not how it went and when has complimenting someone meant they’re flirting with them?”

 

“Uh, since always.” Chanyeol says matter-of-factly and Kyungsoo just stares at him.

 

“His body language seemed pretty flirting to me as well.” Baekhyun says and he would know. Baekhyun was great at reading body language.

 

Still, Kyungsoo finds it hard believe that Jimin was flirting with him. Like, why would he? What’s to like about him?

 

Seeing his expression Baekhyun’s gaze softens, a smile but reassuring smile on his face.

 

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this but I overheard a conversation Jimin and Jongin were having.” Baekhyun begins and Kyungsoo’s eyes settle on him. “Jimin and Jongin were talking about you, more specifically, Jimin’s crush on you.” His eyes pierce into Kyungsoo’s own. “He likes you, Kyungsoo and I think, even if you haven’t realised it, you like him to.”

 

Kyungsoo starts to turn red. It has to be true because Baekhyun wouldn’t lie to him about something like this. That would just be cruel.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of movement. Turing his head slightly he sees BTS walking past but his eyes are only for one person and that person is looking straight at him. Seeing that Kyungsoo is looking his way Jimin smiles and with the knowledge that he has now Kyungsoo’s face gets even redder but he does managed to smile back before he shyly ducks his head.

 

Over to the side Baekhyun and Chanyeol are just smiling at the interaction, subtly fist bumping behind their backs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night as Jimin’s lying in his bed after a shower his phone lights up. Thinking nothing of it he picks it up just thinking it’s a message from one of his members only to nearly drop his phone when he reads it.

 

**_From: Unknown_ **

_Hi, it’s Kyungsoo_

_Jongin gave me you’re number, I hope you don’t mind_

Jimin feels his heart pick up speed inside his chest and when his phone lights up again it nearly jumps right out.

 

**_From: Unknown_ **

_Do you want to meet up sometime?_

_I think we should get to know each other_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this week. I also want to say that this may be the last of my weekly updates. I haven't quite decided yet but if I do I'll make sure to let you all know. I've been pretty busy this week so I haven't had a lot of time to do anything. University starts next week and I'm already crying like I don't want to go back but I sort of do at the same time. 
> 
> I just want to mention there's a BTS oneshot I've been working on that may possibly be out this week so if you're interested keep a look out! I'll also link it next time I update as well so don't worry :3
> 
> Episode 5 of Idol Producer was such a roller coaster of emotions. But I'm happy and thankful that all of my babies made it through this time. I only hope they can make it to the end. I'm so happy that Quanzhe made it into the top 10! He totally deserved it though. 
> 
> I went to the gym a few times this week and I'm actually really enjoying it more than I thought I would. I've gone a few times by myself and a few times with my friend and I definitely like it better when I go with my friend. The feeling is just completely different and we have fun and chat and it's just nice :) The atmosphere is also quite good and the people are nice to that's a plus.
> 
> EXO had their press conference for the closing ceremony and I just can't until they perform! I watched Red Velvet's performance and they were amazing! Sad that Joy couldn't be there due to filming but it was still a great performance none the less. They looked so good as well ^^ My Countdown albums should be arriving soon and by the looks of it we'll be able to order BTS's Face Yourself album soon :D
> 
> I also want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG HOSEOK YOU PIECE OF LITERAL SUNSHINE! 
> 
> See you all next time!


	51. Authors Note

 

 

Hi Readers!

 

If you've been reading the notes I have been putting under the last couple of drabbles that I've posted you would know that I've been debating about stopping the weekly updates for a while now. I knew I would have to do it eventually and as you can see from this, as of today I am officially stopping the weekly updates of this series. It saddens me to be doing this as it's something I have really enjoyed and I know that a lot of you have enjoyed and looked forward to new chapters every Wednesday but at the moment I just don't have time to consistently pump out chapters. I have just started my third year of University and it's going to be a tough year so most of my time will be spent on my course work, as well as other happenings in my personal life.

 

If I'm being completely honest, this was actually a very hard decision to come to.

 

I've been working on this drabble series for a year now and I've grown heavily attached to every drabble that I have written. I still have so many to write, so many of you still waiting for your prompts/requests to be written and I'm sorry to say that it's going to take a little longer to get them out. But rest assured, I haven't forgotten about any of them! I'll still be working on them, it's just that the updates will no longer be weekly, or even have a set schedule. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS. I want to make this very clear. There is no way I would abandon any of my stories.

 

Another thing I would like to mention here is in regards to submitting requests. Requests have been closed for a few months now due to the sheer number of them that were piling up, I have even written that I am no longer accepting them in the summary (in bold, might I add). I have made a few exceptions, mainly for those who have requested something that had already been requested and yet to be written, or a continuation of something that had received a lot of attention and that I have shown interest in adding to (this last one is something that I still may do from time to time) however if I am to received any more requests from here on out I will not be accepting them. I don't mean to sound rude but I have clearly stated that I am no longer accepting them. There may be a time where I reopen them, but I have no plans to do so until the requests that I have queued up have been written.

 

Lastly, I would just like to thank everyone who has shown their support for this series and have shared my love for BTS and EXO. Every hit, every comment and every kudos means the absolute world to me. Without all of you showing your love for this it wouldn't exist. I didn't expect so many of you would enjoy this, and most of all my writing but it really does mean the world to me.

 

Thankyou and I love you all!

 

See you next update~

 

 

 

 


	52. Too Much

 

 

**Request by byjx**

_I want to request something where Jongdae always looks out for each member and does anything anybody ask him to do without thinking twice no matter whether he like doing it or not or he's busy. He always look out for others members and being cheerful and happy that when he start falling nobody realised until it’s too late. Please make it super duper angsty (but with happy ending cause my heart can't handle sad ending)_

**_Word count: 3126_ **

****

****

 

 

****

His mother was the kindest person he had ever known.

 

When he was a child he always looked up to his mother. Sure, he looked up to his father as well but he had always been closest to his mother, had always felt safe and comfortable around her. He was a mummy’s boy and he was proud of it despite how much he had been teased about it by his brother and classmates.

 

When he was asked what he wanted to be, little Jongdae would proudly proclaim that he wanted to be like his mother. When asked why, he would say _‘Because she’s the nicest person in the whole entire world!’_ while a smile so bright his teachers couldn’t help but coo at him.

 

She always went out of her way to help those who needed it and would do so with a smile. Jongdae had never seen his mother well and truly angry. He had seen her upset, had seen her annoyed and even disappointed but never angry. When he and his brother would do something wrong she wouldn’t yell because she didn’t need to. One look was enough to have them bowing their heads in guilt.

 

Most of the memories he had of his mother were her smiling lips, her soft voice and her kind eyes. She was the most important person in his life and he strived to be like her.

 

As he grew people would always tell he how kid he was, how much he did for other people, how he always thought of those around him before himself. He was proud of that. Never did he think that being too kind was a thing.

 

But it was and he was about to experience it firsthand.

 

 

**~X~**

It was no secret that Jongdae was kind, almost to a fault. His members knew this better than anyone.

 

When they would need something, all they had to do was ask and he would be there to help them but not only that, he was there for them even when they hadn’t asked for help. He was a shoulder in which they could lie upon, a structure that would support them.

 

Jongdae never complained. He would nod his head with his endearing kittenish smile and proceed to do whatever it was that one of the members had requested or had need of him. He enjoyed doing it. He knew they all worked hard, giving their all in group and individual schedules and he felt like it was almost his duty to take some of the weight off of his members, even if it was something as menial as getting someone a glass of water or making a meal.

 

He could be in the middle of doing something and one of the members would ask him to do something and he would agree without hesitation, putting his needs behind those of his members. It was normal. That’s what you were supposed to do when you were a part of a team, wasn’t it?

 

Their comeback was approaching fast, which meant that there were new lyrics to memorise and dances to learn. Jongdae had the lyrics down packed and stored away within a few hours of receiving them, however it was the dance that had him pulling at his hair in frustration. The dances were always the hardest for him. He had improved so much since debut but out of all of the members, he was one of the ones that took the longest to learn them.

 

He could ask for help but there was a part of him that didn’t want to ask for help. Jongin would be more than willing to lend him a helping hand, so would Sehun or Minseok. Maybe it was pride that stopped him from going up to them and asking for help, or maybe it was because _he_ was the one that was supposed to be providing help and not the other way around. So he resigned himself to many late nights and early mornings clocking in overtime to get it down.

 

So he was about to do just that. Dressing in comfortable clothes he began on the short journey to the practice room. He was nearly there when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around only to see a downhearted looking Jongin wringing his hands together nervously.

 

“Jongin, what’s wrong?” Jongdae asked the younger, voice laced with his obvious worry at Jongin’s demeanour.

 

“Uh, nothing’s wrong… well not really but…” he pauses and Jongdae looks at him kindly, “I can’t seem to get the melody right and I was hoping that you would be able to help me?” Jongin asked hopefully.

 

Jongdae freezes minutely, so subtle for Jongin to see. He smiles even as there is an inner conflict stirring inside of him. He wants to help Jongin but he also needs to practice the dance. He wants to say no but Jongin is looking at him with eyes full with hope and he finds himself caving. He just can’t say no so instead he smiles widely.

 

“Of course I’ll help you Nini.” Jongin’s eyes light up and Jongdae finds himself squished into the youngers body as he hugs him tight.

 

“Thankyou so much hyung!” he jumps and Jongdae chuckles lowly at the others excitement.

 

It takes a few hours, but by three in the morning Jongin finally has the melody down perfectly and Jongdae couldn’t be prouder. They’re both exhausted but they can’t fight the satisfaction burning inside of them.

 

“I’m sorry for keeping you up so late to help me hyung.” Jongin apologises as they walk back to the dorms, rubbing his heavy eyes in an effort to keep himself awake.

 

Jongdae just shakes his head. “Don’t apologise. You know you can come to me when you need help.” He reassured him, ruffling his hair casing the younger to whine.

 

“Hey hyung?”

 

Jongdae hums.

 

“Were you going to practice as well, it’s why you were there, right?” Jongin asks sounding guilty.

 

Jongdae’s heart skips a beat. “No, I was leaving actually. I left my phone during practice so I was just getting it.” He swallows the lump in his throat. He hated lying but he didn’t want Jongin to feel guilty.

 

“Oh, okay hyung.” Jongin smiled and Jongdae smiled back.

 

They spent the rest of the walk home in silence. Jongdae, being the doting hyung that he is makes sure to tuck Jongin into bed despite the youngers complaints that he’s _not a little kid_. Jongdae just shushes him.

 

Jongdae smiles when he sees that Jongin is already lost in Morpheus’s halls and quietly backs out of the room. When he closes the door he leans against it and sighs, the smile falling off his face.

 

Once again, he tip-toes out of the dorm and heads towards the practice room, his eyes stinging from the cold and the strain from being open for far to long already.

 

It looks like he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep.

 

 

**~X~**

Jongdae couldn’t ever remember feeling as exhausted as he did right then and there. All he wanted to do was collapse onto his bed and sleep for the next twenty years and he was about to do just that when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning towards the offender he sees the tired face of Junmyeon in front of him.

 

“Hey hyung.” Jongdae smiles softly, the leader just barely lifting his own lips into a smile. It was Jongdae’s heart aching.

 

He knew how much pressure Junmyeon had been under lately. The constant scrutiny from the fans and the company, plus the groups and his own solo schedules weighing him down and leaving him boneless. But despite of that he was well aware that the leader was about to ask him to do something and no matter how much he didn’t want to do it, no matter how much he just wanted to sleep, he knew he would say yes to whatever he wanted him to do.

 

“Would you be able to make dinner tonight? I was supposed to but I honestly don’t think I would be able to keep my eyes open.” He emphasised it with a massive yawn, one that had little tears escaping from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Of course.” Jongdae smiled even as his body and mind were screaming _no._

 

Junmyeon flashed Jongdae a thankful smile as he squeezed him on the shoulder before disappearing into his own room. Jongdae dropped his head and sighed. Thinking, he decided to make spaghetti. It was easy enough to make and didn’t take too much effort or time which right now it what he really needed.

 

Almost mechanically he took the ingredients from their places and chopped them up. While he was chopping up the vegetables, the mince was in the microwave defrosting. By the time all of the ingredients had been cut, the microwave dinged. Taking out the now soft meat, he deposited it into the already heated up pan and ¾ cooked it before throwing the vegetables in with it. Letting that cook for a little while he quickly races into his room to thrown on some comfortable clothes and when he returned, was met with a sight that he knew was probably going to happen.

 

“Yah, Byun Baekhyun! Get away from the food!” he called, the offender snapping his head to him with wide eyes at being caught.

 

“But Dae, I’m hungry~” He whined, hanging off of Jongdae who had an exasperated look on his face.

 

“It’s not even ready yet. Go and take a shower while you wait, you stink.”

 

Baekhyun pouted but did as Jongdae said but not before stealing a piece of broccoli from the pot, Jongdae slapping him on the arm in retaliation.

 

Shaking his head he stirred the mince and vegetables before adding the sauce and letting it simmer. At first making spaghetti seemed like a good idea but now as he waits for it to finish cooking he feels his eyes inching shut before they snap open again.

 

He slaps his cheeks and drags his hands down his face and groans. If only he had said no then he would be resting now. Another yawn escapes and he does nothing to silence it and it wasn’t like anyone would hear it anyway. Taking the lid of the pot and giving it a taste Jongdae declares that it’s nearly ready and sets off to make the pasta. That doesn’t take too long, twenty minutes at most but by that time everything is ready for consumption.

 

“Dinners ready!” he yells and immediately he can hear footsteps heading towards him at a rapid pace. he almost smiles but he’s way too tired for it.

 

He steps back as the members rush into the kitchen as they utter their thanks to him. Jongdae just looks on for a moment before yawning again and decides that he’s too tired to eat right now so with a small _goodnight_ he disappears into his room.

 

As soon as his head hits the pillow he’s out and when he wakes up, the fact that he hadn’t eaten that night doesn’t even cross his mind.

 

And it wouldn’t be the last time.

 

Before he knew it, skipping meals would become a common occurrence. It’s not like he did it on purpose, well…not really anyway, but there was just so much he had to do and so little time to do it in, and he had nothing to blame but his inability to say know when he was asked for help.

 

He was constantly tired; physically, mentally and emotionally. It was getting harder and harder to get through the day, most of the time not even wanting to get out of bed in the morning. When he would look in the mirror all he could see was exhaustion.

 

He wondered if he was the only one who could see it. Or was he really just imagining things, being _dramatic?_

 

At times he would see the members looking at him and he would smile disarmingly at them and they would smile back, whatever worries they had erasing. His smile always seemed to be able to do that and he knew it. But if he really wanted them to know that he wasn’t fine, then why would he do it in the first place?

 

Even he didn’t quite know the reason for his decision. But he did know one thing.

He was falling and he didn’t know if he would be able to stop.

 

Yixing was the first to notice and who brought it to the attention of the members. It wasn’t surprising really. For one, he was more observant than people gave him credit for and secondly, as someone who hadn’t been there as it happened, hadn’t watched the gradual decline of their main vocalist and had only seen the before and after, he was the only one to see it and what he saw didn’t leave him with a good feeling.

 

“Does something seem, different with Jongdae?” he asked Junmyeon who looked at him with a confused expression.

 

“Different? No, why?”

 

“He looks… thinner than what I remember,” Yixing pressed his lips into a contemplative line, “Has he been eating?”

 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon said, then frowned, “I mean, I think so? We’ve all been busy it’s hard to say for sure. You think he’s lost weight?”

 

“Definitely.” Yixing answered with a confident nod, though this isn’t something he wanted to be right about, “He also looks tired, sluggish, like it’s an effort for him to even walk.”

 

Junmyeon frowns deeper. Now that Yixing had mentioned it, Jongdae had been looking pretty drawn lately and in the last few weeks he’s looked more than drawn. He looks absolutely exhausted. Junmyeon want to hit himself. How could he not have noticed? He’s supposed to be the leader so out of anyone, he should have been the one to see it.

 

“Why didn’t I notice?” Junmyeon whispers, though it’s loud enough for Yixing to hear.

 

Yixing doesn’t know what to say because nothing that he could say would make any difference. He knows how much Junmyeon is already beating himself up because of it so instead he just places a hand on the leaders shoulder who smiles weakly at him.

 

They both know what they need to do next before it got any further.

 

However they were too late. Not even a few hours later they found themselves at the hospital, sitting on the uncomfortable chairs, waiting for news on the main vocalist’s condition. None of them had seen it coming but they should have.

 

One of the dance instructors had found Jongdae collapsed on the ground in one of the training rooms. No one had known how long he had been there for, nor had heard it when he fell, the music being too loud it would have covered up any noise – like the sound of a body hitting the ground – that had been made.

 

It was there fault. They all knew it. They were the ones who had driven Jongdae to this point all because they expected him to help them. They made Jongdae do too much, more than what he could handle and none of them could even see it until it was too late.

 

“How did we not realise what something was wrong, what we were doing to him?” Minseok said monotone, it directed at nobody but everyone at the same time.

 

“We were blind,” Baekhyun said in reply, “Too blind to see when one of our own was suffering because of our own selfishness.”

 

All of them bowed their heads at that. They couldn’t refute what he had said because it was true and it wasn’t long before they found out the extent of it all.

 

Exhaustion, fatigue, weight loss, lack of proper nutrients, possible insomnia… the list went on only adding to the guilt they felt. They had exploited Jongdae’s kind and caring nature without thinking of what it could do to him, what the ramifications could be.

 

They needed to fix this and ensure that it never happened again. But first, they had to apologise and they were prepared to grovel if they had to. They would do anything.

 

And grovel they did. They waited in Jongdae’s room for him to wake up and when he did, they all dropped to the floor in a traditional bow, apologies spewing from their mouths.

 

Jongdae was utterly stunned. He didn’t know what to do. What _do_ you do when the first thing you see when you wake up is your best friends bowing on the floor, apologising profusely at the same time that it’s hard for you to even make out what they’re saying.

 

“P-Please stop,” he squeaks, eyes wide.

 

They all jump to their feet but none of them move towards him and all of them are looking at him with guilt and tears in their eyes. It’s then that he notices that he’s not at the dorms nor is he at the company, but in a hospital room.

 

“What happened? Why am I here?” he asks.

 

His members looks at each other before Yixing speaks.

 

“You collapsed. A dance instructor found you in the training rooms and when he couldn’t wake you up, he called an ambulance,” he explained and Jongdae swallowed.

 

_So if had finally caught up to him, huh?_

 

“We’re sorry,” Junmyeon spoke next and Jongdae eyes immediately went towards the leader, “We’re all so, so sorry. It’s our fault. We took advantage of your kindness and we shouldn’t have.”

 

“What, n-no! It’s not your fault, none of it is!” Jongdae nearly yelled.

 

“No, it is,” Kyungsoo cut Jongdae off before he could say anything else, “We didn’t see that us asking you to help us with things was hurting you and for that, we have full blame for.”

 

“We’re supposed to be there for each other, to help each other when we’re suffering but we weren’t there for you when you needed us.” Chanyeol added.

 

“And most of all, we were the cause of your suffering.” Junmyeon finished.

 

“But I never said no.” Jongdae argued weakly.

 

“We should have realised that we were asking too much of you.” It was Sehun this time.

 

“We should have realised when you didn’t want to do something but did it anyway.” Came Jongin’s quiet voice.

 

Jongdae felt tears well up in his eyes but they didn’t fall. Call it pride or whatever but he really didn’t want to cry.

 

“You took care of us, so now it’s our turn to take care of you,” Baekhyun smiled, “So I hope you’re prepared to be pampered.”

 

And pamper him they did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry for how long it's been since I last updated this. I didn't mean for it to be this long but I've just been so busy with university and work and life in general that it's just been so hard to find time to write. I also just recently started another job so I'm even busier than normal. Being a full time uni student with 2 part time jobs certainly isn't easy but I'm managing it. So, after a month and a half I finally have another chapter for you all! I don't know if it was even worth the wait but I mean, it's something...? 
> 
> Oh, before I forget I did post a BTS oneshot so if you're interested check it out [ here! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958307)
> 
> So much has happened in the kpop world since I last updated this. Stray Kids have officially debuted and I am in love with their album. I've been listening to it on repeat. I'm still getting used to the name changes with Jeongin (I.N.), Jisung (Han) and Minho (Lee Know). BTS have finally release Face Yourself and I have also been listening to that on repeat. Also, the release the Euphoria video and I have no words. All of the questions! They keep giving up more questions than answers but I guess that's what makes it fun, trying to figure out what everything means. I really want to write something about Jungkook pulling Yoongi from the flames. CBX's comeback is just around the corner and I couldn't be more excited. The teasers and the photos have been visually stunning and don't even talk about their vocals. They're as gorgeous as ever. I love how they've gone with the days of the week concept for the songs.
> 
> Okay, now for my fellow Idol Producer watchers. It's been a long and emotional road. I've seen some of my favourites leave and some of my favourites make it all of the way to the end. I had grown very attached to many of the trainees and actually enjoyed the show much more that I would have first thought. The mentors were so good to all of the trainees, providing them with feedback and advice and overall just caring about their well being. I'm not going to mention any names in case some of you have yet to find out but overall, I am very happy with who made it into the top 9. I should also warn you that don't be surprised if any of the trainees pop up in my stories, especially Quanzhe, Zhengting, Zhangjing, Chaoze and Yanchen.
> 
> I'm going to end this here. I don't know when I'll be able to update next but hopefully it won't be as long as this time. If you want to chat, feel free!
> 
> See you next time~


	53. All Hail the King

 

 

**Request by Debasmita Bhandari**

_A chat fic where everyone fanboys over black hair Jin vs blonde hair Jin. EXO and BTS both. And Yoongi is the jealous boyfriend. Possessive BTS and Jin is this angel who is oblivious to all of it and gets flustered when praised a bit too much. Basically Jin-certric fluff because the world needs to know that Jin is a precious cinnamon roll. Also a pinch of Suho-Jin dad jokes._

**_Word Count: 648_ **

 

 

****

****

****

_Name Key:_

_ BTS _

**_Seokjin:_ ** _EatJin_

**_Suga:_ ** _Yoongz_

**_Jhope:_ ** _Hobi_

**_RM:_ ** _Sexy Brain_

**_Jimin:_ ** _Jiminie_

**_V:_ ** _TaeTae_

**_Jungkook:_ ** _Kookie_

_ EXO _

**_Suho:_ ** _BunnyMyeon_

**_Xiumin:_ ** _Shoemin_

**_Lay:_ ** _Sheep_

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _Baekie_

**_Chen:_ ** _JD_

**_Chanyeol:_ ** _Loey_

**_D.O:_ ** _Dyo_

**_Kai:_ ** _Kim Kai_

**_Sehun:_ ** _Lord Oh_

**Baekie:** sumone shoot me HOLY JESUS

 

 **Jimine:** What?

 

 **Baekie:** my life just flashed rite threw my eyes

 

 **Loey:** Dude, what’s up?

 

 **TaeTae:** Seriously hyung

 

_[Baekie has sent an image]_

 

 **Baekie:** THIS!!!

 

 **Baekie:** HOW DARE HE?!!

 

 **Loey:** Holy shit!

 

 **JD:** DAMN SON

 

 **Sheep:** Is that an angel?

 

 **Hobi:** Hyung looks good doesn’t he :3

 

 **Baekie:** good? JUST GOOD?! IM IN PHYSICAL PAIN!!!

 

 **BunnyMyeon:** Baek, calm down

 

 **BunnyMyeon:** But yes I do agree. Seokjin does indeed look great with blonde hair

 

 **Dyo:** I concur

 

 **Kim Kai:** He can join the club

 

 **Lord Oh:** Wait…

 

 **Lord Oh:** How come nobody complemented me when I had blonde hair?

 

 **Lord Oh:** Me, the king, does not deserve this kind of disrespect

 

 **Shoemin:** Shut up Sehun

 

 **Baekie:** yeah shut up sehun this isn’t about you

 

 **Lord Oh:** ShUt Up SeHuN

 

 **BunnyMyeon:** Don’t make me come in there

 

 **Lord Oh:** :P

 

 **JD:** Okay, okay, we’re getting off topic here

 

 **Loey:** I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again…

 

 **Loey:** Jin is hot as fuck and I would pledge myself to carry out his bidding and serve him like yes please

 

 **EatJin:** Omg guys I’m blushing~

 

 **EatJin:** Thankyou *sends kisses*

 

 **Baekie:** mhaw~

 

 **Kookie:** Where’s mine hyung?

 

 **EatJin:** Aww sorry Kookie. Love you <3

 

 **Baekie:** aw thats sweet and all but can we pls get back to the situation where JIN IS NOW BLONDE?!!

 

 **EatJin:** It’s not that big of a deal…

 

 **Loey:** Not that big of a deal!!

 

 **Loey:** This is the biggest deal ever!

 

 **JD:** It’s just gorgeous

 

 **Sheep:** So ethereal

 

 **Kim Kai:** Like a king

 

 **Lord Oh:** Well, I would go that far because I am the lord but….

 

 **Lord Oh:** I may have competition

 

 **Dyo:** Don’t be ridiculous Sehun

 

 **Lord Oh:**??

 

 **Dyo:** He’s obviously in a whole different class than you

 

 **JD:** Oh burn

 

 **Loey:** Damn

 

 **Lord Oh:** T_T

 

 **EatJin:** You’re all to kind

 

 **EatJin:** Do you really like it that much? Does it really suit me?

 

 **BunnyMyeon:** Of course!

 

 **Baekie:** DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!!!!!

 

 **JD:** Definitely

 

 **Dyo:** Yes

 

 **Kim Kai:** You make me want to go blonde again

 

 **Lord Oh:** Even I can admit that you look damn fine

 

 **Sheomin:** He looks great in any hair colour, especially black but this blonde…

**Shoemin:** Just wow

 

 **Loey:** Whoever had this idea to die your hair blonde needs a mad raise

 

**_[Baekie changed the name of group to: All hail the blonde king Kim Seokjin]_ **

 

 **EatJin:** Guys stop it

 

 **Baekie:** I will never stop!

 

 **Yoongz:** …

 

 **JD:** Oh hey!

 

 **Sheep:** You know… I just noticed something…

 

 **Sheep:** BTS have been pretty quiet

 

 **BunnyMyeon:** That’s…

 

 **Shoemin:** Suspicious

 

 **Sexy Brain:** What’s suspicious about it?

 

 **Jiminie:** Yeah

 

 **Baekie:** idk but…

 

 **Baekie:** anyway…what do you guys think?

 

 **Kookie:** About hyung?

 

 **Kookie:** He looks great

 

 **Jimine:** Amazing

 

 **TaeTae:** The most gorgeous thing I have ever seen

 

 **Sexy Brain:** Like the sun

 

 **Hobi:** Or the stars

 

 **EatJin:** I think I’m going to cry

 

 **JD:** Wbu Yoongi?

 

 **Yoongz:** …I wouldn’t be mad if he stayed blonde

 

 **Yoongz:** But I also don’t care what colour his hair is he always look great

 

 **EatJin:** Aww Yoongi~

 

 **Baekie:** thats disgustingly adorable

 

 **Loey:** Goals

 

 **JD:** Agreed

**Hobi:** I swear I’m not crying

 

 **Kookie:** I’m conflicted about whether or not I want to cringe or coo

 

 **Lord Oh:** Same here buddy

 

 **EatJin:** Hey Yoongi?

 

 **Yoongz:** What?

 

 **EatJin:** I loaf you very much! <3

 

 **Yoongz:** …

 

 **Baekie:** oh god

 

 **JD:** NO!

 

 **BunnyMyeon:** :D

 

 **Shoemin:** I’m dying XD

 

 **Lord Oh:** we need to leave now!

 

 **Dyo:** I’m out

 

 **Sexy Brain:** And so it begins

 

 **Kookie:** Please no…

 

 **Hobi:** I’m gone

 

 **Kim Kai:** I’m muting this chat

 

**_[Baekie changed the name of group to: No Dad Jokes Allowed]_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...I'm back...
> 
> Wow it's been a long time. I want to apologise for it taking such a long time for me to update but I have been so busy. With work, assignments and then more recently exams. I have had literally no time to write anything. To top that off I was also sick until yesterday so I've also had that to deal with.Lucky I got better just in time for my birthday which was today :3 I've finished exams now and a part from work I'm free until the beginning to August so I'm hoping to spend a lot of that time writing! I still have a whole heap of drabbles to get through and I'm also working on other stories that I have started as well as something special that I will reveal when the time is right ;) Also, sorry that this isn't much especially after being 'gone' for so long. 
> 
> So much has happened in the world of kpop that I haven't really been able to keep up with everything. BTS's new album Love Yourself: Tear came out and like all of their releases I love it! Tear would have to be my favourite song off the album. I don't know, it just makes me feel a whole heap of things when I listen to it. When I first heard it my mouth was literally on the floor in amazement at how good it was. CBX killed it with their Japanese concert tour and I am loving them on Climb the Ladder. They're all so cute :3 I plan to watch the rest of Burn the Stage on Saturday. Also, not kpop it's but I'm pretty sure the first episode of NinePercent's variety show it out (?) and hopefully that'll mean we'll have a debut date set soon. Shinee has been killing it with their comeback/s. It's different with just the four of them but Jonghyun will always been there with them in our hearts. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you all soon!
> 
> Until next time~


	54. It's Always Better in Threes

 

 

**Request by g**

_Have you seen that CBX interview in which they talk about Jongdae’s butt? (I have indeed! – allybabe747) Well I’m thinking a CBX threesome (Jongdae centric)_

**_Word Count: 3000_ **

 

 

 

 

 

“Did you guys really have to say that?” Jongdae whined to his two older bandmates who looked back at him innocently.

 

“What? We were only speaking the truth,” Minseok blinked at Jongdae.

 

“And it’s not like you didn’t like it. I saw the way you reacted when hyung was talking about how round and perky it is,” Baekhyun smirked causing Jongdae’s face to turn red in embarrassment and arousal.

 

“Ah wae~” Jongdae whined again, Minseok and Baekhyun laughing at the younger male.

 

“I love watching you getting out of the shower and changing. I have to keep myself from walking up and grabbing your cheeks and giving them a squeeze,” Minseok whispered just loud enough for Jongdae and Baekhyun to hear.

 

“Mh, me too.” Baekhyun agreed, he and Minseok chuckling when Jongdae’s face turned impossibly redder as he squirmed in his seat.

 

“Guys stop it,” He complained weakly, voice slightly strained.

 

Making eye contact with each other Baekhyun and Minseok nod, heeding the youngers words and stopping for his sake. After all this wasn’t the time nor the place, especially in the back seat of their car with their manager behind the wheel.

 

The previous header for discussion is seemingly forgotten as they each drift off to sleep for the remainder of the trip back to their hotel. When they arrive the manager arouse the three sleeping men awake and herd them up to their room, leaving them to their own devices and hurrying off to his own room for some much needed rest.

 

Still in the throes of drowsiness Jongdae yawns as he mindlessly toes off his shoes, eyes closed and ear deaf to any noise around him which is why he’s surprised when he’s all of a sudden pressed into the door, a body flat against his back and hot air blowing onto his neck. Jongdae lets out a startled yelp at the unexpected move.

 

“Wha – “ he began.

 

“You didn’t think we forgot, did you?” A voice whispered into his ear, the deep timbre sending familiar shivers throughout his body.

 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae said in a release of air, his breath hitching when his feels Baekhyun’s hands trailing from his hips down to his ass and giving the flesh a small but firm squeeze.

 

“We’ve been thinking about it all day, what we’re going to do to you once we were finally alone,” Minseok stalks over to them, Baekhyun pulling Jongdae away from the door so he’s now squished between the two of them. They’re all around the same height but he feels so small pressed between their bodies.

 

Jongdae whines, already feeling hot and bothered despite the fact that neither of them had done much. Not yet anyway, but he knew what was coming and his body was buzzing in excitement and anticipation.

 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Baekhyun nearly purrs as he untucks Jongdae’s shirt from his pants. Minseok taking that as his cue to run his hands up, fingers tracing the lines of Jongdae’s abs.

 

Jongdae arches his back as Baekhyun’s hands them wander past his waistband and inside his pants and holds his bare cheeks, Jongdae laying his head back onto his shoulder exposing his neck. Minseok doesn’t waste a moment and attaches his mouth to the long column and Jongdae can’t hold back the loud moan that escapes him.

 

Baekhyun and Minseok smirk, loving the reactions they’re getting out of the younger man. Jongdae’s always been so sensitive to their touches that it never ceases to amaze and turn them on.

 

“How about we move this over to the bed?” Minseok asks and in any other circumstance Jongdae would be embarrassed by how eager he had nodded his head in affirmation.

 

Somehow they managed to make it to the bed still intertwined with each other without falling over, Baekhyun moving away from Jongdae’s back allowing Minseok to push him onto it. They both stand and stare at Jongdae as they admire the way his shirt is hiked up showing off his abs, how his hair is fanned out on the sheets and how his face is red, eyes half lidded with want shinning inside them.

 

He looks like a full course meal, on that they’re ready to get stuck right into.

 

It’s Baekhyun that moves first, ever so bold, crawling over to Jongdae and covering his body with his own and doesn’t hesitate to press his lips to the youngers. Jongdae is completely pliant to Baekhyun ministrations, opening his mouth and allowing his to lick into his caver. Kissing Jongdae has always been enjoyable, but the lingering taste of the lemon flavoured lollipop Jongdae had been sucking on just makes Baekhyun want to have a longer time to savour it all.

 

Jongdae wouldn’t have noticed Baekhyun pulling off his shirt if it wasn’t for their lips detaching, not even bothering to conceal the childish whine at the move. Looking up at Baekhyun his pouts.

 

“What did you do that for?” he whined.

 

Baekhyun smirked, “You do want to get onto the fun stuff, didn’t you?” he raised his eyebrows. Jongdae gulped and that was the only response that Baekhyun needed.

 

Soon Jongdae’s shirt was pulled from him as well, leaving them both in only their jeans. It was then that Jongdae remembered that there were three of them. Looking past Baekhyun he found Minseok and what he saw had his mouth drop open.

 

There was Minseok standing in only his underwear, chiselled abs on full display as he palmed his himself. Jongdae felt his mouth water. Minseok’s cat-like eyes pierced into his knowingly as he bit his lip in a salutary manner like the little tease that he is and that alone nearly had Jongdae coming right then and there.

 

“Like what you see?” Minseok asked and oh god did he and Minseok knew it as well, the smirk on his face somehow growing larger.

 

Minseok may appear to be innocent, almost childlike most of the time due to his youthful appearance but Jongdae knew that he was far from it. Minseok was one huge contradiction.

 

“Minseok…” Jongdae said, tone bordering on begging.

 

“Not yet,” Minseok replied, answering Jongdae unspoken question.

 

“I haven’t finished with you yet,” Baekhyun spoke up drawing Jongdae attention back to him, “I’ve barely even started.”

 

With that, all of a sudden Jongdae found himself flipping through the air, landing on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow. The unexpected manoeuvre had an embarrassing shriek come out of his mouth. Before his could voice his opinion he feels his hips being lifted up and his pants and underwear being pulled down his thighs, the cold immediately hitting his skin.

 

“Mmh, I like you like this, ass up,” Baekhyun speaks, hands squeezing Jongdae’s ass appreciatively.

 

Jongdae huffs. “Your obsession with my ass is concerning,” he mumbles, face heating up. He sees Baekhyun smile.

 

“You should take it as a compliment.” And if he were being completely honest, he does. “Now, relax and let me have me way with you.”

 

When he feels Baekhyun’s hands spreading his ass cheeks apart, it takes him a moment to catch on but by the time he does he moans loudly as a warm, wet tongue probes at his rim. He claws at the sheets as he mewls. Baekhyun teases his entrance but that’s all he does for now. He likes to take his time with things like this, especially since recently they hadn’t had the time to do anything even remotely intimate.

 

Jongdae gasps when Baekhyun finally slips his tongue inside, his back arching pushing his ass further into the air. Baekhyun laps at his ass like eagerly, like it’s a lollipop and the sounds emitting from it is just filthy.

 

“God Baekhyun,” he moans. It’s been a while since either Baekhyun or Minseok had eaten him out and he’s missed it dearly. He makes a mental note to return the favour next time.

 

His body jolts when a long, slender finger slips in next to Baekhyun’s tongue. Baekhyun’s been lapping as his ass long enough that his spit acts as a decent enough lube that there’s no stinging sensation. But it’s not enough. He needs more.

 

He tries to push back into Baekhyun’s tongue and finger to make them go deeper but with his free hand Baekhyun keeps his body in pace. Jongdae makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, one he’s sure that Baekhyun had heard.

 

Baekhyun must take mercy on him for there’s a second finger joining the first. There’s more of a stretch this time. It’s not painful but there’s a tinge of discomfort. Baekhyun’s fingers glide in and out of him smoothly, periodically pulling them a part and digging his tongue inside. It’s a weird sensation that has Jongdae squirming and panting into the pillow.

 

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to add a third, Jongdae groaning as he’s stretched further than before. Baekhyun’s time with three fingers stuffed in his ass seem to drag on and Jongdae’s starting to get frustrated. It’s no longer enough.

 

“Baekhyun…”

 

“Yes Dae?” the man in question hums.

 

“Hurry up,” Jongdae rasps.

 

“What was that?” Baekhyun says and Jongdae can hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Baekhyun,” he nearly growls.

 

Jongdae knows he’s waiting for him to break and beg for him to fuck him, knows that Baekhyun loves to see him give in. Usually he would out up more of a fight but it’s been way to long and he needs more _now._

 

“Baekhyun please,” he whimpers.

 

“Please what?” Baekhyun continues to tease.

 

Jongdae turns his head and licks his lips, wet eyes staring straight into Baekhyun’s, “Please, put your dick in my ass, fuck me, please,” he begs and Baekhyun smirks.

 

“Of course baby.”

 

Reaching behind him into his pocket Baekhyun pulls out a bottle of lube that Jongdae has no idea when he had acquired. Keeping the bottle in his hand, Baekhyun strips out of his pants and underwear, flinging them to the floor. Jongdae’s eyes are glued to the older mans fingers as he dripples a large amount of lube onto them before coating his sizeable erection, which also suddenly brings his awareness to how hard his own was.

 

Lining up the tip, Baekhyun wastes no time in pressing in, both of them moaning in sync, Baekhyun at the tight heat and Jongdae at the feeling of being stretched and filled.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun’s voice is strained as he tries to hold back to give Jongdae time to adjust but Jongdae doesn’t want him to do that.

 

“Move, Baek move.”

 

It takes a second but soon Baekhyun is thrusting in and out slowly. Jongdae wants to cry at the pace. Slow and steady may win the race but that isn’t what he wanted or needed right now.

 

“Baekhyun if you don’t go faster I’m going to ride you and do it myself,” he threatens.

 

“As appealing as that sounds I much prefer this,” Baekhyun says as he gropes Jongdae’s ass, not bothered by the threat in the slightest, “But I guess your cute little ass deserves a good pounding.”

 

Soon, the sounds of Baekhyun’s hips slapping against his ass and the sounds of their moans fill the room. They really should try to be quiet but that’s the furthest thing from their mind at the moment. Jongdae’s erection swings back and forth the force of Baekhyun’s thrusts and the need for release gets stronger and stronger. The this point they’re both covered in sweat, the added wetness causing Jongdae’s knees to slip on the sheets, spreading his legs further apart until he’s nearly lying flat on the mattress and giving Baekhyun a better view of his dick sliding in and out of his hole.  

 

Suddenly a thought comes to him and he looks to the other side of the room and his mouth begins to water. There is Minseok, pants now discarded, standing in all of his naked glory, stroking himself lazily, eyes focused intently at them. The entire time Baekhyun had been having his way with him Minseok had been watching. Jongdae knows Minseok likes to watch like the little voyeur that he is, knows that he gets off on watching them ‘play’.

 

Minseok catches his gaze and smirks and Jongdae swears. That smirk could kill.

 

A particularly hard thrust that has Baekhyun’s dick jamming into that spot inside him draws his attention back to Baekhyun as he screams. Baekhyun brings a hand down to grip at the back on his neck as his thrusts become increasingly more frantic, ever other thrust hitting his prostate so it doesn’t take long for him to come, Baekhyun following on soon after.

 

Jongdae flops to the bed, Baekhyun slipping out of him. They’re both panting hard. Despite how physically fit they are due to their dance practices and exercise regime, sex always seemed to take it out of them.

 

Baekhyun crawls over to him and kisses him sloppily, their mouths moving together lazily in their post sex haze. Even though they’ both tired, Baekhyun still somehow manages to maintain his ability at being a great kisser.

 

“I hope you haven’t forgotten about me?” comes Minseok’s voice. Both of them look over to see Minseok coming closer, dick standing proudly in attention.

 

“Of course not, right Dae?” Jongdae nods.

 

“Good,” Minseok says satisfied, “You up for some more fun?”

 

Jongdae, as much as he wants to, doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle another round. He’s already spent. But he wants to, so, so much so after a minute his nods again.

 

“I was thinking about doing something a little different this time,” Minseok says and Jongdae furrows his brows. Different?

 

“Different how?”

 

“You’ll find out,” he says mysteriously, winking at Baekhyun who seems to know exactly what he means by different.

 

Minseok crawls over to him and turns him back into his stomach, one again lifting up his hips and exposing his hole. He hears the unmistakable sound of the cap of the lube and the wet sounds as Minseok covers his cock with the think substance. He prepares himself for Minseok’s dick pressing into him, only to frown in confusion when Minseok runs his still lube covered hands on his inner thighs.

 

“What…?”

 

He feels Minseok’s members on his thigh and he’s still confused as to what Minseok in doing.

 

“Press your thighs together, hard,” he tells him and Jongdae does. “Good, now keep them like that.” Minseok commands. It’s only when he begins to move does Jongdae finally understand what he’s doing.

 

He’s fucking his thighs. _Minseok is fucking his thighs holy shit!_

“Do you know what’s just as delicious as your ass?” Minseok asks, “Your thighs. When you were those tight jeans it’s over for me.”

 

Jongdae lets out possibly the loudest moan that he ever has in his entire existence at Minseok’s words as well as Minseok’s dick hitting his balls causing his flaccid dick from his previous release to begin to perk up again. There’s both pleasure and pain in the action. He’s sensitive but the action of Minseok’s lube slicked cock sliding between his thighs and against his dick has his body deciding that he’s not done yet.

 

His thighs tremble at the effort it takes to keep them pressed together but if it brings Minseok release then he’ll keep it up for as long as he needs to.

 

Minseok who is usually quiet is moaning loudly, completely removing all of the filters. Jongdae feels proud, as is Baekhyun when they manage to make Minseok like this. It’s an achievement and rightly something that they should receive a medal for. Not that Minseok being quiet is a bad thing, they just love it when Misneok just lets go.

 

His thighs are incredibly warm due to the friction and he knows that they’re probably extremely red. Thankfully Minseok had been conscious enough to use plenty of lube.

 

Jongdae’s dick is now at full hardness but he knows it’s not going to stay like that for long. Minseok’s thrusts become wilder and more powerful and that’s when knows that Minseok isn’t going to last that long either. Jongdae all of a sudden feels something hot and wet around his finger. Turning towards it he follows his arm down to his finger only to find it in Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun winds his tongue around his finger and that’s all it takes for Jongdae to come dry with a yell.

 

Minseok had also seemed to notice Baekhyun’s actions and like Jongdae it’s what drove him to his orgasm, this spunk ending up on Jongdae’s thighs, his balls and the bed.

 

Jongdae lies on the bed completely exhausted, body twitching due to the overwhelming sensation of coming twice in such a short period of time.

 

“Let’s do that again.” Baekhyun speaks up and Jongdae groans.

 

“Not now,” he whines.

 

“No, not now,” Minseok reassures, “Another time.” he promises a pouting Baekhyun.

 

“Wipe that pout off your face right now Baekhyun. I’m tired, sore and filthly. I need at least a warm bath, a hearty meal, a good sleep and another day to recover before I can even think about sex again.”

 

“Fine,” Baekhyun concedes.

 

They manoeuvre themselves so that Jongdae is in the middle, Minseok pressed up against his back and Baekhyun cuddling him from the front. Jongdae’s head buried into his neck. They really should go and clean up but none of them can be bothered to move.

 

They’re all nearly asleep when Jongdae speaks.

 

“I still can’t believe that you talked about my ass,” he says drowsily, “That shits going to be published. Do you really want your devotion to my ass immortalised on the pages of a magazine for all to see?”

 

“Of course,” Says Minseok.

 

“Without a doubt,” agrees Baekhyun.

 

Jongdae groans. “I can’t believe you two.”

 

“You love us~ “ Baekhyun smiles.

 

“Somehow.”

 

He does. He really, truly does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Unedited material
> 
> Hello again. It's been a while but looks at this! 3k words of CBX smut yeah boi! I'm sorry for another long hiatus. I thought I would have more time to write over the holidays but I've pretty much been working the entire time. I've been so busy I barely even know what free time is anymore lol And to top it off, Uni starts again on Tuesday. I hate leaving you guys waiting for new stuff all of the time but life keeps getting in the way and that has to take priority. But it seems to be paying off. Last semester has been my best yet in terms of scores and I've been able to save enough money I can now afford a new car (I just have to go and look for one now). 
> 
> We've pretty much had a drought for EXO lately though they're all doing their individual stuff at the moment. Junmyeon is killing it with his musicals, Kyungsoo's drama's coming out, Sehun and Jongin continue to be fashion icons, CBX had their reality show and tour which I am still recovering from they're so cute oh my god ^^ Yixing is back in Korea probably working on his third child and hopefully EXO's album. Chanyeol's been hitting the gym hard like damn boy, his arms are probably bigger than my head jesus christ. BTS are having their repackage come out late August and it's going to be a happy but sad end to another era but we won't have to worry because they'll be back with another part of the stories that fans like me will agonise over.
> 
> There's been a whole lot of comebacks recently that have left me amazed. I've been listening to the new Day6, Mamamoo, Seventeen and Seungri albums pretty much on repeat. I'm probably missing a few but damn have these comebacks been magnificent. 
> 
> I also wanted to mention that I think the toxicity of twitter has finally got to me. There's just so much negativity and people fighting and hurting each other that I find it bringing my mood down exponentially. I try to avoid it and unfollow people who seem to be allowing and participating in it but it's hard. Why can't people understand it's petty and pointless? To put it simply; grow up please.
> 
> This is going to end it today folks. Remember, if you wanna chat I'm always here and if you wanna remain anonymous here's my [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/allybabe747) account.
> 
> Have a good day and see ya'll next time!


	55. Authors Note

Hello everyone! How are you all doing?

 

It's been a while and I know that many of you have been waiting for new chapters. I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter but I wanted to update you all on what's been happening since the last time I have updated and to answer some questions that I'm sure many of you have in regards to the progress of this series. So here I go!

 

**What's been happening with me lately?**

As most of you would know, I am currently a University student. I'm in my 3rd year of a 4 year course so it's been pretty full on. I've also overloaded this semester, which means that I'm doing 5 units instead of the usual 4. And this decision, while it's not one I regret, has increased my workload exponentially. I have assignment after assignment which are due one after the other to the point where I basically don't get a reprieve before the next one needs to be handed in. I also have two sets of practical placements, one that I've already completed (thank god) and another one coming up in 3 weeks time. Along with that, I also have two jobs that I have to manage and with school holidays only a week away, it's about to get crazy. All of this added together has left me with very little free time, which as a result, has left me with zero time to write. I spend my days at university, working and studying. My schedule is pretty much always full and when I do have some free time I tend to spend it with my best friend when she's also free from her own hectic schedule, even if it is only a few hours.

 

**Have I abandoned this series?**

No, of course I haven't! And I won't be any time soon. It's just with everything going on I haven't had any time to write anything. I still have all of the prompts saved and waiting to be written. However as I've said many times before,  ** _requests are still closed and are not likely to reopen any time soon!_**

 

**When will I begin posting again?**

I can't say for sure, but it probably won't be until November-ish. By that time most of my assignments will be completed and I'll actually have free time! Horray! 

 

I know this will be disappointing to some of you but I'm hoping that you can understand. But the last thing I want is to post a work that is half-assed. Anyway, I hope you're all doing well. Hopefully I'll begin to add to this series In November. Until then~

 

P.S. If you want to chat feel free to PM me or leave a question on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/allybabe747) account! :) 


End file.
